High Command 2: The Empire
by Herr Regis
Summary: Jay and Tigress are a happy family living in the Valley of Peace. Everything seems perfect in their secluded paradise, but trouble will come to them, and their three cubs. Lord Shen is plotting to claim the throne of China for himself. The Wu sisters are fleeing from captors. Murder, deception, and romance will overcome this family of tigers in the second installment of HC.
1. Something New

I'll post a new chapter every Friday, Saturday and Sunday.  
Don't forget to also read my other stories, "High Command: A Tiger's Tale," "Help Yourself," or "Why Not?"  
IMPORTANT- Po is not in this piece, and altogether I've decided not to use his character, this story is written just for Tigress; I wanted her to be the star.  
Lastly, don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!

Something New

After the birth of the three cubs, Jay had began his plan to modernize and expand the valley, so it expanded from a village to a true economic power. He had created the bribery law to prevent under the table business conducted in his village that would go untaxed, and when his law proved itself ineffective, Jay decided to faze out seed distributors. He purchased five hundred acres of land deemed suitable for farming, and he hired more then fifty workers to tend to that land, employing valley residence, and also bringing in new people to the valley itself. Once his farms had made a sufficient amount of money, Jay built a hospital, large enough to accommodate fifteen patients at any given moment. In the village, several citizens were hired as nurses, and Jay invited the same doctor who took him in out of the rain to serve as the village physician. He was happy to move himself to a new village, where he'd get to control a much larger office, and likely make more money.

With property and hundreds of acres of successful farmland under his belt, Jay moved to purchase something a little more sentimental. For a long time the Boa Gu Orphanage belonged to an eastern village, only a thirty minute walk from the palace, but now it was part of the valley, and under private control. Jay bought it for Tigress as a birthday present, and she was glad to see that he remodeled the inside, removing the prison atmosphere and creating something nice.

He paid for its expenses with some of his farming profit.

Once the farms had pains for themselves- also knowing it would only take half of the farms to pay for the orphanage, Jay donated the other half of his farm lands to the community. With unused profit rolling in, the community finally built a wall around the valley. Encircling everything all the way to the mountains, they had at least two thousand acres protected with guard towers and gates. With the rest of the money, several more deputies were hired, making it so Jay never even had to go to work, he simply supervised everything else. There was also a fire brigade assembled of volunteer deputies to the constable, only assembling to train and in case of emergency. With the communities farm paying for the wall, the police, the firefighters, and their equipment, the remainder went into a pot luck, to help the misfortunate.

After five hard years of work, all of this became a reality.

That year, the village honored Jay by building a statue of him just inside the main gate, deeming him the most influential man in the history of The Valley of Peace, further honoring him for his commitment to society and his charitable nature. This goes without saying, but that night Jay had sex.

Yes, taxes had gone up to total seven percent on income, and six percent on everything else. The people excepted this willingly, knowing that the money was put to good use, benefiting them greatly.

To engrave citizens in the wall of fame, Mr. Ping's noodle shop developed several franchises with the help of a certain tiger investor, and the old goose retired early, sufficiently wealthy for a single man who's grandfather won a noodle cart in a game of mahjong.

The wheat farmer, formerly sad and worthless, also retired, his son going on to command much of Jay's farmland, yielding massive amounts of healthy crops each year. He married one of his farmhands, who just so happened to be a rabbit named Lynn. She was older then him by maybe ten years, but no one was judging.

It was the cubs eighteenth birthday. They had all grown up into the children Jay and Tigress always hoped for. Heartz, the oldest and the only boy, was big and satisfyingly strong. He stood just as erect as his father, or he tried to. He was good looking and witty, smart and knowledgable, even under pressure, but he wasn't anywhere near as strong as he looked. Heartz was a brain, he could make millions like his father had been doing, but in a fight he'd be useless. His eyes were blue, and certainly representative of his soft nature. He was even more charitable than his father, emotional even, but he was conservative enough to hold his own. Constanze, the eldest daughter and commonly called 'stanze, was an exact replica of Tigress. Burnt amber eyes, a strong conviction and passion into everything she did, and endless devotion to her family. She wanted to be a warrior for the Jade Palace, which would be given her officially- if the good graces of the Master Shifu allowed it- when she was twenty five. Theresia was sweet, a woman's woman. She giggled when people spoke to her, even if what they said wasn't funny. She was pretty too, much more thin than Tigress. Not to say Tigress was fat, but Theresia was so much smaller at the waist. She spoke softly, and resembled most Viper. Viper, was also named godmother to the cubs because of her supporting Tigress while she was pregnant.

They were celebrating their true birthdays, but Jay had instituted something he thought was an amazing idea as a father. Every half birthday, the three cubs could have whatever they wanted, and Jay would never say no, whatever it was. The only problem was that they only got one thing, and they all had to agree on it. Heartz liked boy stuff, Constanze liked whatever Tigress did, and Theresia liked girl stuff. They rarely ever agreed.

Heartz dressed like his father, flamboyantly. Bright colors, new and modern styles, he looked like a million bucks, and that's basically how much his clothing cost. Constanze dressed conservatively, she wasn't out to impress anyone. Theresia wore pant suits. Enough said there.

It was their birthday, and Tigress was happily not cooking. She never did learn how to cook, so being rich they permanently hired someone to cook for them, and while they were at it Jay hired someone to clean for them as well.

Constanze was up at the Jade Palace, training with Master Shifu himself. Monkey and Mantis had left the valley to pursue other interests, leaving only Crane and Viper. They had a thing for each other, but it's not serious.

Theresia tended the roses around the house and outside, she too had developed a taste for the flower.

Heartz was reading a book that he had gotten yesterday pertaining to government. He had been swept away by the ideas of large scale charity, but his father had successfully drilled capitalism in there as well. Sadly, Heartz could never be a politician, because one peep out of Jay and the emperor would take everything away from him yet again. This time, he had much more to lose. So much in fact he wouldn't be able to protect it all.

"Eighteen years Tigress."

"Yes, now I'm forty two and you're forty nine."

"You look beautiful."

Jay picked up a rose from a vase, holding it up to her nose. She sniffed it, lowering his paw with her own.

"I feel old."

"We are old."

"I miss my twenties."

Jay rolled his eyes, picking her up and setting her down on the corner of their bed. He kissed her a few times, not being shy.

"I'm glad for your twenties, an I look back on them fondly."

"All six years you were present."

"Did you know, the same year we met was the same year you got pregnant?"

Tigress laid back on the bed, closing her eyes and thinking.

"We work fast."

"Look at us now, we own several businesses, there's a statue of you at the village gate! A gate we paid for! Mr. Ping is rich courtesy of you, and we've got three fully grown cubs."

"We've also got the best relationship in the valley, and nine million dollars to spare."

"To think, you started with less then half of that."

"The horrors of being poor."

Jay smiled at his sarcastic comment, and Tigress chuckled.

"At least we gave back."

"I've got a statue to prove it, and you've got the orphanage."

"Jay, if I asked you if you enjoyed your life, and if you wanted to change anything, what would you say?"

He crawled on top of her, kissing her neck a few times before rolling over, letting her be on top of him.

"I'd say I enjoyed my life, and the only thing I'd change would be meeting you sooner."

Tigress smiled, sitting up and grinding her hips on his a little.

"It's been awhile"

She said, referencing sex.

"Tonight?"

She nodded.

"I'm hungry for more thunder."

Thunder was their trademark word for sex, just like Jay always said 'look at me' when he spoke.

Afternoon came, and Master Shifu as well as Crane and Viper came down to celebrate the cubs birthdays.

The three eighteen year olds were relaxing in the billiards room of the house, Heartz reading, Constanze resting with a cup of tea, and Theresia playing with the billiard balls.

"Having fun over there? That clacking will drive me mad."

Said Heartz, incapable of muting the noise of clacking pool balls behind him.

"I am having fun, thank you."

Theresia smiled to herself, biting her lip and letting her eyes track there way over to where her brother was sitting for only a moment. She too sat down, letting him be at peace if that's what he wanted.

After reading for several more minutes, Jay found Constanze looking at him. She was obviously deep in thought, and whatever it was it might of had to do with him.

"I'm not here to entertain you 'stanze."

She stayed quiet for a moment, still thinking before she piped up.

"Good, because if you were I'd want my money back."

Heartz rolled his eyes.

"Good one, brother."

Constanze narrowed her burnt amber eyes. She hated being called a boy.

"I'm not your brother."

Heartz nodded, putting his book down and readjusting his red cardigan.

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Take that back Heartz."

Cooed Theresia, wanting to end it before Cnstanze beat her brother up- again.

"Alright alright, I hereby formally admit 'stanze is most likely female."

He grinned as his sister growled. Theresia smiled and accepted his response gladly.

"Heartz, could I go get one of your books?"

He peered up, ready to help Theresia in her conquest for knowledge.

"Take from any shelf but the third."

Theresia nodded, walking out of the room and guiding Constanze with her.

"Why are we doing this? Why do I have to come?"

Constanze pulled her paw back, now simply walking behind Theresia who was drifting through the halls.

"Maybe if you read one of his books, you could find something to agree on."

"I am not a boy."

Mumbled Constanze under her breath, frustrated.

"I know 'stanze I know."

They walked down the entry corridor to a door on the right, going inside to where the books were kept. The library was two floors, and you needed a ladder to scale the deep, rich wood book shelves and grab the highest books. Heartz kept his books in one section, rows three and four on a certain shelf, a height conveniently located at elbow level.

Theresia held out her paw to Constanze, and the eldest sister reached in and grabbed two books, one from each shelf. She down, sitting and reading government jargon and a law book she didn't understand.

"I don't get it."

Constanze snapped the book closed, walking back to the shelves to place them in their homes. She stopped to Theresia's surprise.

"What are you doing 'stanze?"

"Look at these shelves. This shelf is deeper then this one."

Constanze pawed at the back wall to the shallow shelf, flicking it with a single hard black claw and realizing it was hallow.

"Is it..."

"Hallow? Yes, I think Heartz is hiding something in here."

Replied Constanze, soon to have dirt on her brother.

"I don't think..."

"Nonsense! There's no hiding in this house."

Constanze grabbed and edge. The small backboard rose up to reveal a second row of book behind the first. Like a lid on tracks, the cover wafted out of the way, melting into the real backboard and hiding itself.

Constanze pulled book after book from the secret shelf, reading titles and some of the pages.

"What are they?"

Asked Theresia, gulping for two reasons. She hoped her brother wouldn't catch them, and she hoped her brother wasn't neck deep in something bad for his mind.

"These are romance novels, there are over fifty books back here!"

Constanze reached for another, turning it over in her paws.

Heartz had the good sense to walk in just then, his blue eyes gone wide. He wore read pressed pants, a red knit cardigan and a white banded collar shirt. He dressed strangely, and apparently he also read that way for a boy.

"Those are not yours!"

Heartz ripped the book from Constanze's paws, and she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He sighed in discomfort, stomping on her paw once: she released him.

"You're a pansy!"

Yelped Constanze with a smile, watching her brother desperately gather his books.

"Those weren't yours to find!"

"So love is what you like? You read about love? What kind of boy are you?"

"Don't judge me."

"I swear you're the girl here."

"And I swear you're the boy."

"Shut your trap Heartz."

Constanze picked up one of his books, ripping out several pages in slow agony of expensive paper separating from its binding.

"Don't hurt them!"

"Them? Like this book is alive?"

Heartz took his book back, placing the torn pages in line with the binding and putting that one off to the side.

"It's more emotional then you are butch!"

"How dare you call me that!"

"How dare you disobey me! I strictly forbade you from accessing the third shelf, and you did exactly that."

Jay walked in then, Tigress on his arm. She shied away from the disaster in the library, opting to meet her friends who would be at the door any minute.

"Dad! Heartz is hiding a hoard of smut on a secret bookshelf!"

"It's not smut!"

Jay walked over to his three children, looking at them in a way that demanded reverence. After all, they were in a library. He picked up one of his son's books, lifting it to his eyes so that he could read it. Heartz' could feel his heart pounding in his chest, if his father didn't approve of this form of literature, he could lose everything. Silently, he slipped his favorite book into the waistband of his pants, covering it with his cardigan to keep it safe.

"Romantic novels aren't smut 'stanze, there works of art."

Constanze nearly feel backwards, and Heartz breathed a sigh of relief.

"Next time Heartz, lock the lid."

"It doesn't lock."

Jay shook his head.

"You should have asked for the key. You simply found it in the unlocked position."

"Dad, where did he get the books? Not that I disapprove, I'm just curious."

Added Theresia, smiling at her father innocently.

"He asked for yuan to buy books and I gave it to him."

"You're not mad at me?"

Said Heartz, standing up more effect and feeling excepted.

"No, I've known about this stash for at least two years now. I use to put things like ink in here."

"You knew and didn't stop him?"

Said Constanze, mad and ignorant.

"Enough from you. You're paying to have that book rebound, and as punishment for messing around in his things, I want you to read one of these cover to cover."

"What!"

"He'll pick one for you. Later."

Said Jay, walking out of the library with his daughters in tow. Heartz cleaned up his mess, and discovered on a table beside him a small shiny looking key. On the other side of the hidden shelf lid he found a lock hole he hadn't noticed before. He loved it, taking the key with him and smiling happily.

Tigress was at the door, and Jay walked up behind her, opening the door and letting Master Shifu, Crane, and Viper into the house.

"Good evening master."

Constanze bowed to him. She was the one who spent a lot of time at the training hall with her mother, so she was most connected to the master.

"Nice to see you 'stanze, Theresia, Heartz."

"Hello."

Responded the other two young adults, waving and smiling at the master. Theresia's smile was pretty and cute, Heartz's smile was the kind a girl melted to, and Constanze didn't smile enough to determine the way it made people feel.

"Hi Tigress, how are you?"

"Another happy day in the tigers' den. How's the palace?"

"A little empty, but we get by."

"Nice to see your three."

"I'd say the same for you, you're everywhere now, a celebrity."

Said Master Shifu, aware that Jay was the most renowned citizen in the history of the valley.

"I try."

"Happy wife happy life right Jay?"

Said Tigress, taking his paw and hers and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She squeezed her momentarily to express his love in a quiet gesture, happy she wanted to touch him still, after being married for eighteen years.

"Absolutely."

Jay kissed her ear, squeezing his wife again.

Later that night, the family of five and their three guests were sitting around the dinner table, eating soup and a specialty bread made by the chef.

"So what do you three want for your birthday this year?"

Asked Master Shifu, privy to Jay's 'anything you want' policy.

Spooning her soup, Constanze mumbled under her breath.

"Heartz will want more smut and some lotion."

She was loud enough for everyone to hear, and the three non-tigers raised there eyebrows in sudden concern. Heartz lowered his head, not embarrassed of what he read, more so that his sister insinuated he masterbated to it. He didn't of coarse, Heartz had much better things to fondle himself to.

"Don't say that at the dinner table 'stanze, it's inappropriate and untruthful."

Said Jay, being firm with his daughter. He'd had just about enough of her judging, the three fought occasionally but this was too far.

"What is she talking about?"

"She found a private book collection, romantic novels."

"Oh, that's not smut, more of a... creative expression of emotion, like art."

"That's what I said."

"Thank you!"

Said Heartz, glad the two most respectable males in the valley sided with him, leaving his sister with nothing to stand on.

"I don't approve."

"What you think is irrelevant in this case, have you even read any?"

Asked Master Shifu, ready to defend romantic literature for an unknown reason.

"It's her punishment, she had to read a book of her brothers choosing."

Said Jay, making Master Shifu smile.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could have fireworks."

"I can do that."

Responded Jay to Theresia, who had finally decided to speak up.

"Fireworks? I can get behind that."

Said Constanze, ready to stop instigating and be a part of the solution. The two girls looked at Heartz, who was the determine vote. They hadn't been very nice to him that day, so his consent felt far away.

"I was once told by a well written book-" Heartz swirled his spoon around in his soup, taking a sip of the tea in front of him, it was fruity, and he took it as a sign, "-that you should never deny a woman happiness, fireworks granted."

Everyone smiled happily, knowing that not only the three young adults, but the entire valley would be given exposure to this marvelous gift.

"You'll write to Lord Shen?"

Asked Tigress, looking to her husband. He nodded, putting his tea cup back down.

"I've been in contact with him, I'll ask and send money."

"It's good of you to want this, it's something for everyone in the valley really."

Viper looked on at the cubs, who all looked satisfied with their decision.

"So, what do you want to be now that you're all grown up? Heartz?"

Asked Crane, shifting in his seat and looking upon the three tigers, Heartz especially.

"I don't know, I could be anything."

"You're smart, you read a lot on the law honey."

Cooed Tigress, giving him some direction.

"I could be constable when dad's done."

"I can't pass it down, you'd need to run, it's an elected post you know."

"I'd win."

Heartz was sure of himself, and rightfully so. He knew the law and moral responsibility, he understood laws of different kinds of governments that weren't popular anywhere. Heartz understood people and their situations, comprehending how to maintain a village. At this point, constable was less an officer of the law, and more a mayor or the valley, overseeing everything. Heartz would make a good mayor.

"We all know what 'stanze is, our warrior."

Said Tigress, glowing at her oldest daughter.

"She's just like you."

Said Tigress to Jay.

"She's like you too."

Said Jay to Tigress.

"She's a product of two warriors."

Added Viper, ending their cute banter.

"Proud of it."

Added Constanze, blushing for a moment before concealing her pride.

"I'll make a good house wife."

Said Theresia with a louder blush and a smile, slinking down into her chair.

"No! You're an excellent teacher, sweet enough to deal with little kids at the school, or maybe even the orphanage."

"I'd like that, being a caretaker at the orphanage."

Jay squeezed Tigress' thigh under the table, letting her know everything was fine. She always tensed up when she heard about that place, even though it was hers, she still didn't feel entirely comfortable.

As Master Shifu, Crane, and Viper were getting ready to leave, Constanze said her goodbyes and quickly disappeared. She tracked up the stairs to the second floor, going into her brother's room and closing the door behind her. It was a big room, large enough for the massive bed, sitting area around a fireplace, and a dedicated area for a desk and chairs. Constanze rushed silently over to the the desk, pulling open some of the drawers, trying to fine dirt on him. If she could find something secret of Heartz's, then she could use it to get out of reading one of his sappy smut books. Inside of the top drawer was a large stack of papers, she pulled it out, flipping thought it. There were at least two hundred pages of handwritten work, small loopy characters littering each page in straight uniform lines. Reading a little of it Constanze smiled.

"It's a book, he's writing his own type of smut."

She took the pages, picking them up in her paw. The top page and bottom page gripped firmly in her paws, but the pages between fell to the ground in a wavy heap, scattering everywhere, fluttering to the floor in disorder. Constanze didn't know what to do. She had the cover and the back page, but nothing on the inside.

"Karma isn't nice to those who snoop."

Constanze jumped back, scared to death when her brother came into the room, leaning against the door frame and looking at her disapprovingly.

"I'm..."

"You're lucky I number my pages, pick it up, and don't ruffle the sheets, that's linen."

"Alright."

"Oh, and since you seem so interested in that story, I think you should read it. It's not quite done, but you'll make do. Have this cleaned up before dad sees."

Constanze nodded shyly, bending over and starting to pick up the pages carefully, she'd organize them later.

Downstairs, Theresia was walking outside. It was getting dark, but she wanted to enjoy the cool spring air, it's feeling, it's smell, she enjoyed gestures of nature. Inside the house, Jay and Tigress were in a wrestling match of sorts, seeing how long they could kiss each other in the atrium before someone found them. After another hour of everyone situating themselves, Tigress was lying in bed, waiting for her thunder. Jay on the other hand was writing a letter to his old friend Lord Shen. They had written each other previously, and the peacock was aware of Jay's situation concerning his military career, and also the tigers ventures into village and family life. Once the scroll was completely written, Jay rolled it up and sealed it, leaving it on his desk so he wouldn't forget it the next day when he went to the newer, larger constable station to do his job as constable.

Heartz was in bed, considering his love of romanticism. Quite possibly he longed to have what he read about, knowing that utopia didn't truly exist anyway. He didn't want much, just a girlfriend. She didn't even have to want to marry him, just a girlfriend to have fun with and kiss and hold. He'd give it a try, there weren't any big cats in the village, but the next girl his age he'd pounce on for sure.

Theresia was also lying in bed, contemplating her future. She wanted to protect people, but her girly ways didn't bare the strength required. Inside of her head she could see bouncing orphans, moderately happy and all surrounding her for help, guidance, advice, a motherly figure.

Constanze had finished rearranging her brother's book so it was in the right order, and she considered reading it. Starring at it as if it were the devil, temptation soon over came her and she started to read. Her sister had said maybe if they read some of his books, they'd be better at having lively conversation with him. Maybe, if she read a book he had written, she would understand him completely.

Tigress and Jay on the other hand understood each other completely. They knew what the other hated, feared, wanted, needed, loved, what made them smile and what turned the other on. Eighteen years of being together, three cubs, yet the love making was as if she were still in her early twenties. It was a good thing the walls of their house were made of stone, thick and dark, because Tigress was still rather loud in bed, and they found it deplorable to be busted by their offspring every time one of them got an itch for thunder.

That night, five tigers drifted off into sleep, all thinking (or doing) different things (or people) but one aspect was clear, in their future, their would be fireworks.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	2. Misfire

Misfire

On this day, the valley was basking in spectacular weather. The sun rose high in the sky, throwing hot rays of sunshine onto the people, only to have their brows cooled by a brisk and timely wind. The people were working in a happy bubble, protected by their wall from the perils of the outside world. Beyond their wall, karma- something Hearz firmly believed in- was nipping at the emperors heels.  
Several days after the cubs' birthday, Jay began to receive reports from villages surrounding the valley, constables claiming that criminals were rife as was crime, and workers were going on protest and demanding a different form of government. Jay's first instinct was how to shut everyone up, but then he realized that wasn't his job anymore. Outside of the tall, thick wall of the capital, hoards of average people pounced on the strong gates, demanding entry to see their emperor. Warlords tangled them in like sheep, giving them a purpose in their loud rumblings. Uniting their voices so that they'd have some goal. The warlords were pushing their own agenda, and so was the military, they were struggling.  
He had recalled a policy, where soldiers would be sorted in emergency to their native land, because people were less likely revolt against their friends than strange men in uniforms. The valley, due to its complete lack of military presence, went on like normal, although the people were worried, and assemblies did occur.  
Half way up the steps to the palace was a demonstration courtyard for the warriors of the palace to do things in, and this is where the people gathered. The constable had posted notice for an emergency village meeting, to accurately fill everyone in. The crowd was rowdy, sitting down on wooden benches, encircling a raised podium. Jay, Tigress, Master Shifu, and Heartz were the leaders who presented themselves. Heartz connected with a younger demographic, being insightful and very smart. Tigress connected with woman, Master Shifu was a man of discipline, and Jay was the constable, who had done everything for these people.  
Heartz was a bold boy, maybe a little too bold.  
"I'll open for you if you'd like."  
Jay looked at his son to confirm whether or not he was serious, and it seemed he was. Heartz stood up in his government looking grey outfit, and once he took the podium everyone hushed up to see what he had to say.  
"Hello everyone, it's greatly appreciated that you all would assemble here today. This is a time of unrest and change. Beyond our walls, people are suffering and demanding their emperor take positive action. I speak not on his behalf, I simply address you as a friend. This village is safe. We are safe now, and in the foreseeable future this community will be safe from harm. The world is changing around us, and we must brace. We have evolved, this community is years beyond others thought its organization and prosperity, if we all stay together, protect our own, and are willing to make sacrifices, we will carry on!"  
The crowd cheered to his mostly fluff speech, despite its lacking content Jay was proud. His son had made his first speech successfully, a happy speech promising safety. The constable stood up, now taking the podium himself.  
"That's my boy."  
Everyone cheered again, and Jay smirked.  
"We've been together a long time now, I came here when I was comatose, sick and practically dead. Now, I've helped you all, I've guided you all and look what you've built! This village is an oddity, a rarity, and it's beautiful. This is a prosperous and charitable community of good, honest, hard working people. Our emergency services are stronger then ever. They're equipped, trained, strong, and ready. There will be fights, there will be problems and struggles, but I will work to the best of my ability to keep the criminals, the bandits, the scum, out of this place. You all know my toleration a for a disrespectful citizen is low at best, and you are all safe. Our wall is well tended to, and whatever happens beyond the current levels of unrest, know we will continue to prosper. We may, with knowledge and strength, unity, we can make China a better place for our children to live."  
The audience clapped again, in much greater support of Jay's speech. He used evidence, personal stories, and commended everyone and made them feel at ease about themselves.  
Heartz was speechless, his father did an amazing job.  
"That's your father, he's always been that way."  
Said Tigress to her son who sat beside her. Heartz felt upstaged, but then again what did he expect?  
"Good work dad, that was amazing."  
The people dispersed from the demonstration area, walking down the palace steps and returning back to their normal lives. Jay, Tigress, and Master Shifu stood looking out over the village from the steps, seeing it lie peacefully beneath them, the thick long wall coiling around the happy people and keeping out the perils of war. In the distance, smoke could be seen on the horizon, pluming up into the air and obscuring the horizon.  
"Do you believe that this village is safe?"  
Asked Master Shifu, seeing the smoke large and lack in the distance, curling around and making itself comfortable in the sky. Smudging it with ash and soot. Jay looked out at it was well, seeing the danger lurking now to far away.  
"Not at all."  
"But you said..."  
"I know Tigress, but they needed to hear that they were safe."  
"Are we safe?"  
Jay stood still, unsure how to respond to his wife.  
"Are we?"  
She asked again, clutching his side and looking at his cheek bone. He dare not look at her, that would be a tragedy.  
"We are not."  
He spoke slowly, words of indifference falling from his mouth. He was disappointed. Everything that was happening was beyond his control, and he could only reach so far and protect so many people with his skills.  
"How will we defend the valley?"  
Asked Master Shifu, also concerned, more so then he was.  
"With the deputies, there's fifteen of us now, and myself, Tigress, you, Crane, Viper, 'stanze if we need her."  
"We talked about that, you're not turning our daughter into a soldier."  
"I hope I don't have to."  
Down in the village, Heartz was walking home. He strode through the village, seeing how happy everyone was and how perfect his father's system worked. He considered for a moment what it would be like if a single person or detail were displaced or discarded. What would happen to their world? Would it crumble and cease to exist? Would the old shuffle out quickly replaced with the second layer? Could their wall hold in danger was a pressing question, and something told Heartz his father knew more then he lead on. Entering his home, Heartz closed the heavy red door behind him, walking down the long entry hall and to the left, continuing to the second floor where his bedroom was. Once inside, he closed the door, unbuttoning the top of his shirt and sitting down in an armchair, looking at the fireplace, cold and empty as was his heart. Heartz longed for love, and he was willing to beg and plea to get it if he must.  
Down the hall, Constanze was reading her brother's book, and in truth she liked it. Theresia thought it would be a good way to connect to their brother and understand his thoughts better then they did, and she was very right. Constanze had no idea the passion held in her brother's heart. He seemed to love everything, his words were written with happiness and meaning. The weather, flowers, the moon, and the stars only existed so he could write about them. The story was perfect, containing realistic struggles and happy endings. It was incredibly romantic, and Constanze too longed to feel love as he wrote it. This was perfection, no relationship had ever been so lovely as the one entailed in this manuscript. She cried at times, feeling the pain these people felt, wanting and lusting as they did aware that their goals seemed impossible. She wanted to know what happened, but she didn't want to skip a single word or punctuation.  
"How are you 'stanze?"  
Theresia poked her head in through the door, stepping in and closing it behind her back.  
"I'm reading."  
Constanze put the pages down, sitting up and looking at her sister. She had been slouched back with her legs crossed, but now she sat up, willing to talk.  
"Is it as punishing as you thought it would be?"  
"It's great."  
She raked her claws through her neck fur, amazed she'd just said that.  
"Is it really? Are you learning anything?"  
Theresia stepped forward, coming over to her sister's bed and sitting down, laying on her side face to face with her cross-legged sister.  
"I had no idea Heartz was like this. It's so... passionate, he doesn't even have a girlfriend!"  
"Well we don't have boyfriends so don't judge.."  
"No! I'm not judging, I'm just amazed he'd know all this stuff without having a girl to- you know- try it on."  
"Like what?"  
"This one page is full of romantic gestures and gazes, he's gotten them right! Or at least I think they're right."  
Theresia nodded, smiling and laughing a little.  
"Do you think he'd get a girlfriend?"  
"If he acts like he writes I'm surprised its taken this long."  
"Do you think we'll get boyfriends?"  
"If dad lets us."  
Constanze threw her paws down, realizing something important.  
"That's what we should have asked for! relationships! at least the ability to date guys and not be under so tight a leash, you know, freedom."  
"Mom and dad know what's best, we'll find boys when the time comes."  
"You will."  
Said Constanze, knowing she was more like a boy then her sister, and guys didn't like guys. Well, the guys she wanted to attract shouldn't be attracted to guys.p, they should be attracted to her. Theresia rolled her eyes, rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling, then over to her sister.  
"You're pretty, what are you whining about? Boys will like you."  
"They'll like you more."  
"Look at mom, she said she was all hardcore and manly, then she met dad. Look at him, he's like the full package when it comes to guys."  
"That's mom, not me."  
"But you too are alike, loving, powerful men want loving, powerful women, and that's you 'stanze."  
They smiled at each other, silently thanking the other for that conversation. None of the cubs had had a boy or girlfriend, so any relationship would be a first for them. They knew there were no other tigers as well, and that limited things severely.  
When Jay got home, he closed the door behind him and kissed his wife a few times. He wrapped his paws around her waist, and she hers around his neck, pulling each other as close as possible.  
"What was that for?"  
Asked Tigress, nuzzling his neck and purring a little.  
"I won't be in bed for a while, I want to do some research in the library."  
"Can we do it when you're done?"  
Jay looked at her with a happy and surprised look.  
"Two days in a row?"  
Tigress nodded, kissing him and nuzzling his neck.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Have I ever been not sure?"  
"No Ti, you're usually right."  
She started to walk away, and he smacked her butt softly as she moved, making her jump and squeak like she did when she was younger.  
Jay watched her go, and once up the stair he began his walk to the house's library.  
Tigress was walking up to her thrived floor bedroom, stopping on the second floor to wish her kids good night and happy birthday.  
She knocked on Constanze's door, and inside she found both girls lying on the bed, talking to each other with a thick stack of paper between them.  
"Hey mom."  
Said the girls, looking up for a moment to the older, wiser, tiger they called mom.  
"What were you talking about? Girl stuff?"  
"Boys."  
Tigress became suddenly concerned, no common piece of trash would take away her girls.  
"Any that you're interested in?"  
"We need to meet some first."  
Tigress laughed in relief.  
"Well make sure you bring home a feline, you're dad's a stickler."  
The girls rolled their eyes, aware of how their father felt about mixed breed people.  
"Goodnight and happy birthday you two."  
"Night mom."  
Tigress left the room, looking back at them through the ever closing crease of the door. Once closed, Tigress proceeded to her sons room, knocking and receiving no reply. She cracked the door, and found him asleep in his desk chair. She sighed, opting to let him sleep rather then get his body into bed. He was a teenage boy, he smelt bad when his flower water wasn't pungent enough to mask the natural tiger stink.  
Once upstairs, Tigress got into her usual before sex process, cleaning herself and taking off the undergarments so Jay wouldn't have to.  
On the first floor, Jay had settled into the library, reading several books on chemicals. Lord Shen knew more the. He did, and he had ordered these books from Gongmen City, a place where chemicals and fireworks were not only a science but an art. Jay though, was researching them for a different purpose. It someone were to enter his village, a weapon would be needed to eliminate them and deter others. A chemical weapon. After long hours of researching and raiding his medical stash, Jay had made several gallons of three chemical mixes. One was painful, and would sting like hell. The next was strong enough to render a massive person unconscious, and the third was a killer. In contact with air, the fluids were supposed to evaporate into a heavy gas, hanging low for long periods of time and letting the criminals breath it in.  
He locked the fluids in a cabinet after separating them into individual grenades, putting all his things away cleanly, and then going to our away his massive stack of books. As he spooned them back onto the shelves, he turned to fin his son standing behind him, groggy and shirtless.  
"What's going on?"  
"I'm making liquid peace son, you'll see soon enough what it looks like."  
"Liquid peace?"  
Jay nodded.  
"Where's your shirt Heartz? You got a girl in your bed tonight?"  
"Ha! All the magic that goes on in this village yet there isn't a single feline besides us."  
"True, true."  
Jay out the last book on the shelf, turning around and motioning to leave the room. Heartz followed his as they walked up the stairs.  
"What are you doing up this late? Midnight was hours ago."  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"Do we need to talk about it?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Have you been reading the news Heartz?"  
Jay stopped, one step over his son. They were level with the second floor landing, and Heartz thought about it.  
"Yeah."  
"For your own good I'm asking you to stop."  
Jay turned and began to walk again, but Heartz stopped him with his words.  
"I can't do that."  
"I warned you Heartz, you'll be afraid if you keep reading."  
Jay walked away from there, lacing his muscular, shirtless, smart, and very confused son to sit and contemplate why he wouldn't like what he read in the news. It was beyond obvious bad things would happen, but so bad they'd be too much for him? That's something else. Heartz leaned up against the railing, holding it in both of his paws. He thought for a moment, then looking down to admire his own body. He was unintentionally in a flexed position, and his muscles were tight and attractive.  
"I look good."  
He smiled to himself, then walking across the landing to his bedroom, where he shut himself inside and crawled into bed.  
Upstairs, Jay was happy to discover Tigress in her 'come hither' position, yet she had fallen asleep waiting for him, her thoughts were what could happen if I rested my eyes? I won't fall asleep. Well, she did. Jay rolled his eyes playfully, changing into clothing more appropriate for sleeping and he crawled into bed. He grabbed Tigress by the nape of her neck and shoulders, pulling her into place so she was parallel with him in the bed. After eighteen years, Tigress instinctually rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder, purring and nuzzling into his fur. He nuzzled back, letting her tail wrap around his leg as he lay with her. This could be the last happy night for a long time, so Jay allowed himself to purr as well.  
Across China in an equally prosperous society, a peacock was pacing around his throne room, practicing his stances with knives as he worked. Quietly, a one eyed good looking wolf entered the room, clutching a scroll in his paw. He waited, and eventually Lord Shen stopped what he was doing and stood at attention, cocking his head to the side at what his commander had in paw.  
"What do you have there?"  
Lord Shen stepped forward, his metal talon extensions scraping the floor in harsh chalkboard noises with each step.  
"A scroll from The Valley of Peace sir."  
"An ironic name."  
Muttered the prince, taking the scroll in the tip of his wing.  
"It's from Mister Haifu my Lord."  
Shen raised his long white eyebrows, opening the scroll and reading the message inside.  
"Fireworks? He needs fireworks? Not even weapons, the fun colored stuff my parents used to waste their time making, eh! I suppose I could throw some nice ones together for him."  
Shen built weapons, not fireworks. Fireworks were simply the fuel that made his lethal tools of destruction function.  
"My Lord, he had requested his hand cannon be reloaded."  
"That old thing? We'll just send him a new one."  
"He's offered payment..."  
"No! Let him keep it, I'd much rather he owe me a favor... leave me."  
The wolf bowed out, quickly leaving the room but never turning his back on Lord Shen. The peacock proceeded from his throne room later that afternoon to his work room. Once there, Shen stood behind a counter, assembling harmless fireworks with his parents old instructions. He was frustrated as he did this, there was no weaponizing required in his letter and that meant there was no intention for these works of art to hurt anyone. Lord Shen also threw in a hand cannon, because he had several lying around. Upon completion, Lord Shen composed a letter to his dear friend, instructing him on the condition of Gongmen City- which was good- because they too have a wall to protect them, as well as Lord Shen's private army. In hindsight he was simply the largest warlord with a city already under his control before the fighting started. His organization put his at the forefront of things, and the moves he made others followed suit. He watched as his servants packed the narrow wooden crate full of fireworks and harm lastly putting the letter inside before sealing the wooden box. Lord Shen watched it be carried away, and then it was his intention to consult his ridiculous soothsayer about why his friend wanted fireworks, and to gloat that he made something good.  
"Soothsayer! Anything-"  
"-to say to you? No."  
She cut him off and he rolled his eyes.  
"I made fireworks."  
"Your former goodness has been drowned by hate and lust for power Shen."  
"Blah blah power blah lust blah! You say this every time I come here, and-"  
-"it's right."  
She cut him off for the second time, frustrating him beyond belief. He sighed, rubbing his face with his wing and trying to recompose himself.  
"Is there anything new you'd like to tell me? Maybe something panda related?"  
The soothsayer shook her head no.  
"A battle of love will be fought, and you will not be victor and you will not participate."  
"Stupid thing to say isn't it?"  
"You will seek vengeance, and friends will turn against you."  
"I've killed all my old friends."  
"Not all of them."  
"Who? Jay? We're best friends he wouldn't... how about this! I simply won't exact revenge on him when this love battle rolls through my city alright?"  
"False promises are like ice in summer, they're annoying and they don't last."  
Lord Shen laughed, walking away from the soothsayer with his peacock feathers trailing behind him in a long regal train.  
The next two days went on flawlessly, not a single anything happening in Lord Shen's city.  
Outside the city, their was a feline military colonel with his forces in pursuit of three devious, law breaking snow leopards. The Wu sisters had escaped prison earlier that year, just as winter was coming to a close. The youngest had made herself look weak and vulnerable in her cell, prompting the guard to come in after her and possibly have his way. She was a prisoner and a criminal, not only that but a woman, no one respected or trusted her. His greed and filth lead him to his demise, as Wan quickly snapped the guards neck, stealing his keys and picking her sisters free from their cells. They had run from the prison stealthily under cover of night, and as the prison grew smaller behind their backs, they could hear the bells. The bells warned that prisoners had escaped, and these three would not be found.  
The were still young, only eighteen years old and full of hate towards the government that had let their mother suffer and die. They wanted to see the world burn, and they wanted to see the rich and disgusting die. They wanted the people of fortune to suffer fates worse then any poor man or woman ever had. The three girls were several days journey away from the prison, soon approaching the first of their targets.  
The Wu sisters had planned this.  
They watched from their cells as groups segregated and fought with each other, and in their separation the three could seduce then into fighting themselves to death, eliminating any who remained, making them the rulers of China, or at the least seeing e country plummet into something unsolvable.  
"Sister, what is your plan?"  
Hissed Wing, stalking along beside her sister in an airstream V formation.  
"We will kill there leader, leaving Lord Shen's army without guidance. Then, we will weaken his city with fire and death, leaving him with nothing but his money!"  
The three laughed, going on with light paws and shining eyes.  
"Our fighting stance is not yet complete though."  
Added Wing, referring to their connected tails, and creating a clawed spin wheel. They hadn't even started such a venture, but they knew all three of them together would be magnificent.  
"We will fight without it, this will be a mission of stealth."  
Stated Su plainly, knowing that without a superior 'weapon' per say they indeed had a weakness. Luckily, the people and soldiers of Gongmen City had no such knowledge.  
Not far behind the sisters was the colonel.  
He was the replacement of Jay, but had only been serving for the past year in his post. The emperor wanted Jay's seat left empty, but unrest demanded another officer. With him, the army had a disposable colonel. Meaning, in the event of his death nothing would be lost, but with him alive he would work to impress.  
With the colonel traveled approximately two hundred troops, and they all were headed to stop the Wu sisters. The emperor saw them as a threat, and knowing their wit matched their strength ample troops were dispatched to stop them; so many troops in face the ration was sixty six soldiers to each sister, leaving two soldiers to spare.  
"According to their coarse, their most logical destination... is Gongmen City."  
The colonel sat back, huffing loudly.  
"Colonel, that city does not comply with orders given by the emperor, we won't be welcome if we were to enter."  
"I know lieutenant, but we must do what is asked of us."  
The colonel was a very young Jaguar, his spots covered with the clean and tight black uniform Jay once wore. He was twenty five, and inexperienced. He had been a lieutenant, and never expressed interest in going any further, until his lieutenant colonel was killed, automatically promoting him. From there, he was lifted to the highest shelf in existence by the emperor. His lieutenant was a friend, a large crocodile. They were both the same age and they both were single military men.  
The colonel's name was Cheng.  
At the wall of Lord Shen's city, the Su sisters began to scale upward, their claws scratching into its stony surface and propelling them upward with clumsy precision. Once atop the wall, they scanned from side to side. Seeing no patrollers, they jumped down into the city. Scampering on rooftops, disgusting themselves with chimneys and their right masked clothes, they ran for the tall, center building where they knew the lord would be.  
They approached the tower, skidding to a stop on their last rooftop. The house itself was surrounded by another wall, more heavily guarded then the last. Between them and the wall was a sizable gap, and the only way they'd be getting to the house would be to cross a large flat and dangerous courtyard of stone.  
"We will wait until dark sisters."  
Said Su, crouching low behind an overhang, hiding herself and her sisters from any prying eyes.  
Later that day as lanterns were Ning lit and the sun had descended into safety, the three sisters began their assault. Su lead, taking her sisters with her as the jumped over the wall, flying form the courtyard to the house, and scaling the facade until they reached the upper floors. They dodged windows carefully, making sure their shadows didn't reflect in on guards or servants. Once very high over the city, the wind swept at their fur and clothes, making them brace to the building with their claws. One floor more, they head who must have been Lord Shen, speaking to someone he trusted.  
"How about the package I sent a while ago? Does Jay have it yet?"  
Su, Wan, and Wing listened, looking in to the room and seeing shadows projected against the waxy paper wall.  
"It's almost their sir, maybe tonight or tomorrow morning it'll arrive."  
"Excellent commander."  
Su smiled and so did her sisters.  
"Two monsters with one stone! Let's go!"  
Whispered Su, excited. The three felines jumped into the room, dodging for Lord Shen. He had his back turned, and he swiftly spun and spread his white fan of feathers, screeching and swatting at the girls with knives and his talons.  
"Intruder!"  
The commander ran forward to fight with the three girls attacking his master. The wolf grabbed one and pulled her away from Lord Shen, and he promptly knocked her down, Wan found it hard to move and remained on the floor, a sharp spike of pain driven through her foot and up her spine. The wolf had an eyepatch, so he was half blind. To this disadvantage, the wolf failed to notice Wing, who had spun around and kicked him hard across the face. He fell to the ground with a whimper, unconscious. While Wing tended to Wan, Su was left alone fighting the peacock. She was magnificent, but without her other parts she was defenseless. Lord Sen kicked and scratched and lofted at her, pushing Su back until she was on the buildings ledge. Wing pulled Wan with her, rushing to her lively sister.  
Several guards rushed in with crossbows, aiming and firing at the three girls. They ducked out, running one paw in front of the other away from the line of fire. Just a ways away, Su spotted an above ground drainage slough, and with her sisters she jumped down into it, landing smoothly and quickly being swept away by the water.  
The guards ran to the edge, looking and seeing nothing.  
"We'll don't just stand there! After them! Once the commander has regained health I want you all to go after those three girls and bring them back to me! Dead or alive, I don't care. Now get out of my sight!"  
Shen screeched again, waving the guards out of the room with his wings, and frightening them with his fan of tail feathers. The guards rushed out, taking the commander with them. He was limp, being dragged along by his shoulders.  
Shen scoffed.  
"Incompetence."  
Another guard rushed back inside Shen's chamber, infuriating him when he had just sent them away.  
"Sir! Imperial soldiers are attacking our gate!"  
"Why?"  
"They say they're after those three attackers."  
"Well what good is that now? Those girls left!"  
The guard nodded, rushing out of the chamber and leaving the ruffled peacock to his business. At the gate, the guards had been informed the whereabouts of that three girls, and were trying to convey their knowledge to the disgruntled soldiers below.  
"Let us in!"  
"Lord Shen has conveyed to us that the criminals have escaped."  
"I call bullshit!"  
Shouted one of the soldiers, receiving cheers to match his snarky comment.  
"It's true! They attacked our capital building and left through the drainage duct!"  
"Where does the drainage duct let out?"  
Asked the colonel, getting aggravated.  
"Several miles that way-" the guard pointed to his left, smiling and knowing it was a really long walk to the drainage dump, "-they drowned if you asked me."  
"But I didn't."  
Replied the colonel, growling up at the guard.  
"Calm down Cheng, we'll get them."  
Said the lieutenant, standing by his colonel's side like the friend he was.  
"I'm about done talking to you. If you want to dredge through the mud then have fun."  
The guard disappeared back behind the wall, gone from sight.  
In a flurry of water, the three felines shot out of a brick rectangular tube, gasping for breath and landing in thick dirty mud and a few inches of water. Su screamed in aggravation, batting at the water with her paw and shooting water into the air. She looked around, seeing bamboo trees and leaves, swamp and more swamp.  
Wan was still in pain, Wing gripped her tightly, keeping her injured sister close to her chest.  
"We're alright Su, thanks for asking."  
Said Wing, slapping Wan's cheek a little to stir her back to life.  
"I think I strained something."  
Wan stretched her back, her eyes opening wide and she sat frozen. Slowly she melted back to her digital lying position, moaning in discomfort.  
"You're hurt Wan."  
"I'm aware of that Wing."  
"We need to move."  
Said Su.  
"I can't."  
Said Wan.  
"We're going to try."  
Su stood up, reaching for Wan with her paws outstretched. As picked her sister up in a bridal fashion, holding her and letting her adjust to the new position.  
"Where will me go?"  
Asked Wing, standing up and shaking the dirty water out of her fur.  
"We'll follow the river, we'll walk until we find someone who'll help us."  
"This river can go.."  
Wan was cut off by her eldest sister Su.  
"I know sister, but we have to get out of here."  
It was the beginning of the day, still dark, and the three stomped though the waters, their clothes and fur saturated with dirty water. Wan and Wing had removed their stealthy facial wrappings, because breathing through them was simply to hard. They walked as the sun rose, all the way through the sun falling.  
Behind them tracked the inexperienced colonel and twenty soldiers. He'd sent the others back home because there were simply too many and too much stuff to drag along. The colonel's pants were wet below the knee, and he could feel his fur matted down against his skin.  
"This is ridiculous, where are the bodies!"  
"Evil doesn't die so easily, come on."  
Said the colonel in response to his lieutenant, who tracked beside him.  
"Then these are some evil girls.. so young too, what the hell's biting at them?"  
"I don't know."  
"How do you know that they went this way? Or do you not know that as well?"  
"Shut up lieutenant! I am your commanding colonel and you will not sass me!"  
"Don't crack your voice Cheng, I got it."  
"Damn right you do."  
Cheng didn't always act this way, he was a nice guy, he read books and did math problems for fun, he dabbled with chemicals and didn't drink or smoke. He wasn't rich by a mile, but compared to some citizens he was doing fairly well.  
As the sun rose in The Valley of Peace, everything was not at peace. There was a single hoard of over sixty starving, poor, and angry citizens with nothing to lose. They had been banging on the gate for at lest ten minutes, demanding they be given asylum. Jay questioned from what, and he was never given a direct answer. The villagers were growing fearful as the gate shifted from slightly inward to slightly outward, people pulling on it and threatening their existence.  
"Disperse! We have nothing for you here!"  
Shouted a guard, only to have a knife flung at him. It connected with his face, slicing his cheek some. That was only the beginning. The guard dropped his crossbow, stumbling backwards and falling off of the wall scaffolding, falling at least twenty feet and onto his back.  
"Get the doctor."  
Said Jay, not moving. The doctor ran out with two nurses, moving the injured guard onto a stretcher. As they rushed past, Jay stopped them with his paw.  
"How bad doctor? Take a low guess."  
The doctor shrugged his shoulders, looking at the guard and thinking. He rubbed his chin in consideration.  
"He'll need stitches on his cheek, that'll scar too. I think broken arm as well, and he messed up his back when he fell, I can tell by the way he winced when we moved him."  
Jay nodded, letting the doctor and his nurses bring the guard the rest of the way to the hospital.  
"Stay here deputy, if they come in fire at will."  
"Sir- where are you going?"  
"To get weapon that specializes in crowd dispersion."  
Jay jogged off to his house, walking up the six flights of stairs and turning into his office. He grabbed the wooden crates of grenades, three crates each with a different label.  
"What's going on Jay?"  
"Tigress, carry this, don't, in the name of all that exists, drop this crate."  
"Why?"  
Tigress took it from him, hearing the glass shift around in their cubbies as she moved and breathed.  
"That's enough poison to kill a city. Follow me."  
Jay started down the stairs with his two crates, leaving Tigress to slowly make her way down, paranoid about what she was delivering. As they approached the wall, Tigress set the crate down next to where Jay was. He got down on his knees, grabbing a small glass orb full of liquid and climbing the ladder to the wall scaffolding, looking over in his blue uniform menacingly.  
"Disperse or you will be fired upon-" the crowd roared with displeasure, "-you have one minute to comply."  
Jay disappeared again, climbing off the scaffolding and waiting. He stood on the inside of the gate for long past one minute, giving them ample time to seal their fates.  
"Ten of you, grab a single grenade each from that crate."  
Ten deputies grabbed grenades, standing parallel the wall in line with Jay.  
"On the count of three, Lob them over the gate."  
"Will they break?"  
Yes, one... two... three!"  
Ten small and fragile glass orbs flew over the gate, and their cracking was a prominent sound before the screaming began. Tigress stood back in horror as normal people, woman, children, and men wailed in pain from the grenade contents.  
"Gods above sir, what was in there?"  
"A liquid that his now turned gaseous. This is the weakest of the three, and it stings."  
"More than stings sir..."  
Said the first deputy, a now older and more knowledgable rhino. No one really approved of what they just did, but it had happened. As the screams and cries died down, the people did disperse, cursing the village under their breath as their throats burned with fire, their eyes turned red and their ears struggled to hear their own words.  
"What did you do Jay?"  
"It only hurt them, they will live."  
"With that memory? They were in need!"  
"Of something we don't have! Go home Tigress, we can't do this here."  
"Don't count on sleeping in the bedroom tonight."  
Tigress stormed off angrily, leaving Jay to rake his claws through his fur.  
"Deputy, keep these crates near the gate under extra heavy guard. We may have to neutralize them and dispose of them tomorrow, I'll ask around."  
"Yes sir."

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	3. Fireworks

Fireworks

Jay walked back to his house slowly, feeling like a monster. He didn't regret the things that he did, the grenades, but he regretted the feelings Tigress felt while listening to the screams. He knew it wouldn't kill them, but the screams where something he didn't account for.  
The sky was a deep shade of purple as night set over the valley, and Jay opened the door to his home. Off the entry hall was the billiard room, and inside he found Theresia, who was in a position to see the door. Jay walked over to his youngest daughter, unbuttoning his blue constable jacket, revealing the white shirt beneath.  
"Theresia, have you seen your mother?"  
"She came home a little while ago."  
"On a scale of one to ten how..."  
"Eleven."  
Theresia cut her father off. He was going to ask how angry or emotional Tigress looked, and apparently it was higher then he could ever imagine.  
"That bad huh?"  
"Dad, you can't do things like that, it's not fair. I approve of what you did, but morally it just doesn't feel right with me, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry Theresia, it was my decision and I faced two equally awful choices. I chose force, and now I've got to except the consequences."  
"Be gentle with her dad, she was really upset."  
"Thanks Theresia."  
Jay walked up the stairs slowly, seeing through his daughters open door that she was meditating by candle light, and that his son was reading the news. With a sigh, Jay continued up to the third floor. He felt strange knocking to enter his own bedroom, but he did it as a courtesy to the distressed woman he loved.  
"Come in."  
Tigress sounded cold and hard, a voice she hadn't his behind in many years. Jay entered the bedroom, and found her standing beside one of the cabinets, holding a full but open bottle of rice vodka in one paw, and a shot glass in the other. Rather then our it, she went to lift the bottle to her lips and chug some down, but by the time she went to life her arm Jay had already taken the bottle from her, capping it and putting it back in the cabinet.  
"Where did you get that Tigress?"  
"I bought it."  
"When?"  
He clutched her her arms in his, making her look at him although she resisted.  
"Last week."  
"Why Tigress? You've made it eighteen years, you can't do this to yourself."  
"You promised to make me happy... I feel awful."  
She ripped her arms from his grip, moving and lying down on the bed. Jay laid down next to her, and she rolled over onto her side, not letting him see her eyes and giving him the cold shoulder. Instead of escalating the separation, Jay simply did the same, laying on his side and moving close to her, spooning her and draping his arm over her side. She resisted, but he held her paw tightly.  
"I know that was hard to hear Tigress..."  
"No Jay, it was awful. Those people wanted help and you hurt them, you made them worse off then they already were."  
"I wanted to protect my family."  
"But there must have been woman and children on the other side of the gate! If you love me, if you love our son and daughters, how could you hurt someone else's family?"  
"Because they're not my family. I exist to protect.."  
"Can't you imagine how they felt?"  
Shouted Tigress, intrenching him and nestling her head into the pillow, entrenching herself for the war.  
"Tigress, I love you and our cubs, this family means everything to me. I've killed before, you've seen me do it."  
"But those were bad people who wanted to hurt us, those people..."  
"Those people weren't going to walk in peacefully and pay for our goods and services, Tigress. They had no money, they'd come in, and take, steal, lie, cheat, swindle, and rape what they could and leave with our charity. This is not a refugee camp, we can't take people in."  
"We could have helped them."  
"Maybe one person at a time, but not that many Tigress, that burden is far too much."  
"I... I... I hate you."  
Jay let go of her, and she gripped the blankets of the bed as hard as she could and prepared to be beaten senseless. He'd never touched her before, but these were special circumstances. His arm retracted away from her, and he laid on his back. Tigress dare not look at him, he might be angry like she was. Even worse than anger, he might hate her back. She didn't really mean it, but she had said it and that held meaning enough.  
After a few minutes of condemning silence, Tigress rolled over to face Jay, ready to apologize to him and maybe have make up sex if he apologized for the grenades. Instead, for the first time in their nineteen years together, she saw him crying. He was lying on his back, his deep brown eyes looking up at the ceiling- full of sparkling sludge once again. There was a glossy layer of sadness covering his eyes, and with each passing moment another tear fell, and then another. His breathing was normal and silent, and his paws lie intertwined over his chest as if her were dead.  
"I'm sorry Tigress, I've failed you entirely."  
"Jay..."  
"I've ruined everything with my selfishness, I lost my first job because of my recklessness, and now here I am again, teetering on the edge of emotional defeat."  
"Jay.."  
"As a husband, a constable, is there not one thing I can do right?"  
"Jay..."  
"Don't look at me Tigress, I've been given more than I deserve and I'm a greedy monster, the next step is divorce, then eventually suicide."  
"Never, Jay please don't cry I didn't mean it."  
"But you did, that's the worst part Ti. The one person who I was supposed to make love me feels exactly the opposite. Were we ever in love? Was this all just a long cruel joke played out on both of us?"  
He bit his lip, sobbing a little before he calmed himself down again.  
"You're not a failure Jay, I promise you're not. What happened was a mistake, I'm sorry I was so harsh I didn't want to hurt you like this; I'll never leave you Jay, never, and you couldn't ever kill yourself because I'd be right behind you."  
Tigress reached over and kissed his cheek, tasting his salty tears on her muzzle.  
"None of this is real, I've opened something awful today."  
"Please Jay stop saying these things! They hurt me too! Is that how you feel? Do you think that at a drop of a pin I'd pick up and leave? That after one mistake you need to off yourself and that suddenly you don't deserve me?"  
"I never deserved you Tigress, there's so much better out there and somehow you fell in with me. Maybe that's what it's called falling, because it's an accident."  
Tigress gulped hard, lying on her back as well. His words hurt her, and she had no idea they both had this much baggage between them.  
"I love you Jay, I love you with all my heart and body and soul and I don't want you to feel this way."  
Jay reached over to Tigress, hugging her as best he could and nuzzling into the crook of her neck.  
"I love you too Tigress, and I'm sorry I said all those things. I ramble when I'm nervous and I promise I'll be better, I want to help people because I know that's what you like. You want to help people. From now on, anyone who comes here reasonably will get the help they deserve."  
"Thank you Jay."  
"And i'll get rid of those other grenades."  
"Save a few just in case."  
"I love you Tigress."  
"I love you more Jay. I guess I'm just moody today."  
"With good reason."  
"Do you want to have make up..."  
"No."  
Said Jay sternly. Not in the mood for anything other than sleep.  
"It'd take both our minds off of things."  
"That's creating an addiction to separate yourself from your problems Ti."  
"Like alcohol."  
Whispered Tigress under her breath.  
"Exactly Ti, soon though, I'll plan something nice for you."  
The day of the grenades came and went, and the only activity of significance was when Jay took the three crates out of the valley on a hand cart, and he returned again without them. He had injected a neutralizer through the cork, and then tossed the then harmless crates off of a cliff, down to a field of nothing below.  
Come the next morning, the valley of peace most certainly felt more at peace. Later that day, at least fifty refugees had arrived from destroyed villages, and Jay happily let them in. There really wasn't room for them, but there was definitely the resources. The refugees filled the empty buildings and rooms, drinking the water and eating the food. At least they were grateful. There's nothing worse then when you give someone something and they're not grateful, and their smiles and praise made the burden worth bearing. They didn't laze around all day though, some assisted in tending the farms as best they could, and the stronger men were deputized into Jay's Constable department. Also, some woman became nurses- as they were knowledgable in that field- and the children went to school. The weather was bad on this day, it was raining lightly, the kind of mist that hangs in the air and beads up on your clothes and makes you feel sticky and wet. It was mid day, and just through the gate arrived a large wooden crate.  
"Get the constable, it's labeled for him."  
Said one deputy to another.  
In the constable's now larger and better office, Jay was reading up on everything that was happening in the now vastly unstable China. He had eventually reached government structures, and determined through some documentation he had acquired that three little girls had escaped a maximum security prison, and were now being vigorously chased by an unknown party. In the corner of the office sat Heartz, who was reading a different book about physiology of woman. He had girls on the brain, and if he was going to travel that road he didn't want to be blind.  
A knock at the door was heard, and both male tigers looked up to see who it was. The door opened, and the first deputy showed his face, peaking through minimally and then stepping in entirely, leaving the door open behind him.  
"Sir, a crate had arrived from Gongmen City for you."  
"Thank you, I'll be there momentarily."  
The deputy nodded, stepping out of the office once more and closing the door behind him softly.  
"Fireworks dad?"  
Jay nodded.  
"Here Heartz, read up on these three. The Wu sisters their called, nothing but trouble. Go ahead, learn something about a couple of bad eggs."  
"Trouble?"  
"Crazy trio of girls."  
Jay handed his son the information, walking out of his office and closing the door behind him. Heartz sat there, opening the file fodder and looking at the inside.  
"Su, Wing, and Wan, triplet snow leopards, in and out of jail, no parents, interesting."  
Outside the office, Jay was walking to his gate. The people were looking at him kindly again, they knew his wife whipped him into shape after his grenade scandal. To his benefit, these fireworks would serve to please the people more, giving them a luxury when such things were few and far between.  
"This is it?"  
Asked Jay, tapping his claw across the crate's wooden top.  
"Yes sir."  
"Open it."  
Two guards took to their swords and pried the lid off, revealing packing hay and cylindrical devices inside.  
"Sir?"  
"Fireworks for the village, if the weather clears up we'll be able to set them off tonight."  
"Where should we bring them sir?"  
Asked one of the two guards, holstering his sword and standing at attention.  
"Bring them to the quartermaster, he'll inventory them and keep them safe."  
The guards nodded, lifting the crate from rope handles and carrying it away with haste.  
Several miles away there was a vast swampy area. The ground was covered with several inches of water as far a the eye can see, and beneath the green and brown water were several more inches of mud. The top of the water was littered with debris and algae, disgusting and thick at times. The sky was a haze of clouds and fogs, obscuring vision in all directions, the expanses of this Chinese swamp seeming to go on forever, the bamboo trees visible when close, and fading into the white nothingness as they grew further out of reach.  
The sky was cloudy also, blocking out the direct rays of sun, scrambling them and distributing them everywhere, making navigation by it impossible. The Wu sisters had been walking- barely- for the past day and a half. Their fur was matted and disgusting with dirt and filth, their clothes torn and beyond future repair. Their paws hurt from the walking and the water, and Wan hurt all over from her injuries.  
"We've been walking for so long sister... we still haven't found a village or anywhere to stay! There's no one to help us!"  
Said Wing, feeling the defeat. She knew any day now she'd be surrounded by metal bars again, curled up in the corner of a small room as disgusting food is thrown at her twice each day. There, guards would mock her and spit, acting cruel and unforgiving as the system seemed to be, and soon enough she'd be recaptured with her sisters.  
"We will find something, China is not this bare. Settled land will arise."  
Said Su, unsure if her words bared any truth at all.  
"Sisters, I cannot go on much more."  
Wan was feeling the shooting pain in her back, and her wet and damaged paws did nothing to help her.  
"We will find somewhere, we must."  
Said Su, walking on and wincing at the pain she felt in her swelled, cold paws. A long ways behind them, walked the colonel, his lieutenant, and twenty soldiers. They too were tired, but with their equipment, they were able to spare their legs from any water damage. The equipment could do nothing to keep them energetic. Yes they were young, but this was getting ridiculous.  
"Should we stop and rest again..."  
"No, we must keep going. They will not rest and neither will we."  
The soldiers and their leader pushed on through the swamp, following the algae. It was disturbed clearly on this path by someone or three someones passing through, and the Wu sisters were tired- thus becoming sloppy.  
Far away, Lord Shen was extremely angry with his situation. In his city, his home had been broken into and destroyed, and his young commander knocked out cold for what had now been a day and a half. Repairs had begun on the upper levels of his home, and his factory was successfully producing cannons, the full size version he and Jay had spoken of when he was but a young soldier of China, and Gongmen was a loyal city to the throne.  
"Lord Shen, your palace will be repaired very soon, the top most three floors were severely damaged when the floor collapsed."  
Before the Wu sisters had attacked, Su was so kind to place a bomb inside the floor, one running on a very long fuse. Too long in fact, because it detonated over an hour later. The bomb was intended to pull the building down, but it simply destroyed the throne room, his lord's bed chamber, and another room for meetings and nice things to reside in.  
"The factory?"  
Asked Lord Shen, pacing back and forth, wanting to know that his baby was safe from harm as of yet.  
"Functioning smoothly sir."  
"The cannons?"  
"Complete sir."  
"Are they loaded on the ships?"  
"Yes sir."  
"How about that low bridge? The last one before the harbor, what have we done to it? If anything?"  
"It's been deconstructed sir, we're cleared to depart for the capital."  
"The commander?"  
"Still unconscious."  
Lord Shen rolled his eyes, tossing a knife around on his wing in frustration. The guard quivered, afraid he'd be the target of Lord Shen's blade.  
"When the commander awakens, I want him to go alone to The Valley of Peace where my old friend Jay lives. These three are not of my concern just yet."  
"What should I tell him when he awakens, why will he be leaving my lord?"  
"If we are to take the capital and the throne of China, we'll need support. Jay must have friends, and if he doesn't, I recall a tiger who can beat men stronger than him into submission."  
Lord Shen smiled, spinning around. His silver silk robe floating on the air, his tail feathers spread, and with a laugh he flung his blade. The guard shuddered, feeling it's cold metal and sharp form pass by his head and into the wooden beam behind him. Lord Shen smiled wider, happy he had missed the guard.  
"Leave me."  
The guard nodded shakily, leaving the room quickly, wanting to go as fast as he could, the next blade may not be so lucky in its trajectory.  
Lord Shen would wait for his commander to awaken, and once he was briefed and punished verbally for his shortcomings, he'd be sent alone on a mission to create a union of powers. Lord Shen had several cities and groups of villages in support of him, and the possibility of him ruling China, so a few more friends would cause him no harm.  
In the Valley of Peace, Heartz was still sitting and going over the information handed to him by his father. As the son of a well rounded individual, Heartz was equally versed in several subjects, including medicine and chemistry. Heartz found it particularly interesting that Su Wu was a cub who possessed complete heterochromia iridium, or eyes that are completely different colors, also referred to as cat eyes. It was extremely rare, and he had never seen a true set of eyes such as hers. He had no idea what she looked like- as there was no picture- but from her description he knew what her eyes would look like. He also learned the fate of the three girls mother. There, in his father's office, Heartz drew a conclusion. With his knowledge of psychology and the political affairs of China, he drew this conclusion with some evidence. The Wu's were a family from the capital city, but not wealthy. Their father had gone away some how, and thus without income, the pregnant mother was forced onto the streets. In a gutter the cubs were born, and likely there their mother died. Poor and in a city of rich and wealthy people, that's where they learned to hate the rich and the government, seeing fortunate people who refused to share a single yuan with the poor cubs. Without anything they learned to fight, and stole until they were caught. Now, here they were, running away, and trying to destroy the government one person at a time.  
If Heartz ever met them, he'd be sure to inquire about their experiences and about Su's eyes.  
At the palace, Constanze was training and Theresia was sitting in a comfortable chair, sipping cold tea. Constanze was fighting the wooden warriors, pretending she was a soldier and fighting the wolf terrorists her mother had told her about.  
"How do I look Theresia?"  
Constanze stopped, facing her sister and panting as she placed her paws on her hips.  
"You look tired 'stanze."  
She was stinky, and panting heavily. All of her muscles ached, and as Constanze walked to retrieve some water her knees threatened to give out beneath her. Lifting the water to her muzzle, Constanze made a pained face, the water felt as if it weighted a million pounds. Her arm struggled to tighten its muscles, and her shoulder stung as she readjusted it. The water fell heavily down with her arm, having little control on its descent. Constanze had been training since before sunrise, and it was now past noon.  
"I feel really tired."  
She said, dropping to the floor and lying on her back in exhaustion.  
"Well don't be too tired, I can't carry you 'stanze."  
Theresia smiled at her own comment, sipping her cold tea to hide her grin.  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
Said Constanze, smiling now in a playful but tired fashion. Theresia didn't respond, her sister was merely joking around.  
Down in a certain three story mansion, Jay was talking with Tigress in the library. They were sitting down together, opposite one an other on separate arm chairs, decided by a low tea table. Jay had decided not to return to his office, letting his son be alone for a while with his book.  
"Why are we sitting so far apart? Let's move over to the couch."  
Jay stood up, walking over to a seat big enough for the two of them. He patted the spot next to him, and after a moment Tigress followed him, sitting down next to him but not touching his side with her own.  
"What's wrong?"  
Jay wasn't certain he wanted to know the answer, but he'd be damned if her were to know nothing at all and pretend everything as alright.  
"I know you lied to me."  
Jay sat back a little, rethinking his plan to touch her and offer for her to sit in his lap. He didn't recall lying to her, so this was a shock to him.  
"When Ti? I don't remember lying to you."  
"Eighteen years ago when we were trying to have cubs."  
"Oh."  
Jay suddenly remembered what she was trying to talk about.  
"You told me you were infertile, you lied, I was infertile."  
Jay swallowed hard, thinking about what he should do. She knew the truth, so he mine as well fill her in on it.  
"That's correct."  
"Were you mad at me?"  
"No! Don't ever think that again! I was never mad with you! I loved you and whatever happened I'd of loved you just as much."  
"Why did you lie? You gave up all your masculine pride for me."  
"I lied, because the truth would hurt you."  
Tigress leaned into his side, hugging his torso and nestling her cheek into his chest, feeling him breath. He rested his paw on her shoulder, pulling her close to him.  
"How bad was it?"  
Asked Tigress, in reference to her partial infertility.  
"I didn't think we'd get one naturally, so..."  
"You spiked my tea."  
"I did."  
"Three cubs was a miracle wasn't it?"  
"Just know that we love them, and that every moment is a cherished one."  
Jay reached down and kissed her, and she kissed back.  
"Thank you Jay, that means a lot to me. Men aren't usually so thoughtful, like Master Shifu when he gave me that suppressant tea when I was young. Look what it did to me."  
Jay sighed, kissing her forehead twice before responding.  
"Tigress he didn't know, I don't blame him at all. How do you know all of this?"  
"I figured most of it out on my own, Viper told me a little. She knew from the beginning it wasn't really you."  
"Thank you for understanding Tigress."  
"I love you Jay."  
"I love you too."  
"You know Ti, I got those fireworks today."  
"For the cubs?"  
Jay nodded.  
"If the weather clears up we'll be able to shoot them off after sunset tonight. The villagers will love that."  
"They love you."  
Said Tigress, squeezing him for a moment.  
"Look at me Tigress."  
She smiled, hearing his signature line made her melt a little. Her fur bristled beneath her clothes as chills shot around her body. Tigress looked up at him, now turned on.  
"Us, the valley loves us. Without you and those cubs, I'd be nothing but a machine."  
"I want you Jay."  
Tigress open mouth kissed him passionately, licking her- and his- lips afterward lustfully.  
"I want you too, right now?"  
Tigress struggled with his pants, and he stopped her for a moment, tongue wrestling with her once more.  
"Not in here Ti, let's go upstairs."  
"The cubs?"  
"Busy."  
"Can I go down on you?"  
Tigress smiled at him in a begging fashion. He never really approved of her doing things to please him, but she wanted to and eventually he'd be submissive to her wishes. She'd exacted this pleasure several times before, and she loved it just as much as he obviously did.  
"Only if I can do you afterwards."  
Tigress smiled, kissing him roughly before running out of the room, darting upstairs as fast as she could on all fours. Her husband followed suit, growling at her playfully like she enjoyed.  
A few miles away in the mountains, Master Shifu was balanced on the top of Master Oogway's staff, thinking to himself about nothing, so he was meditating. He felt a single drop of rain on his nose, making the master wipe it off and open his eyes. To his astonishment, Master Shifu watched as the clouds overhead slowly cleared, and the fog lifted off of the valley and surrounding areas, clearing the sky and revealing the setting sun. Master Shifu considered the events occurring around him.  
"A drop of water, I opened my eyes and... the weather began to clear. Master Oogway said there are no accidents, something is brewing."  
The red panda closed his eyes again, trying hard to decipher the meaning of what was happening around him, but time would reveal the answer as well if he only would wait and see.  
After a while of making hot love in their bed, Jay lay- spent- on his back and Tigress sprawled across his chest as she always was. Her tail wrapped around his leg seductively, and he loved it when she did that.  
"How old are we again?"  
Asked Tigress, feeling like she were still in her twenties and without any cubs.  
"I feel young, I know I'm not but I feel it."  
Said Jay, rubbing his paw over her ears and making Tigress purr just a little more.  
"Me too, that was really great. We went how many rounds?"  
"That was three."  
"Three."  
Tigress nodded, smile and giggling into his bare chest fur at the thought of their making love three times in the middle of the day.  
"Youth is definitely wasted on the young."  
Jay was right, and Tigress agreed.  
"We should clean up."  
"You first."  
Tigress let Jay go and shower himself clean again before her, because she had a plan. While he was in the shower, surrounded by steam and bubbles in some of his fur, Tigress stepped in with him. She too was naked, and he opened his eyes to discover her burnt amber gaze on him, and then for her to kiss him.  
"What are you doing Ti?"  
"Showering with you."  
She wasn't shy with her paws, running around all over his wet fur and rubbing the suds away. He spun her around so she was in the water, smiling at her as hot water dripped from his muzzle. He rubbed his paws along her sides, saturating her now wet fur with suds as well.  
"Your turn."  
They did this for a while, using up a portion of the water in the houses tank, and also stressing the wood fired water heater a little more than necessary.  
As dusk fell upon the valley, Jay, now fully dressed and smelling clean again, was off making preparations for the fireworks display. While walking to his office, he discovered his son, who was still reading in the same spot as he had been before.  
"Heartz, how long have you been here?"  
"Since we came here this morning. I've read two books thoroughly in the time I've been here, and the file you gave me."  
"Gods Heartz that's all day."  
"Yeah."  
"What did you think of those criminals?"  
"I liked the oldest's pigmentation deficiency, complete heterochromia iridium."  
"I thought you'd find that interesting."  
Said Jay, sitting behind his desk and shuffling some papers. Placing some scrolls in their cubbies.  
"Did you have something to tell me?"  
Asked Heartz, figuring his father had something to share, or at least an update.  
"Yes, the fireworks you and your sisters wanted, we're doing them tonight. I need you to tell them, and also go get me the first deputy."  
"Where are they?"  
"Theresia and 'stanze are up at the palace, and the deputy is in his office."  
Heartz nodded, leaving and closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall to the first deputy's office, knocking and then opening the door, peaking his head in and smiling briefly. The rhino straightened up, smiling back at the younger tiger.  
"Hey Heartz, what can I do for you?"  
"My dad wants to talk to you, we're doing fireworks in the valley tonight."  
The deputy smiled a little brighter, standing up and coming toward his door. Heartz opened it, and the deputy walked out of the office, so now they were talking in the hallway.  
"Sounds like fun, thanks Heartz."  
"Have a safe day."  
Heartz and the deputy turned to walk away from each other, but the tiger stopped himself after a few steps, realizing what he had just said. He had spoken the farewell that his father used all the time, and it made him feel like his dad. Not that feeling like his dad was a bad thing, but it's an observation Heartz made.  
The deputy walked into Jay's office, sitting down and smiling in one of the seats. Jay was writing, and after a few moments he stopped and looked up at the rhino in his office.  
"Heartz told you about the fireworks?"  
"Yes sir."  
The deputy nodded with an anxious smile ready to hear what the constable had to say.  
"Could you have a few of the deputies go around and tell the villagers that tonight we're having a fireworks display? No one knows yet and I need this done before nightfall."  
"Alright, how many do you want to go and spread the word?"  
"That depends, just don't pull any guards off the wall."  
The deputy nodded, leaving Jay's office and going to gather up a group of deputies to begin to tell the village. As Heartz walked to the palace to inform his sisters about the fireworks display, faster then he could walk news of the extravaganza scotched its way through the houses and businesses, flooding the streets and invading everyone's minds. Fireworks! They would be happy to have such an event during this time of sadness, and it would be just enough to brighten the people up and make them feel at ease. Heartz began ascending the palace steps, and after a while of climbing to the top he arrived at the closed gate. Before entering, the young male tiger turned around to see the Valle below, a thin line tracing around it and everything inside happy and well off compared to the savage world around them. Heartz frowned, seeing for the umpteenth day in a row smoke plumes rising up into the sky from a distance. More and more smoke plumes appeared each day.  
Heartz opened the gate, walking inside and closing it behind him. He walked across the courtyard toward the open doors to the training hall, inside his sister Theresia was sitting in her chair, drinking something from a small glass. On the floor was Constanze, lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling, very tired from a long work out.  
"Theresia, 'stanze, I've got news for you."  
"What is it?"  
Asked Theresia, putting her glass down, uncrossing her legs and rubbing the tops of her thighs anxiously.  
"Say it."  
Constanze rolled her head to the side, looking at her brother from the floor.  
"The fireworks we wanted are here, and dad is going to set them off tonight."  
"Thank you Heartz."  
Said Theresia.  
"So 'stanze, how do you like my book?"  
Heartz swallowed hard, he was afraid she didn't like it. She would be his first review, and a hard critic at that. Constanze loved it, but she didn't want to tell him that and feed his ego, but at the same time she knew that telling him it was bad would discourage him from ever writing again, and he was obviously good.  
"It's amazing Heartz. I had no idea it would be that good."  
"Is it really?"  
He didn't believe what he was hearing. Heartz's heart leapt for joy and spun around with happiness.  
"It's so good. Is that how you really feel? Do you really think perfect relationships are possible?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, when you meet someone, if you treat her and love her like you've written it, we'll be there every step of the way to help you."  
Heartz smiled at his unrest sisters words.  
"And when you two find boys to bring home I'll teach them how to be more like me."  
Constanze smiled, still lying on the floor, also still looking at her brother.  
"Just what I wanted Heartz, a man just like my brother."  
The three of them laughed, and the male turned to walk out of the training hall. Halfway out the door, he stopped, turning back with a slightly confused look on his face.  
"Where's Master Shifu?"  
"I don't know."  
Said Theresia quietly, not sure where the red panda was.  
"He went to go meditate in the mountains, he'll be back by dark."  
Said Constanze, now starting to stand up. Heartz nodded, and continued out of the training hall and back down to the village.  
As darkness set down on the valley, people gathered around and watched as several deputies put the fireworks in place for ignition, center stage in the valley. There was quite a lot of them. And everyone predicted quite the show. As darkness finally covered the valley, the five tigers had arrived at the village center to watch their show. Tigress gripped Jay's arm tightly as he gave the signal for the first firework to go off.  
With a sizzle the ruse burned away, disappearing into the tube of powder. After a second there was a bang, and a long stream of red light shot up into the air, and just as it reached its climax exploded with green light, slowly fading to yellow an then disappearing altogether. The next was a series of several fireworks, which all launched at the same time. A bright display of colors flashed in the sky, lighting up the valley below bringing smiles to everyone's faces.  
Far away, high in the mountains, Master Shifu looked up to the dark sky, seeing the happy bursts of light dancing over the valley.  
"There are no accidents."  
He repeated, taking the display of lights as a sign to something.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	4. Meeting The Girl

Meeting The Girl

Fireworks of green, gold, blue, white, red, and pink shot up into the night sky, illuminating China for miles. The display was simply magnificent, and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as shot after shot of beautiful color plowed its way into the darkness, giving its light for all to see.  
Not too far away in a swampy bamboo forest were three extremely tired snow leopards, who had been running from the law for two entire days. They looked up at the sky, seeing bright fireworks going off to their left.  
"Look sister... a village."  
Said Wing, smiling momentarily as her heart flooded with relief.  
"Let's go sisters, I can't make it much further."  
Said Wan, now overwhelmed with the pain of her injuries. They all began to run toward the village, darting through the algae covered water and the mud below, toward the origin point of the fireworks.  
Not far behind them, a group of twenty soldiers and their two leaders peaked up to see the fireworks as well. The dazzling light was amazing to look at, and the colonel knew that the Wu sisters had seen it, also.  
"We have to go that way."  
"Sir?"  
"The sisters must be injured and exhausted, they'll go that way in search of help and protection."  
The twenty two picked up speed, now motivated with the knowledge of a target not too far away, likely one with dry land.  
After several minutes of running, the Wu sisters arrived at a wall. The fireworks had stopped, but the guards were still all distracted and looking up at the sky. The three scaled the temporarily unguarded wall with ease. As they ran toward a cluster of houses, one guard spotted them.  
"Breach! Breach! Trespassers over the wall!"  
Several bells sounded, and the bells grew louder and louder as more and more of them rang.  
In the center of the village, the people were fearful that something was coming for them, so as planned previously on the ring of the bell they all ran into their houses and locked their doors and windows shut, staying quiet and blowing out any lanterns. Jay turned around to his family to give them their instructions.  
"Someone's over the wall, you all need to go home."  
The four nodded, jogging off toward the house. Once inside, they all went to their bedrooms and closed their doors. Heartz, feeling curious, jumped out of his window onto a wooden lattice, shooting down toward the ground and landing in a rose patch. He had trampled a few of them, but he continued on to the corner of the house, peeking around to the street. He was beside a smelly trash can, and Heartz scrunched up his nose at its nasty scent.  
The guard had only seen Wan, and the three were now running quickly around the village in a zigzag, not wanting to be followed or attacked. Jay had gathered deputies and were now in pursuit of the three girls. Wan was falling behind because she simply couldn't keep up. As the three rounded a corner to the Main Street near a large mansion, Wan finally fell to the ground, spent. Su and Wing tried to turn back and retrieve her, but the lanterns of the police were growing too close. They'd be spotted and shot at if they stuck around for too long, and they could retrieve their sister from any prison in China, eventually. Su and Wing ran close to the house, and as they passed by the alley Heartz was hiding in, he recognized the complete heterochromia iridium in Su's eyes immediately. With one of his paws Heartz reached out for her, grabbing Su and pulling her into the alley with Wing pulled in next. Heartz placed his paw over Su's mouth, and Wing watched as the unknown tiger asked them to stay quiet. The alley stunk like rotten garbage. The mob swooped up Wan who was barely conscious, and Jay ordered her to the jail. In her disgusting state, he didn't recognize her as Wan Wu, simply as a girl who had gone about entering his village the wrong way. Jay watched as she was dragged off. Wan was unable to fight back, she was far too exhausted and weak.  
"Set up tight patrols, I want a lock down all night long."  
"Yes sir."  
Replied a deputy to Jay's words. As the mob of searching deputies passed by, the three all tensed up, afraid they'd be caught. After the deputies passed, Heartz whispered to Su so no one would hear them besides Wing.  
"I want to help you, come with me."  
He grabbed her paw and held it in his own daintily, walking back to the lattice he had climbed down, an open second story window overhead.  
"Can you climb?"  
Su shook her head no, considering the awful state of her paws.  
"Get on my back."  
Su wrapped her arms around his neck, and he jumped up onto the lattice, climbing up and dropping her off in his bedroom. While Su was in there, she saw a big desk to her right, and a massive bed in front of her. She also saw a sitting area and a large fireplace. There were wardrobes galore, and another door that likely led to a bathroom in a house this size. Heartz climbed up with Wing next, placing both of them inside of his room.  
"Who are you?"  
Asked Su, wiping her dry lips and looking at him with hesitant thanks.  
"My name's Heartz."  
"Why did you help us?"  
"Because it looked like you needed it."  
"Do you know who we are?"  
Heartz nodded.  
"And I know where they'll bring your sister. We can get her back soon enough, I'll see to it she's taken care of respectfully."  
Heartz looked over their bodies, seeing swollen, bleeding paws that were wet and disgusting with rot. Their fur matted heavily with dirt and old water, clothes ruined and tattered. They looked utterly defeated.  
"Your paws look really bad."  
Su pulled them in, not wanting this stranger to look at them.  
"Just give us a place for the night and then we'll leave."  
"It'll be more than a night Su, you need to heal, so do you Wing. I'll draw you both hot bathes and get you in some new clothes."  
"Is this your house?"  
"My father's."  
"Who's he?"  
"The constable."  
Su and Wing nearly dropped their jaws to the ground.  
"We can't be here!"  
"On the contrary, this house Is the safest, because he'd never expect you two here. Besides, if he didn't recognize Wan than no one knows you're here anyway."

Heartz stood up, walking around his bed to the door. He opened it, walking inside and leaving it open behind him. She could suddenly hear running water, and as the tub filled he went over to one of his dressers, extracting soaps and towels for the two of them. He then opened his clothes drawer, looking for something of his they could wear. He stumbled across a few old white shirts he wore under his normal clothes, and he folded them and tossed then to the side. He then grabbed two sets of black trousers and tossed those off to the side as well.  
"How do you girls feel about wearing my clothes? I don't have anything else to give you."  
"It's fine."  
Said Su softly.  
"When I get the opportunity I'll go buy you both something new, but for now."  
Heartz walked back into the bathroom, turning off the water in a swift spin of the hot water spigot.  
He left the bedroom and walked over to the two girls, who hadn't moved since they were taken in.  
"Once your clean, I'll tend to your injuries and get you something to nibble on. Tomorrow I'll go and see your sister, my father will let me in."  
Heartz grabbed Su and helped her up, practically carrying her to the bath.  
"You can undress yourself right?"  
"Yes."  
"And bathe?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't forget to wash everywhere."  
"I know."  
Su smiled as Heartz looked at her in a soft caring way. She liked him a little, and had difficulty making eyes contact with him because of how handsome he looked to her. He obviously wanted to look at her eyes as much as possible, but she was too weak and angry to let him have his way all the time. Su bathed herself, and then after her so did Wing. They both dressed in Heartz's clothing, and they sat in both of the bedroom's armchairs as Heartz retrieved things from his desk area.  
"What you two have, is called farmer's paw."  
"What's that?"  
Said Su, watching as Heartz crouched down near her paws, crossing his leg and lifting her paw to his lap so it rested on his thigh.  
"Farmer's spend so much time walking through mud and water, their paws begin to rot away. I can fix it in a few days." Heartz grabbed a container full of powder. He had a towel across his lap, and as he sprinkled the powder across her paw it stung a little.  
"I know I know it hurts but only at first."

Heartz massaged the powder deep into Su's right paw, and she relaxed, slouching back and feeling calm because a pretty boy was massaging her paws. He looked up every so often to see her eyes, and she looked away because of her shyness. His looks made her blush, and it was good he couldn't see that. Heartz finished both of Su's paws, and then doing Wing's the same way. After that he bandaged cuts, and gave them water and some tofu he had in his room. They ate hungrily, devouring their snack and licking their digits when they were done.  
"You need more, that wasn't enough Su."  
"Is there more?"  
He nodded.  
"I need you and your sister to hide under my bed while I'm gone, just in case anyone comes in here."  
The two nodded, moving from the armchairs to under his bed. Downstairs in the kitchen, Heartz gathered up a stash of cold egg rolls, and brought them upstairs for the girls to eat as their late dinner. It had been two days since they ate, and this felt good to have.  
"It's really late, you two need to rest."  
Heartz pulled back the sheets to his big comfy bed, and Su frowned, beginning to curl up on the floor.  
"What are you doing?"  
Asked Heartz with his head cocked to the side.  
"I'm going to sleep."  
"No, come here, you and your sister take the bed."  
"I couldn't..."  
"But I insist."  
The girls stood up from the floor, walking over and crawling into his bed beside each other. Heartz covered them with the sheets, tucking them in at both sides to make sure they were comfortable. They were beaten pretty bad when he found them, and a little love and care was well earned. Besides that, if his psych analysis of them was correct, they weren't bad people at all.  
Heartz grabbed an armchair and moved it so it was next to and facing his bed. He sat down in it, adjusting his pajamas so he could sleep in this weird upright position.  
"Why do you keep looking at my eyes?"  
Asked Su, seeing that he wasn't just looking at her in a flirty way, but he looked at her eyes with curiosity. She knew her eyes were weird, and if he was judging her she'd stop liking him so much.  
"Heterochromia iridium is what you have. It's extremely rare and in complete form, the eyes are pigmented opposite colors, one blue and the other... orange."  
Su turned her head away from him, feeling like a freak of medicine and not wanting him to see her eyes and their failure to match each other.  
"Don't shy away, it's my strong believe that complete heterochromia iridium is the most attractive physical quality anyone could posses, that's why it's so rare-" Su turned back to look at him sitting in his armchair, leaned forward to speak to her, "-because only so many people can be that beautiful."  
Su blushed at his compliment. She'd never met a boy who liked her, she'd never met any boys at all actually. Not like this.  
"Thank you."  
All Su could muster. Her sister had fallen asleep, and was no longer present to witness this conversation.  
"I did some reading on you and your sisters."  
"Oh."  
"What?"  
"Well just because you read it doesn't mean it's true."  
"I also know some things about the way people think, psychology. Do you want to know what I think?"  
"Sure."  
"I know you were born in the capital."  
Su nodded.  
"You were homeless because so was your mother."  
Su nodded again.  
"Your mother died because she didn't get the medical help she needed when she gave birth to you three, didn't she?"  
Su nodded for the third time. Heartz reached out and held her paw in his for some moral support as he delved deeper into his conclusion.  
"You hate the government because they didn't help you when you needed it. They let three little girls run around without a proper home for years and never did anything about it. You stole to survive, and when you were imprisoned your hate got worse. Now you've seen an opportunity, and you're trying to destroy the people that hurt you. You don't like the rich. You don't like the rich because the majority of them never would give a yuan to help someone in need. You want to see those people fall, and that's what you're trying to do."  
Su let a few tears fall. He knew exactly what she wanted to do, who she hated and why, he understood her and this was the first time they had ever met. Heartz stood up and hugged her, and she hugged him, sobbing quietly for a minute before she quieted down, laying flat in the bed again and pulling the covers back up.  
"I'm so sorry Su. I'd never let that happen to you, or anyone. I understand how you feel and I agree with you, the way you were discarded was unjust and cruel. I want to help you, I want to help everyone."  
"Thank you so much, but so many people are after us, we won't be able to stay here for long."  
"I'll keep you safe."  
He smiled at her, and she smiled back, they were still both holding each others' paw tightly.  
"You know, it's expected for the hero to receive a kiss when his rescue is successfully completed."  
Heartz coughed, unsure if he were going about things the right way. Su motioned for him to kiss her, and he stood up, leaning over and kissing her cheek once long and soft, enjoying every second of his first kiss. He let her go, and she wanted a little more but wasn't given any. She didn't know why he went for the cheek when he could have had her lips, and Heartz regretted his decision after he'd made it as well, he had gotten scared.  
"Good night Heartz."  
"I'll be here for you in the morning."

The next morning, Heartz woke up before Su and Wing did. As he opened his eyes, feeling tired and his back stinging, numb from the night, he looked at the two girls in his bed. They were both attractive, but Heartz was developing feelings for Su. The way they talked, kissed, looked at each other, and the way that she let him near her so easily, it could be said that Su liked him back. After a few minutes the two snow leopards started to stir, and upon opening their eyes, found Heartz sitting beside then in his chair.  
"Good morning."  
Said Su, smiling at him and stretching her back.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Amazing, I've never slept in a bed so big."  
She sat up in bed, leaning against the head board and her butt where the pillow usually would go.  
"How are you Wing?"  
"Better, much better than I was."  
"To think, my dad's always making jokes about girls in my bed and now I've got two at once."  
Heartz sat back and smiled, surprised that his father's constant joking had become reality. Su on the other paw took things literally. She felt like Heartz had girls in his bed all the time and she was just another unwelcome house guest with some danger added to the mix. Su kicked the sheets away slowly, not wanting to touch them anymore. Truly she was disappointed the guy she was starting to like was an 'all over the block' type.  
"Oh, a lot of girls huh? That's cool."  
Said Su silently, feeling like she'd been cheated out of something good. Even this kiss, how many times had he said that before? Was she special to him or was she just a girl sleeping in his bed that he could tell his friends about later?  
Heartz raised an eyebrow at her low volume comment, then realizing that she took his comment literally, and that she thought he was some kind of ladies man.  
"Su it's not like what you think, my dad just makes jokes sometimes, I've never had a girlfriend or a girl in my bed. I promise you."  
"Well your dad tells bad jokes."  
Su smiled, and Wing was a little curious. Her sister was tensing up around the word girlfriend, and she figured something was wrong here between the two, something beyond normal friendly behavior.  
"So what do you like to do?"  
Su shrugged.  
"I've never really gotten any free time, I don't know."  
"Well, so far."  
Heartz crossed his legs and leaned back, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at her. She returned the smile, for a moment unable to look at him because of his attractive ways.  
"I like... I like you."  
Su's heart fluttered and she didn't know if she had said to much. If she scared him away, she'd be out on the streets like she was before. She thought that he wouldn't kick her out, but she definitely wouldn't be allowed to sleep in his bed anymore. He had sat silently for a little too long, because he had no idea that she'd say something so bold. He thought she might say mahjong, or reading, not him.  
"Do you really?"  
"You're nice to me and my sister, that's all it takes I guess."  
Heartz refrained from correcting her grammar, that would have been inappropriate and condescending. She was being nice to him, and he felt similarly towards her.  
"I like you too, you're a really nice girl. Whether people believe that or not it's true."  
Su blushed, looking over his body in a way only used when scoping out a boyfriend.  
"Tell me more."  
Su's sweet girl voice was too much for Heartz to bear, so he did as she asked. He would have done it even if she didn't, but the fact that she did makes it less weird.  
"I love your eyes, I positively love your eyes. You're attractive, you're clever and you say thank you when I help you."  
"I like you because you help me and my sister, at no benefit to yourself, and your letting us eat your food and sleep in your bed. You could get in a lot of trouble, but you're helping me, you're a much better person than I've ever known, and what your doing for me truly is a act of kindness."  
"You're sweet too, I forgot that one."  
Heartz sat back in his chair and smiled brightly. Su melted at his pretty face and sneaky look, she really liked him now.  
"Thank you Heartz."  
"I wish I could ask you out to dinner in the village, so we could spend time together like normal people do. I can't do that."  
"Are you trying to ask me something?"  
"Maybe."  
Heartz smiled again, crossing his arms and looking down at the pretty snow leopard who starred back at him, giggling on occasion and still having difficulty making direct eye contact with him for long periods of time. He was like the sun, she just couldn't look too long.  
"If you're trying to ask me something, then ask it."  
Su smiled at him, licking her lips and leaning back into the head board of the bed. She was trying to be mysterious and playful with her first beau, and she was doing a pretty good job at it.  
"I want to go out with you Su."  
"And how are we going to do that?"  
"So you say yes?"  
"Of coarse I'd go out with you, but how! You're dad's probably looking all over for me."  
"Maybe not though, I'll figure something out for us tonight ok?"  
"Us?"  
Asked Su, happy he was using that form of pronoun.  
"Absolutely."  
"Can I have a kiss?"  
Heartz leaned forward, standing up. He placed one paw on top of the bedspread on the other side of her, bending forward and kissing her once, then twice, and so many times it was impossible to distinguish one from another.  
"While I'm gone tending to Wan-" Heartz kissed her neck, keeping his eyes open as he dug around inside a nightstand, pulling out a book, small enough to fit in your pocket, "-read this, it's pretty good."  
Before Su could say anything else, he'd gone away from her, going over to his dresser and getting his day clothes. He went and got dressed in the bathroom, walking over to the bed again.  
"You two need to hide while I'm gone, under the bed just in case alright?"  
"Alright Heartz."  
He kissed her forehead, walking out of his room and closing the door behind him. Su woke Wing up, again, and they both moved from the top of the bed to beneath it.  
As Heartz walked downstairs, he nearly plowed into his sister who was going back to her bedroom with a cup of morning tea.  
"Theresia!"  
Good morning Heartz, you look tired."  
"I am."  
"Do you talk to yourself Heartz? I thought I heard you talking to yourself last night."  
"Oh?" Heartz swallowed hard, tugging at his collar and trying to look cool, "I do that sometimes Theresia. I'm just too creative for my own good. Try it sometime, I find myself to be an excellent conversationist."  
"Alright Heartz alright."  
Theresia smiled at him as he left the house through the double red doors, Heartz sighed in relief from his close call, hoping Theresia wouldn't go in his room and that Su would be smart enough to have hidden herself.  
The previous night while Su was becoming friendly with Heartz, Wan had been thrown into a prison cell. She curled up in the corner, feeling truly vulnerable and lost without any company around her. She was weak, unable to walk and even worse, unable to defend herself. Wan heard whispered voices in the hall outside of her thick wooden cell door, reinforced with thick metal cross members. When she couldn't decipher what they were saying Wan became more paranoid, and as the lock on the door muttered into the opposite position she shook with a small wave of fear. Inside a large and middle aged male tiger stepped forward, closing the door behind him. Wan crumpled up into herself further, wanting to become invisible. The constable looked her over for a moment, and then he crouched down across from her, trying to look into her eyes but her fettle position made that impossible.  
"What's your name?"  
Wan stayed quiet, not answering.  
"Do have any family?"  
Still no answer.  
"Tomorrow morning i'll send a doctor to look after you, and then we'll talk to one another."  
"What are my charges?"  
Whispered Wan, barely loud enough for the constable to hear as he stood to leave. Jay turned around, looking down at her for a moment more.  
"Please repeat that, I didn't quite hear you."  
"What are my charges?"  
Squeaked Wan, barely able to speak out of fright and disgust.  
"Disturbing the peace. It's not illegal to come here, but in the way you did it there was quite a stir."  
The next day the doctor had left the jail in an angry huff. The girl refused to let him look at her and when he tried to she had swiped at him and threw him against the wall, hurting his back and tearing his coat. Heartz had just left Wan and Wing who were hiding in his bedroom, and now he was here.  
"This woman, she's incredible! So full of anger! Her wounds are going to fester and she won't let anyone near her."  
Jay was getting frustrated. He was trying to help this poor and unfortunate refugee yet she was causing nothing but trouble.  
"Did she say who she was?"  
Asked Heartz, wanting to know if his father knew about Su or Wing's presence. Luckily Jay shook his head no.  
"Let me go talk to her."  
"Why?"  
"I can handle all the medical procedures, and with my personable style she might just let me help her, and she might tell me things."  
Jay thought for a moment, and eventually he decided yes. She was too weak to kill him, and if she tried he'd go in there and personally strangle her dead. Heartz walked into the cell with a medical bag, closing the heavy door behind him. Both felines heard it lock.  
"Hello Wan."  
She lifted her head at Heartz, fear engraved in the very fabric of her soul when he said that. He moved close to her ear, hugging her and whispering.  
"I'm keeping your sisters safe with me, no one knows about them. I'm here to help you."  
Wan looked up at him with tears in her eyes, nodding her head and kissing his cheek, pulling Heartz into a deep hug as she cried onto his dress shirt, rubbing the dirt from her matted and dry fur into the fabric.  
"You should also know... Su is sorta my girlfriend now."  
Wan let go of him, squeezing his lapels in her paws and looking into his eyes.  
"You two are together?"  
Heartz nodded.  
"I asked her out today. It's going to be a little hard with the constable around but we'll manage."  
"You're a tiger too.. are you his son?"  
Heartz nodded.  
"Come on, I need to help you, your paws are worse than Su's were."  
Heartz massaged the powder into Wan's paws just as he had done the other two girls, and then he treated her cuts and bruises. She drank water and ate rice while he worked, her first meal in three days. Heartz and Wan worked together to administer her a sponge bath, and they got her fur to a more suitable luster rather a gross matted look, she also smelled better now.  
Wan went to shift her position when Heartz released her, and she cringed in pain, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes.  
"Wan, I need you to take your shirt off."  
"What!"  
"I need to see your back."  
"No."  
Wan shook her head from side to side, not willing to do something like that with her sisters almost-boyfriend. He looked at her innocently for a few moments, and soon enough she agreed. Heartz turned around while she took her shirt off, feeling cold and uncomfortable as she did it. She covered herself with both her paws, turning so he could see her back and only her back. Heartz turned around then, kneeling down and running his paws along her spine. About halfway down he found a lump.  
"Wan, you've got a disk from your spine popped out, we need to put it back."  
"How?"  
"Lay belly down on the bed."  
Wan climbed up on the bed, lying down on her belly.  
"Put your arms straight up and grip the head board."  
Wan released her chest, reaching up and grabbing one of the metal bars making up the head board, groping it in her paws tightly. Her shoulders and her neck stung from the strange movement, weak muscles now forced to work. Heartz went to the door and knocked, it opened a crack and someone was likely on the other side.  
"She's about to scream, there's a disk out of place in her back and I need to pop it in, so don't come in here."  
Wan's heart beat a little faster, and she struggled to calm herself down.  
"Scream?"  
"Are you gripping that bar as tight as you can?"  
"Yes but..."  
"Wan?"  
"Heartz?"  
"This is going to hurt a lot, but only for a minute, I promise."  
Heartz grabbed both of her ankles in his paws, lifting her up just a little and making her whimper.  
"On the count of three."  
Wan nodded her head, feeling scared and in pain.  
"One... two..."  
On two Heartz pulled both of her ankles, forcing her back to go straight and sending the disk back into line. Wan screamed loudly, her voice penetrating the door and filling the hall outside her jail cell. Jay looked to his first deputy, who shrugged at the sound of the scream, assuming it was normal; they were given warning.  
Wan rolled off of the bed, landing on her fixed back with a thud. The back of her head almost connected with the ground but Heartz caught her, holding her up so she wasn't on the floor.  
"You lied..."  
"I thought it would hurt less if you were surprised."  
"It didn't."  
Wan covered up her bear chest again, but he hadn't even thought to look down at her exposed torso. If he wanted to see exposed torso he could just ask Su, yeah he'd have to work for it but he'd get a little more out of it.  
"Put your shirt back on."  
Heartz grabbed her shirt from the floor and draped it over her paws. He let her go and stood facing away from her, and she got dressed again.  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes. Wan, if anyone else tries to talk to you, don't say anything, demand I be there, ask for Heartz. Remember, you're alone, and you're not Wan Wu."  
"Thank you."  
"I'll. make sure you get good food."  
"Heartz?"  
He turned back, and Wan gave him a hug, kissing his cheek and hugging him some more.  
"Treat my sister right."  
"I'll get you our of here in a week."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep."  
"But I can."  
Heartz smiled, walking out of the room through the now open cell door. The deputy closed it, and Jay looked at his son curiously.  
"Done."  
"What did you get?"  
"Nothing, but medically she's better than she was."  
Jay accepted this as truth, letting his son go with a pat on the back.  
"One more thing, she's very frail so I suggest she's fed well to keep her strength up. I'd also suggest that if anyone's going to go in there it should be me, she made it clear that she doesn't trust anyone."  
"But she trusts you?"  
Said the deputy, astonished.  
"Barely."  
Tigress and Constanze had gone off to the palace to train, and Theresia stayed home because she wanted to read Heartz's book. After finishing it as Constanze already had, Theresia set the book down in tears. It's ending was so sad, yet the people who deserved happiness got it. Everything sounded so wrong yet at the same time it was completely right. Theresia never approved of digging through Heartz's things, but she was curious to see if he were writing another one. It didn't have to be finished, it simply had to exist so her heart could feel full again. Theresia never realized how empty she truly was until she experienced fullness and then its recession. The youngest of the three cubs stood up from a chair in her bedroom, walking out of her door and down the hall to Heartz's room. Theresia opened the door to her brother's bedroom, and was shocked when she saw two female snow leopards making his bed. The three starred each other down in a very shocked fashion for a few moments that felt like years. Heartz had left only several minutes earlier, and Su didn't expect someone to just walk into his room that quickly. Theresia set the pages down on a table, and then proceeded to run as fast as she could away from the strangers. Wing shot after her, quickly catching up and placing her paw over the female tiger's mouth, dragging her back into Heartz's bedroom and throwing her down into an armchair, still covering her mouth. Su closed the bedroom door quickly, walking over to Theresia and looking at her menacingly with her different colored eyes.  
"If we uncover your mouth you need to promise not to scream."  
Theresia nodded her head yes. Wing uncovered her mouth slowly, and Theresia wiped the corners of her mouth and looked around, scared.  
"How many people are in this house?"  
"Just me."  
Replied Theresia.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name's Theresia, what are you doing in my brother's room?"  
"He's hiding us from the constable."  
"Our dad?"  
Su nodded.  
"You need to stay here now, I can't say anything else until your brother gets here."  
"Can I at least know your name?"  
"No."  
Since Heartz had completed his mission to communicate with Wan, he was headed back to his house. Before Heartz returned to the family mansion, he opted to spend some of the pocket change his father gave all the cubs for rainy days. First he purchased three sets of Kung Fu training clothes, similar to the ones Su and Wing wore initially before changing into something new. He didn't know exactly what to get, but he figured plain undergarments wouldn't offend and get the job done. After buying them some more appropriate clothing, Heartz also made a girlfriend specific purchase, a gift.  
After that, Heartz went to Mr. Ping's noodle shop to buy his ladies something to eat. Mr. Ping had been made wealthy through the franchises of his shop, but he still insisted on working.  
"Hello Heartz! How are you today?"  
"I feel well, how are you?"  
"Fine fine what can I get for you?"  
"Big order."  
Said Heartz with a smile, knowing he was about to order quite a lot of food.  
"Don't be shy!"  
Said Mr. Ping, ready to box things up for the tiger.  
"Three orders of dumplings, two orders of bean buns, three supreme soups, six orders of egg rolls, and two dozen almond cookies."  
Mr. Ping boxed the food, getting it inside of two massive brown paper bags and shoving it forward towards the tiger.  
"For the family?"  
"Just myself and my sisters, it's been an exhausting day for all of us so we'll eat it all."  
"If you say so Heartz, that'll be..."  
"Don't say it out loud Mr. Ping, it'll hurt less."  
Mr. Ping smiled, taking the money and putting it in his coin box. Once back at the house, Heartz walked up to his room and opened the door.  
"I'm back gorgeous..."  
He stopped mid sentence, seeing his sister sitting in an armchair with his girlfriend and her sister in plain sight.  
"You have some explaining to do."  
Said Theresia sternly, her arms crossed in frustration.  
"She just walked in Heartz, it was right after you left we had no time to hide!"  
Heartz nodded, unbuttoning the top of his shirt, revealing his milky white chest as he sat down in a different chair, slouching low and thinking.  
"I brought food."  
Wing went over to the bags of food and carried them over to Heartz's desk and spread everything out so it was like a massive buffet.  
"Thanks dear."  
Su kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug, he was still to busy starring at his nosy sister to embrace her back.  
"We've got a lot to talk about."

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	5. Getting By

Getting By

The sun was held high in the sky over The Valley of Peace, it had just begun its decent as Tigress and Constanze walked down the palace steps toward the constable's office where Jay would be. They had been talking a little, enjoying their mother daughter time and celebrating their likenesses in Kung Fu. Constanze was a good match to her mother, but Tigress still had it in her to win; Jay of coarse still could best everyone without even trying, but this was their moment. About halfway down the steps, Constanze decided she wanted to ask her mother a few private questions.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes 'stanze?"  
"How did you and dad meet each other?"  
Constanze hoped that some day soon she'd be able to mimicking whatever happened to her parents, and that's how she'd get her mate. If she were lucky- and she wasn't- her mirror likeness to her mother would thus attract a man like her father, who overall was a really good guy. Tigress didn't have to think about it, she remembered the whole thing.

"I met your father when he was a colonel, he came to the valley to draft me and the other warriors at the palace. He went through all of us like we were made of glass, he knew everything about me; even the things I didn't want him to know. Eventually I was stupid enough to demand he show us how strong he was, because he'd mocked us a little. Well, let me tell you, your father's as strong as a god and he embarrassed the hell out of me. When he left the palace I was in a rage 'stanze, I hated him."

"Then how did you two get married?"  
"It was a long walk to his base, and with each passing day he did more and more things that I liked. I was attracted to him. He just seemed... right."  
"How?"  
"I guess you can ask yourself a few questions, one, can he father your cubs, and that's a big one, two, does he love you for you, three, do you love him. I found all those in your father. A lot of bad happened trying to separate us and we both showed we cared for the other a million times over."  
"Mom, how are Theresia and I supposed to find that? Everything outside the village is a mess, and we're the only felines in this whole valley!"  
"I know 'stanze."  
"So how am I supposed to meet someone?"  
"You've got cubs and sex on the brain don't you?"  
"Family, I don't want to be alone its not normal! Our family is the only family where the cubs aren't in relationships!"  
"It's normal to have urges..."  
"I'm not having urges mom I'm lonely!"  
"Constanze! You have no idea what loneliness feels like, so don't you dare tell me or your father your lonely. When I was young I was beaten, discarded, and given no emotional leniency, and your father grew up on a government farm where they nearly ruined him as a person and made him into a machine. I went twenty four years without anyone to call boyfriend, so in six years you have my permission to be lonely."  
"I'm sorry mom..."  
Tigress stopped for a moment, huffing and looking away from her daughter and the village, turning her back on them and looking at the sky. Constanze waited, hoping she hadn't hurt her mother in any serious way. The older tiger had unloaded on her daughter, and she didn't know what to expect for a response to her apology.  
"I shouldn't have been so harsh 'stanze-" Tigress moved and sat down on a step, her daughter moving and sitting next to her. Tigress put her arm around her daughter, pulling her in close so she could share some wisdom, "-what I'm trying to say is I know how you and Theresia feel. Being alone isn't something you want to be, and as a woman the feeling is even stronger. Girls like you and I just want someone to hold and that's a hard thing to find."  
"Hard, yeah."  
"Just know 'stanze, when you do find someone, if you love him and he loves you, I'll support you."  
"What about dad?"  
Tigress smiled.  
"I'll convince him."  
"Sex?"  
"Constanze!"  
Tigress took her arm away from her daughter, shuffling away slightly from her blunt words, lacking eloquence and mannerisms.  
"Come on mom, there's no way you thought I was oblivious to what goes on between you and dad. I didn't fall from the sky."  
Tigress rolled her eyes with a snarky smile.  
"What goes on between your father and I..."  
"Is sex?"  
"Is our business and not yours!"  
"What about like..."  
"'stanze I hope you're changing the subject."  
"Sort of, it's just that... did you ever worry your not like... girly enough to get a real man? I feel so masculine and I smell bad."  
"I was just like that, when I was younger I was confused for a man all the time. Then everyone met your father, and they made the distinction and stopped making that mistake."  
"Did you worry you weren't... enough?"  
"What?"  
"Sexually."  
Constanze swallowed hard, she felt shy and rightfully so. This was the scariest of all topics and had her on a very sharp edge. Tigress was happy her daughter felt comfortable talking to her about these things, but she really didn't know what to say.  
"When you get there. Land a man, and then you and I can talk about sex stuff."  
"Thanks, just don't tell dad."  
"Another thing-" said Tigress, starting down the stairs gain with her daughter following close behind, "-if there's one thing your father hates, it's promiscuously loose morals. In all the universe 'stanze, if you start whoring around..."  
"Mom!"  
"Let me finish, if you get a little too friendly with a guy and your father or myself catch on, consider yourself an orphan because your father would never have any of that. Get married, and then do what you want."  
"I'm not whorish."  
"I didn't say you were, because you're not. We raised you better. You're a good girl, and you're at a presentable age. A boy will wash in eventually, prey he's rich and caring like your dad."

Down at the house, Heartz had just arrived home, and after Wing had laid out the food it became apparent that no one had any inclination to eat. Su had made her way to Heartz's side, and she decided the best way for this to possibly go was for Theresia to see her brother with a girl. Su had his arm wrapped over her shoulder, and was alluding to some sort of relationship.  
"What's going on Heartz?"  
"She's my... um... girlfriend."  
"I'm your girlfriend?"  
Asked Su softly, hugging his side just a little tighter.  
"Yes absolutely you're my girlfriend that's what we talked about right?"  
"Just checking."  
"Wait! It's one thing to have met someone, but who's she?"  
Asked Theresia, signaling over to Wing.  
"I'm Su's sister, my names Wing."  
"Theresia, we can't tell dad."  
"Why is she... Why are they here?"  
"They had no where else to go!"  
Shouted Heartz, feeling defensive and cornered.  
"Are they the ones who broke in the other day?"  
"Don't tell dad."  
"They are!"  
"Don't tell Theresia please! I'm a nice girl!"  
Pleaded Su, holding Heartz just a little tighter. He squeezed back reassuringly. Wanting to protect her but not knowing how.  
"Didn't dad arrest one girl?"  
"She's our sister."  
Filled in Wing.  
"What will dad do if he found out?"  
"He'd separate us and that can't happen! We just met."  
Said Heartz, to Su's satisfaction defending their relationship and her safety.  
"We're going to have to tell 'stanze."  
"I know."  
"Who's 'stanze?"  
Asked Su.  
"My other sister."  
Su nodded, now filled in.  
"Can I go out now? I want to go for a walk."  
"If you tell on me I'll..."  
"Heartz, enough. I want to go and talk to 'stanze. If your lucky I'll convince mom to take dad away somewhere for the night and keep them away from the house."  
Theresia was aggravated. Her brother was hiding two girls in his bedroom, who were not simply wanted by the police, but wanted by their father. Keeping a secret was moderately acceptable, but keeping a living, breathing, moving secret that had feelings? grotesque if you asked her. As Theresia walked through the village, she tried to get her bearings and calm herself down. She was wearing a pink pant suit with white accenting trim, so it wasn't hard to pick her out of a crowd. That said, as her mother and sister approached from the palace's direction they waved to their family member, eventually approaching her and stopping to talk.  
"Hey Theresia."  
Both sisters looked a little out of place and tired, but this was normal so Tigress said nothing to that extent.  
"Hey 'stanze, mom."  
"Girls, there's something I need to tell you."  
"What?"  
Asked both sisters at the same time, one feeling tired and curious and the other feeling hot and scared for her brother and his girlfriend and his girlfriend's sister.  
"Your father and I were going down to the orphanage tonight to check up on that area, it's been a while since we've been there so we're going to visit and stay the night. You kids are old enough to look out for yourselves, and your father is going to keep a deputy around to look after the house."  
"Ok mom, that's fine."  
"When will you go?"  
"Probably... now. Your father brought all out stuff to his office this morning so we won't dawdle around. The house is yours now, but Heartz is in charge."  
"Mom!"  
Pleaded Constanze, hoping she'd get to be in charge for no reason other then her proximity to her mother during this conversation.  
"Sorry 'stanze, he's oldest. You'll be fine, Master Shifu is just up the stairs and if you need someone just ask the deputies."  
"Will you say goodbye to Heartz?"  
Asked Constanze, wondering if her mother would be visiting the house again before she left. Theresia shuddered, if Tigress went into Heartz bedroom she'd defiantly be curious as to why he has so much food, and why there's the faint smell of a lady roaming the air.  
Tigress shook her head no.  
"He's fine, we'll be back tomorrow morning, maybe as late as noon. You should come with me, you can say goodbye to your father."  
The three girls walked through the village, waving to the people they knew and that was everyone. Once they arrived at the constable's office they walked in, past the front desk and around to the back. Walking down a hallway lined with work related rooms, Tigress opened the latch of one door marked with their father's name, and they went inside. He was dressed in a pretty silver looking suit, and had the two bags ready to go near the door.  
"Good afternoon beautiful-" Tigress gave Jay a hug, kissing his cheek once and then his lips, "-are you ready?"  
"I'm ready to go."  
"Bye daddy."  
Said both Theresia and Constanze in one form or another, waving to him shyly with uncertainty what to do. Jay walked over to his oldest daughter first, giving her a big hug.  
"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."  
His time frame was a little broader then Tigress' was, but more time definitely wouldn't hurt Heartz. Jay then hugged his youngest, smiling at both of them in his happy and fatherly way.  
Jay picked up his wife's bag first, helping her get it over her shoulder. He then grabbed his like a briefcase, and Contanze held the office door open for them as they walked out, moving the bags in line with their bodies so they fit through the door. Outside the office their was a rickshaw pulled by two people waiting for them. Jay loaded on the two bags and helped Tigress in by her paw, then getting in himself.  
"Be good girls, love you."  
Jay gave them a final smile before the carriage lurched forward, taking the couple away to the farthest reaches of the valley, the Boa Gu Orphanage.  
"When we get back to the house 'stanze, there's something I need to show you."  
"What?"  
"You'll see."  
Theresia pulled her blazer taunt around her body, looking around and walking to the house with her older sister behind her. At the house Theresia opened the door for her sister, and Constanze walked in unknowingly. Once inside, Thereisa closed an locked the door with a click, drawing some concern from her sister.  
"Why'd you lock it?"  
"Trust me, lets go upstairs."  
Theresia walked down the long entry hall lined with couches and doors, turning the the left. She walked under the tall air shaft lite by the skylight, and then up four half flights of stairs to the second floor, stopping outside of her brother's door.  
"Why are we here?"  
Asked Constanze, uncertain and ignorant still.  
Theresia peaked her head into the door, making Heartz stand up and look at her. She nodded to her brother, and opened the door to reveal Constanze, who walked into the room tall and a little smug at first, but that grin was quickly removed from her face at the sight of the two snow leopards in her brother's room.  
"You were right Theresia, this is a surprise."  
Constanze looked over the two girls, nodding to the one girl who was sitting on the corner of Jay's bed with two different colored eyes and a small bowl of soup in her paws.  
"Now 'stanze, I know this is a lot to take it but..."  
"Who are they Heartz? For real who are these people?"  
"Well..."  
"My name's Su."  
She stood, smiling at her boyfriend's sister and trying to look somewhat presentable and courteous.  
"I'm Wing."  
Wing had stood up as well, putting down the dumplings she had been snacking on and standing closer to her sister.  
"The Wu sisters?"  
Said Constanze, making her brother's heart drop and the two snow leopards suddenly feel fear.  
"It's not what you think 'stanze."  
"What I know is that there's two wanted criminals- criminals wanted by our father- in your bedroom."  
"You can't tell him 'stanze, dad won't understand. I need your help."  
Heartz looked afraid and he was, telling his sister this information was an extraordinary leap and the way she comprehended it was a large variable.  
"Help? With what?"  
"I need to... their sister is in jail, and I need to find out how to have dad grant them asylum here."  
"Impossible."  
"Not entirely-" Heartz walked a step closer to Constanze, an idea glowing in his eyes, "-the government is failing, and if the emperor dies, then dad could do whatever he wanted to. Only the emperor wants them, and dad hates the emperor so maybe he'd go with it."  
"Now we're talking about killing the emperor?"  
"No! Gods no, someone might do it for us. There's a lot of unrest near the capital, and I think that someone is going to kill the emperor any day now. If the government falls, so does her chains."  
Su walked over to Heartz and stood by his side, wrapping her left arm around his right and melting into his side. Constanze saw how he loosened up when she touched him, but more importantly the way they were holding each other wasn't a friendly or political sort.  
"We're also together now."  
Added Su, smiling a sarcastic looking- although with good intent- smile to Constanze.  
"No way this is crazy!"  
"It's so simple 'stanze. All we need to do, is keep them out secret for a little while. With time I think will come acceptance. They've done nothing to us, or the village, they merely disturbed the peace."  
"That all?"  
Said Constanze, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. She tilted her hips and her head to the side in a knowing glance.  
"Yes! Wan was only charged with disturbing the peace, so by dad's logic that's all they're guilty of."  
The five teenagers sat and ate for awhile, introducing one another and talking about their history. Theresia told Heartz that their parents would be gone for the night, and that made them all breath a sigh of relief. Su and Wing filled in the tiger girls about their childhood and what they had done, including their attempted attack on Lord Shen which failed miserably. That was their first big move to kill someone, they'd never done it before but they figured it wouldn't be too hard. Sadly it was and they lost. They then described their trek through the swamps to the village, showing off their wounds and still swollen paws. After a while, Contanze wanted to make a go at the conversation and put in her two cents.  
"So you're a big fighter?"  
Su nodded yes, sipping some tea before putting the cup down.  
"How about this, I'll promise to help you if you can beat me in a fight."  
"No! She's hurt didn't you hear her?"  
Yelped Heartz, sitting forward just a little bit more. Acting defensive toward his lady.  
"I can handle this Heartz-" Su sat forward as well, looking Constanze in the eyes, "-i'll fight you, and when I win I want something besides your help."  
"Name it."  
Said Constanze, extra confident in her strength today.  
"When I win, I want to be friends with you."  
"What?"  
"If I'm your brother's girlfriend we should be friends."  
"That's not something to bet on we can be friends no matter who wins."  
"Oh."  
Su shrugged, cracking her knuckles and standing up where there was open space. Constanze also moved to an open area, cracking her neck and smiling at the new girl.  
"Tigers are territorial you know."  
"Roar."  
Said Su sardonically with a smile, showing off her teeth. Her different colored eyes glowed so enthusiasm and Constanze lunged. She went for a punch and Su dodged, grabbing the tiger's fist and throwing it behind her back, taking Constanze down to her knees. The tiger threw her leg back and kicked Su in the knee, forcing her to release. Constanze stood up over the snow leopard who was now on the floor, and in one swift motion jumped up and kicked her opponent in the chest. Constanze fell back to the floor, and Su whipped her across the jaw with her foot, not as hard as she could of but hard enough to make her head turn to one side. Su stood over her opponent, victorious.  
"I let you win."  
"Keep telling yourself that."  
Su smiled, helping Constanze off of the ground and back on her paws.  
"Good work beautiful."  
Su walked over to Heartz and gave him a hug, spinning him around so she could look at Constanze's face and smirk at her. Not only had she won their fight, but to some extent she had a boyfriend and Constanze didn't. That ate her up inside, she abided the law, worked hard, and this law breaking slouch had Heartz and she gets nothing?  
"Theresia..."  
"We'll leave you three alone."  
Theresia left with Constanze and closed the door behind her, walking out and leaving the three alone. Wing came running moments later, more then happy to leave her sister's side side for this one moment.  
"Now it's just us."  
Su hugged him, and they both moved to sit on the corner of his bed. She was still wearing his clothes that he had given her the previous night, an this cued him to stand up. Heartz walked over to the door where he had dropped his bags. Grabbing me he carried it over to Su and handed it to her.  
"What's this?"  
"Clothes, we got lucky, the same thing you were wearing when I found you is what I bought."  
"Thanks Heartz."  
"Do you want to go..."  
"Yeah, I'll put it on now."  
Su stood up with a smile, walking away from Heartz and taking the bundle of black fabric with her. She entered he bathroom, closing the door behind her and beginning to undress. Subconsciously she would miss wearing something of his, but in good time it would inevitably happen again. While changing, Su put on her undergarments first. She always had had trouble tying off chest wrappings because the know went behind her, and usually Wing would do it for her. Without anyone o tie the know for her, Su struggled to tie it herself. When she couldn't do it, her panic grew all the more serious. Her boyfriend of two days would now have to tie off her chest wrappings, seeing her bear back and abdomen.  
"You can do it Su, there's nothing wrong with him seeing some extra fur... he's a nice guy... what if he doesn't like the way I look?"  
Su was talking to herself out of worry, and outside the door sitting on the corner of his bed Heartz could hear faint mumbles.  
"Su are you alright in there?"  
He asked, craning around so he could get a better look at the closed door. She panicked a little more, knowing it was the moment to ask, or the moment to just let it go.  
"Heartz, could you... give me some help with this?"  
He stood up, walking over to the door and leaning on the frame, waiting for her to say the next of many things.  
"With what?"  
Su opened the door and peaked through a tiny crack, hiding her body but looking at him with her pale blue eye.  
"I can't tie my chest wrappings. I know that's a strange thing to ask since we just met but I can't do it."  
Heartz was speechless for a moment, starring at the pretty pale blue eye of her's and considering if he should run or nod his head.  
"Sure sure, do you want me to..."  
Su opened the door, still facing him so that her white chest fur was visible to him. For a moment he looked down, seeing that she was holding up her wrappings with both her paws, smiling at him awkwardly.  
"I'm sorry I..."  
"It's alright, you can look."  
Heartz had no idea she'd be so open to his looking at her body, and by a mile he enjoyed what he was looking at. The mind of the teenage boy wanders at times, imagining what a pretty girl might look like without her clothes on, and Heartz had underestimated Su's extremely attractive body.  
"You're really good looking Su."  
He looked for a moment more before shaking it out of his mind, not wanting to seem too needy or desperate.  
"Thank you."  
"Turn around please... not like that! It's so I can..."  
"I know Heartz I know."  
He felt a little scared, not sure how to talk to a girl that wasn't wearing all of her clothing. Everything sounded dirty and he felt like he was making mistake after mistake, turning her off and making himself look like a sicko. Su had turned around and he was dumbly at first tying the knot, but after a moment he regained control of his paws and tied the wrappings.  
"Is that tight enough?"  
"Yeah, thank you."  
Su grabbed her shirt and put it on, he'd already seen what was to be seen, so there was no reason to kick him out at this point. Su stepped out of the bathroom with Heartz next to her, she smiled at him happily, feeling cozy in her old clothes.  
"How do I look?"  
"For a homeless girl you look absolutely amazing."  
Su starred at him with the 'oh no you didn't' face, and Heartz could tell he screwed up.  
"Not to say that's a bad thing! I didn't mean to.."  
"I get it, I'm a bum and you're a rich kid."  
"You're not a bum Su! You're so much more than that."  
"Thanks Heartz."  
They both sat down on his couch, and she nestled right up into his side and closed her eyes, resting her head on his pectoral muscle.  
"Did you read that book I gave you? Here it is."  
Heartz grabbed it off the low table, turning it over in his paw.  
"Um... no I didn't read it actually... sorry."  
"Well here, read the summary on the back."  
"Could you read it to me?"  
"It's a little long for me to read to you..."  
"Did you read it?"  
Su tried to redirect the conversation. She hadn't read the pocket book he'd given her, but there was something much more serious behind her serpentine actions around the book and why she didn't read it.  
"I've read it yes."  
Said Heartz, feeling a little strange about his she was acting.  
"Tell me about it."  
"It won't be as good if I tell you, here, read it, it's a short book Su it's only..."  
"Heartz?"  
She interrupted him, clenching her eyes closed and biting her lip, knowing she was going to have to share this fact with him now due to the circumstance.  
"Yes beautiful?"  
Su could feel the truth rising up from the out of her stomach through her throat, passing her teeth and spilling out into the air like vomit. It was just as crude and foul, and to her knowledge would offend Heartz just the same.  
"I... I... Heartz I can't... I can't read."  
There was silence for what seemed like years after she uttered those seemingly simple words. Su Wu, and eighteen year old girl, couldn't read. Even worse, the boy she liked read several books a day, and was all about written knowledge. How could she call herself his girlfriend if she couldn't even comprehend on the most basic level his favorite thing to do besides her?  
Heartz held her paw, lifting it to his lips and kissing its top soothingly. He kissed her forehead next, and then lifted her chin so he could kiss her lips. They hugged on the couch, and Su felt safe in his arms. She had made herself vulnerable and he protected her. To think, without him she could have turned into an angry loathing monster, but now she was a teenage girl with her first (and possibly last) crush.  
"It's alright Su, I read enough for the both of us."  
Su smiled, biting her lip and blushing as her cheek rubbed against his shirt.  
"Thanks Heartz. I'm sorry..."  
"No, don't be sorry. None of this is your fault, and I like you just the same."  
"We were out on the streets and the school wouldn't ever let us in."  
"I'll let you in, and if you ever want to learn I'll be happy to teach you and your sisters."  
Heartz assumed Wan and Wing couldn't read either, and he was right in this assumption. With reading came writing, so he assumed they couldn't do that either. There was also text comprehension, grammar and mechanics, sciences, law, all the things they were never taught due to the crusty capital city and its snotty residences' and their policies.  
"While I was out I bought you something, and since you're feeling down I think now's the time to give it to you."  
"You didn't have to..."  
"But I wanted to."  
Heartz stood up, and Su shifted off of him so he could make his way over to the door. He reached down into a smaller bag, pulling out a flat wooden box in the shape of a three dimensional square. He handed it to her and Su opened it, revealing a shiny necklace inside. It was a thin chain, with a circular band at the front.  
"What is it Heartz?"  
Su traced her fingers over the chain, feeling its cold surface pressing against the pads of her paw.  
"It's a karma necklace. Have you ever heard of karma?"  
"No."  
"It means what goes around comes around. So if you do bad things, bad things will happen to you, and if you do good things-"  
"-good things will happen to you."  
Finished Su, now understanding the principle.  
"That's sweet Heartz but, why this?"  
"I really believe in Karma. Think of it as a reminder to be a good person, you're already so kind and beautiful but this extra push will make you a goddess."  
Heartz lifted it from the box, unhooking the chain and reaching around her head. Bumping one of her ears as he reached around her. Once done, he clipped it on, and Su straightened it out so it hung the way it's supposed to.  
"I'm far from a goddess."  
"You're a goddess to me."  
Heartz gave her a hug, and she hugged him back, smiling and kissing his neck once. He smelt good, like a man should smell but not bad or dirty or like crotch, just a manly musk that wasn't to harsh on her feminine nostrils.  
"I've never gotten a gift before."  
Thought Su, realizing in her long cub hood, without any family or anyone to love her, she had never gotten a material gift from anyone.  
"Do you like it?"  
"I love it because you put thought into it and it means something. It also looks pretty on me."  
"Yes, it does."  
They sat and smiled, kissing each other once as a mutual thank you for the gift and the trustworthy atmosphere. After a few minutes that single kiss had turned into a long teenage make out session. Su leaned back and eventually Heartz had made his way on top of her, she reached around his body and pulled him closer to her, letting him kiss her neck with vigorous passion and teenage lust.  
"Heartz?"  
"Yeah?"  
He stopped kissing her for a moment, rolling off to her side and looking at her. They both moved so they were lying on their sides, facing one another.  
"What's your favorite thing about me?"  
"The way that you trust me, how you feel comfortable sharing things with me how you let me kiss you when I should have stopped a long time ago."  
Su blushed, her ears pinning back for a moment as she kissed him one more time.  
"I don't mind if we kiss for a little too long."  
"Me either."  
Said Heartz, snuggling up closer to her. He was a little worried his breath smelt, but they'd been making out for at least a half an hour, so if his breath smelt she either didn't mind or didn't notice.  
"What's your favorite thing about me physically?"  
"Those beautiful eyes of yours, the only bad thing is I have to share them with the world."  
"Now that was romantic."  
Said Su, feeling like he knew just what to say.  
"You're also extremely beautiful all over, you let me take a short look and I did, you look amazing."  
"That wasn't even the best part."  
Heartz raised an eyebrow at her remark.  
"Did you really just..."  
"Yes, I did."  
Su had insinuated she looked even better with less clothes on, and inside Heartz's head he was trying his best to suppress his horny thoughts and replace them with logic and romance. He was too busy sorting out his thoughts to realize what was happening in the real world, and Su looked proud of herself.  
"What?"  
Heartz had no idea what was... he realized what was wrong the moment he finished saying 'what.'  
"I'm so sorry I..."  
"It's alright Heartz, I like it."  
He had grown aroused by her sexy and smooth words, and in his moment of weakness his body had decided sex was eminent, so his least favorite extremity was preparing itself for something that wasn't going to happen. Su could feel it against her thigh because they were so close, and it made her feel like she was doing something right. Not only did he say she was beautiful, but he meant it, her proof was his not so little friend, who was pressed against her leg still. He went to back away, but only fell on his back. The low table shuddered and he struggled to crawl away, covering himself up and looking- as well as feeling- extremely embarrassed.  
"I am so sorry Su I didn't want that to happen."  
"Don't worry Heartzee, there's nothing wrong if your girlfriend gets you hot and ready every now and then."  
"Heartzee?"  
He asked, his gentlemen's cane receding to previous hibernation as he pondered his new name, saying it for himself to see how it felt.  
"If we're together like this we mine as well have nicknames."  
"Alright Susie."  
She smiled at him, sitting upright on the couch and looking at him smugly.  
"We should go downstairs and see everyone else now, it's been awhile."  
Heartz nodded, standing up and adjusting his business discreetly so his situation was nothing to catch anyone's eye.  
Far away in Gongmen City, the wolf commander was awakening from his own situation. His fight with Wan Wu had gotten him badly injured, and he remembered the event in a blurry way, not comprehending the entire event as he woke up.  
"Sir?"  
One of his soldiers was in the room with him, and as the commander got up he felt around his body, making sure he was entirely there.  
"Where's Lord Shen?"  
"He left yesterday morning to put his plan into action."  
"Lord Shen left without me?"  
The soldier nodded.  
"What are my orders? Did he leave any?"  
Asked the commander, feeling a little misbegotten and upset with the peacock's behavior. His commander had gotten a serious injury, and he just pushed in like nothing had happened? What an ass!  
"Lord Shen has ordered you to travel to the Valley of Peace to reestablish the connection between Lord Shen and his friend Colonel Haifu. He'd also like you to ally Gongmen city with as many powerful people and settlements as you can."  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
"Colonel Haifu will help you. That's what Lord Shen said sir."  
"Who am I to take with me?"  
"Lord Shen wanted you to go alone sir."  
The commander nodded. He stood up, his tired bones creaking as his you wolf body shuffled over to the window. Throwing open the shudders, his eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden change in light. It was just past noon.  
"I'll leave at once."

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	6. Like Father Like Son

Like Father Like Son

Heartz was walking down the house's stairs with Su, and in his paw he carried the bag of clothes for Wing. Descending the four flights of stairs, the two walked through the base of the air shaft and off to their left. Once inside the library, they found the three girls, who were sitting around on couches and armchairs. Talking about nothing.  
"It's nice to see you two again. So, is she pregnant?"

Constanze was joking around, making a face at the two lovers and promptly being tapped by Theresia, signaling for her older sister to stop messing around. Su blushed and Heartz scolded his sister. Wing simply looked surprised.  
"Su, where did you get those clothes?"  
Wing remembered her black outfit, how it wrapped around her neck and head, making her look fierce and stealthy even if she wasn't all to bad.  
"Heartz bought them."  
"I bought some for you too Wing."  
He held out the bag, and Wing stood to take it. She looked inside, noting it was practically the same thing she had worn when Heartz had found them.  
"Thanks Heartz, I'll go put this on."  
Wing smiled and walked out of the library, likely going to Heartz's bedroom or a bathroom if she could find one to change in.  
Once Wing was back she sat down beside her sister, who was very close to Heartz.  
"What will you do now?"  
Theresia was merely curious, and Heartz did his best thinking out loud or on paper, so to speak was his option.  
"I need to convince dad that asylum is the way to go, I want to get this done in a week, too."  
"Why is asylum the way to go?"  
Asked Theresia, making him think like he needed to do.  
"Asylum is the best choice for them because everywhere else they're unwelcome. The only person after Su is the emperor, but the emperor is after dad as well so..."  
"Your dad hates the emperor?"  
Asked Su, looking at Heartz with some excitement.  
"The emperor tried to kill him and my mom a long time ago, so he's got some prejudices."  
Said Constanze, knowing their parents history best of the three.  
"Really?"  
Constanze nodded.  
"My dad was a colonel in the army, and he broke all the rules to save my mom, so the emperor tried to kill him for being insubordinate. When that didn't work, the emperor just fired him and banished my parents here. We're not allowed to leave the valley."  
"That's intense."  
Said Wing, amazed that the emperor had a knack for pissing off not only the poor and worthless, but some very rich and powerful people as well.  
"Does, does your dad have friends around?"  
"Lots."  
"Is it alright if I ask how much money your dad has?"  
Su looked at her sister shocked, she wasn't around to dig gold and questions like that raised firewalls in people. Constanze and Theresia didn't know, but the question put them off a little. Heartz wasn't fazed, these girls had nothing and here they were in a bundle of splendor, one might wonder how much such splendor costed.  
"We've got about ten million now. My dad had a lot more but the emperor took most of it away when he banished my parents."  
The two Wu sisters nodded in understanding. The group talked a little more about their lives and that they had attempted to kill Lord Shen before they arrived in the valley.

Heartz was worried that his father's relationship with Lord Shen could put a damper on his relationship with Su, but he wasn't going to worry about the future too much. After a while the conversation steered to the couple's relationship and what they were planning.  
"Heartz, since dad is gone for tonight you should go out."  
Theresia said, trying to push the relationship and make it more official.  
"We talked about going out, but how can we? There's probably police everywhere."  
Su felt sad she and her lover were forced to remain inside a box, and if they went outside their feelings would crumble and he'd likely denounce knowing her for his own safety.  
"Not everywhere-" said Constanze, taking a sip of tea an routing the cup back down, "-the deputies don't go up the palace steps."  
"We couldn't do that 'stanze, Master Shifu..."  
"Master Shifu won't go down to the demonstration courtyard if he isn't given a reason."  
Interrupted the eldest female tiger, eyeing her brother in victory. It was truly his victory. But she had proven him wrong to the extent of knowledge which is quite the accomplishment in their household.  
"They'd have to walk through the village center wouldn't they?"  
Asked Wing, knowing the general location of the palace from when they broke in.  
"We would."  
Said Heartz, wanting to tackle this last barrier so he could take his woman somewhere quiet and private and have a real date with her.  
"You could cloak her, the deputies around might think its me."  
Said Constanze, considering that Su was the same size and had a similarly colored tail.  
"Thanks 'stanze."  
"You need a key too, dad has a spare in his office."  
Added his sister, causing another thing to worry about.  
"What time is it?"  
Wing shrugged.  
"Sunset is soon."  
Heartz nodded, and Su elbowed his little with a pouty face to show him sunset was a really good time to start a date.  
"I'll go get the key now-" he motioned to get up, but the remembered something, "-i'll check in on Wan, too."  
Heartz stood up, walking out of the library and down the entry hall. He grabbed his father's blue constable coat, walking out the double red doors and closing them behind him. The girls heard the doors close, and then conversation resumed.  
"Will they let him in to your dad's office?"  
Asked Su, worried for her date.  
Constanze nodded.  
"They'll let him in."  
Heartz was walking down the street, popping the collar of his father's coat to keep the wind chill off of his neck. As he walked he smiled and waved to some of the deputies he knew, eventually reaching the main building where the office would be. Going inside he greeted the woman at the front desk, waking past her and to the back where his father's office was. Heartz walked up to the door and realized it was locked. He looked from his left and right, seeing no one. Quickly with a single claw, he jerked the lock around and the door shuttered open; a little louder then Heartz wanted it to be. Once inside he closed the door softly, tip toeing over to his father's desk and sitting in the badder chair. He spun to face the drawers, opening the top one and grabbing for the key ring marked 'palace.'  
One door down, the first deputy had heard the noise in his bosses office and went to investigate. He was older now, in his late thirties and happily married. He was still a big rhino, and now was a well versed and organized deputy to the constable. Felt he was a young, inexperienced, second son to the blacksmith, but now he was the law. Tapping on the door, Heartz sprang up in surprise, his heart floundering a little before he regained some composure. The first deputy stepped in through the unlocked door, seeing Heartz behind his father's desk.  
"What are you doing in here?"  
"I had to get the key to the palace, 'stanze and I are going up there for a while and we can't get in without the key."  
The deputy nodded.  
"It's a little late to be going all the way up there."  
"I know, she's in a bad mood and she wanted me to bring her up there; could you clear out some of the deputies on the main road, like I said, 'stanze's in a bad mood and if we were stopped she'd go crazy."  
"Tell you what, grab a badge at the front desk, and if anyone gives you grief just show it to them. If they insist, send them to me."  
"Thanks a million."  
"Don't worry about it Heartz, your dad wouldn't mind so neither do I."  
The deputy when back into his office, and Heartz traveled down the hall to a different wing of the building. When he got to the jail area, he walked to the only occupied cell, guarded by a single uniformed deputy.  
Heartz nodded, and the deputy opened the cell door without question. Heartz went inside, and the door closed behind him. Wan was sitting in her thin bed, looking up at the ceiling. When she saw Heartz she stood up and hugged him as tight as she could. By far of the three girls she we the most emotional and the most fragile, and jail was taking its toll.  
"Heartz this place is so boring, there's nothing to do and no one to talk to!"  
"I know Wan, this isn't a luxury suite but only for a little while longer."  
"How's Su?"  
"We're going out on a date after I leave here. We need to be sneaky but my sisters helped me find a place to bring her."  
"That's nice."  
"Are they feeding you well?"  
Wan shrugged.  
"Lots of rice, better than nothing I guess."  
"When you're out of here and I can tell my parents about Su, you'll get to come over to dinner and we'll all eat some real food."  
"Thanks Heartz, now go, don't keep my sister waiting."

Heartz left the station with a badge hanging from the pocket of the blue constable's topcoat, making him smile with be light and feel all the more comfortable with his own power. Once back at the house, he headed straight for the library. When everyone gave him an anxious look, he simply held up the key and got smiles from everyone.  
"Sunset is in just a while, we should go."  
Said Su, standing up and smiling at him. Theresia walked over with a briefcase in her paw and a cloak over her arm, handing the briefcase to her brother, she looked at him and silently told him to behave himself.  
"I packed some things you two will want."  
"Thanks Theresia."  
She helped Su put on the cloak, draping the good over her face so no one could see who she was.  
"Looks just like me."  
Said Constanze, happy to loan her identity.  
"Wing, you'll be fine here right?"  
She nodded.  
"Theresia is going to teach me how to play mahjong."  
Su smiled, waving goodbye as they exited the library and walked out the front doors. Traveling through the village, Heartz clutched Su's upper arm as they walked, making it look like a brother sister relationship rather his girlfriend. Talk spread quickly in the village, and in anyone saw him holding her paw, his father would find out, and the constable would be more then curious as to where his son acquired a girl.  
They were looked at funnily only once, but Heartz shrugged it off with the hedge that he had. They made their way up to the halfway mark of the thousand steps, and Heartz reached for the key ad threw it in the lock.  
Su dropped her hood, revealing her face and eyes for him to look at. The door creaked open, and they slipped through and closed it again once they were inside. The demonstration area was massive, a large flat square area for parading that at its back lead to a podium, and behind that the remaining steps to the palace. Around we're two levels of balcony seating, and Heartz led his lady to the stairs, traveling up to the second level of seating and least her through the rows, draping his borrowed blue coat over one of the seats for Su to sit on. She did so, and he helped her take off the long cloak, tossing it onto an unoccupied seat to his left. She was to his right as they sat down, and he grabbed the briefcase and opened it.  
"Wow. Theresia packed this thing well."  
Inside there was a blanket, food, water, and small desert cakes with strawberries.  
"Do you want to..."  
Su signaled that she was a little chilly, so Heartz nodded and took the blanket out, wrapping it around her shoulders only.  
"Heartz come on, we're on a date aren't we?"  
"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."  
He sat back down on the stone bench, reaching behind her, pulling her hips as close to his as possible. With that, he took the blanket around himself, wrapping her shoulders under his right arm and placing his right paw on her right shoulder as it were.  
"Thank you Heartzee."  
"No need to say thank you, I like it just as much you."  
He kissed her cheek, and she nestled into his neck, feeling how warm he was compared to the air around them.  
"Look at the sunset."  
Said Su, seeing how the sun was setting far away behind the shelf of the world, disappearing and leaving the sky a pretty orange as it went away for that day.  
"It's almost as beautiful as you."  
Su smiled, his words making her feel happier then she already was.  
"What did you say was wrong with my eyes?"  
"Nothing is wrong with your eyes Su, don't say that. One of the unique features that makes you an individual are your eyes, and you have heterochromia iridium, and I think it makes you more beautiful then you already are."  
"Thanks Heartz."  
She kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter, happy to be sheltered beneath his arm and to be this close to him.  
"These dessert cakes look good Su, do you want one with your sunset?"  
"Yes please."  
Heartz grabbed one, opening it and putting inside the slicked strawberries, lifting it to Su's mouth where she took a small bite, smiling and chewing as she enjoyed it. Heartz ate the rest of it, not caring at all that she had already bitten into one end.  
"It's really good."  
"My mom likes these, I think that's why we had them in the house."  
"Your mom has great taste Heartz."  
He sighed, leaning his head into hers as they sat side by wide. Wiping his lips, his spoke, "I can't wait for when you can meet her Su, and my dad, I know they'll like you. How couldn't they?"  
Su giggled.  
"Your parents could hate me for a lot of reasons."  
"Even if they didn't approve, I'd stay with you."  
"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."  
"I'd blame myself though."  
"You're so sweet to me Heartz, I like you a lot."  
"I like you a lot too Su."  
They sat there as the sun set, holding each other and talking sweetly, eating the occasional dessert cake and kissing frequently. Everything was going fine until mid kiss, Su grabbed at his shirt and he opened his eyes in pleasant surprise, only to be shocked at the shadow of a small red panda with a walking staff at least twice the height of him.  
Su felt how tense he was, and she turned around and stiffened at the shadow. Her paws gripped at Heartz's collar, and she had no idea what to do.  
"Don't tell my parents."  
Heartz sputtered the words quickly, bracing as if he were about to be hit.  
"Everything happened for a reason."  
Said Master Shifu, turning and walking away, seen walking up the palace steps a few minutes later. The two sat frozen together, unsure how to react.  
"That was crazy."  
Said Heartz, laughing for a moment before he kissed Su again on the cheek.  
"I think it was hot."  
"I think you're hot."  
"Oh gods Heartz, we're on a date."  
Su smiled, falling across his chest with her paws and feeling his body a little.  
"Yes, yes we are."  
Su sighed, thinking about a particular imbalance in their relationship.  
"What's wrong?"  
Heartz could sense something was suddenly wrong with her, and Su respected him for having the capacity to understand she needed someone.  
"You've seen me without my clothes on..."  
Heartz nodded, unsure what she was talking about.  
"I know, and your body is a wonderful as your personality."  
She was leaning into him, her paw rubbing his chest in a circular motion.  
"It's just that... I... when do I get to... you know..."  
"I'm flattered."  
"No no it's just curiosity I guess."  
"I'd need a reason to take my clothes off."  
"Let's go swimming!"  
"What?"  
"It's summertime, there's a lake around here somewhere right? Me and my sisters went swimming all the time when we were cubs, it was something nice and just for us."  
"The only lake is outside the wall."  
"Can we go outside the wall?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"Legally, you mean we can't go out legally."  
"Su..."  
Heartz kissed her roughly, absolutely mad for her bad girl side.  
"Can I get some help from my man?"  
He smiled, kissing her again.  
"I know how to get out."  
They left their seats, gathering everything of there's up and leaving. About halfway down the palace steps Heartz turned off of the paved road, bounding over large rocks until he reached the outside of the wall. The palace because of its mountain top location was not inside the wall, and the wall simply stopped when it met the mountain. There was a single guard tower, but this route was luckily a blind spot to them. He ran ahead, dragging Su behind him by her paw. Soon enough he stopped, turning around and letting her muzzle collide with his.  
"This is so bad!"  
"My boyfriend broke his first law today."  
"And I'm extremely sexually attracted to you right now but that's not important. What is is that we're here."  
Su looked behind him and in the darkness of night she saw the body of water behind him, still and deep. There was a dock not to far away from them, meaning the water was of significant depth.  
She walked forward and he spun her around, pushing her back against his chest as they both faced the water. Her paws in his.  
"Heartz, if what you said wasn't important than why did you say it?"  
"Because it's true, and I want you to know how much I like you."  
He had dropped the briefcase and on the ground, and he began to undress. First his shirt, revealing the nicely sculpted torso beneath. Su leaned against a bamboo tree, watching the foreplay done only for her and her amusement.  
"Kiss me handsome."  
He moved forward and kissed her neck, letting her paws grope at his bare back, feeling through his fur and how soft he was. As Heartz kissed Su he pushed her against the tree, her head looking up as she touched him and he kissed her neck.  
"You're really handsome."  
"I know, but the way you say it makes me feel better about myself."  
"Like you ever had a reason to be sad."  
He took his pants off, revealing the same tight black underwear his father wore. She was a little shy, and decided not to touch him too much. He didn't get to touch her, so she should limit herself in the same way. To this extent, she'd already gotten more then he had, but as a man less surface area of the body is sacred, so maybe not. Heartz let her go. Running for the dock and doing a back flip into the water, making a loud splash and reappearing quickly.  
He crawled out of the water, lifting his body up onto the dock with both of his arms, letting Su see his muscles while they were working. Once on the dock he shook his fur out, and Su walked over to him an kissed him, smiling upon release and felling up his arms.  
"You've got really gorgeous arms Heartz."  
He chucked.  
"My muscles are all show, I'm useless in a fight."  
"Good."  
Heartz scrunched up his face, unsure why Su would say that.  
"Did you say that?"  
"No."  
He wanted to make sure his girlfriend didn't say that, and if neither of them did then they had a problem.  
Out from the darkness lurked a group of ridicules looking- and obviously stray- wolves. There were five of them, boys about the same age as Heartz, but wearing black and their leader carrying an open and shiny knife. Heartz instinctively moved in front of her, his arm going first and then his bare and rather wet body. He growled at them, and they just laughed.  
"Pretty boy gonna defend his girl?"  
"His muscles are for show."  
"No good for fighting."  
Said the wolves in a random order, Heartz's mind too busy to distinguish who was speaking and who was not.  
"To suggest that you would commit assault against me is a crime against the Emperor of China and a crime against the private constable services within the Valley of Peace."  
"We're not in no valley are we?"  
"Nope."  
You're registered citizens of China and thus..."  
"Tell you..."  
"Don't you dare talk over me you dog! This is China, and I will not tolerate chicanery of any sort against my rights as an adult man and as a land owning citizen!"  
Su nearly opened her mouth in surprise. He'd mocked him by calling him a dog. Her boyfriend was something else alright, bold as a pepper and hot too.

The wolves were getting angrier and angrier.  
"Tell you what bookworm, I'm going to beat you until your dead, and then I'm gonna take your girl in the bushes and enjoy her fruits if you don't mind."  
"I do mind, and fuck you."  
The wolf threw his knife at Heartz, and as it spun for his chest Heartz caught it. Su and the other wolves gasped in shock, amazed this pretty boy had skills.  
"Bet you didn't expect that did you dog, because that's what you are, a dog. So I'll tell you what, since I've got the knife now. Go away, or I'll toss this at your heart, and I don't miss."

"That's it."  
The wolf leader ran forward, and Su pushed Heartz out of the way and used her incredible fighting skills to take down all of them in just a few moments. Once they were all down, Heartz tossed the knife off to the side and walked up to her from behind, but since she was still in fighting mode she punched him as hard as she could in his throat. Heartz choked, falling onto his back and rolling over, grabbing at his neck.  
Su gasped, rushing over to him. She knelt down beside him, clutching his head in her paws and holding it to her chest.  
"What's the matter with you! Talking to them like that, they could have killed you!"  
He choked some more, unable to speak at all.  
"At least you look good."  
They both smiled, and Su reached down and gave him a nice long kiss.  
Heartz dried off a little more and they began their all back to the weakest spot in the wall, going back inside the village and standing on the palace steps.  
"You'd think his mother would have raised him better."  
Said Heartz, still flustered about how the wannabe bandit handled his chosen profession.  
Su put on her cloak and put up the hood, holding onto his arm as they walked down the stairs slowly. It was very dark, and Su didn't agree with what he had just said.  
"Some people don't have a mother to raise them Heartz."  
He stopped, mentally cursing himself for what he had said. Not everyone had parents, and Su didn't.  
"I'm..."  
"You weren't thinking I get it."  
Su looked down at the ground, feeling sad about her life. Heartz had seen his father grab his mother's chin a million times to get her to look at him, and now was a good time to do something like that. He touched her muzzle softly, lifting her face so she was looking at him. One of her paws lifted up to touch his, and she locked eye contact with him like he hoped for.  
"I'm sorry Su, I don't know anything about how hard your life was but if you and I can make this work and surpass all the obstacles in our way, I promise you'll be more comfortable than you've ever been. You'd feel loved and you'd be happy. Isn't that what you want? love and happiness?"  
Su bit her lip, thinking.  
"Are you happy?"  
Asked Su, wanting to know how he felt before she spoke her feelings.  
"With you I feel happy and I..."  
"What?"  
"It's cliché."  
Said Heartz, looking at her with concern.  
"Clichés can be romantic."  
"I want to be a better person around you Su. I say things sometimes like I just did, and I don't want to be that person. I want to be nice and I don't want to be that rich kid who you don't like."  
"That was beautiful."  
She hugged him and he hugged her back, kissing her ear because that was all he could reach. To his amazement, she really liked that.  
"Are you happy Su?"  
She nodded, still tightly wrapped in an embrace.  
"I feel like a princess."  
"I'm glad."  
"Heartz?"  
"Yeah Su?"  
"Do you love me?"  
There was a long silence as they stood there, hugging each other with their anxious eyes open. It was technically their first date, and their first relationship overall.  
"I don't know Su... I just know I feel different now that I found you."  
Su nodded.  
"Thanks Heartz, I'm being pushy I know."  
"Nonsense, you're everything I expected from a woman and a lot more fun."  
She kissed him again, and they walked down the stairs and through the village, following the main road because hooligans are least likely to use that road, so to an extent it was the safest route for law breakers. They made it back inside the house, and Heartz hung up the two coats and brought the briefcase to the kitchen. Su walked past the library with Heartz on the way to the stairs, and inside was Wing and Theresia, still playing mahjong hours later.  
"You've been gone long."  
Said Theresia with a smile, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms.  
"I know Theresia, it was a long night."  
Su signaled for Wing to follow her, and the two snow leopards bounded away and up the stairs. Heartz watched them go, and once they were out of earshot Theresia spoke again.  
"How was it?"  
"Theresia, I learned so much about her."  
"Oh no! You don't like her any more?"  
"What? No! I like everything about her!"  
"Really? That good huh?"  
"It was great."  
Theresia smiled again, and her brother was blushing but she couldn't tell through his fur.  
"Don't forget to put dad's key back tomorrow morning. Leave the briefcase in the kitchen, I'll unpack it."  
"Thanks, did 'stanze go to bed?"  
Theresia nodded.  
"Good night."  
Heartz walked out of the library's doorway, stopping first in the kitchen to drop off the briefcase. Upstairs in Heartz's bedroom, Su and Wing were having a similar conversation.

"So? tell me about it."  
Said Wing, going over and laying down on the bed, waiting for her older sister to say something.  
"It was so incredible Wing, there were a few awkward moments but he knows just what to say and how to hold me and how to kiss me and he does everything I ask and he's adventurous and protective and handsome and..."  
"Handsome?"  
"You know..."  
Su shrugged and smiled, crossing her arms and tilting her hips to one side.  
"You didn't..."  
"I know, but if he wanted to I'd do it."  
"After one date?"  
"Wing, I think I love him."  
"After one date?"  
"It was just so perfect! I asked him how he felt about me and he gave me the most heartfelt and romantic reply, I had no idea how wonderful he was! He's so smart and he makes me feel loved."  
"Did he say he loved you?"  
Su stayed quiet, and her sister threw her arms in the air and laid on her back in frustration.  
"Dammit Su you were too pushy! Why would you ask that? It's the first date of coarse he'd say no."  
"He told me I wasn't pushy, and he said he didn't know if he loved me but he said he feels different now that he's found me and that he wants to be a better person around me!"  
"Wow, that is romantic."  
Some time had past, and they figured he'd be coming rough the door any minute now.  
"Wing, get out of the bed you're on the couch tonight."  
"Why?"  
"I want to sleep with him now out of the bed!"  
"With me in the room?"  
Su groaned to show she was upset.  
"Not sex I want to spoon now get out of his bed before I strangle you!"  
Wing got out of the bed, and with her sister growling at her she grabbed a pillow and a blanket and set herself up on the couch, laying down and covering herself up. A few moments later Heartz walked in closing the door softly behind him and finding Su alone in his bed. He looked over and saw Wing asleep on the couch.  
"I'm going to..."  
Heartz pointed toward the bathroom, and Su nodded. He went in and a few moments later she heard the water running and a few minutes later she heard it shut off. He came out in shiny looking night clothes, and when he motioned to pull his armchair to the bedside Su shook her head no. With her paw she patted the spot next to her, and he raised a surprised eyebrow.  
"You earned it."  
She whispered just loud enough for him to hear, and he shrugged and climbed into his bed. The bed was his, so who cares if he slept in it? who cares that after one date he's literally sleeping with his girlfriend? He didn't and neither did she.  
Under the sheets Su reached for his paw, and she wasn't shy when she crawled next to him as close as she could, resting her paw over his heart and her head on his shoulder.  
"You take what you want don't you?"  
Heartz was being playful, and Su giggled at his comment.  
"I do... Heartz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would it be too much to ask if we could spoon?"  
Su bit her lip, closing her eyes and feeling uncertain how he might react.  
"Roll over onto your side."  
He had moved close to her ear, his minty breath making her fur stand up as he- again- made Su feel good about herself without saying too much. She squeaked as she turned over and he did the same. Her body moved back, and when she felt her backside make contact with his crotch she squeaked again, biting her lip and smiling through a heavy blush.  
He took his paw and put it over her hips, and she happily held it in hers.  
"Is this what you dreamt of?"  
"Every girl wants to be a princess."  
"Am I a prince?"  
"You're my prince."  
She kissed him and he kissed back, nestling closer to each other as they fell asleep.  
"Good night Su."  
He was too late, she'd already fallen asleep. Su was purring, and he liked the way bed body shuddered against his with each and every breath. Heartz had wanted a relationship, and he was incredibly happy he had one, and he wasn't giving it up.

Quite a journey away at a residence owned by Jay near the Boa Gu orphanage, he and Tigress were in a similar position, but neither of them had fallen asleep yet. Eighteen years of being together had done something to the way Tigress acted around him, and Jay didn't like it at all.  
They were spooning, and he was touching her ear with his paw. Eventually Tigress' started to growl at him, and when he didn't stop she spun around and swatted at his face, giving him a very light cut under his eye.  
"Stop touching me!"  
She turned back over, ashamed of what she had just done and hoping he'd give her the opportunity to apologize. No one hurt the constable, and Jay hated the way she was acting. He did understand why though, he was a good father and lover, but he wasn't the best at receiving emotion. Tigress had feelings, and sometimes he missed them when he shouldn't. To Tigress' standard he shouldn't be missing anything, and his standard was about the same. He was failing miserably.  
"Did you know Tigress that- that over half of marriages end in divorce."  
Her ears perked up to what he was saying, but she didn't verbally respond.  
"Also that, for the couples that don't get divorced, over half of them are unhappy."  
Her ears stayed in their upright position, listening to him speak as the scratch on his cheek slowly filled with small droplets of blood.  
"If I asked you if you were unhappy with me, would you say yes?"  
Tigress stayed quiet for a while, and when she nodded his heart dropped. He expected she wasn't the happiest, but in the line of these statistics? no.

"I know it's me, what am I doing wrong Ti? I love you endlessly, I've said that everyday for almost nineteen years and... I truly don't know what you want as a woman, I want to know and I want you to tell me what it is I'm not doing right."  
"You're wrong."  
"I know I've been wrong but..."  
"No, you're wrong, it's not you it's me."  
"Don't say that Tigress it's not your fault."  
"My feelings are my fault. When I was younger, I wanted to be the dragon warrior."  
"You're my dragon warrior."  
She held his paw, feeling her eyes grow foggy with tears yet to fall.  
"I wanted to be a Kung Fu master, and I gave it up to be normal. I love you Jay, I love our cubs and I'm happy we were able to have three when on my best day I would still shoot blanks but, I gave up what I loved and I can't get it back anymore."  
"I love you Tigress, and that scroll, it's meaningless, it could be blank for all we know."  
"But I want to know! You've gotten so much, you've achieved so much and I just disappeared into the background. I can't even be Grand Master of the palace when Shifu steps down because I'm not even a master. Jay I'm forty-two, I need to achieve something."  
"Is that it? Tigress three cubs is achievement enough..."  
"But not for me Jay! I want more I've always wanted more."  
"If I found an adventure for you and I to go on, if I made life worth living again would that fix things? would an adventure make you happy?"  
"Jay darling..."  
"Would it?"  
He insisted, demanding she answer him in a soft and desperate voice.  
"It would be nice to put my muscles to real work again. I miss fighting bandits and being a superstar, if I could do it again I would."  
"You can be a superstar, and when I find an adventure for us I'll make sure all of China knows your name."  
"I love you Jay."  
"And I love you Tigress."  
"Do you still want me Jay? I wouldn't be mad if you did."  
"You may be forty-two, but your just as beautiful as you were when you were twenty four. I'll never get tired of your burnt amber eyes of those stripes that run down your back."  
"You remember all of that?"  
"I remember everything, from the moment I saw you, when you tripped and we talked outside my tent, when Foxy died and when that wolf took you away from me, and when we scratched the hell out of my headboard in the capital the first night we did it. I remember everything about us because you're worth it."

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	7. Go Left

Go Left

In Gongmen City, the sun was rising. Sunrises were always beautiful there, peaking up over the mountains in the distance and shining through windows and lighting the streets. The people were waking up, and so was the government. Without Lord Shen or the wolf commander, the ship didn't have a helmsmen, but no one knew this so technically it did. All the wolves apart from a few had gone with Lord Shen to the capital, and they would be arriving any hour now.  
Lord Shen's family home was still being reconstructed, and after one thing was repaired another bad thing happened. The workers thought it the buildings fate to fall, and when the soothsayer predicted its destruction no one wanted to touch it or go in it.  
The boss wolf was on his way to the valley, pouting that he was tasked with something so stupid.  
"Go and make friends, ha! Friends, Lord Shen doesn't act like a guy who makes a lot of friends. This colonel is probably just as stiff as Shen."  
The wolf walked on, running his paw over his eyepatch occasionally, wishing he had his eye back.  
"Damn pandas."  
One of them got him good across the face all those years ago, and now he was in his mid twenties and he couldn't see out of one eye because it's all scratched up. He wasn't there to kill any of them, he was there just to keep Lord Shen safe.  
"Seriously! I get blind and he was the one with the problem!"  
This wolf was a little ruthless, he let Lord Shen use the wolves to kill the pandas, and he also let Lord Shen kill some baby pandas but, well, he couldn't think of an excuse because there wasn't one. Simply put, this wolf, much like Jay, was just doing his job. He was told to do things by his superior and he did them without question. There are limits. Like Jay, this wolf might one day disagree and go his own way.  
After walking for another hour, watching the sunrise over his shoulder, he saw three stupid looking young wolves barely running toward him. They stopped when they saw him, and he couldn't help but laugh.  
"Who beat you up kid?"  
"Some bitch with screwed up eyes!"  
"Yeah, we were messin' with her and her guy and she went crazy!"  
"I tossed my knife at the guy to protect myself and he caught the damn thing!"  
"Over there, back at that valley!"  
The wolf grabbed the leader by the scruff of his neck, pulling him closer then he was to be intimidating.  
"Tell me about the girl."  
"She was like seventeen or something, snow leopard, she..."  
"You said her eyes?"  
"Crazy! They were two different colors..."  
The wolf boss started choking the kid, looking at him struggle for air. He threw the boy down on the ground, making him whimper and fuss around. His friends backed up, knowing whoever this guy was he was dangerous.  
The wolf boss wore a plate or armor over his chest, and had black gloves. There was rope around his body like a belt, and on one arm was a red insignia that looked like an eye. No one knew his name.  
"Tell me about the guy."  
"He's a tiger."  
"Yeah! He started rambling off stuff about laws and stuff!"  
"Honest guy, he was a real stick in the mud, the same age as the girl."  
"Did he say anything?"  
Asked the wolf boss, receiving pertinent information from all three dribbling idiots.  
"He said his muscles were all for show and he wasn't too strong."  
"Good."  
The wolf boss smiled at them, walking on and down the path some more. The kids scrambled back to their paws, rising in the opposite direction of him. He was happy, now he knew where Su Wu was, and he knew she had a boy there keeping her safe. A tiger no less, and to his knowledge tigers were pretty hard to come by.  
The road was well packed dirt, ruts made from carts occasionally dipping down and forming hazards to the ankles. The wolf ignored them for the most part, not worried about them until one of them shot up and bit him. He tripped, falling to the hard ground and landing on his shoulder.  
"Ah! son of a..."  
He looked past his paw, seeing the rut he'd tripped in. It was deeper then any other he'd seen so far, and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it.  
"I twisted it."  
He said to himself, huffing and trying to stand back up. When he did he bit his lip and winced from the pain, bouncing up and down, trying not to fall back over.  
"Come on you sissy you're alright, you're almost there anyway."  
He smiled to himself, limping on to the valley where the prospect of catching these three criminals was to tantalizing to resist.  
With Lord Shen, his fleet of boats were only hours outside of the Imperial City, and he too was watching the sun rise. It was indeed a beautiful sunrise, and for the most part the weather was fair. There was wind to blow him in and the sky was decently void of clouds. He could see not to far off in the distance the cities tall and thick wall, and he was ready to blow a hole in it and then smash the city to bits like a toy in the hand of an angry baby.  
"How are we?"  
Asked Lord Shen to the wold nearest him.  
"We are ready my lord."  
"The cannons?"  
"Loaded."  
"Ammunition?"  
"Plenty of it."  
"So we'll have just enough."  
Said Lord Shen, knowing that it was best to underestimate your strength then to overestimate it.  
"The guards are ready?"  
"Yes sir."  
With rising trouble across China, much of the Imperial Army was occupied doing other things in other cities, and with mobs of angry citizens pounding on the gates of this city, he need only open the latch and let them do the work for him. With the people busy fighting themselves he was clear to take the big buildings and the palace. He intended to destroy the palace, but he didn't know when he'd get that far. Killing the people inside of it was the priority. Lord Shen was happy to use a map his old friend Jay had provided for him, because maps of the city are hard to come by because of the precious nature of the layout, but the ex-colonel had one for some reason.  
Lord Shen tilted his head to one side with a dirty smile as he watched his fleet from the front approach the harbor of the Imperial City, full to the brim with government sailing vessels and a few pleasure craft. He couldn't see them, but he knew there were guards on the harbor gate likely crying at the sight of the invasion.  
"Fire on the harbor."  
As it was said it was done. Many of the massive, heavy, ornate cannons were aimed at different boats, and one by one fuses grew shorter with a hot sizzling noise and an almost unnoticeable red glow. The cannons reared back with a strong force, shooting out their muzzles smoke and bright lines of sharp color. The ball glowed through the air, pounding into the wooden hull of a large sailboat and making it quiver; water poured in to all struck boats. Lord Shen smile as the many hit boats- and boats still being hit- slowly fell to one side or collapsed in on themselves from flooding or weakness or both.  
Small and useless arrows shot from the ledge of the city wall, and Lord Shen laughed out loud as they fell obviously to short, their strength nothing compared to his.  
"How many boats have we damaged?"  
Lord Shen didn't take his pin like eyes off of the massacre, watching as wood splintered and shattered and dirt or water or both rocketed into the air.  
"All boats have been disabled."  
"Good, good, better then I expected. Fire on the wall, shoot the gate open."  
The largest canon was positioned slowly to face the gate. Once aimed, Lord Shen jumped on top of it and struck the fuse to life with sparks made from his metal claws. Lord Shen screeched, rushing away from the cannon and back to his perch on normal and stable ship. He watched anxiously as the fuse dipped down into the metal of the cannon, and as tension built so did the most anticlimactic event possible.  
"Why didn't it fire?"  
The wolves circled around it, afraid to get to close to the sleeping beast.  
"I don't know sir."  
"What can we do?"  
The wolf shrugged and laughed for a moment, something Lord Shen didn't appreciate.  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't expect this and I don't know what to do."  
"Dammit this piece of-"  
Before Lord Shen could curse out his creation it fired. A loud and ripping boom echoed across the water as the thick and heavy metal ball shot on a clear path for the gate. With a crackle as wood was shattered and metal bent, the heavy and massive gate swung open quickly. The ball plowed on, landing across a strip of low cost homes, destroying them and killing people inside.  
"Prepare to invade."  
The tips of the boats touched land, and the wolves stormed into the cold water and them rushed toward the city. Across the wall, many other wolves were unlocking the several gates, preparing to let in riots of angry people. The gates need not be opened, simply unlock them and the people would push hem open on their own. Houses burned, businesses raided and destroyed, people murdered simply for existing. Cannon fire continued, shooting where wolves were not and destroying establishment after establishment, objective to whether or not innocent people were inside. The streets were dirty and rushed with people, and soon enough everyone was busy fighting each other.  
The Imperial Palace was on lockdown.  
"My emperor you must leave, there are safer and more secluded places to the north!"  
"No, my place is here."  
Not twenty minutes later at least one hundred wolves swung down from the roof of the palace, breaking in through the tall windows, shattering them and landing on the hall floors. The fourteen on sight colonels barricaded themselves in a small meeting room with the emperor and several soldiers, moving heavy furniture to block the door.  
"Quiet quiet!"  
The wolves had eliminated everyone else on the main level of the palace, others chasing up and down to finish the job while some stayed to make sure no one was left.  
"Look, this door hasn't been opened."  
The group of solved nodded, giggling the latch and realizing it was locked. Soon enough they started ripping at it, and once the door was off its hinges they four away the furniture. Inside, they found fourteen old men with armor and swords, as well as a stupid thirty year old emperor behind them, cowering like a baby.  
One colonel took a swing, and immediately fell dead when a knife shot through his neck. The other thirteen try as they might but they were too old to right such young and vigorous invaders.  
"Stay away from me, I've done... I'm... don't you dare get closer!"  
Something that goes without saying but he died a few minutes later from massive bleeding. Soon enough the emperor was roughly decapitated, and his head placed on a high stick, displayed on the roof of the smoking palace for the nation to see. Not that it could, because with the city on fire it was hard to see anything let alone a head from two miles away.  
Back in the valley, everyone was sleeping until an idea struck Heartz like lightning.  
"I got it!"  
Wing shot up from the couch, pulling her blanket away and looking groggily around for whatever the commotion was. Su shook back to life but with all the motion committed by Heartz she rolled off the bed and fell on the floor. Heartz made his way out of the bed- somehow his shirt had come off so he wasn't wearing it anymore- and he ran toward the door, sliding out of the room and rushing away.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"I don't know your his girlfriend, not my job."  
Wing smiled smugly at her sister, laying back down on the couch and folding her paws behind her head. Heartz ran down the stairs quickly, rushing to the library and grabbing his favorite law book. He flipped through the index until he found what he was looking for, and when he did he breathed a sigh of relief. Su walked down the stairs slowly, her paw wrapped across her chest to keep her shirt closed. He'd felt hot in the night and took his shirt off, as a silent courtesy to him she undid her shirt in case he wanted to get hands on. He never did, but that's fine.  
Su leaned against the door frame of the library, watching Heartz read something from a thick book and smile.  
"Come here Su."  
She walked over to him, standing by his side and waiting for him to say something. She was tired, and her mouth felt heavy as did her eyes. Heartz set the book down, picked her up and spun her around, Su smiled and laughed until she was put back down on the floor and sipped down, kissed.  
"What was that for Heartzee?"  
"This book, it's a..."  
"What's going on down here?"  
Constanze had come down to the library, and she was now standing where Su her been in the frame of the door. When she found her brother shirtless and Su readjusting herself to look more decent, an idea came to her mind and it wasn't a good one. Constanze made her way silently over to her brother, standing in font of him before stepping on his paw and punching him in the throat. He fell forward gagging, landing on his side and coughing on the wood floor.  
"You can't sleep with her on the first date Heartz! Where are your clothes? I go to bed early thinking you can handle things on your own and it looks like you handled her a little too much."  
Heartz balled up his paw and slammed on the floor, still coughing and choking from the blow.  
"It's not like that 'stanze, we didn't do anything."  
The female tiger looked from her brother to Su, back and forth for a moment before she spoke again.  
"Really?"  
She felt be about punching him, but he probably deserved it for a different reason and she didn't stomp on him or hit him too hard.  
Heartz stood up, looking at his sister angrily.  
"What... what was that 'stanze?"  
He choked out the words, using the back of a couch as support stand.  
"I didn't know."  
"So you punched me?"  
"Well sorry Heartz."  
"Tell me what you were going to tell me."  
Heartz hand the book to his sister, and pointed to what he wanted her to read. Su stood useless, knowing even if the book was handed to her she wouldn't understand a single character. Contanze nodded.  
"It says in times of national emergencies rulings must be expedited by the constable, so no prisoner may be held for over four days without due punishment issued for fear of sudden crowding of jails and or prisons. Bail in such cases is fifty yuan and then the accused may go without punishment. Only applicable to misdemeanor crimes."  
Heartz nodded, and both of Su's eyes lit up with happiness.  
"Wan can go free!"  
She kissed Heartz's cheek as he smiled weakly, nodding to his sister who rolled her eyes at him.  
"I'll give you the money."  
Constanze marked the page in the book and put it on a table, getting a hug from Su as well. She'd offered to pay the fifty, so that was hug worthy by far.  
"Thank you 'stanze, you'll love my sister, she's extra sweet."  
"Don't mention it."  
"I'll get dressed and get her released before dad gets back."  
Heartz left the library, jogging upstairs to his bedroom. Su and Constanze watched his jog out of sight, and now wi him gone they were alone. There was a while of silence, Su couldn't decide if she should go after him or stay and Constanze was equally conflicted.  
"Do you want to read it for yourself?"  
Su rubbed her paws up and down her thighs, biting her lip and shaking her head no. Constanze took her paw off the book, bobbing on the pads of her paws and looking around shyly.  
"The weather is nice."  
"Yeah it was last night anyway."  
Su nodded, walking away slowly toward the door.  
"I'm gonna-"  
Constanze nodded, and Su darted away to Heartz bedroom where conversation would be less dry. Wing had gotten up from the couch again, watching her sister's boyfriend stumble into the bedroom, his pants half off. He took them and threw them in what he thought was an empty space, but his pants took Wing in the nose and she caught them.  
"Hey Wing."  
He rushed to his wardrobe, putting on something nice and pink. It was low cut, and looked more appropriate for a girl but it looked good on Heartz. She watched him get dressed, and was a little surprised that he didn't seem to care she could see him.  
He buttoned the front of his jacket, holding out his paws to show himself off.  
"How do I look do, I look good?"  
"Don't ask me Heartz."  
"What if I told you-" Heartz walked over to Wing, holding both of her paws in his, "-I'm going to get your sister out of jail right now, and she'll be here, with you, in under an hour."  
"Shut up."  
"Completely the truth."  
Heartz ran out of the room, stopped by his sister who gave him her money.  
"Thank you."  
"Wait, there's a hundred in their, buy her some clothes and flowers."  
"Flowers?"  
Constanze shrugged.  
"If I'd been in jail for four days, when I got out I'd want flowers."  
"Flowers, clothes, bail, got it."  
Heartz ran on, stopped just inside the door by Su.  
"Don't forget to tell her how to get in, and you'll need the cloak."  
"I know Su thank you, I'll have her here soon now go upstairs, I don't know when my dads getting back."  
He kissed her cheek and went out the door, rushing away with the cloak over his arm toward the shops. He bought a third set of black clothes, some pink flowers because they matched his clothes, and he then headed to the constable's station. He walked past the desk lady, who looked at him funnily in his pink suit and his flowers. She waved him past, and Heartz went to his father's office and returned the key to the palace he'd taken the previous night. He then knocked on the first deputies office door, and went in before he'd been given a response.  
The first deputy stood up slightly, and then sat back down with a half smile to the intruding tiger. He tossed the cloak over the back of a chair and put the flowers and clothes down.  
"Can I?"  
Heartz signaled to the bookshelf behind the rhino and he nodded, letting the tiger through. Heartz grabbed the law book and tossed it open to the right page.  
"I was doing some thinking in my sleep, wondering whether or not laws changed during times of crisis, and then I realized our nameless prisoner has overstayed her welcome, look, read."  
The first deputy read the book, and nodded his head and sat back in his chair.  
"There's a catch Heartz, someone needs to cough up fifty yuan, she's got no friends to our knowledge."  
"Incorrect, all fifty, courtesy of me."  
Heartz tossed the coin bag onto the deputies desk. He picked it up and felt its weight, determining it was right.  
"The guards will let you in, she's clear Heartz."  
"Call ahead and have the guards ready to open the gate."  
"She won't stay?"  
"No."  
Heartz picked up his things and left the office, headed further into the building with a smile on his face. The guard at the cell opened the door, and Heartz put down the cloak outside the cell and walked in with everything else. The door slammed shut, and Wan smiled at him.  
"Bails been posted, you're free."  
"Shut up."  
"I brought you some real clothes, and flowers, my sister said flowers were a good idea."  
Wan took them and smelled them like everyone does when they're handed flowers.  
"Thank you Heartz. How's Su?"  
"We went out last night and it was great."  
"Did you kiss her?"  
"Repeatedly, now here, get dressed. I'll..."  
"Just turn around Heartz."  
He nodded and did so, Wan began undressing and Heartz decided to add some conversation.  
"Do you like my suit?"  
"I do, it's very pretty."  
"So I've got a plan."  
"Tell me about it."  
"When you're sent out of the gate, walk far enough away so the guards can't see you, stay low, and follow the wall to your left as far as it goes. I'll be waiting for you at the end."  
"Heartz?"  
"Yes?"  
"Which paw is left?"  
"It's... well, your left paw is your left paw I... I don't know how to put it."  
"I'm dressed, you can turn around."  
Heartz turned back to see her buttoning the top of her shirt closed, and she looked up at him waiting to be taught. He motioned for her to come closer to him, and when she did he put her back against his chest, holding her left paw in his so they were facing the same way and pressed together.  
"This is your left, and I'm so sorry."  
Before Wan could ask why he raked one of his claws across the back of her paw, barely cutting her skin and making her bleed slightly. She yelped, taking her paw away from him and putting it to her mouth.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Now you know which way is left."  
They walked out of the constable station, heading toward the gate. The guards saw the tiger and ex prisoner and headed their way, and the gate slowly drew open. Heartz walked just outside with Wan.  
"Remember, left. Follow the wall and I'll meet you at the end."  
Wan nodded, and Heartz kissed the top of her bleeding paw goodbye. She smiled at him and he walked away, his pink suit clad arm waving a circle in the air and signaling for the gate to be closed. Wan began to walk away from the wall, and after a while of walking she began to trot through a thicket of bamboo, walking for a while past a small lake and eventually to an area where a pink suit clad tiger was standing.  
"Wan!"  
Heartz had been waiting for almost an hour, and he was worried she'd gotten lost.  
"I made it."  
"How's your back does it still hurt?"  
"Oh I feel fine."  
"Alright Wan, here, put this cloak on. I don't want anyone seeing your species."  
"Jealous of my sisters and I's beauty?"  
"Extremely."  
They made it back over the rocks to the palace steps, taking a few of the less traveled back roads so no one would see them.  
"I used that same cloak with Su when we went on our date, I told the deputies she was my sister."  
"How romantic."  
"It was, she'll tell you about it. How good of a climber are you?"  
"I can do it."  
"Go up this lattice, I'll go through the front door."  
Heartz watched Wan climb, and she landed inside his bedroom where her sisters were.  
"Wan!"  
Su grabbed her sister off of the floor and hugged her tightly, passing her off to Wing who also hugged her.  
"Sister, we missed you."  
"I missed you too, Heartz helped me a lot."  
"I know, you'll be able to stay here with us, he's trying to make everything better so we don't have to hide."  
"He's so nice Su, he tells me your his girlfriend."  
"I am."  
"I like him, too bad you met him first..."  
"Wan, you stay away from him he's..."  
Wan was cut off by Su who was defending her relationship, and they both were surprised to see Heartz who had been in the room for who knows how long.  
"He, is all for Su. I appreciate the good words Wan but I am property of Su, and as good a thief as you are I don't think you'd get away with me if you tried."  
"I'm sorry I was being silly."  
"Yes, you were."  
Said Su, looking down her sister tensely, Heartz's touch making her relax a little and melt into him. Constanze and Theresia entered the room then, treating Wan and making the situation more comfortable for everyone.  
A few hours walk away at noon time, two married tigers and the oldest tigers alive were visiting the Boa Gu Orphanage, an establishment under their control. The kids were nice as always, and sadly there were quite a few of them.  
"The times are tough, with everyone fearing for their families charity hides itself in self preservation."  
That's what the care taker said, and she was right. Tigress had taken a specific liking to a little girl who was much like her, angry at the world. That's how she was when she was little, and Tigress wanted to tell this girl that things would get better.  
"Hey."  
Tigress crouched down beside her, wanting to start a conversation if that was possible. The girl stayed quiet like Tigress had done in the the past, and she knew she was being listened to.  
"How are you?"  
"Alive."  
Tigress smiled.  
"That's a good way to think about it. How did you end up here?"  
The goat girl shuffled her hooves, silent for a while.  
"My parents are going to get me soon."  
"Darling..."  
"I'm telling the truth. I just needed somewhere safe to live for a while."  
Tigress looked to Jay who was playing with a few little boys and talking to a care taker, and he nodded to Tigress, telling her the girl was telling the truth.  
"What do you like to do?"  
"Just leave me alone."  
Tigress stood up and walked away, her husband making a stressed face and chasing after her.  
"Gods I hope I wasn't like that."  
"Don't be mean Ti, she could be a very nice girl, you turned out to be one."  
"I'm nice? Thats what you think of me? Nice?"  
Jay sighed.  
"Tigress, you know what I mean."  
"No, I don't think I do. Enlighten me."  
"You know I'm getting input that I'm reading as relatively hostile."  
"You never fail to make me smile."  
Tigress leaned against the wall behind her, smiling and looking at the ground.  
"Our adventure is just around the corner, and it'll be a lot more fun then this."  
Tigress blushed, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and holding them tightly.  
"I think we're happy together, and that I'm just stubborn sometimes."  
"You are-" Tigress looked up at him with hot, hurt amber eyes that looked very hostile, "-but being stubborn is something that makes you my wife, and I love my wife. Do you know her name?"  
"Is it Tigress?"  
"Bingo!"  
"And this Tigress girl, she loves her husband who even as he grows older stayed just as handsome as he was when she met him. Just as caring and smart too, do you know him?"  
"No, I don't think I do."  
Tigress rolled her tongue over her teeth and smiled, laughing. She covered her mouth so he couldn't see.  
"Well, if you see him, tell him his wife feels needy, and that she'll be waiting for him tonight."  
"Don't you worry Tigress, Jay knows what you like."  
She rolled her eyes and kissed him, and they skipped the playing from there, did their business at the orphanage, and then returned to their small home in that area. They'd be staying an extra night away from home, and thus leaving the kids alone together.  
Outside the wall beside the orphanage a wolf was walking by, looking over to the scene and picturing what was happening on the other side. He assumed orphanage, and he was right. The kids were yelling and playing, he heard songs and cries and people talking. He was a few hours away from the valley's main gate.  
Inside of that gate a few hours later, the sun was starting to set and the six teenagers were lazing around in the second floor sitting room.  
"I wonder where dad is."  
Asked Theresia, not caring that her father hadn't returned, only happy for her brother and his three stowaways.  
"I'm not worried."  
Said Constanze, knowing how excellent a fighter both her parents were, and that even if they were in trouble they could get out of it easily.  
"I think-" Su shifted in her seat on the couch, moving closer to Heartz and making him hold her paw.  
"What do you think beautiful?"  
"I think we should take advantage of this freedom, and go on another date."  
"I'd love nothing else."  
"Where could he bring you?"  
Asked Theresia, shifting in her armchair and looking from her sister to her brother.  
"I could bring you-"  
"That's your idea face Heartzee tell me!"  
"Heartzee?"  
Interrupted the eldest tiger sister, looking at her brother and his girlfriend with surprise.  
"Don't judge us! Anyway, we could have dinner on the roof."  
"The roof?"  
"Yeah, we can get up there through the third floor private staircase."  
"How do you know?"  
Asked Constanze, who'd never even been to the third floor of the house.  
"I just know alright. Jeez there's blueprints in the library 'stanze, you can read can't you?"  
"No need to be rude 'Heartzee' you cad."  
"I'm not dishonorable! and don't call me that, only Su can call me that."  
"Fine fine, Theresia..."  
"Let's go down to the kitchen and cook something."  
The two tiger sisters left the room to go and cook like good housewives. Their mother couldn't cook for the life of her, and usually they had a chef to do it for them.  
"I'll get the roof ready."  
Heartz kissed Su's cheek and stood up, leaving the Wu sisters alone in the sitting room. Heartz went cautiously up to the third floor, looking into some of the rooms and seeing that it was practically an entire house up there, a room for everything and then two rounds of spares just in case.  
"I live in a hotel."  
Heartz shook his head, amazed, the blueprints did no justice to how big the house actually was. He got up to the roof, opening the door and discovering the flat and tiled surface, grated with metal over gravel. He could walk on it, and there was a table already up there. Heartz was definitely his fathers son, because they both thought the same. If they needed a romantic date, Heartz and Jay would resort to similar things, the roof being one of those places.  
The stage was set, the table laden with an expensive silk cloth and scented candles, the plates were set, the chopsticks were platinum like his father are off of, and glasses crystal. Theresia carried up an eggplant dish and a cold noodle salad, putting them on the service cart which was also on the roof.  
"Wow Heartz, this is quite the set up."  
"Most of it was already up here, the cart and the table."  
"Dad?"  
"Who else."  
"Have fun, and will you be alright in that suit? It's pink and you'd be angry if it were ruined."  
"I'll keep it clean."  
Su came up a few moments after Theresia vanished back into the house, and Heartz helped her to her seat so they could begin their date.  
"Heartz this is all so lovely."  
"Is it?"  
"Of coarse it is! You're an incredible romantic."  
"Tell me about it. Lets eat before what my sisters made gets cold."  
Heartz served some of the eggplant dish to Su first, and then to himself. Su took a bite and was amazed how delicious it was.  
"This is incredible, I'll have to thank Theresia and 'stanze."  
"They'd love some praise, and well earned too, this is delicious."  
"So Heartzee, tell me, what's your favorite thing to do? Anything just name it."  
"My favorite thing-" Heartz flexed his chopsticks, thinking, "-besides you of coarse, is reading. I just love it, learning new things and experiencing things no one can ever see again because they only exist on paper. It's a whole different world on paper Su. What's your favorite thing?"  
"Oh I don't know, I bet I'd like dancing."  
"That's adorable, I'll be sure to remember that, and when the logistics are set in stone and we're free to go about our way, I'll take you."  
"Thanks Heartzee."  
"You look beautiful Su."  
"I like your suit Heartz, what's it made of?"  
"Silk, it's pink silk."  
"I've never owned anything silk."  
"You mean a lot to me Su, and you deserve the best. I'll give it to you, too."  
"You're the best Heartzee, you'll make someone a good husband."  
He sat back in his chair, thinking about what she had said.  
"Someone? Why someone?"  
"It can't be me... look at me, I'm-"  
"You're beautiful, you're strong and smart, you're absolutely perfect especially to me. I see you as everything right now and I won't sit here and let you feel sad. You're important, to your sisters, to my sisters, and to me; don't you feel important?"  
Su stood up and so did Heartz, she ran to him and hugged him as tight as she could.  
"I love you Heartz."  
He was hugging her back, but he didn't know what to say. They'd spent about a week together and gone on two dates, but love? Heartz was in no position to make that ruling.  
"It's alright Su, I've got you."  
He could feel his coat bunching up while he hugged her, and he could feel her cold muzzle against his neck but he liked that.  
"I..."  
"Heartz?"  
Both Su and Heartz had been looking at each other, their paws feeling each other's cheeks and fur while they kissed and talked sweetly. Heartz and Su were entirely sad that they were interrupted, and Su longed to hear what he was going to say that started with I.  
"Whatever it is 'stanze, this better be important!"  
Heartz was getting mad, his fur was standing up and Su could feel him get tense. She tried to sloth him by rubbing his neck and back, and he calmed down a little.  
"The first deputy just came by, someone's here for dad and well, he wants to talk to someone so... I told the deputy you were busy but, he insisted you go talk to this guy."  
Su sighed, letting go of Heartz and standing off to the side. She skewed her hips and crossed her arms close to her chest, feeling upset but not wanting to show it. Heartz spun around from his sister, looking over the ledge of the roof and up to the sky. Seeing the stars and down the street the lanterns of the constable's station.  
"Did he give a message?"  
"No."  
"A name?"  
"He said he's Lord Shen's commander."  
Heartz spun around, and he looked to Su who looked at him with fright.  
"Shit."

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	8. Burning Fires

Burning Fires

Several miles outside the valley wall, a group of twenty uniformed soldiers and two uniformed officers of The Great Imperial Army of China were gliding through some tall, sand colored grasses. They were frustrated. The valley seemed so close, but then several days had passed of walking and there still had been no valley. The swamp had faded to dry grasses, and their seemed to be nothing around them. The soldiers were growing weary of their commanders ability to lead, more specifically his sense of direction.  
Paws were sore, and armor felt heavier then it was. The lieutenant colonel was losing faith in his friend, this journey had gone on for too long and it was time to speak up.  
"Cheng, a word with you."  
The colonel signaled a stop, and he took his crocodile friend off to the side and they stood together. The jaguar crossed his arms, waiting to hear what was to be heard.  
"What is it lieutenant?"  
"We're lost."  
The jaguar shook his head.  
"No."  
"Cheng-" the lieutenant looked at him sternly, crossing his arms too, "-we're very lost. We saw those fireworks a long time ago, and we should have found something a long time ago. Those girls would never have made it this long without anything to eat, drink, no warmth, torn clothes."  
"We need to find a village."  
"Exactly."  
After walking down a dirt road for a few hours, the group of soldiers and officers encountered a village. It was small, a replica of the valley of peace but with less amenities and no wall.  
They walked inside, and the villagers looked far from friendly.  
"Go away."  
The colonel spun around, seeing a tiny rabbit behind him with a knife.  
"And you are?"  
"The governor, leave."  
"Appointed by..."  
The rabbit nodded. All cities get a governor, and this village wasn't big enough to have a Governor.  
"Here?"  
"My city was destroyed and this village was inherited to me. Now leave, you're unwelcome here."  
"I don't think you understand little man..."  
The lieutenant was cut off by the governor, who was obviously smarter and also poorly fed.  
"No you listen, this village had nothing to give you. The army took and took and took and now we have nothing. When's the last time you ate something? Anything?"  
"This morning..."  
"Yeah, we'll most of the men in this village haven't eaten for days, because we're feeding children first, then women. There's nothing for us, let alone you."  
"We need a map."  
"Go away! I have no map! Do I look like the kind of man who is wealthy with maps! You have no authority!"  
"I am a colonel of..."  
"Of what? The emperor is dead, died yesterday morning. You've got nothing but your arms."  
"What?"  
"Congrats. Lord Shen from Gongmen City liberated the capital, this is his country now. If he's making one thing clear he hates that title, colonel. I'm a governor! I'm safe! You better burn that uniform and go get yourself laid, because you'll be dead tomorrow."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I see your face, what are you, twenty two?"  
"He's twenty five."  
Added the lieutenant, receiving a scold from his jaguar friend. A child ran up to the governor, handing him a scroll and then running away again. There was no one on the streets, but the soldiers knew they were hiding behind closed doors and windows. It was only a matter of time before something happened. Good thing the men hadn't eaten in a while, that would make their numbers disadvantage look better against the possible civilian attack.  
"What is that?"  
Asked the colonel, seeing the back of the scroll as the governor opened it.  
"You're in luck jag, here's your map."  
The Governor through the map at his paws, and the colonel caught it. He opened it and looked at it.  
"Swamp, Gongmen, follow down to..."  
"The Valley of Peace."  
Whispered the colonel, pointing to the village with his paw.  
"Where are we?"  
Asked the lieutenant. Both officers looked up at the governor, who shrugged.  
"You're a ways away, I'll tell you that."  
"You keep ducking with me rabbit, I'll drive my sword through your heart. Where am I?"  
"You're in my house. So it's you who shouldn't fuck with me. You're in Paradise."  
The colonel drew his sword, infuriated. He went to stab at the governor but a crossbow fired in the distance, driving a wooden rod through the jaguar's shoulder and making him drop the sword.  
"You sonofabitch!"  
The colonel grabbed the arrow, pulling it through the front of his shoulder silently.  
He dropped it on the ground, smiling.  
"That did not just happen."  
"Oh it did-" added the governor, putting his knife away, "-and it's your fault. I'm not messing with you when I said you're in paradise. Look at the map genius, that tiny speck at the top right corner it labeled..."  
"Paradise."  
Said the lieutenant, pointing to it so his colonel could see. The jaguar smiled.  
"I fucking hate irony. I hate it so much."  
On the map, paradise was at least a full days journey away from the suspected valley where the Wu sisters might be.  
"You know sir, if the emperor is dead, we don't have to finish this."  
The lieutenant had a point, and the colonel had an idea.  
"Governor?"  
The rabbit nodded.  
"What use are twenty soldiers to you?"  
The rabbit shrugged.  
"None."  
"I must leave them here, if the emperor is dead I cannot bring them with me."  
"You will, and you must. Goodbye."  
"No, I..."  
"You will leave with your men. They are not mine and I do not want them. Take them and go or I'll forget to be nice and have you shot a second time."  
The colonel and his soldiers left Paradise quickly, racing toward the valley where he figured the Wu sisters would be.  
He was walking angrily. His shoulder sputtered the occasional droplets of blood but he pretended it didn't hurt.  
Back in the valley that previous night, Heartz and Su were on the rooftop of tigers' den, speaking to each other as their date was ruined by a wolf entering the valley.  
"Heartzee don't go down there! We can just as easily throw him out!"  
The tiger shook his head, running his paw over Su's tall ears.  
"I can't, I have to talk to him, and I know what I'm going to say."  
"What..."  
"Hush darling-" Heartz kissed her forehead, hugging her, "-I need all this cleaned up quickly, have everything disposed of. My sisters and your sisters will help, I need this cleaned up quickly."  
He was being repetitive. His nerves prevented him from remembering things properly, so he said the same thing twice by accident.  
"Alright Heartz."  
"I'll send them up before I go."  
He went to walk away but Su stopped him, grabbing his paw. He turned his head to see her eyes, one a pale blue and the other a bright orange.  
"Keep me safe Heartzee."  
"That goes without saying. When all is said and done hide under my bed, and have your sisters hide one each in my sisters' bedrooms."  
"I like you a lot Heartz and if..."  
"No! Don't say that-" he lowered his voice, realizing he was still on the roof in open air, "-everything will be fine, if I have to kill him myself I'll do it. You're safe and so are we."  
He kissed the top of her paw the way a gentlemen would, and he nodded to her. Heartz rushed down the stairs and told the four other girls the plan to clean up the table and hide the Wu sisters under the beds.  
Heartz left the house, stepping away from the door and looking up to the roof, seeing if there was anything to be seen. There was nothing. He walked down the street late at night in his pink suit, low cut and double breasted with wide tall lapels and red buttons. He entered the constable station, and the lady at the desk was... different.  
"Who might you be?"  
Asked Heartz like the beau he was, grasping the paw of her, and she retracted when she realized he wasn't going to kiss it. She was a lioness, pretty and very thin. Unsuspecting brown eyes looked at him, and it didn't take much of his wits to discover she liked him.  
"Hello, I really love your suit, it's very handsome on you, my name's Pricilla."  
Heartz nodded with a smile.  
"Heartz, pleasure. The commander is in the office?"  
She nodded, squeezing her paws between her thighs behind the desk, sitting in her chair and leaning forward. Heartz nearly walked away, but he couldn't help but talk to her.  
"I didn't know there were any other felines in the valley, I hadn't seen any."  
"Oh, I got here last week. It must be lonesome being the only boy, no girls around at all."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I was told your family are the only felines in the valley, apart from myself now."  
Heartz nodded with a fake smile, she'd met him moments ago and was feeling him out.  
"Correct."  
"I'd say, no one to bring home to your father and mother."  
"How old are you?"  
"Sixteen, my birthday is the end of this week."  
A hint if Heartz had ever heard one.  
"I must go, if you'd like to see me again you know where I live. Anything, talk, something better to eat stop by and I'll be happy to introduce you to my sisters and my father."  
She nodded, feeling that her chance into civilized living was open. Not only that, but the door itself was a very handsome and dashing tiger with a fine education and muscles to spare.  
Heartz walked past the desk, down the hall to his father's office where the door was open. Inside he saw a sitting wolf, and he gulped for a moment, entering and smiling like he knew nothing.  
"Commander, nice to see you."  
"Yes, it's nice to see you as well."  
"Please-" Heartz held his paw out to the wolf, signaling him to sit, "-sit."  
Heartz sat down behind his father's desk, pulling the soft chair close.  
"How old are you?"  
Asked the wolf, remembering a conversation with a couple of hooligans who described an eighteen year old tiger with his girlfriend.  
"Why might I ask, are you here sir? It's very late."  
The wolf nodded.  
"You're suit is very feminine."  
"I'd love nothing more for you to see how strange I truly am, but this night is dying and I am a busy sort of man, please let's stay on topic."  
"Yes, I'd love to talk to you somewhere more private, somewhere you might find more comforting to yourself. Your home maybe?"  
"No, please, I must know why you are here or I can't allow you to stay."  
"Alright-" the wolf shifted in his seat, "-I'm here in search of a girl."  
Heartz laughed.  
"There are no other wolves here, you're looking in the wrong valley."  
"Not a girlfriend, a prisoner."  
"We have none of those currently, excuse me."  
Heartz stood up from the desk, walking just outside the door.  
"Pricilla!"  
He shouted her name and she scrambled to him. Knowing the wolf was watching and wanting to lead the commander down a different road, Heartz wasn't shy with his paws and held the lioness a little close.  
"I need arrest records, do you know where those are?"  
She nodded, rushing off to go get them. She didn't fight back when he touched her, and in fact she cooperated fully and moved faster then he dare do.  
Heartz sat back down, leaving the door open.  
"You're girlfriend?"  
Heartz nodded.  
"Not entirely, but almost, she arrived last week, a refugee."  
The wolf nodded, confused. Pricilla came back in, handing Heartz a folder and leaving quickly, smiling at him, blushing when their paws touched. Heartz opened the folder, and looked at the list.  
"Are you looking for someone in specific? You said one person correct?"  
"Snow leopards, three of them."  
Heartz closed the prisoner folder, turning to the shelf behind him and grabbing the refugee list. He looked through it, knowing the Wu sisters wouldn't be there. Instead he looked to were there were other felines besides Pricilla, and there weren't.  
"No male snow leopards on this list."  
"I'm looking for girls."  
"Girls?"  
Heartz made a face like he was surprised, scanning again. Males were usually criminals and considered more important- or at least had more rights and more dominance- so Heartz's looking for them first was partially expected.  
"No girls either. Would you like me to check the prisoner list?"  
"Yes."  
Heartz put the refugee scroll back and grabbed the prisoner list.  
"Here's something for you, one female snow leopard, she came in last week, we don't have a name on her but her paws were in horrible condition, her back was out of line too, I fixed it for her. She's awful I swear, nearly killed the doctor when he was just trying to help, I had to do the medical stuffs."  
"Is she still here?"  
Heartz made certain he responded quickly, not wanting to look too stupid.  
"No I'm sorry, she was bailed out yesterday."  
"Bailed out? By who?"  
"Fifty yuan paid in full by myself."  
"You?"  
Heartz nodded.  
"I felt bad for her, I know I did she was a mess, limped out the gate not a day ago."  
"Why would you pay her bail?"  
"Because no one else was going to, it's only fifty yuan, not much for a girls freedom I'd say. I wanted a kiss but all I got was a hug, fifty yuan and only a hug."  
"Dammit!"  
The wolf sat back in his chair, looking frustrated. Heartz secretly smiled.  
"I suppose you needed her?"  
"Yes but it doesn't make sense! There should have been three of them!"  
"I'm sorry commander, there was only one."  
"I should rest, excuse me, I didn't catch your name?"  
"Heartz."  
"Jack."  
"Well Jack, our inn is full, our farms are well occupied, but our jail is empty."  
"Jail? Who's big house was that I saw? With two big red doors."  
"Mine."  
"You must have guest rooms and dinner."  
"Yes, why I didn't think of that. My hospitality must be slipping of coarse you can stay at the house!"  
"Excellent."  
"Excuse me again for one moment, I need to speak with... Prissy."  
Heartz thought a nick name to the girl he was alleged to be with would be more appropriate. Strengthening the fabrication.  
"Pricilla?"  
Heartz came out of the hall, walking aside the counter the lioness was siting behind. We stood up, and like him she wasn't shy when she moved to button his blazer closed.  
"Yes Heartz?"  
"Are their any messages for the constable? Any at all?"  
She nodded.  
"They're here, I've gotten fifty over the past few days."  
"Where is the other lady?"  
"She retired I suppose, when I got here she was already gone, I asked for work and here I am."  
"Pricilla, where do you live?"  
She frowned, no longer capable of making eye contact with him.  
"The camps in the farm district, I've got a bed there and a boiled potato every day and that's something to look forward to."  
"Do you know what I had for dinner? I don't even know what I ate really, there was so much complex food i couldn't tell apart what's what if I had to. No friend of mine is living in a camp with a potato, ridiculous. Come with me."  
"Where are we going?"  
She giggled at his urge to pull her away, and he stopped, realizing how foolish he was being.  
"You're right, you need to stay here until your work is done-" Heartz bit his lip, thinking, "-when you're done here, go to Mr. Ping's noodle shop, you know, the original one down the road? You'll stay there from now on and I'll have him feed you for free alright?"  
"Thank you Heartz but you don't have to."  
"But I do. Also, don't be ashamed to start telling people tomorrow or even right now that you're with me alright?"  
"With you?"  
She blushed, covering her mouth curiously as she but her lip, feeling wanted.  
"Exactly, I have to go. Oh! Remember, you're welcome in my home."  
Heartz disappeared again, leaving his fake uniformed girlfriend watching him go back down the hall.  
"We're ready, I've got a stop to make but it'll be quick."  
The commander and the tiger walked out of the station, down the street and passed the big house. The wolf was a little confused, but he knew the tiger had to make a stop first.  
"Wait right here Jack, I'll only be a moment."  
"I thought you were in a rush."  
Heartz stared at him curiously.  
"That armor looks hideous, tomorrow I'm having you fit for a gentlemen's suit."  
"Pink like yours?"  
"With frills."  
Heartz disappeared into the restaurant, and the wolf boss stood, chuckling to himself. He liked the banter, but her like a lot more to fine the three missing kittens and throttle them all to death.  
"Mr. Ping?"  
Heartz shouted up nor the restaurant, and after a few moments the goose emerged in his sleeping clothes.  
"Heartz it's good to see you... it's so late."  
"Mr. ping, I need a massive favor."  
"Well spit it out!"  
"There's a girl..."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Yes you see just fine Mr. Ping. Point being, I need... well I need a bed out of you, for her. She's a refugee and I need a place for her to stay."  
"I can do that..."  
"Food too, three meals a day, whatever she wants, it's a lot to ask I know but I can pay you for the food, the room I suppose I could pay you a little more then the inn costs."  
Mr. Ping shook his head no.  
"She's fine, I've got yuan to spare because of your father and I'm a grateful old man. Send her around tonight and I'll see to it she's comfortable, no charge."  
"Thank you Mr. Ping, she's a working girl, I don't know when she'll come but soon as tonight."  
"No problem, now go, it's late and unsafe."  
"Have a good night Mr. Ping."  
"You too Heartz, good night."  
The tiger left the restaurant, and Mr. Ping returned to his home. He had servants now and he'd likely ask one of them to fix a bed for a guest.  
"Are we ready?"  
"Precisely Jack."  
They walked back to the house, and Heartz knocked at the door instead of just going in.  
"Why'd you knock?"  
"No key."  
The wolf nodded, accepting that the doors were locked. Inside the house the Wu sisters rushed into hiding, and Constanze rushed to the door. Theresia was in her room with Wan, and they were trying to sleep. Wing hid beneath Constanze's bed and Su was beneath Heartz's bed.  
Contanze opened the door, and Heartz knew instantly everything was in order.  
"Jack this is my sister 'stanze, he'll be staying in our home for a while."  
Something was wrong and Heartz could feel it, his sister and the wolf were a little bit too quiet.  
"I see, 'stanze, he'd like something to eat, show him to a guest room too."  
Heartz began to walk away, but stopped to whisper to his sister.  
"As far away from my bedroom as possible."  
She nodded, taking Jack in and closing the door.  
Heartz rushed away to the stairs, going to his bedroom and closing the door behind him. He took his pink coat off, fumbling with the buttons before Su pounced on him, nearly knocking him down.  
"Su! Hush now we have to be quiet, he's in the house."  
Su slapped him across the cheek, turning his head to one side. He moved slowly and looked at her, seeing how frustrated she looked.  
"What's wrong darling? You look so upset."  
He clutched her close, and Su's chest was pressed firmly against him. She pushed back, not wanting him to touch her. He didn't let go, knowing if she really wanted to get away from him she had the ability.  
"Please Su, baby, what is this? I'm gone for a half hour and you're in a spiral. Did you miss me that much? I hope so. Was it because the date was cut short?"  
"Is there anything you'd like to tell me? Anything at all?"  
"A few things actually but I want to know which one is upsetting you."  
Su frowned, her ears pinning back in anger. His ears went back too, but not out of anger.  
"You've been with someone."  
"Excuse me?"  
"A girl! What's her name?"  
"Su!"  
"You fool! I'll beat you silly if you're messing around behind my back!"  
She pushed him to the floor, and he landed on a carpet.  
"Su not so loud!"  
"Tell me, or I'll kick you until your ribs are bruised or broken, whatever comes first."  
"Su baby you're just like Mother Nature, you're most beautiful when you're angry."  
She scolded him fiercely, but she did enjoy what he'd just said to her, that he thought she was pretty, but the angry part more important. She wanted him to say something else, so he did.  
"Su it's nothing like that, yes there is a girl and I need to tell you everything before you break my ribs alright? I won't let you hurt me unless you know everything."  
Heartz shuffled to his paws, moving her to the corner of the bed and setting her down. He held both of her paws, looking into sad and angry eyes. Su knew loss all too well, but this kind of loss was disgusting and vulgar.  
"Now Su, that commander is privy to everything. He knows we had Wan in the prison, and he was very concerned with my girlfriend."  
"But I'm your girlfriend."  
Heartz hugged her.  
"Yes you are and I'd be damned if I told him so. There was a girl- a new girl- she was at the station and she made it very obvious she liked me. The commander thought she was my girlfriend, and I let him think that. This girl... Su she thinks she's my girlfriend. I want to spread that around, I'm trying as best I can to protect you Su, no one can know about you."  
"So you're leading some girl on?"  
"Yeah, it sounds bad and that's because it is. Su I needed to say something, but she's a total gold digger. Talking about my father and the house and my mother, she wants what I have."  
"You know I don't, I don't care about any of this."  
"And that's why you're mine."  
"What's her name?"  
"Pricilla."  
Su giggled.  
"Upper crust name."  
"She's a lioness."  
"Oh."  
Su shied away, and Heartz wanted to know why.  
"Oh what darling?"  
"It's just that... I've head that lioness' are... particularly attractive and..."  
"She's thin Susie, that doesn't mean anything to me. You're thin too but personally I like your ears and eyes and your butt too. I shouldn't have said that, I sound like a fiend."  
Su liked that he liked her body more then the body of the competition, but there was more.  
"No, but the other thing is.. Heartz they're supposed to be really good in bed and I shouldn't have said that. I would never get fat on you or anything like that and if you needed to be..."  
"Su! In the name of everything that exists what are you saying! You're so gorgeous and I'd love to take your clothes of and do that sort of thing but gods! There's no need to worry Su, she's good in bed, ha! like I care about her. You matter."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, you're mine, that said, I'm loyal to you."  
"You like my butt?"  
Heartz sighed.  
"Yeah but I didn't mean to sound so... dirty with you, you know I'm not like that right?"  
"Right. You like my ears too?"  
"Yes, and your eyes, the first thing I saw on you and the first thing I liked."  
"And you want to mate me?"  
"What!"  
"You said it, don't deny it."  
He sat silently, and when she started to touch his chest and hug him he softened up. When she started to kiss his neck he fell apart completely.  
"Yes, alright you got me. I'm a boy and boys think dirty, we also say too much."  
"You know Heartzee... there's something I know that you probably have never heard."  
"Share it with me."  
"It's a fact."  
"Spill."  
"Nope."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see soon enough, I'll tell you when the time comes."  
Heartz tossed her down on the bed so she was lying on her back, crawling on top of her and kissing her neck and muzzle.  
"Are you a subject to bribery Su?"  
"Possibly."  
They kissed some more, and as Su felt up his chest she wanted to tell him.  
"How about now Susie?"  
She sighed, rolling him over so she was on top. Her hips were pressed against his, and she could definitely hear him purring. She giggled and he smiled, grinding on him a little. He smiled, and she leaned down. Her muzzle was close to his ear, and she whispered to him.  
"I'll tell you now, one thing first."  
"Anything Susie."  
She kissed his ear and he hugged her, quickly flipping so he was on top again, she squeaked and giggled, amazed he'd done that to her when she was stronger.  
"My man."  
Now he leaned down and kissed her while she was smiling, looking into eyes he adored passionately.  
"Tell me Su, I can't go on living without hearing your voice, and secrets make me your voice all the sweeter."  
He kissed her again and he hugged her nosy closer to hers, now she had two things to say.  
"It's street knowledge."  
"I see, I'm familiar with some but not all."  
He rolled off of her to the side, and she turned over so she was on her side, one paw on his chest and her head on his shoulder.  
"Well, it's a thing with the third date..."  
"Alright, one more and we'll have three so I see the relevance."  
"That after the third date, you should..."  
"I should what?"  
"Make hot passionate love to me."  
Heartz was suddenly very still, and Su didn't know how to interpret that stillness.  
"Heartz it's just a thing, we don't have to, I mean I didn't expect you to or anything."  
"Su, I've got some street knowledge for you."  
"Gods... Heartz please I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
"No no, hear me out-" he took a pause, thinking, "-how many third dates have you had?"  
"None Heartz! Who do you think I am? I'm a lot of things but a slut isn't one."  
"I didn't say that you were. Anyway, the street knowledge that I have in my heart, is the belief that physical intimacy in that way is sacred, and that's it's for married couples. No one respects that belief anymore, but I do. It makes sense doesn't it? That doing, sorry, having sex with someone is not the kind of thing you sample when you date, because what if... are you ready for a hypothetical? Ok, so we're dating."  
"We are."  
"And I have sex with you."  
"Sounds nice."  
"But it isn't, and you leave me for someone else because I was no good in bed. Now we really love each other, but you leave me just because the sex is bad, that's awful. If you're married it's harder to leave, so there's that. Also though, married people are in love- or I'd hope so- thus if the sex was bad separation is less likely."  
"I wouldn't leave you if the sex was bad."  
"If it was really bad you would."  
"Shut up Heartzee. Hey, do you think I really..."  
"Love you?"  
She nodded, and he could feel her nod against his chest.  
"Remember when I said love was a strong word."  
She nodded, feeling sad again.  
"It's so strong Susie, it's the only word that's appropriate."  
"That's not romantic."  
He rolled over again so he was on top, and she smiled, letting him kiss her once passionately.  
"I love you Su."  
She smiled, and when Su started to cry she didn't want him to look at her.  
"Happy tears right?"  
He was smiling, and she giggled to herself. Su threw her head back against one of the pillows, exposing her neck to him. He kissed it some, and when he stopped she looked at him face to face.  
"I love you too Heartz."  
"Two dates in. You know, this kind of romance had been written in some very good books."  
"It has?"  
"Often."  
"How does it end Heartzee?"  
He smiled.  
"They both die."  
She looked at him shocked.  
"That's not romantic at all!"  
"It is actually."  
"Well I'm not dying and neither are you."  
"In all seriousness Su you're in trouble right now, a lot of people don't like you."  
"But you like me."  
"I love you."  
"So I'm fine."  
She kissed him, and upon release he spoke.  
"Danger is just outside."  
"That's fine, I love danger."  
"So I'm danger? That's transitive property, if you love danger, and you love me, then I'm danger."  
"No-" Su shook her head, smiling and holding onto his shirt, "-you're not danger, you're normal-" Su shook her head no again, "-no, you're pretty weird, but you're normal to me. You have everything I don't and I have everything you don't."  
Heartz smiled.  
"Like what?"  
She whispered in his ear and he laughed hysterically.  
"Yes Su you do have one of those."  
"And since I love you, it's yours when we're married."  
"Just as soon as you're clear of charges and other legal burden, as well as mercenaries wanting you dead, we'll do just that."  
"Get married or screw?"  
"Both."  
"Love you Heartzee."  
"And I love you."  
While a criminal and a tiger were cuddling and kissing upstairs, downstairs something similar was happening. The wolf had been invited in, but when food was offered to him he declined. Instead he asked to sit somewhere, and so he did in the parlor. When he asked for tea, Constanze vanished to go and get some. When she came back she laid out the tea tray on a table in front of the wolf, he then offered her a seat across from him.  
"You don't have help here?"  
He asked, sipping his tea and sitting back comfortably.  
"Not recently."  
The wolf nodded.  
"Would you care if I asked why?"  
"No, our help are working where they're needed, on the wall, in the hospital, the orphanage or the camps."  
The wolf nodded again, downing the rest of his small tea cup. He placed the tiny white thing on the teat and stepped at his thighs. He wanted to ask for something else but wasn't certain it would be appropriate.  
"So... this house wouldn't happen to have any alcohol in it?"  
He was prodding carefully, knowing there wasn't a soul in the house beside himself who could drink yet.  
Constanze nodded.  
"There's quite a lot, give me a minute."  
Constanze got up, leaving the room toward the kitchen and then reappearing with a glass and a bottle.  
The wolf took it in his paws and red the label. The fluid was clear, and the bottle was big and brand new.  
"Good stuff."  
It was the really expensive vodka Jay had once gotten drunk off of in the NorthWestern City's liberation party.  
"Very good stuff."  
"How old are you?"  
"Old enough to get my way."  
Constanze signaled for the bottle, and he gave it to her. With a single black claw she cut it open, uncorking it quickly, then pouring into the glass and twisting to avoid spillage.  
He went to lift it to his muzzle, but he was stopped.  
Jack looked at her with surprise, and she smiled.  
"This is expensive, you sip."  
"Alright."  
He took the glass in his paw, sipping in once while looking at her stubbornly. Her arms were crossed. After his first sip he coughed, putting the glass back down with Constanze's help. He sputtered and coughed, amazed.  
"That burns like fire!"  
He swallowed what was left in his mouth, sitting back and looking at the ceiling.  
"That doesn't burn, you've been drinking garbage until today."  
"That burns! You try it!"  
Constanze picked the glass up and took a sip twice the size he had taken, closing her eyes as the fire poured into her mouth and down her throat. She breathed out in a comfortable sigh, puckering her lips and smiling as she returned the glass to him.  
"I may be young, but I'm a lady."  
Constanze sat back with her legs crossed, smiling at him mockingly with a raised eyebrow.  
"Your brother said your name is 'stanze right?"  
She nodded.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
Jack swallowed. This girl was moderately attractive and in simple terms he wanted to have sex with her.  
"I have a set of parents with claws, and extraordinary fighting skills. That answers that question."  
"So if you could you would?"  
"Have another drink."  
He finished the glass and nearly exploded, his eyes demanded they water and his nose wanted to drop but he held together.  
"So?"  
Constanze nodded.  
"I wouldn't mind."  
"What would he be like?"  
They both knew the game that was taking place, and Constanze was milking him.  
"Strong."  
He nodded.  
"Smart."  
He nodded.  
"Handsome."  
He nodded.  
"Feline."  
"Oh."  
His tone expressed sudden discomfort and the release of a lot of tension.  
"My daddy has standards."  
"What are your standards?"  
"Take the bottle with you if you want, we're going upstairs."  
He smiled, taking the bottle and leaving the glass. He followed her up the staircase, looking at her backside the whole time. She walked down the hall, opening a door and signaling him inside. He went in, and she opened the bathroom door.  
"You're filthy, take a shower. There's hot water and soap. I'm next door and my brother is at the other end of the hall."  
"You're not going to stay?"  
Constanze looked at him with surprise on her face. She'd been messing with him but that doesn't constitute staying to the extent he seemed to expect.  
"No."  
She left the room, and Jack watched her go down to the next door discretely. Jack left his room, softly padding down the hall to the other end where Heartz would be. He knocked, and a few moments later Heartz came to the door.  
His entire room reeked of cologne, only because he was trying to mask the scent of Su.  
"Jack, what's up?"  
"Can I come in?"  
Heartz turned to look behind him, and Jack saw how disorderly and rolled around in the tiger's bed looked like.  
"Sure."  
Heartz walked over to his desk and sat behind it, staying as far away from his bed as possible. Su watched under his bed as her boyfriends paws were replaced with a wolf's, and they both sat down near Heartz's desk.  
"Can I ask you something? Two things."  
"Shoot."  
"Do you drink?"  
"What? Absolutely not, I never intend to, or smoke! You shouldn't either, I swear it's no good for you. You cough and spit, people aren't supposed to breath in smoke it's got no heath benefits so it isn't good! I promise."  
The wolf raised and eyebrow, and Su smiled, her boyfriend ranted sometimes and he was doing it here too.  
"Sorry for that, your other question?"  
"Well..."  
Heartz was interested, the wolf seemed vulnerable and like he was at a disadvantage. Heartz liked the power so he'd humor the question with a response.  
"What does your sister like?"  
Heartz laughed.  
"Who 'stanze? Obviously not you if you're here."  
The wolf smiled, feeling burned.  
"Come on Heartz, tell me what she likes."  
"Why?"  
"Heartz come on, Lord Shen is your dad's friend, can't we be friends?"  
"Debatable."  
"Then tell me because I'm a nice guy."  
Heartz nodded, thinking how nice or possibly not nice Jack could be.  
"Tomorrow before sunrise, go to the Jade Palace, the gates unlocked, just go up and go into the training hall. Be ready to get beat up, but it'll be worth it."  
"Is that were she'll be?"  
Heartz nodded.  
"She'll be there doing her work outs."  
"Thank you."  
Jack stood up an left the room, returning to his room down the hall. Su peaked her head out from beneath the bed, looking at Heartz with interest on her face.  
"I positively love your eyes Su."  
She smirked at him, blushing shyly for an instant.  
"What was that all about? He likes 'stanze?"  
"My dad is going to throw a rage fit."  
"Why?"  
He's a wolf Susie, not even feline."  
"Your point?"  
"Didn't I tell you my dad is as racist as they come?"  
Su shook her head no, crawling out from beneath the bed and lying back down under the sheets.  
"I don't remember that."  
Heartz stood up, rolling his eyes and laying back down in his bed. Su quickly wrapped up around him and he didn't hesitate to touch her back.  
"I wonder if that other girl got off work yet."  
Su rolled her eyes, letting go of him and lying on her back, a few inches between them. He knew talking about Pricilla pissed Su off, or at least now he did.  
"I'm trying to have a romantic night with you, and you're talking about some other girl."  
"I love you."  
"It doesn't work that way Heartz."  
He reached out and held her paw, and she let him.  
"I know, but you're in my bed and she's not, so that speaks for itself."  
"She better not ever be in your bed."  
"Gods Su get over here and let me hold you. You're worried, you're too worried and you need to relax."  
Su moved back over and let him hold her, but now she was curious what this girl really looked like. What this girl sounded like, moved like, flirted like, how her eyes traced people and what she did with her paws when she was talking, all this bothered Su. He was holding her, though, and that was more than the other girl was getting. If Su ever met Pricilla, shit would hit the fan, hard.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	9. Dreaming of Sex

Dreaming of Sex

It was dark in Heartz's bedroom, and Su felt a paw working its way up her thigh, clawing at her pants in an attempt to remove them. She struggled for a moment, but then she felt a different paw slide over her mouth and press down. Her eyes grew large with anger and surprise, she went to take him off of her but she couldn't, somehow she'd been pinned to the bed. With immobilized arms, Su struggled with her legs but they were tied at the ankles. She couldn't get up, and the paw slipped off her mouth only for someone to kiss her hard and rough, the tiger's tongue slithering into her mouth, an unwelcome guest exploring places it wasn't allowed to be. She moaned for him to get off of her, and when his paw grew too near her inner thigh she growled. The rough kissing nor the unwanted advances between her legs stopped, so she bit down on his tongue.  
"Sonofabitch!"  
Heartz wriggled off of her, ending the kiss and taking both his paws to his mouth. He wiped, and in what little light the room had to offer Su could see blood glisten, black thick liquid on his paw. Unable to move, a fist came down on her muzzle, knocking her face to one side with a quick striking blow. Another paw gripped her jaw, pulling her face forward again. Another punch hit her mouth, Su's teeth chattered together clumsily and she bit her own tongue, opening her mouth in pain and discomfort.  
"Heartz..."  
"Shut up you whore."  
She looked up at the shadow above her sadly, seeing the trace outline of a tiger she thought she was in love with.  
"Heartzee stop, what's gotten into you?"  
She could feel his eyes roll back into his head as he chuckled. Heartz took both paws around her throat, gagging her until faint noises escaped her lips. He released and she gasped for air, choking.  
"What did I do to deserve this?"  
She cried out to him, but she didn't think he heard her. Su could feel the sheets that were no longer on top of her, and she felt him move away from her bound body as he forcibly tried to remove her pants and lift her shirt up.  
"Heartz stop!"  
She screamed to him through hot tears, but he didn't stop. He reached for her face, squeezing her muzzle in his paws and starring angrily at her eyes. When she whimpered he let her go, tossing her face roughly away. She saw the outline of his shirt coming away from his body as he took it off, and she felt him inching closer to somewhere she didn't want him to be.  
"A slave just for me."  
She heard him whisper before he started touching her. She pulled back and wanted to run or break free, but Su just couldn't.  
He was suddenly shaking her, standing over her and looking worried, she was screaming and crying at the same time and all her clothes were on. He looked distressed and she couldn't figure out why. Su was free, nothing was holding her back and she punched him in the lip. Heartz threw his head back from the force, whimpering and falling onto the floor. She had a pounding headache, but Su would deal with that later. She jumped on top of him. He was on the floor, laying on his side and cupping his face, his paw again covered with blood. She hit him a second time, clawing at his shirt and drawing three parallel gashes through the silk. Little tufts of his fur were on her claws, so she knew she hadn't scratched him. The door swung open and light poured in from the always lit hallways. Su was on top of him, punching the tiger fiercely. Constanze hit Su and knocked her off the tiger, who was bleeding from his mouth on the floor.  
Jack, the wolf commander, also had entered the room, and smiled when he saw Su. She cowered back, realizing he was more dangerous than anyone. Wing had snuck up on Jack, and with a swift blow to the neck he fell down with a thud, unconscious.  
"Su baby what's wrong?"  
Heartz crawled over to her, feeling his lip numb as it bleed all over his shirt. He moved over to her and she crawled back, moving her head from side to side disagreeably.  
"Stay away from me!"  
She cowered some more, covering up the area between her legs. She closed her thighs tightly together and pulled them close to her chest.  
"Su you had a nightmare, you were crying when I woke up."  
He moved to touch her, but she growled and he pulled back.  
"Su, what happened? Do you want to talk about it?"  
Asked Wing, stepping over the unconscious wolf.  
"It was... I was dreaming?"  
"Susie I can't help you if you won't talk to me."  
Heartz moved for her again, she she let him this time. He hugged her, both his paws worked to rub her back as she cried silently onto his shoulder. The silence only lasted for a short while, soon enough she was sobbing loudly, cupping him as close to her as she could.  
Constanze and Wing stood on watching, unable to help. Theresia and Wan came in now, and they too stood by silently.  
"Su, I'm going to put you back in the bed and I'll be back soon ok? I need to handle something first."  
He picked her up bridal style, lifting her back into the bed, she hesitated, like a cat about to be dipped in cold water. Su shook her head no.  
"I don't want to..."  
"Just sit here alright, I'll be back soon."  
He kissed her forehead softly, backing up and wiping his lip again. The blood was drying on his face and in his fur, as well as on his shirt.  
"Grab Jack's ankles and pull him into the hallway."  
Constanze and Wing complied, dragging him out. His big arms fell limply away from him, and he was dragged into the hallway, shifting carpets as he went.  
"What are we gong to do Heartz? He saw Su!"  
Said Constanze, scared for her safety and her sisters' well being.  
Heartz rubbed his arm, thinking.  
"I know, he came to me before he went to bed and asked me what you liked because he likes you, did he act chivalrous downstairs?"  
"He likes me?"  
Constanze looked down at him, smiling as her eyes looked at his body. Her brother snapped his digits, making her look at him.  
"Did he?"  
"We shared a glass of vodka, and... when we got upstairs and I told him I was going, he acted a little surprised."  
"He expected sex?"  
Constanze nodded, ashamed.  
"I didn't lead him on though! I took one sip from his glass and I barely flirted!"  
"Don't worry-" Heartz waved his paw at her, "-I believe you, but you're going to have to do something crazy for me."  
"What?"  
"I need a set of your underwear, and your perfume, also the vodka bottle."  
"What!"  
The four girls shot back in disgust when Heartz said this, and they couldn't help but wonder why his shopping list was as it was.  
"Heartz, why do you need those things in particular?"  
Asked Theresia, first to speak up.  
"We need to build an alibi. He wasn't in my room looking at Su, because he was having sex with 'stanze, he was drunk off vodka so he doesn't remember anything clearly, and tomorrow when he wakes up holding your underwear, he'll know what happened. He'll come to you or me (Constanze or Heartz), and you're going to act like he had sex with you, and I'm going to tell him you're only seventeen. He'll be gone long before dad gets home."  
Wing hugged Heartz excitedly.  
"Gods Heartz you're a genius!"  
"Wait-" Constanze held her paw out, making everyone silent, "-what if he doesn't leave."  
Heartz smiled.  
"Best part-" he bit his lip, whining a little when he felt the pain in his lip, "-if he doesn't leave, when dad gets home I'll tell him he took advantage of you because you were drunk, and this wolf will be kicked out faster then he can defend himself."  
"Heartz... ok, fine I'll do it, for Su."  
Constanze went down the hall to her room, grabbing perfume and underwear.  
"Where's the vodka?"  
"It's in his room, I told him to bring it with him."  
Heartz nodded. They dragged Jack to his room, and once he was in bed Heartz took his pants and gloves off.  
"Why are you undressing him?"  
Asked Wan.  
"Can't have sex if you're dressed."  
"Well..."  
"Don't argue with me 'stanze."  
Heartz laughed, taking the clothes and throwing them around the room. He took his sister's underwear, tearing it a little and putting it in Jack's paw.  
"Perfume."  
Constanze threw the bottle to her brother, and he sprayed it lengthwise along the bed, getting it all over the sheets and in Jack's fur. For good measure, Heartz took Constanze's paws into his own, raking her claws across the bed sheets. She ripped them, getting pieces of sheet stuck in her paws.  
"Final touch, drink."  
"What?"  
"If he doesn't leave, dad won't buy into it if I say he took advantage of you while you were sober. Take three swigs and give it back."  
"Thanks, I guess."  
Constanze looked at her brother funnily, sipping three times and giving the bottle back.  
"Wing, take 'stanze back to her room and make sure she doesn't wander off."  
Wing nodded, and the two disappeared.  
"Theresia, you heard noise around midnight but you didn't care to investigate, if anyone asks, alright?"  
Theresia nodded, taking Wan back to their shared room to go back to sleep. Heartz took the rest of the vodka bottle and poured it down the drain, leaving the empty bottle on its side, rolling around next to Jack's bed.  
Heartz went back to his room, now ready to face whatever monster Su had fought with.  
"Susie?"  
She turned around quickly, startled and afraid. She calmed down when she saw him, but he could feel whatever she dreamt about it had him in it, and it wasn't a good dream.  
"Susie you're dream must have been scary, will you tell me about it?"  
It was very late, maybe one in the morning. Only the light of the hallway filling the dark bedroom.  
"Heartzee I don't want to talk about it, it was nothing really..."  
"Don't lie to me Su, you don't wake up form nothing screaming and punching."  
She sighed, crossing her arms, and thinking silently. He knelt down in front of her, on his knees and looking at her face.  
"Please Susie."  
"In the dream you were hurting me, I was tied up and you hurt me."  
"How Su?"  
"You punched me and choked me and called me names."  
"What names?"  
"You said I was stupid and you called me a whore."  
"I'd never do that to you Susie, you know that right?"  
She nodded.  
"Yeah, I know, but it felt so real."  
"There's more, you covered yourself up when you crawled away from me, was I hurting you any other way?"  
"You're too smart for your own good. There is more but Heartz..."  
"Tell me."  
"You... in the dream you raped me Heartz."  
He was quiet for a long time, and Su felt she had to say more.  
"I... I don't understand why, if you'd asked me or even gotten close and wanted to have sex, I'd of said yes... it didn't make sense Heartz, why would you hurt me like that?"  
"I didn't actually rape you Su."  
"I know! But it doesn't make sense, there's no need to rape me! I'd say yes!"  
"Why are we talking about this Su?"  
"Because I don't understand my dream and I want you to help me!"  
"Susie..."  
"That means help me!"  
Heartz went on for an hour, going step by step through every detail of the dream and trying to help Su understand it. Eventually they came to the conclusion that Su needs to get out of Heartz's bedroom soon, because she definitely felt confined and controlled.  
"That makes a lot of sense."  
"Do you feel better?"  
She nodded, and he carried her back to the bed, laying her out and covering her with the sheet. He crawled in next, letting her hold him. His shirt was torn, and he had blood in his fur, but Heartz didn't care.  
"Su?"  
"Yeah?"  
The room was dark again, and the only reason one knew the other was there was by touch and by scent.  
"Were you serious when you said that... if I asked you to have sex with me... you'd say yes?"  
She nodded silently, kissing his neck. She motioned to clean off his face, and he let her. Once his face was clean she kept on kissing, touching him. Su started at the top of his chest, working her way down the sides and to the area just above his pant line.  
"Do you want to?"  
"Su that's... yeah, I want you but, come on, not now."  
"I hit you and I'm sorry Heartzee... let me make it up, guarantee, I won't leave you if the sex is bad. Let me make it all up to you."  
"Susie..."  
"Just lay back and I'll do all the work."  
Heartz kissed her and held her as close as he could, tightly, too, so she couldn't move away.  
"No more talk, I'm going to sleep and so are you, I love you."  
She fell asleep feeling bad about herself. Heartz fell asleep angry. To their knowledge, someone's life was a lot worse than theirs: Jack's life.  
As the sun rose Jack's bedroom filled with the smell of cooked breakfast and women's perfume. He rolled over in his big empty bed, struggling to find the sheets. He made a face, still tasting the vodka on his tongue. Jack rubbed his neck, feeling sore.  
"Gods Jack, what did you..."  
With a single tired eye the wolf boss stared at what was hanging from his paw. He held a single set of underpants, small, womanly, and light pink. He looked down to see his pants were gone and his underwear barely on. He struggled up, looking about and seeing his own clothes tossed around the room. Jack smelt the air, and could smell a woman. It was her perfume, and it was thoroughly saturated into his fur and the bed. He went to move, and discovered the sheets to be torn, marred by claws.  
"This isn't right... I don't remember any of this..."  
Jack went to step off the bed, and his paw found something glass and round. It spun quickly, finding traction and rolling away to the base of the wall. Jack recognized it as the vodka bottle.  
He tossed his pants on sloppily, doing them up and then walking out of his room feeling weird. He tracked down the hallway, opening the door to Heartz's bedroom without knocking. Heartz looked up from a book he was reading, standing, surprised. Su had been hidden behind the desk in the cavity designated for Heartz's feet.  
Jack rushed over to Heartz's bed silently, looking on top of it, shuffling the sheets and looking beneath it as well. He looked at the floor where he thought he had seen Su Wu, yet there was nothing.  
Heartz knew what the wolf was looking, but for obvious reasons Heartz would play the fool.  
"Jack? You smell... interesting."  
Heartz looked at him concerned and a little angry, thinking that's how a brother would react to a boy smelling of his close sister.  
"Where's 'stanze? I need to talk to her."  
"She was in a real huff this morning Jack, what happened? Did I miss something?"  
"Well... I don't know."  
"Explain."  
"Exactly! I can't explain because I don't know what's happening."  
"Tell me what you know."  
"My bed sheets are torn to hell, there's an empty bottle of vodka, I wasn't wearing much, the bed sheets were tossed and I had..."  
Heartz growled softly, and Jack shut up.  
"I'd like to tell you there isn't a female wolf in this whole valley, and I know not a girl over the age of reason for you to have laid with."  
"What?"  
"My sisters are seventeen Jack, an age my father wouldn't appreciate soiled with affairs such as these."  
"You just totally changed the way you speak, why are you speaking like you're quoting something?"  
"You're a frustrating man, Jack. So frustrating in fact that you've ruined my reading. My father will be back soon, and unless you can convince 'stanze your encounter was by some miracle to her submission, I'd suggest you leave."  
"Where is she Heartz?"  
"Where I told you she'd be, at the palace."  
Jack ran out of Heartz's room, getting dressed the rest of the way as he bolted down the stairs.  
"So Susie, should I have him arrested?"  
"No Heartzee, that's cheating. Your sister will frighten him."  
Jack had darted through the valley, up the thousand steps, through an unlocked gate and into the training hall where he found Constanze, alone.  
She had been in the roman chair for for the past two hours, and it was still very early in the morning. For the time she'd spent at the palace- which was more then two hours- Constanze had been working out like she did everyday, thinking about what her and her brother had done to Jack.  
"Hey."  
She turned her head to see him, awkwardly standing at the entrance to the training hall. From his lack of speaking she assumed he suspected they'd 'done the naughty' the previous night.  
Constanze wanted to make it easy for him, but she didn't know how to.  
"Good morning."  
She said, descending from the chair and walking over to him.  
"About last night..."  
"A whole lot happened Jack, more then you remember."  
"I know, when I woke up..."  
"You don't need to tell me what your room looks like, I saw it."  
"I know..."  
They stood awkwardly, and Constanze got down in a plank position.  
"Get down here and plank with me, I'm supposed to be doing my exercises, and standing around does me no good."  
Jack got down and planked next to her, a few feet away.  
"Can you tell me what it was like? I do like you 'stanze, but I don't remember anything."  
"Jack?"  
"I'm here."  
He swallowed hard, fearing she might kick him in the face or something worse.  
"Do you really like me?"  
"I don't really know you 'stanze."  
"Would you like to?"  
"Yeah, I would."  
"Ask me out."  
"What? Now? You're brother told me..."  
"Don't worry about that, ask me out."  
"I don't have any money 'stanze."  
"I've got tons, Heartz will give you some, he owes me."  
"So... do you want to go out 'stanze? on a real date, without booze."  
"Yes, yes I would Jack."  
"When though? Your dad..."  
"Don't worry about that, tell me things."  
"Like what?"  
"Romantic things, Jack."  
They're still in a plank position, and had been for the length of this conversation. Jack was faltering but Constanze felt great.  
"I can only speak for what I remember. Last night you were really nice to me, I was tired and I wasn't acting my best but you were. You ah... Ouch, sorry this plank is killing me, when I woke up my shoulders and neck stung like fire, ah I'm done."  
He fell to the ground, rolling into his back.  
"Anyway, you're strong, stronger then I am apparently, and you're a lady, you said so yourself, and I believe you."  
Constanze ended her plank, standing up and then helping him off the floor.  
"Jack, I like you, and if you like me too then we can have a casual relationship, exclusive, but casual. That said, we need to be straight with each other."  
"Ok, I'm alright with exclusive casual."  
"If it were me or your career, which would you pick, right now, which future is brighter?"  
He thought hard, but short.  
"You want me to be straight? ok, I'd say my career. I've had it for years and I met you yesterday."  
She felt sad, but he was reasonable at the least.  
"If I needed you to keep a secret for me, would you?"  
"Sure, I've got nothing to lose."  
Constanze saw that he liked her, and she couldn't start a relationship with a lie. Heartz had his shot, and he was fucking it up and making this complicated with lies. He could keep track of everything, Heartz and Su could live with the lie and let Jack be collateral damage, but Constanze couldn't do that. She couldn't do that to the first boy ever to like her. If he were bad looking that would be one thing, but for a one eyed wolf he was handsome, witty, not too bad.  
"We didn't have sex last night, that's a lie my brother fabricated."  
"Why though?"  
"Jack, you can't tell anyone, she's a good girl and you saw her face."  
"So that wasn't a drunken dream, Su Wu is in your house! I knew it! I was told that there was a male tiger in this village, who had a snow leopard girlfriend with different colored eyes and good fighting skills. I knew it."  
"You're not mad?"  
"No, I guess not. Heartz is a dick."  
"He's interesting is all, now please Jack you can't take her away."  
"Do you have all three?"  
"Yes."  
They were silent for a moment, Jack just looked around and thought about everything that was happening around him.  
"Tell me this one thing-" he looked down to Constanze, who felt relieved but still very stressed, small under his heavy gaze, "-why is your brother protecting her?"  
"They're in love, Jack."  
"Oh gods..."  
"It's true! He pulled her off the street when she was suffering and tired, he took her and her sister in, and he fought to get Wan out of jail. Please Jack just meet her, talk to her, I promise they're good people."  
Down in the valley, soon enough Jack and Constanze came home, and the tiger girl ran up the stairs first to talk to her brother, Jack stopped her, whispering.  
"No, I want payback for scaring me this morning."  
"Don't hurt him!"  
"I'm not, I'm just going to scare him."  
Jack left Constanze on the stairs, going into Heartz's room again.  
"Didn't I send you away?"  
"Heartz it's awful, I got up there to the palace, and 'stanze was with some other guy!"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, a rhino!"  
"What?"  
"The first deputy!"  
"No, that's not right at all."  
"Yeah! She shooed me away and pretended like she didn't know me!"  
"You're lying, I'm a lot of things Jack and dumb isn't one of them."  
Jack sat down across from the desk, done messing around.  
"Where is she?"  
"Who?"  
"Su Wu."  
"I..."  
"You know damn well what..."  
Jack stopped talking as he felt the coldness of a blade against his throat. Su had gotten up and now was in position to slice his throat.  
"Jack, I offered for you to sleep at the prison, you shouldn't be doing this, you know far too much."  
"I know you love her."  
Su looked to Heartz, and in her confusion Jack stood up from his seat, taking the knife from Su and pointing it at her heart. Heartz got up from his desk and pointed the hand cannon Lord Shen had given Jay at the wolf's face.  
"You let her go or I'll blow your brains out all over my floor."  
"Where did you get that?"  
"The same place you came from, now let her go."  
"You don't have the..."  
Heartz moved it form Jack's face to the floor, firing. The hand cannon kicked back and fired, muzzle flare shooting sparks and tiny licks of fire. In a puff of smoke, the ball rocketed to the hard wood floor, hitting it and becoming embedded in its wooden surface. Heartz lifted the hand cannon back to Jack's face, and the wolf boss dropped the knife.  
The noise the weapon generated made Constanze come running in, and she yelled for her brother to stop this.  
"You told him everything didn't you?"  
"Heartz don't kill him! Heartz he likes me! Can't I have a relationship too! Why do you get all the fun? We can't lie forever, what would dad think?"  
"Correction, we can lie forever. Sadly, this is impossible now."  
Su ran over to Heartz, and whispered for him to put the weapon away.  
"Where did you get that Heartz?"  
"My dad, Lord Shen sent us a dozen with some fireworks we commissioned."  
"It's not a toy Heartz."  
"I know what it is Jack, I wouldn't have pointed it at your face if I didn't know what it did."  
"That could have killed me! Look at the floor!"  
Shouted Jack, his voice cracking with frustration. The wolf was afraid for a moment, and so was Heartz, but they were calming down.  
"I wouldn't have killed you, and you were threatening Susie."  
Jack sighed.  
"She's a criminal Heartz, so are her sisters, they tried to kill Lord Shen."  
"I know that, and I don't care."  
"You should!"  
"Yet I don't, Jack if you'd hear her out she has a good reason for hating rich people."  
"And her boyfriend lives in this house?"  
"It's funny how things work out, I know, but Jack, don't hate her."  
"You nearly killed my sister."  
Shouted Su, now verbalizing her hatred of the wolf.  
"She attacked me first, I was safe and with Lord Shen, when you attacked me!"  
The arguing went on for two hours, and eventually everything had settled down. Heartz had apologized for lying, Su, Wing, and Wan apologized for their attack, Jack apologized for hurting Wan, and everyone made amens as best they could. Relationships were acknowledged, and Constanze and Jack told everyone that they were exclusive and casual. Not as deep as Su and Heartz, but close enough. Jack liked Constanze more because she told him the truth and saved him from being the fall man, and he liked Heartz more because he may be a liar, but he lied to protect his girl and that's admirable.  
"So your dad doesn't know about them either?"  
Heartz shook his head no.  
"You came here to get them, everyone is after them, the army, you, and my dad. I can't tell anyone until I know what's happening outside this village, if the emperor were killed, they'd be free and clear. He's the real problem, if he died his warrant against them for escaping prison would be voided, and they could be free."  
"You know, Lord Shen had left with his guard force and a navy of ships and big cannons to invade the capital. He was gone when I woke up from my injuries so nicely given to me by... Wing, I think."  
"No, it was me."  
Said Su, waving to the wolf who smiled back with a silly smile.  
"Really? He might be dead?"  
"He might be."  
Hearts smiled, never so happy to hear that someone might have died. Of the emperor were killed he'd only have to deal with Lord Shen, but that would be easy if Jay and Shen were as good of friends as they said they were, provided Jay stood by his son's relationship.  
"Another thing-" Jack shift in his seat, serious again, "-if Lord Shen says he still wants them dead, I'm going to continue to chase them, all three of you. Convincing him to let you go is your business, and maybe he will, the soothsayer has been predicting tragedies on him again."  
"Really?"  
Yeah-" Jack nodded, "-but she does that all the time."  
"So it could be nothing."  
Said Su, huffing and sitting back in her seat, leaning into Heartz. His white shirt had rolled up sleeves and she liked the way his forearms felt against her, pretty oranges stripes riding their way down his arms in charcoal grey. At the center of his loosened collar the white fur of his chest made its way past the neck line and beneath his chin, and Su liked that soft white fur on him just as much as Tigress does on Jay.  
"So Jack, why don't you take 'stanze out for the day, when my dad gets back I've got a lot of explaining to do so it best you not be here for a while, you know?"  
Jack nodded.  
"I understand, that makes sense, but are you going to tell your dad?"  
"I want to know some stuff first, but I believe by tonight my dad will be aware of our house guests."  
"I'm right here."  
Said Su, poking his nose with her paw and making Heartz huff out a heavy breath.  
"Here Jack-" Heartz tossed him a bag of yuan, heavy and ripe with coin, "-I told you I'd have you fit for a suit, if you want have 'stanze bring you there. It would only take a minute. If not, more money to spend on food."  
"Thanks Heartz."  
Jack pocketed the coin, Constanze looking at him threateningly. He helped her off the couch, walking out of the room with her on his arm.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just can't picture you in a suit."  
"You're right, I don't have the body."  
Constanze looked at him, and by his facial expression she could tell he was pulling her tail. They made it out of the house, heading away to go on their day long first date.  
Down the street in Mr. Ping's second floor apartment, Pricilla was finishing grooming herself and getting dressed in her work clothes. She bid a good day to Mr. Ping like a good girl, and she made her way down the street, hoping to visit Heartz before she started her shift. Once at the station she'd make sure to tell as many people as possible she was taken by the most handsome and dashing (and only) feline boy in the valley.  
Pricilla knocked at the door of the mansion, waiting for the tiger she thought was her boyfriend to answer the door, or maybe one of his two sisters.  
Pricilla stood, adjusting her breasts and smoothing out her uniform, unbuttoning the top two buttons and sniffing her breath. She smiled at the door, waiting for it to open. It did, and the lioness' smile vanished quickly. A girl, a girl her age and pretty. Su had opened the door, not concerned that she was a fugitive and not supposed to exist.  
"Who are you?"  
Asked Pricilla in a shrill voice, concerned why there was a girl in her boyfriend's house.  
Heartz came sliding down the entry hall, pulling the snow leopard away form the door,he closed it, pinning Su to the wall and looking at her deviously.  
"You just outed yourself to my fake girlfriend!"  
"She's really pretty Heartzee."  
"Nothing compared to my Susie, now go, upstairs, I need to convince her she didn't just see you."  
Su disappeared after stealing a kiss, and Heartz regained some composure, opening the door again. He looked, and Pricilla was buttoning her uniform back up, frowning at him sternly.  
"Who was she?"  
"She, was a guest who is not allowed to answer the door..."  
"Or she's something on the side."  
Heartz said nothing, and Pricilla strut away. He watched her go, and the dirty part of his mind said she was a fine piece of ass walking further and further away, but the rational side of his mind knew Su was worth fifty of this other girl. Heartz closed the door to the house, going around and cleaning everything for his parents when they got home.  
Two hours away on a dirt road, two tigers had opted to walk home, holding paws and slowly moving down the road.  
"I spy with my little eye..."  
Jay swung Tigress around so she was in front of him, caressing the small of her back and holding her paw delicately in the other.  
"Jay that's a cub game."  
"I spy..."  
"What do you spy?"  
"Something... orange with stripes, extremely beautiful, and severely lacking in expensive jewelry."  
Tigress smirked at him, felling his cheek in her paw and blushing. Tigress giggled softly, her eyes tracing up from the ground to her husband's eyes.  
"Jay..."  
"I know you've never been a jewelry girl Ti, we were active and moving every hour of every day, years ago. Now we've calmed down, and with less rolling around, you can wear this, and be confident it won't fall off or break."  
"Velvet."  
Tigress felt the long rectangular box in her paws, turning it over and feeling how heavy it was.  
"I had it smuggled out of the capital, it's ours and no one else knows it."  
"You stole this?"  
"No, I paid in full, but the acquisition was a little unorthodox. I paid for the window the smugglers broke too."  
"Oh gods Jay you're a wild animal."  
"Tamed by a goddess."  
Tigress smiled, opening the box and finding inside a massive necklace. Simply huge, designed to wrap around her neck in a glittering display and for a dripping flow of clear shining stones frontmost.  
"It's gorgeous Jay."  
He liked it up, putting it onto her neck and clasping it.  
"Platinum, so it will never tarnish, and diamonds, because its about time you got some more diamonds. I chose necklace because in the event you were to break out into Kung Fu, your neck is least likely to be really jostled."  
"My- husband."  
She kissed him, and they continued in there way. Soon enough, Tigress had a question.  
"Jay, how did you get this out of the Imperial City?"  
"Well, there was a riot, the gates broke open, and the emperor died."  
"What!"  
Jay nodded.  
"My good friend Lord Shen is in charge now, but I'm working to change that. He's a good leader, but he's too trigger happy for my taste."  
"How come this hadn't spread throughout the village?"  
"Because I'm keeping it a secret, for as long as I can. We've got something good and orderly going, I don't want to toss it up with bad news and fear."  
"Does this mean..."  
"Yes Tigress, we'll be going on an excellent adventure."

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	10. To Be Loved

To Be Loved

The Imperial City was enjoying noontime, hot and burning flames emanated from once powerful and graceful buildings, the streets were quiet, a curfew was in order. Wolves were busy cleaning the streets of broken glass and shards of wood. Luckily the city had a marvelous fire distinguishing system, so those buildings which glowed and smoked would stop soon enough.  
Things of value had been picked over, and people were hiding from the wolves. More specifically, the people of the capital were hiding from the chaos below. Riots had broken through the suddenly open gates, and everything that wasn't twenty feet off the ground was trampled and destroyed. High above the city on its grotesque pedestal sat the palace. It was mostly untouched, because the only people that broke inside were a select group of wolves and a peacock.  
The sun was hot, bearing down in the palace in its summer fashion. Lord Shen was stalking around the palace, admiring the building that was now his. Scared and frightened antelope advisors followed him at his heels, quivering, holding their clipboards and their pens, ready to help their new emperor any way they could; also avoiding death.  
Lord Shen approached an open window, tall and narrow. He peaked out to see the pride of the city, three immensely tall towers of different colors. They were all the same design and look, standing, hulking over the city with grace and demanding the power they deserved. The green tower was severely damaged from fire, and while Lord Shen was starring at it the building collapsed. Faintly he heard screams as people evacuated neighboring buildings and his guards yelped orders to each other.  
"Who owns those buildings? They look familiar."  
The antelopes looked to each other, seeking courage amongst each other.  
"You... you do, sir."  
"How long have they been government property?"  
"Just... just under eighteen years."  
Lord Shen nodded, watching the mushroom of dust and ruble settle down, like waves through the city streets. Thick impenetrable waves. He heard more yelling, but the peacock didn't care to listen.  
"Top floor... top floor of the white tower... who lives there?"  
Lord Shen remembered his friend, young and rich, telling him that he'd recently purchased some property in the capital for resale. The tiger mentioned the white tower, the top floor.  
"No one sir, the emperor... the emperor executed the man that used to live there. He was a tiger sir, a colonel."  
"That tiger isn't dead."  
The antelope nodded, taking a few steps back in fear.  
"Have all the bedrooms ready to receive guests, leave me, all of you."  
The antelopes scurried away, vanishing down a long hallway. Lord Shen laughed, dragging his steely claws across the wall. Precious and ornate wallpaper was torn in three parallel gashes, curling up and dying as a disrespectful peacock disgraced the home.  
His laugh rang through the halls, pushing the advisors further away, scaring them.  
There were only two living colonels now, one forcibly retired and the other limping along to his destination. The jaguar's shoulder was a mess. Wrapped in heavy gauge, sewn closed and marring his fur down. Cheng had replaced him uniform with a new one, and he looked just as sharp and thin as he had before. The twenty soldiers were two officers were of a beaten path, a road well traveled. They were not lost. The valley was several hours away, and with luck the Wu sisters would still be there.  
They walked with vengeance.  
The valley gate sputtered open, letting in the constable and his wife. The two tigers entered, seeing the statue of Jay and smiling.  
"Good afternoon deputies."  
Jay smiled and nodded to them, walking on with Tigress wrapped around his arm. They made it to the house, and Jay opened the door for her.  
"You're not coming in?"  
He motioned with his head for her to go in first, and so she did. Tigress entered the house first and Jay shut the door behind her, smiling as he walked her down the hall. When they passed the library, Jay and Tigress stopped to greet their youngest.  
"We're back Theresia, how was yesterday?"  
Theresia put down her book, looking to her parents and giving them the attention they deserved.  
"It was... crazy, absolutely crazy."  
"Really? How?"  
Asked Jay, curious.  
"So many things daddy."  
Jay nodded with a smirk, going upstairs with Tigress. Jay knocked on his son's door, opening it and discovering Heartz in his bed, lying down alone.  
"Heartz how are you?"  
"Alright dad, how was your trip?"  
Jay stepped in to the room, and he swore he smelled something. Jay sniffed at the air discretely, making it look like he was thinking.  
"Good, everything went well. Excuse me."  
Jay left his son's room, walking down the hall and out of sight.  
"What's dad's issue?"  
Asked Heartz, not understanding why his dad had just walked away. Tigress leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms and shrugging.  
"Did dad give you that necklace?"  
Tigress nodded, smiling.  
"Yes he did, and..."  
Tigress heard something break down the hall, followed by fast scampering paws. They both heard claws scrap against the floor and carpets, then a feminine yelp. Jay came back to Heartz's room, walking straight to his son's bed. Jay quickly laid down in his stomach, looking under Heartz's bed and smiling.  
"You can crawl on out of there, or I can take you out like I just did both your sisters."  
Su's heart was bearing fast, and her eyes locked with the older tiger's and she nearly screamed in terror and fury.  
"Dad..."  
"Enough from you Heartz, now come out or get ready to fight me."  
Su crawled out the other side of the bed, Heartz now in the middle of the two.  
"Jay how did you..."  
"The smell Tigress, I knew they were here the house stinks. Plus, she's been shedding in Heartz's bed, the sheets have grey fur on them."  
Su ran over the bed and charged at Jay. As was just about to claw at him, Jay rolled his eyes and pinched her neck, rendering her unconscious. She fell, and Jay caught her, setting her down onto the floor gently.  
"People these days Heartz, they think their strength is endless, it simply isn't."  
"Susie?"  
Heartz got out of bed and ran over to her, crouching down and felt her pulse.  
"She's very much alive son, and at the very least this-" Jay waved his paw over her body, "-this warrants a pretty big conversation."  
Theresia had heard something break faintly in the library, so she made her way up the stairs and to the hall on the second floor. She saw Wan and Wing, unconscious in the hall and she saw her mother looking over the bodies as well.  
"I've acted entirely within the law dad."  
"Incorrect, these two owe me one hundred yuan bail and four days in jail for disturbing the peace. They owe me an additional six for evading arrest."  
"Ten days?"  
Jay nodded.  
"You owe me five hundred yuan for aiding these girls in hiding from me, you're lucky I've got money son."  
"That's not the law..."  
"Tell me Heartz, what is the law?"  
"Asylum, they're here on asylum, we're protecting them from the factions who want them dead."  
"The government?"  
"And Lord Shen's guard, I've spoken to their commander and the pursuit is over."  
Jay nodded.  
"You're lucky son, the emperor is dead, you needed that to happen didn't you?"  
"Yes."  
"I bet you filled out the paper work too."  
"It's in my desk."  
Jay walked away from his son, who was lifting Su off the ground and putting her in his bed. Tigress looked on curiously.  
"Heartz is she..."  
"Yes we're very much together mother."  
Jay went over to the desk, opening the drawer and pulling out a government scroll. He opened it slowly, looking through it and seeing it filled out.  
"It's not signed, this application is in triplicate for each girl yet none of them are signed."  
"Dad..."  
"Answer the question Heartz, why aren't they signed?"  
"Jay calm down..."  
Tigress looked at him the way a woman does when she sees something she doesn't like. Or more specifically when she sees something that makes her upset. Jay relaxed a little bit, having a silent conversation with her eyes.  
"She can't write dad, none of them can read or write. They've never been to school and they were homeless up until I let them hide here."  
Jay stood, silent, not knowing how to go on.  
"Say something dad, mock her, I dare you."  
Jay stayed quiet, not knowing what to say at all. It's much harder to yell at someone when you know they don't know what's happening, these three girls are troubled, that much was obvious.  
"Ten days in jail for them, and when they're out I want to have them over for dinner, if you like this one like I think you do, I need to talk to her."  
"Can I visit?"  
"It's the law Heartz, you can visit."  
Jay left the house to go and get deputies, and with all three of them unconscious the constable service dragged out the girls. Theresia and Heartz watched nearly in tears as the people they so desperately tried to protect were taken away and put somewhere they wouldn't want to be.  
The girls were taken through a back alley, void of people so no one would see them. There was only one way into the station that would lead to the jail, so for a brief moment the girls had to be brought around and through the front door. Pricilla smirked as the girl she saw with Heartz being dragged unconscious to the jail, and when she heard the cell doors open and close Pricillia smiled to herself, feeling like the devil.  
"Good afternoon constable."  
Jay stopped to see the lioness behind the reception desk, surprised she'd spoken to him. Pricilla backed away slightly when she saw his face, angry and concerned.  
"You're new aren't you?"  
She nodded.  
"I'm with your son now. I'm glad to see you took care of that problem he was having."  
"With him?"  
She nodded again.  
"I think you're mistaken, he's very much with that problem."  
"He is?"  
Jay nodded.  
"Go talk to them, get down all there information and have them sign this, read it to them and then sign their name for them."  
"Yes sir."  
"And no fighting, if they tell me you antagonized them we'll have a problem."  
"Yes sir."  
Pricilla nodded, talking the scroll fem the constable and grabbing the necessary paperwork that needed to be filled out on them. She reached for it, grasping it in her paws. He held it tightly, not letting the girl take the papers just yet.  
"They're in for ten days on disturbing the peace and evading arrest. They also owe fifty yuan bail each. The youngest, Wan, she's free to go. Send her to my house when she wakes up."  
Jay gave over the papers and Pricilla nodded with a fake smile.  
"I'll wait for them to wake up."  
"Do that, I'm going home."  
Jay left the station, walking back to his house. He was thinking, each step symbolic of a new thought. His son had been harboring a crook right under his nose, in his home. She was a pretty girl, Jay saw this, although she was no Tigress. Jay wondered if she were stubborn, if she were strong, how she spoke and how she moved. What made this snow leopard better then any other girl? She had pretty eyes, Jay had only seen them when they were angry, teeth and claws barred rushing at him; she was an oddity, and maybe that's what made her so fantastic. The constable was so consumed in his thought her walked past his home, and was standing outside Mr. Ping's noodle shop. He looked inside, and saw his oldest daughter, her muzzle locked with a wolves. Jay stood with his eyes wide, and behind him a deputy approached.  
"I'm sorry sir, I would have stopped them but its not illegal to... you know."  
The deputy figured the constable wouldn't appreciate such action, and he was right. Jay patted the deputy on the shoulder, eyeing Mr. Ping behind the noodle counter, who shrugged his shoulders and went back to cutting vegetables. Jay walked into the restaurant, sitting down at his daughters table. She didn't notice at first, and neither did the wolf because he only had one eye.  
Constanze opened her eyes first and pushed him off of her, sitting back and smiling shyly at her father, blushing.  
"Hi daddy."  
He smiled at her too, speaking in an intimidating whisper.  
"Hi 'stanze, who's your friend?"  
Jack sat up, smoothing out the fur on the back of his neck, smiling weakly.  
"My name is Jack, sir."  
The wolf held his paw out, and it hung in the air like the stink of rotten flesh. Jay did not shake it, he didn't even look at it. Jack lowered his paw and his smile crumbled further. He felt weak and worthless in the presence of a retired military mastermind.  
"Lord Shen's commander correct?"  
"Yes sir."  
"How old are you?"  
"Mid twenties."  
Jay nodded, excepting the answer, specific number beside the point.  
"Why did Shen send you?"  
"To reconnect with you, he wants you to help him. Lord Shen is also under the impression that you've got many friends and supporters. He'd like them on his side."  
"I'll write to him."  
"Thank you constable, you won't regret it."  
Jay stood up, buttoning his coat and giving a look to his daughter.  
"So you're her boyfriend now?"  
"Well I..."  
Constanze hit his shoulder with her elbow, and he changed his tune. Jack held his hurt elbow with one paw, looking at her and seeing the look he was getting.  
"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend, sir."  
Jay nodded again.  
"That a girl, but a wolf? I don't know about that part. I just arrested your brothers girlfriend, and she'll be out of jail in ten days. At that point I'd like to have a dinner party, and Jackie boy better be there? Yes?"  
Constanze nodded, Jack just sat there, awestruck. Jay walked away and left the two in the restaurant, now going home.  
"He put Su in jail? He found her?"  
Said Jack, in a state of disbelief that the ex colonel had found her so quickly. Constanze sat back, a smirk on her face.  
"You're scared of my daddy aren't you?"  
Jack nodded.  
"I see how he and Lord Shen are so close, they're both scary."  
Her smirk grew wider.  
"So I'm your girlfriend now?"  
"I wasn't going to use that word but... hey feel my clothes!"  
He held out his arm, and Constanze felt it with a raised eyebrow, looking at his one good eye.  
"Ok."  
"That's boyfriend material."  
She smirked, hitting his shoulder again and letting him wrap his arm around her. Constanze couldn't wait to get home and talk to Theresia about her first date.  
Back at the constable station Pricilla heard scratching from the jail cells, so she decided to go and get the paperwork done then.  
"Which cell has the girl with the crazy eyes?"  
She asked the deputies, and one of the three opened up a cell, revealing Su sitting down on the meager bed, her back against the wall. Pricilla walked in, taking a stool with her and sitting on that. The door to the cell closed and with a click was locked.  
"Su Wu."  
"That's me, your name?"  
"My name-" she sifted in her stool to a more erect and powerful position, "-is Pricilla."  
Su nodded.  
"Didn't Heartz tell you about me?"  
Asked the lioness, feeling slightly offended that she was never mentioned.  
"He did, I just didn't remember your name."  
"Ok, so, I'm here to fill out paper work with you but..."  
"You want to talk about my boyfriend?"  
Su completed her statement, and Pricilla nodded with a high pitched huff.  
"I'm sorry he used you as a cover to protect me, he lead you on."  
Pricilla nodded.  
"It wasn't that bad, he was sweet and now I have a better place to sleep and real food everyday. He helped me, I was in a camp out in the farm district and he found me a room with Mr. Ping, the noodle shop guy."  
Su nodded.  
"That was sweet of him."  
"He's a nice guy Su, you got there first so I'll stay away from him while your in here. Ten days and fifty yuan fine right?"  
"Yeah, there's no getting me out of this one."  
"Seems not, so what the constable wanted me to do is give you this, read it and fill it out."  
"He used those exact words?"  
Said Su, hoping that Heartz had told his father about her inability to read or write.  
"No, he wanted me to read it for you and fill it out myself, as well as sign your name."  
"How long is it?"  
"Three pages."  
"Just read me the fill-ins and I'll tell you the answers alright?"  
"Sure."  
Pricilla and Su sat there filling out the paperwork, and after a few minutes they stumbled across the box of sexual orientation. They laughed a little, knowing full well who Su was getting into bed with, they stopped for a while, talking about Heartz and how far Su had gotten into their relationship and how much he liked her, and Pricilla knew from Su's words that Heartz was way beyond the vulnerabilities of cheating.  
Pricilla never even liked him, he was handsome and sweet, but she wasn't really even her type. Pricilla, she wasn't normal, Su wasn't normal either, but Pricilla was extra special.  
"That's all Su, I signed your name so we're all good."  
"Pricilla, you're at the front desk right?"  
She nodded, standing up and putting the paperwork under her arm.  
"If Heartz comes, let him visit me, he'll pay you, anything just let him see me."  
"If he comes, I'll pretend I didn't see him, free of charge."  
Pricilla left the cell, then going to the next one.  
"Your name?"  
"Wan Wu."  
"Are you youngest?"  
Wan nodded.  
"Your sisters have ten days, but you're free to go alright? I just need to sign this for you."  
Pricilla signed Wan's papers, ripping off a thick piece and handing it to Wan.  
"It says you're a free girl, go to the constable's house, that's where you're expected."  
"I can go?"  
Pricilla nodded again, the cell door opened and Wan left. Pricilla pointed her in the right direction, and she left the station to go to the mansion. Pricilla moved to the last cell, walking in and closing the cell door behind her. It locked.  
Wing perked up when she saw Pricilla, she was a pretty girl and it had been a long time since Wing had seen, let alone spoken to, a girl that wasn't a sister of hers.  
"Hi my name's Pricilla."  
"You're beautiful Pricilla, my name's Wing."  
Pricilla smiled, sitting down with a slow thank you.  
"So I need to ask you a few questions so this can get filled out..."  
"Did Su fill it out?"  
"I asked her the questions and she cooperated."  
Wing nodded and Pricilla continued.  
"How old are you Wing?"  
"Eighteen."  
"I'm sixteen, you're gender is female, snow leopard, where are you from?"  
"The Imperial City."  
Pricilla felt choked up. She'd heard those words uttered by Su, but when Wing said them they hurt all the more. Pricilla sniffled her nose, putting the scroll on the floor and itching at the corners of her eyes. That only made it worse because Pricilla started to cry. She sat back in her chair, giggling as she wiped her eyes.  
"Pricilla what's wrong honey? Come here."  
Wing opened her arms and Pricilla stood up and sat on the bed with her, leaning into Wing who was more then happy to hold her. She was small and thin, lacking any muscular definition but very attractive. Pricilla felt cold, but Wing was always warm. Pricilla put her paws just above Wing's chest, and the snow leopard held the lioness' back, rubbing her, offering soothing words.  
"I lived there too, they... they kicked me out because I didn't have any family... all I had was a sister but she died. They told me I had to leave because I didn't have a job, I wanted help but no one was there for me."  
Wing could relate.  
"I was homeless Pricilla, me and my sisters. We lived there and we stole everything, no one would help us either."  
Pricilla looked up at Wing's eyes, and they both caught each others sorrow and relief. Wing leaned forward and quickly stole a kiss from the lioness. Their muzzles touched and Wing tried to hold her close, and for a moment it worked. Pricilla pushed her off, looking at Wing wildly.  
"What was that?"  
"I thought you wanted me to kiss you..."  
"I... I guess I wanted a kiss I just didn't expect..."  
"From a girl?"  
Pricilla nodded.  
"You fall in love with the soul not the body."  
Pricilla hugged Wing, smiling as her tears stopped and dried.  
"That's beautiful Wing."  
"So did you like it?"  
"I don't know Wing this is so strange. I had no idea you were into girls."  
"You're beautiful Pricilla, you seem so sweet and we're a lot alike you know?"  
"I... thank you Wing."  
"Don't you think I'm pretty?"  
"Yeah Wing you're a gorgeous girl I just... I need to think about all of this it's too much I'm sorry."  
Priscilla stood up and ran for the door, grabbing her stool and the scroll and rushing out, leaving Wing alone to feel bad about herself.  
"Something wrong miss?"  
Asked the deputy, seeing Priscilla in a fluster.  
"No, I'm fine thank you."  
She walked down the hall quickly, dropping her things at the front desk and then rushing to the women's bathroom. Priscilla dipped her hands in cold clean water, splashing it onto her face and thinking.  
At the mansion, Wan was walking back in while she heard a conversation occurring down the entry hall to the right, in the library. She snuck down to the doorway, listening.  
"Dad if the emperor is dead they're safe."  
"I don't think so Heartz, they have no honor."  
"And we do? Dad be honest, why aren't you a colonel?"  
"That's..."  
"Relevant, and you will respect me as I do you, answer my question please."  
Jay sighed, he'd raised his son a little too well.  
"I'm not a colonel because I love your mother and I chose her over everything else."  
"And I'd give everything for Su, that doesn't mean we're dishonorable for acting under our own beliefs. She was poor dad, they weren't stealing for fun. Su didn't even go to school, and not for lack of trying."  
"So, how long had she been in my house? since I caught her sister I suspect."  
Heartz nodded.  
"They were injured dad, her paws were swollen and bleeding, it's amazing Wan can still walk, her back was severely damaged."  
Jay nodded.  
"Thus the screaming."  
Heartz nodded back, smiling.  
"So, tell me about it."  
"What?"  
Heartz shifted in his seat by his elbows, looking at his father curiously.  
"You had a girl under your bed- maybe in it- for the past few days Heartz, tell your father about it!"  
Jay leaned forward, swishing around the tea in his glass, sniffing in the steam with his eyes closed. His brown eyes were revealed again a moment later, looking to the younger male tiger.  
"What's to tell, I took her out a few times, once to the palace where we could be alone and the second time we had dinner here."  
"That's boring son, you're not a boring man are you? You can't tell me two eighteen year olds when left to their own devices did nothing notable."  
"We kissed..."  
"Did she sleep in your bed?"  
"The first night I let her have the bed because of how bad her paws were. Both sisters were tired so I slept in a chair."  
"The following nights? I'm not mad Heartz, tell me I want to know these things. Tell you what, I'll share my romance with your mother, with you, ok?"  
"Dad..."  
"Too late, I'm doing it. So I was the sexy hero I am in my uniform, you're mother was stubborn. Anyway, I needed a new tent, but Viper made sure we were one short alright? So when night time came I had to share a tent with your mother. I'd known her for a few days, she sort of liked me. It was nice, now you tell me."  
"We spooned."  
"Ha! I knew it! At her request correct?"  
Heartz nodded, covering his mouth with his paw to hide his smile.  
"No sex though, you know how I feel about that."  
Said Heartz quietly, wanting to confirm that much.  
"I could tell you about me and your mother. Top floor of the biggest private building of the capital."  
"Dad! Gods don't tell me this!"  
"I owned that building too, three of them, we scratched the head board so bad it was insane."  
"Stop, stop... Wan?"  
Heartz peered around the corner, and Wan peaked around too.  
"Hi."  
She waved to them, smiling and walking in. She sat down next to Heartz, but the room still felt hostile.  
"Nice to see you back in good health Wan, I found you unable to walk on the streets and look at you now."  
"Thank you constable, but the credit is not yours. It's Heartz's."  
"I made no such claim, and you should count yourself as fortunate that I'm going to protect you from Lord Shen. I'll be writing to him later today, and going to prostitute my services to him in exchange for you and your sister's safety."  
"You are?"  
Neither Heartz nor Wan knew this, but now they did. The sisters and their relationships were safe, and it was all because of the tiger they had been fearing for so long.  
"Of coarse I am Heartz! You believe in karma and so do I. This is my good deed extended to some misfortunate and beautiful girls and to my son."  
"Thanks dad."  
"We need to go and tell Su and Wing!"  
Said Wan, grabbing Heartz's arms and pulling him up with her incredible strength. The two ran out of the library, leaving Jay alone.  
"So Heartz, care to explain 'stanze's sudden relationship with a wolf? A wolf! I need to talk to Tigress, Tigress!"  
Jay stopped talking to himself and stood to go after his wife, who probably knew nothing about their oldest daughters sudden attraction to a non-feline. Jay walked upstairs, passing the second floor and going to the third. He looked in all the rooms, but did not find her.  
"I'm up here."  
The call rang down the small private staircase from the roof. Jay walked over, hunched and looking up the stairs. Light from outside shun down into the stairs, and Jay walked that way. On the roof he found Tigress, running her paw over the tabletop, a chair pulled out behind her.  
"Look Jay, our son found the dinner table on the roof, he must have had a date up here."  
Tigress smelt the food, and she could see that the table had been freshly disturbed.  
"She might be a good girl Tigress, it's 'stanze we need to worry about. I just caught that girl face locked with a wolf, a wolf Ti, what horror."  
"Who is he?"  
"An officer of Lord Shen's, I guess he's rogue now because he listens to me."  
"What about Theresia?"  
"Pure and clean and everything beautiful. She's still our little girl, no one will take her from us yet."  
"I like this Su girl, when can I meet the wolf?"  
"His name's Jack, he's staying in the house so you'll see him at dinner Tigress."  
"Maybe we could teach those cubs a thing or two about love."  
Tigress walked over slowly and alluringly, hugging him close and nestling into his neck. He hugged her back, sweeping Tigress off her paws and sitting. She rest in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.  
"I talked to Heartz, when his girl is out of jail I'll talk to him again, and you can meet her then too. I'd prefer you wait, seeing her locked up does no justice."  
Tigress nodded, still sitting on his lap. She yawned, her mouth seeming to unhinge and open wide as a soft tiger roar rose from her throat.  
"You should talk to 'stanze Ti, give her boyfriend advice."  
"You're going to let them be together?"  
Jay shrugged.  
"He's a really nice guy, I like him, I can smell it on him that he's a good kid. I remember his father from long ago, also a very good wolf. It's a little strange but I trust him, as a man."  
"As a man?"  
"Meaning if he does anything that upsets our daughter he realizes I'll beat him up until he's almost dead."  
Tigress smiled, kissing him and squeezing his torso as they sat alone on the roof, looking out over the valley and the lands beyond.  
Jogging down the street was Wan and Heartz. She was pulling him, but soon enough he matched her pace as they made their way to the station. They made their way inside, and Wan rushed back to the jail area.  
"Come on!"  
Heartz stopped, hearing something Wan obviously couldn't hear.  
"Deputy, keep her on a bench for a few minutes alright?"  
Asked Heartz to one of the cell guards, who signaled for Wan to sit down on the bench behind her. She did so, unsure why he was suddenly so serious. Heartz took several steps back, entering the women's bathroom and closing the door behind him. Inside he found exactly what he was expecting, someone crying.  
"Pricilla?"  
She turned to look at him, wiping her eyes and sniffling into a piece of crumpled tissue paper.  
"This is the women's bathroom, get out."  
"Tell me what's wrong, I can help you."  
She shook her head.  
"Go away and let me think."  
"Pricilla, I'm sorry I used you to protect Su. I really love her and I wanted to protect her, it was selfish."  
"It's not that, you love her and that's fine, I understand completely, it's something private."  
Heartz walked over to her, and she let him but her. It wasn't passionate or loving, a gesture of friendship. Heartz cared about her, she was a beautiful lioness and she deserved something good, but that thing wasn't himself.  
"You can talk to me Prissy, I listen and I want to help you, let me be your friend."  
"I think... what can you tell me about Wing?"  
Heartz sat down on the clean floor, Pricilla sitting down with him.  
"She's strong, street smart and good looking, if she's anything like Su or Wan she's really special. Wing is most quiet out of the three so I don't know what else to say. Why do you ask?"  
"She and I are... Heartz don't tell anyone, I'm serious Heartz please. This is really heart-retching to me and I need a friend."  
"I'll be here and I won't judge, tell me."  
"She said she liked me and I don't know what to do."  
"Sexually?"  
They were both sitting down, their backs to the wall. She was looking at the ceiling and he was looking at her curiously. Pricilla nodded.  
"I like her as a friend but I don't know if I could love her, that's so weird, she kissed me too."  
"Well, did you like the kiss?"  
"I.. yeah i liked it."  
"If she likes you and you like her, give it a try. This is strange to you so Wing would never judge you for being hesitant. Let her try and have a romantic relationship with you, and see if you like it."  
"But the sex, she's a girl and so am I."  
"Pricilla, to be blunt, you're a girl aren't you?"  
"Of coarse I am you can see my breasts can't you?"  
They both chuckled, and Heartz blushed at her banter.  
"So if you were to touch yourself sexually, don't you know what you want? How to please yourself?"  
"Heartz!"  
"Just answer."  
She huffed smiling and shaking her head, raking her paws through the thick creamy fur.  
"Yes, I know what I like."  
"Ok, now since Wing is also a girl, wouldn't she know what you like because she's got the same anatomy as you?"  
"I guess."  
"That said, the sex would be better."  
Pricilla smiled.  
"So what's your final decision?"  
"Let her date you, I know she'll be sweet to you and make you feel good."  
"Thanks Heartz."  
He stood up, facing her and helping her up by both of her paws.  
"Are you going to talk to her?"  
Pricilla nodded.  
"Here."  
Heartz lifted his paws to her shirt and undid the top two large shiny buttons, opening it up a little to reveal the top or her chest.  
"That's better, more flirty."  
She blushed, taking his paws away from her uniform. He smiled their, cupping her chin and holding her head up for a moment, smiling at her and then walking away. Pricilla liked him, he was a great guy but sadly he was taken. She didn't know if she'd be able to date another girl, the shame that might come with such action, the destruction of any hopes to ever be pregnant, just to name two. It was worth the risk though, if someone would love her what was the difference?  
Heartz left the bathroom and walked back to Wan, helping her up and standing outside of Su's cell.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing Wan, let's go."  
Heartz looked to the door and a deputy stepped over fumbling through a ring of keys and then opening the door. Su looked up, smiling when she saw her sister and boyfriend. The two walked in and the door closed again, Heartz picked Su up, holding her close and spinning her around once. She squeaked with bliss, and when he sat her down she kissed him passionately. They'd only been away for a short while, but she missed him.  
"What happened Heartzee, your dad knew everything!"  
He sighed, sitting down on her small bed. She sat beside him, and Wan leaned against the door, her paws behind her back.  
"He just sniffed you out Su, you leapt at him like you were going to kill him!"  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be Susie, he invited you and your sisters and Jack over for dinner in ten days when you're out of here."  
"Dinner?"  
He nodded.  
"He likes you Su, he likes the idea of us. We're a strange couple but that doesn't matter. My dad excepts us and that's the best thing that could have ever happened."  
"Wan, could you..."  
She nodded, rolling her to the over her teeth and smiling. Wan knocked and the door opened, she walked out and was gone. The door was thick as were the walls, no one could hear or see them.  
Su started kissing him, her tongue extending into his mouth, wrestling him in a battle of love. He leaned forward, laying her down on the bed. Su held his paw and put it on her chest, and he groped at her chest blindly, his eyes closed. She held onto his lower back, moving his hips closer to the open area between her spread legs. They were both dressed, but that meant nothing. Su was grinding her hips against his, and Heartz actively participated. He kissed her continuously in the dominant possession, smiling between exchanges. Su giggled, tossing her head back and letting him kiss her neck. Su's legs wrapped around his butt, forcing his hips into hers comfortably.  
"Heartz that feels so good.."  
She purred, feeling his muzzle against her neck and her paws roaming across us strong muscular back. His hips pressed against hers made the moment all the more heated.  
"I love you Susie."  
He leaned up, moving back to her face and starring into her different colored eyes. He tracked from her face down to her chest, wanting to take her as his right then and there.  
"This is so hot, we're making out in a jail cell."  
Heartz chuckled, rolling onto his side so he was beside her. His back leaning against the wall. He was facing her, his paw on her chest and her lying on her back. She turned her head to face him, blushing at the smirk on his face.  
"What are you grinning about?"  
"You're just so beautiful Su, I can't believe you're real."  
"Stop it Heartz you're lying!"  
He shook his head no, letting her move closer to him and wrap herself up in his arms.  
"I'd never do that, you're perfect."  
"Thank you Heartz, I love you too."  
He hugged her, and she nestled into the crook if his shoulder.  
"Su? Has Wing ever been in a relationship?"  
"No, no she hasn't."  
"Do you know if she likes girls?"  
"What!"  
"She made a move on Priscilla, she kissed her."  
"No way."  
Heartz nodded.  
"Priscilla didn't know what to do or how to feel, she was crying in the ladies room."  
"Oh gods Heartzee I had no idea."  
"I talked to Priscilla, I told her to give it a try, love comes from the soul not the penis."  
Su smiled.  
"That's sweet Heartz."  
"I'd hope it was."  
"In our case the love does come from the penis a little, this is the second time I've gotten you hard."  
"I'm a boy, it happens, besides, you like it."  
"I want it."  
"Too bad, marry me and then we'll talk."  
Su looked at him curiously.  
"The girl doesn't ask the boy Heartz."  
He kissed her once softly, she cupped his cheek and they looked into each others eyes with longing and bliss, living in the shear beauty of the moment.  
"I know, I just need you to say yes."

Don't Forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	11. Popping The Bubble

Popping The Bubble

The valley of peace was calm and their constable felt comfortable. He knew where everyone was and what everyone was doing. He knew the farm district was well tended to, rain had fallen regularly and would continue to do so to his knowledge. The refugees were serving their purposes, fulfilling their duties and acting in an orderly fashion.

Heartz was down the hall in Su's cell for the third day in a row, the receptionist was never at her desk, but Jay didn't care.

Outside it was hot, the sun was high in the sky and beating down on everyone fiercely. The station was cool due to a nice breeze, and Jay sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. He heard a knock at his door and he sat forward, looking at the it and straightening a few of the things on his desk so it was more presentable and orderly.

"Come in."

While within the valley wall Jay was tending to a guest in his office, outside the wall there was something else going on. The group of twenty two soldiers and officers was barely a mile outside the valley. They had walked all night long, they were all tired and the road was wide and empty. They walked in two rows with their leaders at the front, following a dirt path winding through an open field.

"Finally, we'll have what we were after all along."

As they approached the tree line, nearing the bamboo forest, Cheng had a strange feeling. He felt eyes looking at him, he felt guns sited in on him, Cheng felt like he was about to be attacked.

As he expected, at least fifteen crossbows flew from the bamboo forest, shooting toward him and his men. Some bows found their targets, and over half of the soldiers as well as the lieutenant fell to the ground, dead. Cheng stepped back to run for cover, but tripped over the fallen lieutenant. He shuffled back, his soldiers drawing their swords and waiting as a large group of armored wolves ran at then with axes and hammers. They ran on, and the remaining six soldiers protected their colonel and themselves. They were outmatched. Soldiers fell and soon there were none left. Cheng was all that was left. He lifted his sword and stood to face the wolves all around him, who were growling and laughing at his weakness.

"Who are you people?"

Asked Cheng, the shakiness of his voice making the wolves smile and look to each other with rolled eyes.

"The new order."

Replied one wolf, just as quickly as Cheng heard this a sword ran through his body, twisting to the right and making him scream. Cheng grabbed the blade in his paws, trying to right it so the wound hurt less. The tightness of his paws on the blade drew blood, the twisting increasing the extent of the wounds. He looked sickly at the wolf killing him, starring into apologetic eyes. The sword drew back, coated with deep crimson blood. Cheng clutched the wound, blood pouring onto his paw. He coughed, and bloody spit dripped from his muzzle.

"I think I'm dying."

The wolf nodded, lifting his paw and lightly tapping Cheng's shoulder. He began to fall back, like a board balancing on its smallest side. He tilted further back, air squirming to get out of his way and move to where suddenly he was not. Cheng fell, landing on the ground and lying on his back. One paw rest on top of his wound, and the other fell on its backside, far away from his body, resting open. His voice rasped for air, and the wolves left him.

They continued to the valley, where the deputies were scrambling around. They'd heard a scream, and that prompted hysteria. The guards were armed and in position, the gate barricaded shut and the valley on lock down. No one was outside. Jay was forced out of his office and to the wall, into an observation tower so he could see what was the matter. A scream was a fairly unimportant matter, but these times were brittle and one could never be too sure.

"Halt!"

Jay heard a guard screech the command, and he prepare himself for something to happen. The guard beside the constable had something whispered to him, and Jay was told this:

"It's a response from Lord Shen, the letter you wrote to him, constable."

Jay had written his friend as he had promised, that he had the three Wu sisters in his custody and that the were safe and no threat. Apparently Lord Shen had something to say about that. The guard beside Jay handed him a scroll, and Jay took it, unraveling it and reading the contents. He sighed, closing the scroll and putting it in his pocket.

"They'll wait outside, won't they?"

The guard nodded.

"They said they'd wait until time runs out. What time sir?"

Jay waved him off, discarding the question. This guard need not know.

"Nothing, order the guards to stand down but remain at the ready."

The deputy beside the constable nodded, rushing down the observation tower's ladder to forward that same order. Jay left his tower slowly, walking back to his office. Pricilla was at the front desk, her shirt buttons not lined up properly.

"Good afternoon..."

"Fix your shirt Pricilla, Wing didn't button it the right way."

She gasped, covering up the front of her chest and blushing fiercely.

"I'm so sorry constable I..."

Jay kept walking, slow and uncaring, like a zombie, toward the jail. He stood outside the door to Su's cell, knocking on the door before he went in. His paw against the wood rang out several times, and then a few moments later he opened the door.

Jay wanted to give them time to get dressed.

The two weren't doing the horizontal tango like Wing and Pricilla were. Su was lying down in her bed, her head leaned against Heartz thigh. He was sitting up, petting her ear with one paw and holding a book in the other, he had been reading to her.

"Hi Mr. Haifu."

Said Su, sitting up a little. Jay walked in silently, closing the door and sitting on the floor.

"If you're here to tell me I can't read to her, I'm going to become angry."

"No, no it's not that at all."

"What you know is of no use if you say nothing."

Jay smiled.

"He's really smart Mr. Haifu, your son is amazing."

"Thank you, but there's something else. Su, you and your sister are free to go. Today is far more important then you can realize, and you need to have fun. I'm giving you both permission to do whatever you want, go anywhere, just stay within the valley. The streets are yours. I've received a letter and I'll share it with everyone tonight, our dinner party is going to be pushed forward."

"Why? Something is..."

"Nothing is wrong right now Heartz, don't ask questions. Take your girlfriend and go do something fun."

"Tell me.."

"I'll tell you at home tonight over dinner, right now there's nothing to be done."

Jay walked out of the cell, leaving the door cracked open behind him. Jay took the deputies from the hall and sent them to the wall where they were really needed. He told Pricilla to let Wing out in a while, and he also told her that they made a cute couple. Pricilla blushed again, knowing she was having more fun in a relationship with a girl then she might ever have had with a boy.

In Su's cell, she was still lying down on her back, her head resting on his thigh. He caressed her ear, the book on the floor and his eyes looking at hers.

"Something is wrong Su, something is really wrong out there."

"Should we run? I know a place where we can go, far away from here and far away from everything. We could bring your sisters."

Heartz smiled.

"I live in a bubble Su, if it popped I might fall apart."

"I'll keep you safe Heartzee."

"I know you would Su, but we're safer here then anywhere else. This is my home and now it's yours, I can protect you here."

"No, no you can't and that scares you just as much as it scares me."

Heartz smiled at her weakly, knowing if the situation grew so severe the only thing he could do to protect her was recite things he'd read in books. Knowledge was useless against muscles, rogue muscles with an un changeable goal.

She sat up and shared a kiss with him, hugging each other afterword for a long while.

"Let's go get your sister."

Heartz opened the door for Su, and she stepped out, feeling free now that she was out of that box. She'd served five days, and now she was free. She saw the next door down was cracked open. Heartz stepped out, walking with Su to the next cell. He opened the door without warning, and inside he discovered Wing and Pricilla tangled up in mad feverish kissing. Su's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, and Heartz wasn't that surprised.

"Su! Oh gods it's..."

"Wing, I had no idea..."

Pricilla smiled at Su, stepping away from Wing and folding her paws behind her back.

"I'm sorry sister. I just... I like girls. Men are so mean and Prissy is so nice!"

Su nodded, moving into Heartz's side. He gripped her hip in a reach around, hugging onto her.

"Don't be sorry Wing, it's alright. You've done nothing but find someone special. Heartz told me about you kissing her the first time, and I guess everything worked out."

"How did he know?"

Asked Wing to Pricilla, a look of confusion on her face.

"I asked him for advice."

Wing rolled her eyes, hugging Priscilla softly for a quick second. She thanked Heartz for the good advice, and the couples parted ways.

"Where do you want to go Susie?"

Asked Heartz, creating a crook in his arm at the elbow for Su to gold onto with her own arms or paws.

"I want to walk around with you. If I'm as beautiful as you say I am, you must want to show me off."

Heartz smiled, kissing her cheek in a surprise attack as they walked out the station doors. She pulled away, smiling and bumping into him playfully.

"I'd love nothing other then for everyone to see us being us."

For hours Heartz and Su walked down every street, alley, road and path in all of the valley, greeting everyone they saw. If someone seemed to not understand who the snow leopard with the most popular guy in the valley was, Heartz wouldn't hesitate to introduce her.

They were walking through the farm district, a thin dirt path with massive and full fields on either side of them.

"All of this is my dad's Su. That's how my family stays rich, farms. Four hundred acres of land, all sorts of different vegetables, they go on forever."

"I didn't know people could get rich from farms."

Su stood looking over the stalks and everything that went on forever, how pretty it was. Heartz had his arm around her shoulder and she was pressed against him, feeling how warm and soft he was.

"My dad got all his money from my grandfather. He was a doctor. When my parents were banished from the Imperial City the emperor took away almost all of my dad's stuff, now he's climbing back up through farms."

"How about you Heartz, what do you like to do? What do you want to do? I think you should own farms like your dad. Even if you don't ever get rich it wouldn't matter, it's good and honest, better then anything I've ever done."

"I could do that, but what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Heartz, I just want to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too, so we can make that happen."

"You're so sweet Heartz."

"Of coarse I am-" he spun her around, starting to walk with her again back to the valley, "-I love you."

In the constable's station, Jack was getting an earful from Jay. They were discussing the fleet of wolves just outside the valley wall, and what it was they were doing there.

"I can't tell them not to listen to Lord Shen, those are his orders."

"But his orders are emotionally driven, they're crazy and I need you to convince them not to go through with it."

Jack shook his head no.

"I can't."

Jay sat back in his chair, thinking.

"Then I need to go and see Lord Shen and tell him to his face why he's making bad decisions."

"Constable he won't listen to you."

"Then I'll kill him Jack, it's that simple."

"Don't say that..."

"What? He's threatening my way of life with his soldiers, my family and unborn grandchildren with what he's trying to do, is it wrong to ask him not to do that?"

"No..."

"Then shut up Jack!"

The wolf sat back in his chair, thinking.

"Maybe he'll be forgiving."

"No he won't, he'll be just as forgiving as my family was to the tigers and yours was to the pandas, zero tolerance for survival."

"Maybe so, but doesn't the result justify the means?"

"No Jack! It doesn't work that way!"

"Constable, you need to calm down."

"What's going to happen when I tell everyone this? When they know their fates what will they do? Run? Or submit? I have no confidence in the latter."

"I know constable, it's a hard thing to swallow."

"I'm going to have to come out of retirement, and get back down to that city and do things. I promised to protect this country, and I intend on doing so with or without you. Just know that without you, there's a very high chance your army will perish."

"By your paws, I suspect?"

"By fire if it must be. Will you help me Jack?"

The wolf touched his eyepatch, thinking about how Lord Shen's stupidity and emotionally fueled decisions had gotten the commander in trouble before. Jay saw Jack touch the patch, and when he did he knew the wolf would say yes.

"I'm in."

Later that night, Jay, Tigress, their three cubs, the Wu sisters, and Jack were sitting around the dinner table, silently eating soup. Heartz put his spoon down, and he sighed audibly to get everyone's attention.

"You wanted to say something dad, I want to hear it."

Jay nodded, taking his napkin out of his shirt and putting it over his bowl. He thought for a moment, looking to Jack, receiving a confirming nod. Constanze looked at Jack, but he couldn't look at her. He was powerless, and his lack of confidence held him still.

"I'll say first that Su is perfectly safe here, and that I have no intention of surrendering."

Su looked to Heartz, who placed his paw on her thigh to show her he was there. Tigress smiled silently, Jay did that to her all the time when she was afraid or nervous.

"Dad, whatever it is you're getting at you need to say it now."

"Lord Shen knows where Su is, and he wants her. She tried to kill him and he's ready to settle with her. In his letter, he asks I deliver her to his soldiers who are waiting outside the wall right now, or he'll destroy the valley."

"That's ridiculous! She's not leaving!"

"I know, I have no intention of giving her up."

Replied Jay, Tigress looking at him surprised.

"Jay, what's your plan?"

Asked Tigress, looking at her husband with worry.

"Thanks to Jack and his useless nature, I think I'm going to make a big batch of liquid peace and throw it at the wolves. Then I'll have to kill Shen and all the other wolves."

"We didn't talk about that!"

Shouted Jack, the glassware on the table jingling and ringing at his sudden lean forward.

"I can tell you what we did talk about. You cannot control your men, so I have to treat them as hostile."

"Please Jack, there must be something you can do."

Said Constanze, trying to use her eyes to seduce him into compliance. He whispered that he was just as powerless as the constable had described, and by his own admittance he was useless.

"I'll do it, I'll go."

"Me too."

"We'll all go."

The sisters spoke in a row, willing to sacrifice themselves. Truly they don't know what they were doing.

"No you won't Susie what's the matter with you? It's not just you anymore, you've got physical connections to the world and you can't just walk away from me."

Heartz was right, she couldn't just go, he'd never allow it.

"He's right Su, as noble as it is for you and your sisters to volunteer, you're not going."

Su sat back, not knowing what to do.

"I have a plan."

Everyone turned to look at the least likely to speak, Wan, and waited to hear whatever she was going to say. The room was silent, no one was eating anymore.

"Let us go, and Jack, Heartz, and the constable can come with us. When we get to the Imperial City, Jack can shoo all the soldiers out of Shen's chamber, and with no one around we can all kill Shen. Then, Jack will be able to talk to the wolves, and the constable can do the rest, the government stuff."

"That's risky."

Said Jay, knowing a lot could happen.

"It might work though."

Said Su, accepting it as a valid plan.

"I'd like to make a change, my dad and I should stay back and just follow, so that way no one sees us until its necessary."

"You're going to leave me alone with a group of wolves?"

"I'll be watching from a distance."

"No."

Jay stood up, everyone looking at him now. He was serious.

"I'm making poison, I'm killing the wolves, and I'm attacking. No discussions with children or incompetent commanders, they'll be dead by noon tomorrow."

"But..."

"No buts! In bed all of you, together, alone, upside down, I don't care just go to bed."

The leopards and the tiger cubs left the room, a lone wolf following closely behind.

Jay and Tigress were left alone, she sitting and he standing.

"Are you really going to kill them?"

Asked Tigress, looking up at Jay. She stood, holding both of his cold paws in hers and looking into his deep sludge filled eyes. She lifted his paw to her cheek, and she relaxed when he caressed it, hugging her tightly.

"I'm going to keep my family safe. Tigers are territorial you know, that's why we have muscles and walls, that's why we growl and roar, to claim what's ours and protect it. You, those cubs, those girls, they matter to me and I'm keeping them safe. I don't care about the wolves, they're in my way. They were safe until they threatened you and I, now they have to go."

"I don't know if that's romantic or not."

"It wasn't supposed to be, how did it make you feel?"

"I feel like you love me, and that you're crazy."

"I'm not going to make any poison."

"Why? You just said..."

"I know Ti, but Su is planning to give herself up, she'll be gone by morning."

Jay kissed her cheek, letting her out of the hug for a moment so they could look at each other.

"What will Heartz think; Jay, he'll be devastated."

"I know gorgeous, and when Jack, Heartz, and I go to get them back, you're coming with me."

"An adventure."

"Of the grandest scale."

Upstairs, everyone had taken to their rooms and were arguing with each other. Constanze and Jack would not be sleeping together for a very long time if that time ever came, so they were arguing in his room.

"How come you can't help my dad Jack! He needs your help!"

"There's nothing I can do 'stanze!"

"You can help my father! My daddy needs you and you need to help him! You're a commander, so command!"

"I can't! They have orders from Lord Shen! If I say otherwise and our plan doesn't work I'll be ruined!"

"Stop worrying about yourself Jack and worry about everyone else! There's something bigger going on!"

"But 'stanze..."

"No! Help my dad! He won't hurt anyone unless he has to, so help him!"

"I don't know what to do!"

"You're such an idiot Jack! Why did I ever let you kiss me?"

"You let me kiss you because you liked it!"

"That's so shallow and hurtful! What's your problem?"

"You're yelling at me, that's my problem!"

"You deserve it!"

"A better question is why did I kiss you! You're whole family are crazy people and liars! I could have any wolf I want but I took you out instead! You're the one at the disadvantage, not me!"

"I'm hot! I could..."

"No 'stanze, you simply couldn't."

"Screw you Jack, I'm leaving."

Constanze went to leave the room, but Jack stopped her. The door had been to his back, and he held her shoulders as she tried to shuffle past him, blocking the tigress from leaving.

"I'll help your dad if I can alright? He can have anything he needs."

"Tell him that. Please let me go."

Constanze was gritting her teeth, she wanted to leave the room before she started crying or had an insane rage fit.

"I will tell him, and I'm sorry..."

"No you're not."

"Yes, yes I am sorry I said mean things, you are pretty and you're not the problem, I just feel useless. You're dad asked a lot of me and I just couldn't do it, I'll try for you though, only for you I'll try."

"Thank you."

She motioned to walk out of the room, but Jack still had her by her shoulders.

"No kiss? Please 'stanze, I said I was sorry."

"I don't want to."

He smiled, moving closer to her neck with his muzzle.

"Yes you do."

His voice was playful, his smile bright and genuine. He lifted her chin to meet his, and Constanze wriggled, blushed, and smiled at his silly means of receiving a kiss.

"Stop it Jack!"

She giggled, rolling her tongue over her teeth and looking at him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, and she knew she wanted to kiss him at least once.

"Fine."

She kissed him before he could make the move himself, and she could feel his paw raking through the fur on the back of neck and head.

"Better?"

She asked, seeing his smile before he hugged her, kissing her neck once on the way in. His muzzle was cold, and she shivered.

"You can stay a while."

Down the hall in Heartz's room, he and Su were having a different kind of argument. Heartz was sitting on the floor, using the wall to hold him up as he sat against it, and Su sprawled out across his lap.

"I love you Susie, your my girl and your staying here."

"Heartz I'm so sorry, I should have never attacked Shen, every..."

"Because you attacked him you ended up here, I..."

He had interrupted her, but now he had given up speaking for what must have been deep thought. Su's eyes were closed up until this moment. She was resting her ear on his chest, listening to his breath flow and feeling he chest rise and fall. Su was looking at him now, and she could hear him whispering something under his breath.

"What's wrong Heartz?"

"Everything happens for a reason."

"Is... gods Heartz you're right, everything... I happened for a reason, I met you for a reason, is that what you're saying? Us being together happened for a reason. Heartz yore so sweet, that's beautiful."

"It's more than beautiful it's true, and I nor my father have the intention of letting you go."

Su stayed quiet, feeling self conscious, longing building up in her throat. Her paws felt stiff, she couldn't move. Heartz could sense her tensing up, nervously wrapping around his body tighter.

"Don't worry Susie, I'm here."

"Heartz, I know you said you wouldn't but..."

"Su no."

"I love you and you love me. There's so much happening right now, I want you Heartzee, don't you want me?"

"Absolutely, I..."

"What if something were to happen to me? I want to be yours and you won't have me."

"I want it to be special."

"Do you have any idea how many whores there are where I come from? Nothing is special..."

"No Su, you're special, you're perfect and everything I give you will be just as good."

"Please Heartz, what if this was our last night together?"

"It isn't, Su."

"Heartz I love you, give me this one thing before..."

"Before what? Su we have the rest of our lives."

"No!"

"Yes we do."

"Heartz I want you to bed me right now or... or... or you're not sleeping in the bed tonight!"

"It's my bed Susie..."

"It's supposed to be our bed!"

"When we're..."

"No Heartz! Marriage isn't a good excuse. What is it? A ring? I don't wear jewelry. A promise? I'd give you anything and I don't want to leave you ever."

"You don't want to go, but you would, if you had to."

"I have to go Heartz."

"No you don't! I love you and I can keep you safe!"

Su shook her head. She stepped away from him, standing up and leaving him sitting on the floor. He stood up, rushing after her as she walked toward the window. Su spun around, kicking Heartz across the jaw. He spun, falling to the floor. The tiger landed face down, his arms and legs spread wide. He was unconscious. Su started crying, turning away from him and starring at the closed window. Su went back and stood over his body, falling to the floor and hugging him. He was limp, but she could feel him breathing. Su squeezed his head against her chest, crying onto his clothes and fur. She kissed him a few times, holding him as best she could.

"I love you Heartzee. I'm so sorry."

Su left him, collecting her sisters from their bedrooms, also collecting Jack. They made their way outside, traveling stealthily to the Jade Palace steps. Su stopped everyone about halfway up.

"Where are we sister?"

Asked Wing, looking back at the valley from their perch on the steps.

"We're turning ourselves in."

"But..."

"No! This is what we're doing, this valley has been made our home and we need to take care of it."

"Why am I here? I can't just leave 'stanze!"

Shouted Jack, mad he was pulled out of a warm bed with a girl in it for something else.

"You're not the only one leaving someone behind! So shut up and take us to your friends."

"How? The wall..."

"I know how to get out, just follow me. When we get close enough, tie us up."

Jack walked with the girls out the wall through the whole Heartz had shown Su, and they made it just outside the wolf camp.

"Tie up our paws."

Su put her arms behind her back and Jack complied, tiring all three girls paws, Su's last.

"This is really risky Su, a lot of really and things can happen."

She sighed silently, closing her inflamed eyes and thinking about all the ways she could be permanently separated from Heartz.

"I know."

The wolf boss dragged his prisoners to the wolf camp, walking past some awake guards who signaled the rest of the wolves to wake up.

"Good work sir!"

Said one of the guards, patting Jack on the back happily. Everyone saw the girls, and were happy to meet with their commander again.

"I took them, we have to leave now, the constable will come to see Lord Shen in the future."

The few awake and present wolves nodded, grabbing their things and packing, also waking other wolves and having them pack their things as well. There were over one hundred wolves assembled, closeted just to retrieve the Wu sisters and bring them to see Lord Shen for punishment.

"You've left a lasting impression on Lord Shen. He'll kill you slowly."

Su scoffed.

"Shut up dog."

The guard growled, whipping Su across the face with a bat and knocking her down. She'd been on her knees, and now she lied on her side, spitting blood out of her mouth. Her cheek stung, and the wolf laughed at the sight of crimson fluid dripping from the inside of her cheek and lip. Wing and Wan hissed at the wolf, and he only laughed more.

"No."

Jack approached the guard and shook his head, uttering a single word that would protect the girls.

"They're for Lord Shen."

Jack sealed the seal there, until Lord Shen said so no on wound be hurting the girls.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

The guard walked away, holstering his bat. The growl of the guard rumbled and few silent wi each fleeting step.

"Don't antagonize them, please."

The wolves finished their packing, and left their position jut outside the valley's gate. They were headed for The Imperial City, and with their sudden leaving there would be no time for objections from the constable or anyone else.

Su was being pushed along with the wolves, her sisters filed single behind her. She was crying still, and the wolves didn't know what to do. They could make fun of her, but something told them not to, that something was their commander.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

That's what he had said, and the guards took that as a sign that the Wu sisters would be let alone, or their insatiable fury would be driven into their dog skulls unforgivingly.

They traveled through what was left of the night.

The girls had left the mansion at a very early hour of the morning. Su had been up long past dark talking to Heartz, and Jack had been up long past dark doing... anyway the point is that they were tired, but the head start would be necessary to prevent the last two male tigers from catching up too quickly.

As the sun rose, so did the tigers.

Constanze woke up first, feeling sore. The room stunk as it likely should have, and she smiled, her breath hot and a strong, indescribable taste of nothing in her mouth. Constanze groped at her pillow, smiling and rolling over. Her arm fell onto the empty and tossed sheets, the bed which contained no life but her own. Her movements became more abrupt, her groggy eyes peeling open even faster as she scanned the room for a certain wolf. When she found no one, Constanze tossed the sheets off of herself, covering up her bare chest with the shirt worn the previous night. The tigress tottered out into the hall, buttoning up her pants as she opened more and more bedroom doors, Wing, Wan, Su, none of them were there anymore, and of coarse she found her bother sprawled out awkwardly on his floor, not even dressed for the night.

"Heartz!"

Constanze rushed into the room, shaking her brother. He didn't respond, she darted back to the hall, thinking for a moment about the consequences of her current condition, and then going upstairs to the third floor suite. She approached her parents bedroom does, opening them without thinking. They slipped apart, disappearing into the walls and revealing the bedroom on the other side. It was similar to Heartz's room, just bigger. Her mother stirred, pulling the sheets up over her chest and smiling at Constanze. Both woman recognized the scent, Tigress of her actions and Constanze relieved she wasn't the suspect.

"Jay wake up!"

He sat up in bed, yawning his sexy tiger roar that Tigress loved so much. He saw Constanze, his bare chest visible to her, his eyes tired.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I can't find Su, Jack, none of them are here daddy, they left."

"Jay you were right."

Said Tigress, still holding the sheets over her body.

"We've got something else to deal with first Tigress."

Constanze could feel her heart racing, she knew her father knew what she had been doing.

"What?"

Jay wrapped Tigress in his arms, so they were both lying in their bed spooning.

"What were we up doing last night?"

Tigress smiled at her husband, blushing because their daughter was right there.

"You know what, Jay."

Tigress spoke smoothly and quietly, not loud enough for Constanze to hear. She kissed her husband once, snapping her jaw at him and purring softly. Jay looked from his wife to his daughter with a smirk, and Tigress' burnt amber eyes grew wide with alarm.

"No she didn't! 'stanze how could you! You're only eighteen and he's a dog!"

"He's not a dog! He's a wolf."

Jay smiled, and Tigress hit him once on the shoulder with moderate force, just enough so he'd feel it but not enough to hurt him.

"She's eighteen Tigress, it was going to happen. She works fast, and we'll deal with that later, right now I've got to go and save our son's girlfriend."

"She.. Su knocked him out daddy, he's on the floor in his room."

"I figured as much, go take a shower 'stanze, hot I'd hope."

"Alright and, I'm sorry daddy, I..."

"Don be sorry 'stanze, he's not what I expected, but pleasantly better. Now go take that shower, your mother will fix you breakfast. By the time you're clean again your brother and I will be gone. Ok? Love you sweetie."

"Thanks daddy."

Constanze left the room and went back don to her bedroom, her parents listening to the paw prints as she traveled down the stairs.

"I can't believe her."

"Don't worry Ti, she'll never beat our record."

Jay got out of the bed, going instead to the shower and cleaning himself. When he came out a few minutes later and started to dress, Tigress looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it was an emergency."

"I can't fight bad guys if I'm dirty."

"Aren't I going?"

"Do you still want to?"

Tigress sighed.

"I want to, can I?"

"Absolutely, I need some company, and someone to keep my moral compass pointing in the right direction. Shower up, I'll go and wake our son."

"Should I pack?"

"I've packed days ago, we're ready."

Tigress smiled at him, letting her tiger kiss her once before he left the room. Jay walked downstairs to his sons room, opening the door and finding Heartz sprawled across the floor in a ridiculous fashion. Jay took a capsule from his pocket, tossing it near Heartz's head. It popped, and after a few moments scrambled to life.

"Susie don't!"

He swung around toward the window, breathing heavily and realizing she wasn't there.

"What's that filthy scent?!"

Heartz edged away fem his current position, moving somewhere less grotesque in smell.

"Stink bomb, to wake you. The Wu sisters left in the night with Jack, your mother and I leaving now to go get them back."

"I told her not to go..."

"So did I, but she did."

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not, end of discussion Heartz you're not strong enough. Stay here and be constable while I'm away."

"Dad she's..."

"No, you're staying here."

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	12. Shen's Revenge

Shen's Revenge

Heartz and his father headed separated ways, and the younger of the two moved to take a shower as the rest of the house was doing. Under the heat of the water, he decided he had to go after Su. Never had there been a romance when the man lost his beloved, and the man's father swept in to save her. That was far from romantic, heroic for the father, but not romantic. He loved her, she was risking her life for the safety of his person and his valley, shouldn't he do the same? Heartz left the water running, getting out and getting dressed. He normally took long showers, so no one would ask any questions. He set a timer so that the water would turn off after fifteen minutes of low flow, locking the bathroom door behind him and exiting the house through his window.

He packed a bag full of things he would need, including different means of knocking people out, killing and hurting them. He also brought more of his fathers' hand cannons. He'd shot one at Jack and that scared him, so it would scare all the wolves. He also took enough money to be comfortable and pay inflated prices, as well as some clothes and food, also water.

Heartz was being sloppy.

He jumped the wall as it was. Not doing so discreetly or going around it, he just jumped it. Still no one noticed, but he did so without caring. He made his way around the bamboo thicket to the main road, the same road the wolves had traveled on. He'd been walking for at least five minutes when he tripped. Heartz scrambled upright and for his most available hand cannon, only to drop it and huff loudly when he saw his father.

"See what I just did? I got the jump on you and I took your lunch money, be happy I didn't kill you when I was done."

"Shut up dad, I could have..."

"No, no you couldn't have. You're on the ground and I'm not, go home Heartz."

"Absolutely not!"

"Carrying him home would mean wasting more time Jay."

He nodded, helping his son up and nodding.

"If you get hurt, I'm going to blame all of China, and I'll kill everyone, are we clear?"

"I just want Su back."

"No, you want Shen dead like you wanted the emperor dead, because upon his death Su would be clear of the punishments she earned herself. Let's go."

The three tigers were walking, talking quietly about various things. They had walked almost all day, and eventually they were stopped by a group of bandits.

"Give me your backpack kid."

The group stood back and growled menacingly, devious smiles across their faces.

"Looks like we got us two old men and a kid."

"She's a girl!"

Shouted Jay, aggravated that after years of Tigress playing the part of a housewife people still confused her gender. She had breasts! He loved them very much and no one even recognized her femininity.

"Whatever."

"I'm in love, and if you don't go away I'll forcibly remove you."

The bandits laughed at Heartz, smiling and chuckling sardonically.

"Shit head."

Tigress took a few steps forward, punching the bandit in the jaw and knocking him out cold. The other three or four accomplices surged at her, tigress kicked, clawed, attacked and fought as Jay stared on, aroused, and Heartz with surprise. His mother was a fighter, she'd taken down every single one of them in under two minutes. Tigress turned back to her two boys, smiling at them and resting her paws on her hips.

"Sorry, I had to do it, it's been a long time since I've fought someone."

"I'm sexually aroused Tigress."

Heartz turned to look at his father, but Jay didn't care his son had heard the comment. Tigress smiled and shrugged, walking down the path further. The two males followed, Jay slapping Tigress' butt once when Heartz wasn't looking and nipping at her ear occasionally. She knew she was a strong girl and an excellent warrior, and luckily her muscles hadns girlfriend.

Several hours had passed and the sky was engulfed beneath never ending darkness. Su saw only the glowing embers of a long since deceased fire. She stared at them, seeing their orange glow and remembering something else that was orange. Heartz was her prince, the prince that saved her from the streets, and here she was, subjecting herself to pain. She looked to her sisters, who were stiff and barely awake from such a tired day. Su heard rustling from a certain group of tents, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes, trying to relax and picture Heartz kissing her. He was her first, and she wanted him to be the last. With paws padding around in the dark, Su's image of Heartz faded. She opened her eyes, revealing six glowing eyes looking at her. Su peered around, trying to figure out what was happening but it was simple, three wolves were looking at her. They inched forward, rushing over to her and leaning down. One of them got very close to Su's face, grasping her muzzle tightly and making her look at him. She squirmed back, but he shoved her head against the tree.

"Not that great-" the wolf turned her head from side to side, looking over her neck and fur patterns, "-but she'll be good enough."

The wolf forced a kiss on her, and Su turned her head just fast enough to avoid his lips, and the wolf missed not only her lips but her face altogether, even better he slammed his muzzle into the bark of the tree behind her head.

The other two wolves laughed for a moment, but when their friend started growling at Su they too started growling to match his anger.

Su was promptly whipped across the face with the wolf's paw, knocking her head to the side and against the tree. She winced, breathing out and sighing.

"You are so gonna get it now."

The wolf started tearing at her clothes, and to Su's dismay he was nearly successful at tearing the sleeve of her shirt open, when she heard it rip, the snow leopard tried to struggle, making it harder for the wolf to grad hold of her. When he started grabbing at her inner thigh Su wanted to explode, she wanted to kill him and run back to the valley and hug Heartz as tight as she could. Heartz, her boyfriend had never touched the inside of her thigh, and here this guy was assuming he had every right to take advantage.

When a bat flew from the darkness and whipped past the wolf's head, taking out his shoulder and knocking him away from Su, everyone peered into the darkness to find out what was happening.

Jack emerged from the black of night, walking closer, one burgundy eye glowing with frustration. The three wolves cowered backward, but Jack continued to close the gap. One wolf was clutching his shoulder.

"I told you not to touch them."

"It's not like I was helping them get away!"

Jack growled louder, lurching forward and scaring the living shit out of the injured wolf.

"They're for Lord Shen, paws off. If I catch you even looking at any of them I'll cut off that thing in your pants you're so desperate to use, are we clear?"

The wolves nodded, rushing away and scrambling back into their tents.

"Thanks Jack, he tore my shirt but I'll be fine."

The wolf boss disappeared, returning momentarily with three blankets, he gave one to each sister, also offering comforting words.

"This was a bad idea Su, I told you I couldn't protect you."

"I know."

"Don't you dare tell Heartz I let this happen! Everything going on right now, is all your fault. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to stay back at the valley with 'stanze and make out with her some more, but no, this had to happen."

"You weren't the only one to leave someone behind."

"Well when Lord Shen kills you, and he will, 'stanze will never want to see me again, so you're taking a lot more people then yourself down."

"Like you? Like Heartz and his family? You'll be fine, I won't."

"I hope you're wrong, Heartz is probably after you right now, try and get some sleep."

"Alright."

Jack went back to his tent, going inside. Su heard the tent flap swish as it opened and swish as it closed, and then their was silence.

The next morning Su's eyes peeled open quickly as sun berated her vision, she felt tired and her wrists and ankles were sore and raw. She looked to her sleeve, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. Her shirt was ripped open at the top, revealing her entire left shoulder and just a peak of her chest fur. Her breasts were still covered as were her chest wrappings. Su looked down at her shirt in disgust, realizing she looked like some primeval slut. Behind her Wing and Wan were also waking up, looking to her, silently asking her if she was alright. Su nodded, slumping back against the tree she was chained to.

After several minutes Jack came over with a female wolf. The wolf boss crouched down in front of Su, trying to act like he didn't care about her.

"This girl is going to feed you breakfast alright? It's oatmeal."

Jack turned around, standing and looking at the wolf girl who was holding a big bowl and a spoon.

"This one first and then the others, you can talk to them if you want, don't untie them either."

"Yes sir."

The wolf boss walked away, and Su looked on as the girl watched him go adoringly. Su wanted to ask if she liked him, but Su knew the answer to that question. She also knew who Jack liked, and she wasn't a wolf.

The girl crouched down, spooning some hot oatmeal and lifting it to Su's mouth. The oatmeal was thick, and Su took it into her mouth willingly. She coughed a little, dribbling into her chin and shirt. She hadn't drank in a while, and the oatmeal wasn't very wet.

"Sorry, I'll get you some water."

The wolf girl reached down, giving Su some water out of a flask. She drank, nodding as the wolf wiped away the dribble.

"Thank you."

The wolf gave her a second spoonful, and this time Su was able to eat it.

"So, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Said Su as she swallowed some of her oatmeal. Smiling weakly.

"How did such a young pretty girl get in this much trouble?"

"I... I just don't know anymore."

"Are you sorry for it?"

"Some good things came out of my being stupid."

"Like what?"

Asked the wolf, offering Su some more water which she accepted. Su blushed, biting her lip and for a moment, she didn't feel like a prisoner, she felt like a girl, a teenage girl talking to a friend.

"I met a boy."

The wolf girl smiled.

"A criminal or..."

"He's really special-" Su looked down at the ground, thinking of how much she missed Heartz, "-I had to leave him behind when I gave myself up, I hope I can see him again. He loves me."

"Do you love him?"

Su nodded, blushing and smiling again, taking another spoonful of food.

"That's nice, what is he?"

"He's a tiger."

The wolf girl nodded.

"I've never seen a tiger before."

"Maybe one day, you'll meet him."

"I hope on good terms."

The wolf girl stood and left Su alone, then going to feed Wing and Wan. All three sisters decide they liked this girl, they never asked for her name and she never asked for there's. they'd likely never meet again, but they'd likely never forget each other either.

Not twenty minutes later their walk resumed, the three sisters being dragged along by their cuffs, dangling from a wooden post that held them in line. On occasion they dragged their feet, and against Jack's command when they did they were whipped. This was so much worse then walking through a swamp to evade the military, so much worse.

A distance down the path three tigers were also walking, they'd been up and moving for a while and they were fast approaching the area where the wolves had camped. Jay stopped and looked to the side where grass was visibly flattened and fires had been lit. Heartz walked into the camp, seeing something his parents definitely did not. He wanted through the camp, past everything, directly over to three large trees not to far apart. One tree attracted him especially, and Jay could now smell what his son was investigating. Heartz rubbed his paw across the grass, some dried blood on a few of the blades. He bit his lip and pushed back tears, the tree's bark was marred several feet off the ground, Su had scratched her claws against it. There was also a band from where her restraints were secured to the tree. Heartz could smell her, he knew it was her it had to be. The blood made everything worse.

"She was here."

Said the youngest and most love struck tiger, standing up and walking away. His parents followed, and they continued down the path at a slightly faster speed. Heartz walked faster then his parents, and for good reason. Jay had seen something his son hadn't. There was a torn piece of black cloth near the tree as well, Jay had stepped on it and his it from Heartz so he wouldn't sorry or break down in tears. Her shirt simply could have ripped, but Jay feared something much worse.

Soldiers and guards were sexually deprived people.

The older male tiger shook that thought out of his head, not wanting to imagine how he would feel if that happened to Tigress. She was his everything, Tigress was Jay's life, if she were to be taken by someone else sexually? He didn't think he'd ever feel the same about her, he'd be more needy, more protective, more closed up. She would feel violated, but he might feel the sting of emotional damage more than her. Take these terms and put them into the situation of Heartz, for someone to best him to his girl? For someone to force something upon her? Jay would go crazy, but Heartz might kill someone.

Further down the path, the wall of The Imperial City was in view, small and almost meaningless over the horizon. Her paws were more sore and pained then they had been prior, and Su wanted a foot massage from Heartz. He was gone though, she gave him up and in her mind she didn't think she'd ever get him back. He wasn't physically strong enough to fight off anyone, he was useless in this sense.

Su couldn't look at her sisters, they were in just as much pain and it was her fault. Su was their leader, and she led them right off a cliff.

"Wan, Wing?"

Su whispered for his sisters, her voice low and grey with defeat and shame. Her lips and throat were dry and hoarse, speaking did not come easy.

"Yes sister?"

They both spoke in unison, equally dry and grey whispers.

"I'm sorry, I put you here."

One of the wolves guarding them lifted his rope whip and drew it across Su's back with a loud crack. The snow leopard fell, hanging by the cuffs around her wrists. Su drew a short shaking breath, wincing and crying in pain. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to cry in front of the wolves. Her sisters lowered their heads, also closing their eyes, wanting to be somewhere else.

Jack growled at the wolf who had whipped Su, and the guard put his weapon away and walked on with everyone else as they moved. When it became apparent to Jack that Su could no longer walk, as she had been dragging her paws for sometime, he stopped the procession. Walking forward over to the area where Su and her sisters were bound. He had been walking at the back, and the girls were in the middle.

Jack walked over to Su, grabbing his key to her cuffs and undoing the lock. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Half her face rest in soft mud, and her clothes were soiled now. Jack felt awful, she was important to someone, people cared about this girl, and this is how she was being treated. Jack picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He looked to Wan and Wing, and they'd of smiled at him if they could. The procession of wolves walked on, Jack carrying Su in line with her sisters who could still walk. The wall in the distance grew larger and larger, Wan and Wing looked to the distance, seeing their fortress high in the mountains. They knew which peak it was, the middle one of three. They'd found the cavern and put their things their, making the place feel like home.

They made it to the gate, and it was opened, a loud creaking scream from the wood and metal, a slam as he door reached its fully open position. The wolves made their way in, the procession dispersing as it was supposed to, leaving the Wu sisters and a few guards alone to deliver the girls.

As they walked through the city, the streets were dirty, shops destroyed and charred buildings strewn around, the occasional charred block of houses. wan and Wing looked in in horror, seeing their place of birth destroyed. They wanted to lead, or cause trouble, but this was terrible. Not everyone in the capital were bad people, and it was obvious that the good people were truly the ones who were hurt by Shen's raid. Jack too looked around, the wolf commander shocked by the violence of the takeover.

Jack wanted to bring the girls to a hospital first, the definitely needed one. They stopped at the nearest hospital, which h was mostly full. Being Lord Shen's commander, Jack was served first. The Wu sisters were taken away, and they silently agreed not to run. They couldn't run.

Jack waited a few hours before contacting Lord Shen, wanting the girls to be treated before they were punished. Lord Shen wasn't one to kill immediately, they might have a few more days, or have lots of cruel and unusual torture in their futures.

"Emperor Shen, sir?

Wan and Wing stood up, whining from the pain in their bloody paws. Su also stood, using her sisters to hold her up. She hd wrapped her paws around their shoulders, and like that they walked away. Jack stopped them wanting to know where they were going. Su did not reply, and the sisters kept walking, away from the city and toward three mountains.

Just one more day outside of the city, there were three anxious tigers making their way closer and closer to the city, step by step.

"We're almost there Heartz."

"What will we do when we get there?"

"Talk to Jack."

Said Jay.

"And see Lord Shen."

Added Tigress.

"Don't worry Heartz, we'll get her back."

"Do you have a plan if we have to kill him?"

Jay waited for a few moments, thinking about his plan.

"Oh yes, I've got a plan."

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	13. Champagne

Champagne

The weather was fair, a cool wind making the girls shiver. The sky was clear as were the roads, but the three had to walk around villages to avoid detection. People knew them, they'd stolen from those people and if they were caught, especially if they were caught in a state as bad as theirs, they'd be beaten. The Wu sister hobbled along, all throughout the day and beyond.

That night the teenage girls had huddled together under a tree to rest. Their cuts and bruises sore, their fur matted with blood from their paws. Everything was raging with pain, their backs, legs, arms, and especially their paws. They had very little clothes, torn and ruined overtime, useless against the cold. They huddled as close together as they could, curling up into small balls of grey fur.

"Just like when we were younger."

Said Wan, remembering their troubled youth and how they lived in alleys and puddles, misbegotten and small balls of grey nothing in a city full of everything rotten. They huddled closer, and Su's mind wandered to Heartz. He'd never suffered like this, he'd never been truly hungry, he was flawless. Heartz didn't know the pain she knew, and that was something that made him attractive. He didn't know, and never would know such pain, because he was stable. Besides stability, he loved her, and Su missed feeling loved all the time. She knew someone loved her, but that does little to comfort you when the man who loves you is so far away, incapable of helping you; he didn't even know she was hurting.

That night, while Su and her sisters were shivering through the night, three tigers were making camp a few miles away from the capital. They enjoyed a fire and tents, and the next morning they picked up and continued. They gained access easily, and approached the palace. They first met Jack, who was going to escort them to Emperor Shen.

As they walked, they talked to each other and there was sligh hostility between Jack and Heartz.

"What happened Jack?!"

"She woke me up me told me to arrest her, I had to! She didn't tell me what was happening, she just told me to get dressed!"

"Where is she?"

Jack paused, picturing the bloody girls he watched walking away from the safety of the wall the previous afternoon.

"Emperor Shen let them go, after they were punished."

"So they're alive? Su's alive?"

Begged Heartz, excitement clearly dancing around his words.

"They're alive, but they're in rough shape."

The three were approaching a set of very tall and large closed red doors. Just as Jack went to open them, Jay put his paw on the wooden surface, keeping the door closed. Jack looked at him confusedly.

The previous night Heartz was told about his sister and her late night rumblings with a certain wolf, which made him worry. First, this happened while he was leaning against his wall, cupping Su in his arms while she was practically begging him to make love to her, and secondly if Constanze and Jack are having sex how will he continue to tell Su no?

Jack's heart began to race as he realized why he was being confronted. Tigress had crossed her arms, and she looked like a mix of uncomfortable and angry.

They would be talking about sex.

"Mr. Haifu I..."

"Stole away my daughter in the night without permission? I know, I smelt it."

"Mr. Haifu.."

"Interesting for me, the only reason I found out is I smelt it. That's sad and disgusting."

"I wouldn't have, we just... it just... Mrs. Haifu you have to believe me!"

Jack pleaded to the only female amongst them for help, assuming she'd be the most sympathetic when in fact she was the least. Tigress stayed quiet.

"Jack, do you have a last name?"

"No."

"From now on, your last name is Haifu. Remember, if you're living under my name you're my family, and you don't turn your back on family."

Jay went to open the door, but Jack stopped him with a quick motion of the paw.

"I love her, and I'll marry her, if that's what you meant I'll do that."

"Damn right you will."

Said Tigress, receiving a warm and approving smile from her husband. The doors opened, revealing the peacock on the other side. He was looking out the windows as he always seemed to do, advisors quivering in a line against the wall.

Jay was confident enough. He'd been in this room of the palace before, and he recognized all but two of the advisors. They recognized him as well, but none of them spoke. The tiger did hear faint sighs of relief as he walked in.

Shen turned from the window, smiling at the tiger in his room.

"Colonel, friend, how are you?"

"Alive, you seem to be doing much better then you ever have, Emperor Shen."

The peacock smiled.

"It's my turn now. So, who are these two?"

"Wife and son, I've told you about them in the letters."

Shen nodded, not caring to continue talking about the other tigers.

"So, you gave those three babies up and now they're handled. Back to business."

"They gave themselves up, offered to, so what business are you conducting? If I may be so bold as to ask."

"You may, I understand the previous emperor and you were estranged."

"Very much so."

"But we're not, are we?"

"No."

"Then I'd like you to take your job back. There's a lot of China out there, and they may not like me. So I need you to keep their mouths shut. You still know how to light fires don't you?"

Shen referred to Jay's scorch and burn policy, the art of destroying everything so the enemy couldn't have it. It was controversial, but it always worked.

"Of coarse."

"Than be my colonel, and go to work with my current commander."

"I have my own agenda Shen, there's some things that need doing first."

Shen laughed.

"I always knew you to be a man with a plan, good things for China I'd hope, improvements?"

"Improvements."

The three tigers left that chamber, escorted by an advisor to an area of the palace where Jay's office was. His office was still there, used for different purposes of coarse, but the room itself and the desk were still there.

Once inside, the advisor shied away, leaving the tigers alone. Jay opened the window, letting in a breeze too cool for comfort. Tigress came up behind him, and they looked over the city, at the two tall towers remaining.

"Those towers are ours Heartz, they were your dads a long time ago."

Heartz looked, but he didn't care. Jay could sense the trouble in the air and he was willing to sympathize.

"Heartz?"

The tiger redirected his attention to his father after a long pause of starring into nothingness. He nodded to signal to his parents he was listening.

"He's a monster dad, I can't stand to be around that bird."

"Shen is... Heartz, I have a plan, I'm going to get everything ready, and you know what you need to do."

"Do I?"

"Go and find her!"

"I don't know where to look."

"Then you better start looking."

Heartz picked up his belongings and took a large pouch of money from his father, getting ready to leave. Just as Heartz was clipping his backpack over his shoulders, a knock was heard at the door and the wolf boss came in. First his nose popped in, and then he came in the rest of the way, closing the door behind him. He saw Heartz packed up and ready to go, this situation begged for a question to be asked.

"What's going on in here?"

"I'm leaving to go and get Su back."

"She's fine..."

"I need to make sure she's somewhere safe! We'll stay down for as long as we can."

"Alright, do you even know where she is?"

"No."

"I know, while we were walking back to the capital from the valley, a few miles outside the wall there's three mountains, they kept looking in that direction, to the volcano in the middle. I think that's where they went. When they left they were going in that direction, maybe they've got a safe house up there."

"Thanks Jack."

"I brought you a map, I marked on it the quickest path to get there, you should arrive really late tonight if you go now."

"That's a full days walk, uphill."

Jack shrugged, handing the map off to the tiger.

"You should be able to leave, no one will stop you."

Heartz nodded, exiting the palace the same way he came in. After he'd disappeared, Jack went to leave the room but was grabbed by the scruff of the neck, spun around and punched in the face. The force was moderate, but he still fell over, clutching his nose in his paws.

"What was that for?"

Jack had no idea why Tigress had punched him.

"That's because you slept with my daughter, in my house, without asking me first."

"I won't say I'm sorry if that's what you're after."

"No, just that punch, I feel better now."

Jack stumbled back to his paws, a little flustered but alright.

"Well, I made sure that Shen is calm now, he thinks you might try to kill him, so I suggest you try and win him over before he slices you up like he did to Su."

"You told us..."

"She's alive, but he cut her up bad, it was really awful to watch."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to upset Heartz! He'd of broke down if he knew!"

"He'll break down when he sees her now!"

Jack shrugged, leaving the room and going back to doing his job. Jay and Tigress were left alone once again.

"So what do you want to do now, Jay?"

"I want to go and check up on my assets, go and see the buildings, get back into my apartment, see the music shop, see if my yacht is still there."

The two tigers went for their walk, strolling around the hot and messy city. People were in disarray, sitting on the stoops of their burnt down lives, wondering where they went wrong. It was a sad sight, and once Jay arrived at the white tower things became more sad. The building itself was boarded up, making it impossible to go inside.

The beautiful marble water feature had green sludge pooled in it, sides cracked and dirty. The entrance was littered with trash and refuse, unused and undisturbed; the facade of the building tore up and unattractive.

Jay tore at the boards, removing several so that he could walk through. Jay kicked the locked door open, and in its dry and ill-maintained state the door's lock shattered. Now wide open, Jay and Tigress stepped inside.

The foyer was surprisingly clean, things like chairs and tables covered and wrapped, the elevator blocked off by a piece of furniture, moved to prevent its use.

"No ones touched it."

Said Tigress, looking up at the high ceilings and the awful moldings and sconces, how pretty the building was on the inside while the outside was uncared for.

They made their way slowly up the thirteen flights of circular stairs, eventually reaching the top floor. At the door, Tigress reached out and pushed the slightly ajar door open entirely, revealing the apartment. The stepped in, looking out over the city. The window across from the door was broken, leaving a twelve foot whole from the ceiling to the floor. They looked out the window and down, seeing how high off the ground they were. Tigress looked to her right, seeing all the furniture undisturbed. The bed was as they left it, messy. The head board marred with claw marks. Tigress blushed, not wanting to look at it for too long.

"That first time was really painful."

"We had quite the night, hours of young love."

Jay was trailing off, walking over to a different area of the apartment. He kicked at a wall, breaking the wood. He cleared it all away, revealing a safe. Tigress walked over, interested. He threw a claw in the key hole, twisting and successfully opening the lock box. Inside was a sack.

Jay took the bag out, revealing massive amounts of gold inside.

"Gods, Jay!"

"We're rich remember? It's been almost twenty years Tigress, get used to privilege."

He closed it, throwing it over his shoulder and putting it down on a table.

They sat down on a couch, looking around the apartment and thinking about their situation.

"This was our home Tigress, this is where we got together, this building."

"We should fix it, when everything gets better we should fix this building, get people living in it again."

"That would be nice."

Jay and Tigress left the building with his bag of gold, walking down wide city blocks toward the water. They reached the harbor gate after a short walk. The wall was torn apart, a massive section of it blown away, chunks of stone strewn across the ground, buildings severely damaged. The gate was broken open, destroyed.

Jay and Tigress walked out of it, seeing a fleet of ships in the harbor and around it. The wolves were occupying the harbor, and it was likely their headquarters was beside the palace.

Jay and Tigress stopped, looking at the slip where the yacht would be. In its place, a long wooden mast arose from the water, algae covered ropes stretching from the cold liquid surface up to the top of the post. The boat had sunk in its slip. The dock was angled, pulled downward with the boat it was connected to.

Jay sighed, and the two tigers left without further questioning.

On their way back, the two made a turn to the main road, which was littered with wolves. The tigers went on unnoticed, and turned to enter the music shop. Beneath their paws charred bits of wood crunched, black dust everywhere. The shop had burned down. They went inside through a broken window, walking across the stone floor until the fire damage stopped. Most of the instruments were smashed, burned, or stolen away.

"I remember this..."

Tigress ran her paw across blackened keys: a piano close to her. It was the same one she saw when she had visited the shop over eighteen years ago. It was covered with soot, but likely still very pretty. Her digits dabbled across it, noises coming from the instrument.

"I never did sell that one."

Tigress and Jay looked up, seeing a very old monkey with a cane starring at them. Tigress recognized him as the craftsmen who made Jay his violin.

"Hello."

He said, staying where he was.

"Do you remember me?"

Asked Tigress, receiving a slow nod in response.

"You bought a violin for him."

Tigress agreed.

"What's going on out there? I remember you, colonel, fix this!"

"I'm going to."

"Work faster! My shop is ruined! People are dead! You're not working fast enough!"

"Give me a few months."

Jay and Tigress left, leaving the monkey to putter around with his instruments. As the walked, the two eventually stopped at the palace's side entrance, going in discretely. Tigress hid the gold in a safe in his room, and Jay sat behind his desk.

"Tigress, I need to start writing letters. This will take me all day, I wish I had something for you to do."

"I'll just sit here, watch you write."

Tigress sat down, and Jay went to work writing letters to all the governors and villages in China.

_In regards to: _

_This is Colonel Jay Haifu, you may know me or you may have heard of me. Please know that the government of China is experience a transition, and over the next six months laws will be changed as will structures of society..._

Jay's letters went on like this, stretching throughout an entire scroll as they outlined step by step changes each area should make. Some areas were merging with others, most installing emergency services, and all installing aid programs for the poor. The colonel was attempting to recreate what he had made in the valley all across China, suppressing banditry to the point where hopefully he'd be able to tear down the wall around the valley, and let people go where they wanted.

It would be hard, and as he predicted on an expedited schedule, the changes should take a few months.

It was very dark out now, and Jay set down his pen, a massive stack of completed scrolls beside him.

"What will you do when the changes are made?"

Asked Tigress, who had read one of the scrolls in her boredom and discovered what he had written.

"I will act. Tigress, remember where we are and be careful with your words, wouldn't want to offend anyone."

She nodded, taking his warning very seriously. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble, especially Jay.

Their was a knock at the door several minutes later, and Jack walked in.

"Hello, it's dinner time."

Jay nodded, standing up from behind his desk and yawning in a soft tiger roar. Tigress also stood, straightening out her vest.

"Excellent, now I need these scrolls mailed out tonight."

Jack looked at the massive stack, and his one good eye looked surprised.

"Will Shen approve of what's written inside of those?"

"Of coarse Jack, are you calling me stupid?"

"No! Absolutely not I'd never..."

"Good-" Jay patted the wolf on his shoulder, "-then send them out and let's eat dinner."

While Jay and Tigress were eating dinner, Heartz was climbing up a volcano.

"Climb the volcano he said, they're up there he said, look at this! My clothes are filthy! Of all days to wear white... everything is black and sooty... how could Susie ever want to go up here? This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

After a few minutes, it started to rain, of coarse. Heartz was becoming extremely frustrated. He was a house cat: this was not his environment. The trek had gotten dangerous hours ago, jumping around over rivers of lava, running across rocks that shouldn't ever be stepped on, crazy stuff.

The soot had soaked into his white clothes, and the rain water was ruining the silk.

Up ahead, Heartz saw fire. Not just any volcano based fire, but something made, a glow coming from a real place, with a roof.

"Finally!"

Shouted Heartz, chuckling to himself as he walked. Fifteen minutes later he'd reached the entrance to this area, and when he walked inside he discovered a fire, roaring in a fireplace. It was all makeshift, doors, fireplace, tables, but the natural stones fell together nicely to form a residence. Heartz rounded a corner, dripping, setting down his backpack as he moved. Around that corner, he found a nest of blankets, in it three female snow leopards.

Su looked up, and the sight of her tiger nearly made her faint. She leapt up from her bed, rushing over to him on pure adrenaline and hugging him. Heartz had managed several steps forward, and he hugged her back, tightly.

"Susie!"

"Heartz how did you find me?!"

She kissed him once really hard, then going back to hugging him, nestling her face onto his chest.

"I walked Su."

"You're soaked."

She said, helping him take his coat off. Heartz took his own shirt off, shaking out his wet fur.

"Su are you alright? What happened, did anyone hurt you?"

He held both of her paws in his, cupping them loosely. She looked slightly down at them, and so did he. Heartz looked back up, unsure and frightened.

"Is it your paws Susie, what happened?"

"Our claws... he cut them off."

Heartz's eyes grew wide with surprise, and he looked over her paws again, seeing the discrete and sloppily treated damage. He turned around, looking at the other two girls as well.

"You too?"

They nodded.

"Gods, Susie, I'm so sorry-" he hugged her again, kissing her neck and squeezing her back, "-you shouldn't have gone Su, it was too risky!"

"I know now..."

"I missed you so much, I..."

Su had walked away, over to a large ornate mirror leaning against the wall. She'd likely stolen it. Su balled up her paw, punching it. The reflective material fell to the ground with a clamor, and then Wan and Wing left that area of the fortress, giving Su and Heartz privacy.

Heartz walked up behind her, listening to her sob quietly to herself. He went to touch her shoulder but she recoiled, placing her paw over her muzzle and walking away a few feet.

"I didn't want you to see me like this... I'm a mess and I feel so… not pretty. I didn't think you'd ever come after me."

Heartz smiled, turning her around so she was looking at him. He cupped both of her paws in his again, making eye contact with her as he kissed each of her paws once, slowly.

"I'd always come after you, I was scared you'd gotten hurt, don't run away from me Su-"

Heartz had to stop talking, he took a break s his eyes grew visibly misty. He coughed, clearing his throat, "-don't leave me Su, I can't live without you, not anymore."

Su had let tears fall, and she kissed him, hugging his body close to hers as she cried onto his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Heartzee... I wanted to keep you safe."

"Don't worry Susie, you don't have to keep me safe, I'll keep you safe."

"We'll keep each other safe."

"Good idea."

He let go of her, and she laughed at him, placing her paws on his bare chest, running through his soft white chest fur.

"You're so soft, and wet."

"It was a dangerous walk Su, raining while climbing a volcano."

"How did you manage to get up here? This fortress is impregnable."

"I just walked Su."

She smiled, biting her lip.

"Get changed you, did you bring extra clothes?"

He nodded, reaching around the corner and grabbing his backpack. Su moved away, grabbing a towel from a stack and throwing it to him. Heartz caught it, rolling it out in his paws and reading the monogram.

"Rising Sun Inn?"

He said with a smirk, one eyebrow raised at her, Su just shrugged. Heartz dried his fur off, changing into something all black. It was simple, similar to what Su wore but more masculine.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded.

"You look great."

"Hey, so do you Susie. You may be down a set of claws but don't you worry, I've still got mine."

Su smiled, holding his paw and kissing it.

"You'll never want me again... I'm so ugly now, I'm scarred for life and I look hideous."

Su lowered her head, not walking away because she wanted to be comforted. Heartz had a pained look on his face, and he knew what he had to do.

"Stay right here, close your eyes and wait."

"What?"

"Come on."

He smiled at her, and Su covered her eyes with a half hearted frown, not in the mood for games. Heartz went over to the nest of blankets and pillows, grabbing enough for Wan and Wing. He left that area, going over go where the other two sisters were, out of earshot and incapable of seeing the nest.

"Hey girls, how are you?"

"Alive."

Heartz smiled.

"I'm glad you are, Su is feeling really self conscious and I bet so are you."

The nodded silently, feeling useless without their claws.

"Don't you worry, you're both safe and you're both just as beautiful as you were before. I need the night alone with Su, so that means no disturbances and you need to sleep over here."

"I... we understand Heartz."

He nodded at them, handing off the bedding supplies to the girls and leaving them alone.

"I think they're..."

Wan nodded.

"I think so too, sister."

Heartz went back to the other side of the fortress, going to the nest of pillows and to where Su was standing, eyes still closed. He kissed her once while she stood there, and Su giggled in response.

"Alright big guy, can I look now?"

"Yes."

She opened her eyes, seeing nothing different.

"What is it?"

"Come lay down with me Su, let's talk."

"You're breaking up with me."

"What?"

"You want to talk, that means..."

"That means I want to tell you how pretty you are, and offer you a gift, from me to you."

"Ok, alright, I'm sorry Heartz I just got nervous is all..."

"Don't be nervous Su, this is your moment, no one else's."

He walked her over to the pillow nest, guiding her with a paw on her lower back. Su spun around and sat down, Heartz sat beside her. She moved next to him, shivering as he grabbed her her and moved her as close as possible without being on top of her.

"I love you Su."

He kissed her, and she kissed back, placing her paw on his cheek. They were inches away, nestled together and sharing their feelings.

"Say something sweet to me."

He smiled, Heartz read a lot of romantic literature, so his mind was well versed in creating something sweet to say.

"Susie, I want mine to be the only lips to ever lock with yours, I want my eyes to be the only eyes to look at your body, and I want you to be happy with me. Susie, I live in a bubble and you don't, you've lived and seen things I'll never understand. I want to go places with you and help people and love you. You're my world Su, past present and future. You're the only thing that matters. Su, you're the kind of unique that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'll get rich just like my dad and I'll give you everything you never had and more. I'll take care of your sisters and I'd die for you because I love you. I want to hold your paw and I want to smell you before I open my eyes in the morning. You're my girl Susie Wu, and no one will ever make me feel this way again, I promise you that. This is the first time I've ever felt this way about a person and I know in my heart it will be the last. Was that romantic?"

"I don't know what to say Heartzee."

"You know Su, there are books where they live in the end, there are happy ending and I intend to give you one."

"Anything else that needs to be said about how much you love me?"

"I like how you have fangs and how they adorably pop out of your closed mouth. They're deadly, I know, and so are you, but they really are adorable Susie."

"I love you too Heartzee, you're soft and passionate, you give me what I want and you keep me comfortable, you just know what to say and how to touch me."

"I do?"

"You do."

She took his paw and put it on her hip, letting him touch her somewhere he wouldn't go on his own. Heartz worked his paw up the back of her shirt, and when he felt hard scar tissue, long strips of damaged flesh, his face dawned a look of concern. She pulled his paw out of her shirt, not wanting him to find something he didn't like. She could see it on his face, he didn't like that feeling.

"I'm sorry Su I didn't know..."

"Don't worry Heartz, you can't see any damage, I look just fine I..."

"Susie! I don't care about that, I want you to be safe, you were hurt and I want to make sure you're alright. Your scars, your calloused paws, and your eyes, they just make you more beautiful."

"Thanks Heartzee."

"Su, I went to the palace, I saw Shen and I don't like him. I think he's a mean man who needs a lot of help, but won't ask for or take it. I've got ideas on how to fix things but not now, this is just us."

He kissed her, rolling over so she was lying on top of him. She squeaked in pleasure, giggling as she lay on top of him, her tail wrapping around his leg.

"Tell me about your surprise."

"Remember before you kicked me in the face?"

Su giggled.

"I remember and I'm sorry about that."

"Su, is it ok if I'm blunt with you?"

"Sure."

"You've been through a lot, and I think you doubt how much I love you, you don't think I'll want to be with you anymore because of all your scars, you think we won't work because of how different we are."

She let out a shaken breath, nodding.

"I do worry sometimes why you like me, I know why now, but I still worry, there's so much better and I..."

"No Susie, there will never be better, not for me. I want to prove to you how much I love you, so I'd like to break the rule I've been most stubborn about. Susie, I know we're not married, but I don't care anymore. I want to make love to you. You need to know that I think you're beautiful through more than words, I want you to feel important, and that's the best I can do."

"Heartz I know you think I'm beautiful, you make me feel so warm and loved, the whole time I was being beaten and messed with, I was thinking of you. I knew you'd never hurt me like they were. I knew you loved me. I wanted to be with you, and now everything is working out. I'll give you anything Heartz, I don't have a lot to give you other then myself, but I want you to be happy too. If you don't want to, if you're just saying this for me then I'll wait, you know the tiny village just at the base of the volcano, it's really small, mostly rabbits?"

"Full of Wu sister flags?"

Su nodded.

"I walked through it, they told me not to come up here."

"Well, there's a rabbit down there who can marry us, we can do it tomorrow afternoon, he might not be cooperative but..."

"Su I really love you. While I was walking though the city, everything was burnt and broken, I passed a jewelry store and I got you something, think of it as the real surprise."

"What is it? I've never had any jewelry before, other then this."

Su touched her chest, showing where the necklace that Heartz had given her rested.

"Do you like that?"

"I love it."

"Then you'll love this, Su Wu-" Heartz reached into his pocket, realizing he'd changed his clothes. He smiled with a slight chuckle, standing up, "-hold on."

Heartz got up, leaving her alone in the pillow nest. She pouted, placing her paw on the warm spot where he'd been resting. He walked over to his backpack, picking up his sopping wet white linen pants. He reached into the pocket, pulling something out.

He walked back to Su, lying down and opening it in his paws so she could see what was inside. Su gasped, looking down at something she never thought she'd get.

"Su, I want to marry you, I want to be with you forever. We're really young, but that just means more time together, Su what I'm trying to say is..."

"Yes! Absolutely yes! Oh gods, thank you!"

She kissed him, both her paws on his cheeks, hugging him and kissing him.

"No need to say thank you, you deserve this."

Heartz had given her a wedding ring, medium sized and golden, sparkling brighter than anything Su had ever stolen.

"How did you get this Heartz?"

"I took it."

"You what?"

"The store was empty, all burnt down and abandoned, I went in and this is what I found. I passed up a few bigger ones because I thought this one was the prettiest."

"Heartz no..."

"No?"

"Why'd you steal it? I wanted more for you..."

"Susie..."

"Don't be low like me, you're so much more than that, you're perfect and you can't take things just because you want to."

"I left money on the counter..."

Su took a long breath out, relieved.

"I knew you were one of the good guys."

"I couldn't take it, this looked so expensive so I left money to pay for it. I wanted to seem cool, but I'm just a rich kid."

"You're cool to me, and as of now you're my rich kid."

Heartz put the ring on her paw, and it fit nicely.

"Now we can be rich together. Starting tomorrow we're going to make money the wrong way."

"What way is that?"

"It's a surprise."

"Don't break the law again, leave that to me."

"I won't, now go grab your sisters, they must think we're in here doing it right now."

"Is that what you told them?"

Su kissed him, rubbing her paws up his chest, over his shoulders and down his back.

"I told them I wanted privacy all night long."

"Tomorrow night."

Su got up, bouncing away toward where her sisters would be. From the pillow nest, Heartz heard two loud squeals of excitement. Afterwards, the three girls came running back in, slipping around because they didn't have claws. Wan and Wing tackled him, hugging him and kissing his cheeks.

"New to the family!"

"You won't hurt her, normally I'd be worried and I'd have to kill a boy, but we trust you. You saved our lives once."

"I'd do it a million times more Wing, I'm glad you like me."

"You know Heartz, Su would really like a massage, like the one you gave her when..."

Wing was cut off by Su, who was denying that she was that needy.

"I don't want to be a bother, I feel fine now..."

"Nonsense! Come over here beautiful, I've got you."

Su came over and sat down next to Heartz in the pillow nest. Wan got up and got some water, but Heartz stopped her.

"No, go to my pack, there's champagne in their."

"Heartz we're not old enough..."

"I know, my dad lets us have some because its not bad for you, just use moderation."

Wan got the bottle, bringing it over, everyone took swigs from it as Heartz massaged Su's paws. She purred the whole way through, and her sisters had never seen Su so contented. The champagne was helping of coarse, and the fact that she was basically married now.

That night Su fell asleep all tangled up with Heartz, Wan and Wing not too far away. Purring was evident from everyone that night, and the fire combatted the breeze in the fortress.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	14. Lovers

Lovers

Back in the valley, things were functioning just as they were designed to. The wall and the constable service kept everyone safe, the farms paid for these things and the refugees worked on the farms for food. The first deputy was acting constable, and the valley was running flawlessly. Jay had built something so perfect that it couldn't break, literally.

Inside tigers' den, some very interesting events were taking place. The weather was cloudy: the valley was foggy. The weather outside was very much like feelings on the inside. Constanze had locked herself in her room, and didn't want to come out. She hadn't come out of her room for anything but food, and she hadn't said anything to her sister.

Theresia was getting worried, something happened the day their parents and brother left the valley. Theresia was walking on the second floor landing, and her sister was leaving her room. Constanze was facing the door, trying to close it quietly. Theresia stood in silence, waiting for her sister to turn and look at her. Constanze turned and stopped at the sight of her sister. She jumped back a little, gripping the landing railing and leaning against it, holding her chest and laughing nervously.

"Theresia, I didn't see you there..."

"You've been locked in your room for the past five days 'stanze. The only time you come out is when I make you food and you take it off the counter in the kitchen."

"Thanks for that."

"What happened 'stanze? I want to hear it."

"It's nothing..."

"I'll make you lunch and we can talk about it."

Constanze nodded, not wanting to pass up lunch. They were later sitting in the dinning room, two teenage girls at a table big enough for twenty. So many empty seats made them feel a little uncomfortable. They snacked on their lunch, chewing silently and thinking.

"So, tell me 'stanze, what's going on?"

"It was when Jack left. He... we got together that night and when I woke up he left."

"That... he didn't leave just to leave though, he left to take Su and her sisters."

"I know but... it gets worse. I went to go and talk to dad about it, first off he and mom had sex that night too..."

"How do you know?"

"They were bare ass naked!"

"Gross."

"Exactly, and secondly, daddy knew immediately I wasn't..."

"That's daddy, he knows stuff."

"He was fine with it but, Jack was supposed to be there! We did it and I didn't even get to ask him if he liked it."

"Did you like it?"

"I don't care what daddy says, he might be a wolf and not a feline but he's... substantial."

"I did NOT need to know that."

"Sorry."

"So... are you and Jack going to be something now or are you the village slut?"

"I'm not a slut Theresia!"

"Heartz is holding his own against Su, and he's a boy."

"Whatever."

"So, tell me!"

"I'd like to be, since daddy knows we're going to have to be together forever now, he wouldn't let Jackie leave now."

"Jackie?"

"Calm down Theresia."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yeah, I don't know if he likes me though, it was just sex, that's a weird thing to say but that's what happened. I don't know if he really likes me."

"I bet he does, I once over heard dad telling mom that tigers are really good sexually."

"He was probably just saying things."

Theresia shrugged, not caring what her dad meant.

"I hope he comes back."

Far away, Jack and Jay were working together to stabilize China. The Imperial City was in clean up mode, for the next few months things would be changing. Burnt buildings were being repaired, and the streets cleaned. This was the first day of repairs, and no one had told Emperor Shen what was going on. With his constant dithering near the window, he had seen how his wolves were going around fixing things and helping civilians fix things, and this made him worried.

"I didn't give any decrees, why are the wolves doing things? What's going on down there?"

"Sir, the city is being cleaned."

"Where are my commanders?"

Shouted Shen, making the speaking advisor shudder.

"They're in the blue room sir."

Shen stormed out, gliding down the hallway and to a set of doors on the opposite side of the palace. He flung the doors open, and inside there was a tiger and a wolf. They had the windows open, papers all over the table and several designs scattered across the room. On the balcony was a large design for Jay's towers, all three of them.

"What's going on in here?" Belted Shen, who was looking at the two men with a lowered head.

"Your city is being cleaned, your army did a real job on it, but all will be well in a few months."

"What do you mean, cleaned?"

Shen looked at some of the exposed papers and the designs on them while Jay spoke.

"The city is going to be better than it was, back in my valley we have running water, hot and cold, emergency services, they're being installed in all the buildings. Image, clean water at the turn of a valve."

"Interesting."

"Fire protection, constable services, organized medicine, this is the best possible revolutionary steps, they'll love you."

Little did Shen know, but the standards and practices for these services were not going to be government organized, but privatized under Jay's model. He was literally putting himself everywhere, the Haifu name would be on much more than medicine.

Shen liked these ideas, they'd make his country great.

"Good, what's to be done with those three buildings, I'm told they were yours Jay."

"They were, I'll have them fixed, and the one that fell will be rebuilt. This time they'll be less expensive and have more housing, so that way they'll make more money."

"Good, good."

Shen left the room, leaving Jack and Jay alone.

"More money?"

"To pay for my police, medical, and fire offices."

"Your?"

"I bought those buildings this morning with some gold I had, they're mine again. I'll also be rebuilding the third tower, and refitting all the towers just like I said."

"How will the people pay for the services?"

"It's law, Shen signed it this morning, he didn't even read it. My three offered services are requirements to live here, and everywhere. My model of the valley will expand everywhere, every constable office, fire department, and medical hospital will be under our name. Jack, this family is going to be known by everyone, just watch, we'll be billionaires. I've got a plan and in a few months, everything will be flawless."

"All of it?"

"Every village, town, city, all of China."

"For the family?"

"Heartz is the crown of it all, trust me, everything will work out in the end."

Tigress came into the room then, carrying a drink in her paw. She shut the door behind her, walking over to Jay.

"So what's going on in here?"

"Turning our family into the most well known name in the country."

"Is this a good idea?"

"It's the adventure of a lifetime."

"Are you going crazy or something?"

"No of coarse not! Ten million is a lot of money, but we could be billionaires, and we can help everyone in China, there will always be bad people and poverty, but we can make things better."

"I love you so much."

"Just wait, Heartz and Su, 'stanze and Jack, Theresia and whoever, our cubs will be set for the next thousand years."

"So I'm a part of this?"

Asked Jack, unsure what the older tiger was thinking, incapable of figuring out the colonel's plans. Everything was supposed to be working out, there was a plan. Jack didn't know, and Shen especially didn't know, but the plan was supposed to help people.

"What's your last name Jack?"

Jack smiled.

"It's Haifu now."

Many miles away, high in the mountains, a group of four teenagers were just waking up. They didn't have rules or anything to keep them from sleeping in, so they did. It was almost noon, and the could have slept for longer. Heartz woke up first, shifting so he was laying on his back. He opened his eyes, stretching. Seeing Su resting across his chest. She undid his shirt a little at the top, because her paw had found its way in to touch his fur. He didn't mind, she was giving him just as much positive attention as he gave her, and that made them both feel better about themselves. Heartz started lightly playing with her tall and soft ears, sitting back and looking up at the rocky fortress ceiling.

Soon enough Su and her sister began to wake up. Slowly they all stood and yawned, stretching.

"Good morning Heartz."

She kissed his cheek, hugging his torso with one paw inside of his shirt. He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Good morning to you too."

"What are we going to do today?"

"We'll get married."

Said Su quietly, not sounding as if it were still a good idea. Heartz picked up on her tone and questioned it in his mind, but when the logical conclusion was all that was left, he had to ask her for himself.

"What's wrong Su? Do you not think that's a good idea anymore?"

"I feel like we're moving way too fast, I've known you for three months."

"Well, I've loved you for three months, and I respect your judgement."

"All three months?"

Heartz nodded reassuringly, sitting up and wrapping his arm over her shoulders.

"Absolutely, beautiful girls don't end up at my house everyday, you were the first and that's how I'd like to keep it."

"Now I want to again, why do you do this to me Heartz? I feel so sure of myself and then I'm confused..."

"You have every right to be confused."

"If I were to do something really bad Heartz, if I were to say something really mean would you hit me? or Wan? or Wing?"

Su starred at him with a serious look, now sitting across from him in the pillow nest, her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

Heartz shook his head no, a look of disgruntled wonder on his face.

"Never, why would you ask that? I haven't done anything to make you think I'm violent, have I?"

"What would happen if you did, what would happen to you?"

"I'd feel..."

"No, what would the law do to you?"

"Nothing, woman don't have rights, Su. You know that."

Su had an idea, it was a crazy one but she usually went with her gut. She punched him in the chest, hard. Heartz fell back onto the sleeping Wing, who stirred and squirmed away from underneath him. Heartz grabbed his chest and scrambled to sit upright. He looked to Su while he was breathing heavily, unsure why he'd been hit.

"What's going on?"

Said Wing, looking between her sister and her sister's boyfriend.

"She hit me! What's your problem? Su that hurts!"

"I..."

"Su, not cool."

Interrupted Wing, shaking her head no.

"I was testing him."

"What? Su you can't just hit me! It's a two way street you don't touch me and I don't touch you. The fact you'd beat me up just to test me is absurd!"

"I wasn't beating you up, Heartzee."

"You hit me, don't do that Su, you don't want me to start hitting you do you?"

"No!"

"Then don't do it to me! I love you Susie, what's happening in your head that I don't understand?"

Wing took Heartz's ear close to her muzzle, whispering something to him quietly. His eyes grew suspicious as he looked at Su, and she tucked her legs to her chin and wrapping her arms around them, looking at him with a fake smile, pretending she had nothing to hide.

"Really?"

Wing whispered something else in response.

"All three of you?"

Wing nodded to him, wordlessly responding. She had pulled away, so the conversation was over. Su looked to her oldest sister with a razor sharp glare, and Wing shrugged.

"He was going to find out eventually; he's pretty smart."

Wing laid back down, rolling over and nestling some blankets, ready to go back to sleep, or at least cat nap for a while longer.

"Whatever she said its not true."

Heartz moved back over to Su, hugging her under one of his arms and kissing her cheek softly. She stayed balled up, but his touch lessened her nerves some.

"You should have told me Su."

"My body is my business, I don't want to talk about it alright? I'm fine, it happens every month and I'm alright."

"Su, your period isn't..."

"I don't want to talk about it! I've had three since I met you so what's the big deal, leave me alone, ok?"

Su was so busy thinking about her life and all the bad stuff happening to her; she'd forgotten about her flow. It had happened at the house once, but Constanze and Theresia had helped her. The second time it happened while she was a prisoner, but the wolf girl had helped her then, too. Now she was medicating herself, as most girls do, but she had to deal with an inquisitive boyfriend.

"It's a beautiful thing to be a woman, there's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm not judging you."

Su shifted around a little, refusing to look at him because if she did, Su would fold. She wasn't speaking, so Heartz would have this conversation with himself.

"You know Su, you really shouldn't have sex during or immediately after your period."

"I wasn't planning on it... look, I forgot alright? So much is going on and I just wasn't thinking about it."

"It's alright Su, and I forgive the mood swings, that stuff happens, you know?"

"I know."

"How do you feel?"

"I've got cramps."

"Would you like another massage?"

"Yes please."

She stopped being stubborn and nuzzled him back this time, suddenly moving her head so it was resting on his chest as he held her. Her knees were still up to her chin with her arms wrapped around them, but she was being more ope, now.

"Where does it hurt Susie?"

"It's hurts all over but you can rub my paws again."

Heartz proceeded to do so, receiving happy purrs from his recently declawed girlfriend. A little while later Wan and Wing left to go and get breakfast from somewhere, leaving the two alone. Heartz was down by her paws, but he decided to have his own brand of teenage fun with her. He reached up her legs with his paws, eventually rubbing her thighs as well. She curled her legs up into the mermaid position of sitting, looking his body over while giggling.

"Knock it off Heartz you're going to get me excited!"

He leaned forward, kissing her on the lips and on the neck.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked in the sexiest of voices. Su grabbed his neck, her paws tracing down to his chest slowly, stopping just above his belt line.

"It's an amazing thing, but not now, alright?"

"I understand completely Susie, I wouldn't dream of it, I'm just playing with you."

"Funny, look we've got a funny tiger in the fortress!"

Heartz smiled, rolling over an lying down beside her.

"How long have you girls had this place?"

Su shrugged.

"A year maybe, we found it and it works as a good place to spend our time."

"It's a little dirty..."

"We're in a cave off of a volcano Heartz, it's not supposed to be spotless."

"Long walk too, I'm really out of my environment on this one."

"You're a dandy."

"Absolutely, a man devoted to style and cleanliness, I'm rich and fashionable and the girls melt all over for me."

"They do?"

"Not really, but I can dream."

"Start dreaming of something else, you've got a girlfriend: me, and she doesn't appreciate..."

"I dream about you Susie, don't worry a second more."

She nodded, hugging him.

Wan and Wing came back within the hour, bringing everyone breakfast. It was simple, much more plain than Heartz had ever eaten. Tea and corn muffins, that was the kind of food that the farmers ate, the meal simply wasn't balanced or filling. Heartz didn't question it though, Su was his kind of thin and if this is what she ate to maintain that body, he wouldn't make her eat more, but maybe better. He also was content because he put no effort in, so truly he shouldn't complain.

Later that day, they all took a walk down to the nearest village, one at the mercy to whatever Su pleased. They were disconnected from the rest of China, a simple block of rabbits and a farm or two. There was an easier way to leave the fortress, one that didn't include risking your fur. When they got there, Su could tell everyone had gone inside and were hiding from her and her sisters. Heartz recognized the silence also, and he assumed the reason.

"This is the place were we can get the paperwork."

"I don't think you want to, maybe some other time."

Su looked at Heartz surprised, he didn't look at her, they merely continued to walk paw in paw.

"Of coarse I want to, I'm wearing your ring aren't I?"

"Are you-" Heartz looked to her paw, seeing the ring and nodding, "-you are."

"Obviously, I love you Heartzee."

"I love you too Susie, we'll pick one up on the way back alright, I want to see if there's some clothes I can but for myself, I only brought three of these black get ups."

Heartz walked until he found a clothing shop, and he knocked on the closed door. The business said closed, but he figured it was really open, just pretending to be silent.

"Open the door please, I'm a customer."

No response.

"I've got money."

The door chimed as locks on its interior slid undid, and the door opened just a crack, looking over Heartz suspiciously.

"They aren't allowed in here."

"You really don't want my money do you?"

The rabbit opened the door slowly, letting Heartz in. The Wu sisters followed closely behind, keeping their paws visible for obvious reasons. Heartz gravitated to something blue. The rabbit chuckled.

"That's a woman's dress, son."

"What? Don't you have anything with color? Everything is... grey."

"This is a farming village. If you want colors and what not, go down to the city."

"Don't you have silk?"

The rabbit scoffed.

"Farmers can't afford silk."

Heartz rolled his eyes with a sigh, looking through a men's rack.

"It's all rabbit clothes."

"No shit."

Heartz looked down at the rabbit, who looked unimpressed.

"Su, where do you get your clothes?"

"I made them, and you of coarse."

"Where'd you get the fabric?"

"Sunshine down there."

She signaled to the rabbit, who made a dirty face at her mentioning him.

"You stole it! You steal everything! Near put me out of business when you took an entire roll of black fabric!"

Heartz calmed the rabbit down, looking at him sternly.

"Do you have anything not black?"

"Yeah, grey."

"Can you make something for me? four suits."

"It could take a week."

"Time I have."

"It'd be expensive."

"I have that as well."

The rabbit nodded, pulling glasses out of his pocket and putting them on. He also took a tape measure out of his pocket, but Heartz waved it off. From memory, Heartz told the rabbit his numbers. That's what fashion savvy men call their size: the numbers. He gave them to the rabbit, and with conformation they were locked in.

"This could cost, twenty yuan."

Su laughed.

"He's rich sunshine, twenty yuan is dirt."

"The poor girl gets the rich boy, how romantic. Don't call me sunshine! you! tiger boy, I better get paid for this!"

"You'll have your money, sunshine."

The rabbit gritted his teeth, and the four left the shop. Heartz stopped, taking twenty yuan from his pocket and tossing it to the rabbit, who caught it eagerly.

"To make sure you work well."

Heartz left, leaving the rabbit astonished. The average salary of a rabbit in this village was maybe one hundred and fifty yuan a year, so twenty yuan for four sets of clothes was insane.

"That went alright." Said Heartz as he walked down the street, Su tightly wrapped around his arm.

"Yeah it did, let's get together in a week, how's that Heartz? I'll be off my period, you'll have your clothes and in the winter we could try again to kill that peacock."

"Yes, yes, and what was that last one?"

"Oh come on Heartz, he declawed me, brutally, I want to kill him."

"My dad will do that for us."

"I want to take a swing at him, though!"

"Susie, let's talk about this later, up in the fortress, we'll sit down and think this through."

"Don't you want to talk about us?"

"Do not change the subject Su."

"I'm hot right now."

"You're always hot, and you're also on your period, we're not getting together now."

"Please."

"You've begged before and I always say no."

"You said yes last night."

"And nothing happened, at your request."

"Please."

"No, and don't tempt me, you are extremely attractive and I'd like nothing more then to get on top of you, but not now, you said one week. One week it is!"

Su and Heartz returned to the fortress with Wan and Wing behind them she. They got there, Heartz sat Su down in a chair beside the stone table, starring at her sternly.

"Hey Heartzee."

"Hello Su, now you need to tell me about this killing Shen idea you've got in your head."

"He... Heartz think about your claws, he took mine away from me, I want revenge! Your dad doesn't even like him, we could just shake him up a little."

"We?"

"You'd help me wouldn't you?"

"I guess so."

"It would be fun, I promise you be in no danger, and you wouldn't have to hurt anyone."

"You can't keep that promise Susie."

"I'll try though."

Over a week later, Heartz was walking through the village, going down to pick up his clothes, alone. He entered the shop, taking his suits and leaving.

He had made his way back to the fortress, laying his clothes out on the massive table because he didn't know where else to put them. He was just about to turn around when Su pounced on him. She had gone for his shoulders, but her clawless paws enabled her to slip, and she simply collided with him, knocking him back slightly. She slid down his shirt, almost falling, but he caught her: lifting the snow leopard back up to a standing position.

"Beautiful! How are you?"

He kissed the tops of both of her paws, spinning her around and nestling her back into the crook of his shoulder, cupping both of her paws in an X cross.

"I'm alive."

"Good, I'd hope so and it seems your soft paws are limiting your pouncing ability."

"Don't laugh at me!"

She batted at his chest, gripping his chin between two of her digits before letting him go. Heartz nipped at her and she backed away, smiling and acting silly.

"It's been a week Susie, are you still..."

"Willing to marry a handsome tiger? I'm all yours, whenever you want me."

"I want you alright."

"You're too sweet to me, I can't believe you love me."

"I can't believe how beautiful you are, the nicest, most down to earth girl I've ever met likes me back? now how does something like that happen? I think it's magic."

"Tonight will be magic."

"Absolutely, almost four months of love, and now you'll really be mine."

"When should we go Heartzee?"

He scratched his chin, hugging her some more and releasing her paws. He looked to the entrance, seeing the sun and how it was soon to be setting.

"How about in a few minutes? We'll get everyone ready and get married."

"This is so impromptu, I never expected to be married at all really."

"Don't worry Su, everything will be fine. I can't guarantee anything else but I'll be the best husband China's ever known."

"Heartz, what's your parents relationship like?"

Su looked at him curiously, sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall. He sat beside her, holding her paw while he spoke.

"They're happy, honestly they have a lot of sex. That's fine with me, my parents keep to themselves with that business. They're supportive, nice, they make a good pair."

"Do they fight?"

"Once I saw them fight, only once."

"What happened?"

"Well, I shouldn't say I saw the fight, my dad had a scratch under his eye, he told me it was an accident, but I think my mom took a swipe at him. I don't know why, they never fight."

"Was it bad?"

"Tiny, the scratch healed up by the end of the day."

"Did she get hurt too?"

"Absolutely not! My dad is... you know my dad, he's strong and a little too smart at times, but only in the case of my mother, if she took a swing at him he'd let her do it. Just like us, when you hit me as a test, I let you and I most certainly didn't hit back."

"That's a good thought, I really worry about something like that, being beaten. I grew up on the streets, it's just too easy to be abused. I'm expecting more from you."

Heartz smiled, kissing the top of her head, Su's ears shifted out of the way so he could kiss her; she purred quietly.

"You'll get more Susie, you're safe with me, if someone ever raised a paw at you I'd be all over them faster then they could hit you."

"Thanks Heartzee."

"No need for thanks, that's my duty as a good husband, to keep you safe."

"I need to feel a lot more than safe."

Su was being playful, waning him to list all the things that he would do to and for her.

"I'll make you happy, you'll feel powerful, loved, cared for, excited, you'll feel pleasure."

"Gods Heartz, kiss me."

She lunged forward, knocking him down to his back from her sitting position. He was on his back and she crawled on top of him, kissing him madly. He rolled over, and she was then the bottom partner. He was kissing her now, and Su threw her head back, closing her eyes and letting her paws wander across his back as he touched her. Su let him kiss her neck and grope at her chest, talking sweetly and passionately to her as they practically dry humped.

Wan and Wing walked in, watching for a moment before diverting their gazes.

"Sorry girls."

Heartz stopped kissing Su, and she stopped grabbing at his back and his pants.

"Sisters, can't I have an intimate moment with my boyfriend?"

"Su you're supposed to be turning from girlfriend to wife today, can't you knock it off for just long enough to say: I do?"

"Maybe, also, I want the fortress to myself tonight, you two know why."

"Yeah, we know."

The four departed for the village nearest the fortress, stopping at the building where they could acquire a marriage certificate. Heartz opened the door and the three girls went inside. He went in himself, closing the door behind him.

The rabbit behind the counter scrambled away, but Wing had rushed behind the counter and grabbed him. The rabbit hung from his ears, curling his small paws up and whimpering like a baby.

"If I put you down are you going to try and run again?"

The rabbit shook his head no, and Wing dropped him on the floor. The small creature moved to an upright position, rubbing his paws, looking on at the group of crooks in his shop.

"This is a storage facility, I don't have any money."

"I want something different, excuse me sir."

Heartz went behind the counter, not caring about the business or respecting it. It's not like he was stealing, he just wanted to look for himself.

"What are you doing!"

Heartz found the document he wanted to find, going through the stack and finding a good copy that wasn't yellowed or water damaged or torn at the corners. He pulled it out, and the rabbit shook his head.

"No way!"

"Pipe down!"

Shouted Wing, who was obviously scaring the rabbit into shaking fright.

"Certificate of marriage, I need you to sign this, here please."

Heartz set it down on the counter of the shop and pointed to the spot the rabbit would have to sign. The rabbit refused the first time and the second, but Wing coaxed him into compliance.

"Fill it out first."

Heartz nodded, willing to do that as recommended. Heartz filled out both names, the date, and the location the marriage was supposed to take place. He filled in the valley, because that's where he wanted the paper to say. When he got to the signature portion, he signed for himself the big loopy cursive H at the beginning of both his first and last name, then looking to the box for Su.

"Su, I'll sign it for you, alright?"

"That's fine."

"No! She has to sign it!"

Shouted the rabbit, demanding his paperwork be filled out correctly.

"Well..."

"I'll do it, give me the pen."

Su took it, looking at the paper and holding the pen like Heartz had held it. She looked for where he had written her name to where she was supposed to be writing, trying to make a replica of what he had made. Honestly she didn't know what was what, she saw a swirly line and another swirly line, but she tried her best to copy it. She didn't do too poorly, her signature was shaky and slow, but legible. She couldn't read it, but Heartz could.

He hugged her from behind, smiling at what she had made.

"Good work Susie."

She smiled, handing the pen off to Heartz who placed it on the counter. The rabbit had a strange expression on his face, like he knew why Su's signature was so poor and why Heartz had offered to do it for her.

"Do you have a problem?"

Yelled Heartz, making the rabbit jump back.

"No! Nothing..."

The rabbit took the document in his paw, signing the bottom and throwing the pen back on the counter. It chattered, rolling and stopping when it encountered a different object. The rabbit grabbed a scroll tube to put the document in, and before he could encase it Su had swept it up, holding it in her paws because she didn't want to give it up. Heartz took the tube and the document, putting them together and them giving them back to Su.

"This is very wrong, she'll kill you tomorrow."

"No she won't."

"That marriage is illegitimate."

"Incorrect, two for two little guy, would you like to go again?"

"Congratulations."

Said the rabbit through gritted teeth, a dirty underhanded tone both Su and Heartz had heard before in context of them. Heartz nodded, leaving the shop with Su and Wan. Wing stayed behind, grabbing a shelf full of documents and sweeping them into the floor.

"You should clean those up."

Wing left the shop, leaving the rabbit inside feeling sad and frightened. His shop had never been raided before like everyone else's. He had paper, and those girls never needed paper.

Su and Heartz walked back to the fortress, as Wan and Wing turned off to stay in a cave not too far away. The sun was almost gone now, and inside the fortress the many fires lit the dwelling up nicely.

"So Su, what's going to happen now?"

"I want you to-" Su walked over to him, placing both of her soft clawless paws against his chest as he pulled her closer to him, his large clawed paws on her lower back. She smirked, enjoying the lowness of his touch, "-I want you to take me as yours."

Heartz smiled, biting his lip.

"I can do that, do you feel different?"

Su shrugged.

"I feel the same, but I've got a feeling I'm about to expertise something... pleasurable?"

"I'd hope so."

"Kiss me."

He did so, and as kissing became touching and touching became undressing, things took a guaranteed course towards love making. Su was fragile, and very much afraid. She hadn't shown it up until that moment, so Heartz had to be very slow with her. He didn't mind, the longer he took the more time he got to spend with her like this. They made love for what seemed like a very long time, but was actually rather short. Afterwards they went again, and continued to do so for hours.

To Heartz's surprise, Su was not only more attractive undressed then he'd ever have thought, but for every time he reached bliss, she'd do so several times. He knew she was enjoying herself, and that was by far the most important thing to him.

The next morning, late, almost afternoon, Heartz woke up beneath a blanket with Su. He could tell they were both very much naked. He kissed her neck as she slept, and soon enough she was also awake.

"Good morning beautiful."

She chucked, rolling over to her side, resting her paw on his chest: raking through his fur against the grain.

"I don't know what to say."

"So, it was good?"

Su breathed in, a long drawn out breath and then an exhale of similar pomp and circumstance.

"I love you so much Heartzee, you made me feel like the luckiest girl in all of China."

"I honestly expected something much less exciting. Susie, you can provide for a man with more then excessive love."

"I'm glad I surprised you."

"So am I."

Heartz smiled, kissing her cheek and hugging her. She was laying on her side and he on his back, one of her legs curled up in a right angle, resting on top of his thighs. Every time she moved she ground against him slightly, and they both enjoyed that.

"I'm so tired Susie, it's been a long while since I've had a full nights sleep."

Su nodded.

"I'm sorry I kept you up all night."

He looked down at her, and she looked up to lock eyes with him.

"No Susie darling not like that, I just mean I usually sleep more then I have been, these past two months have been the more action packed then my entire life put together."

She smirked, kissing his cheek and closing her eyes. Su nestled into his shoulder, hugging his body and grinding against him as she shifted her position.

"Why don't we snuggle and get some sleep if we can, alright? We can cat nap all morning."

"I like that idea."

"Then, when afternoon comes we can do whatever you want Heartzee."

"I also like that idea, but what about..."

"I told them not to come back until tomorrow morning, we have all day and tonight alone if you want it."

Heartz laughed, kissing her a few times and rubbing one of her ears.

"I definitely want that."

They spent the morning into the afternoon holding each other and snuggling, kissing each other lightly on occasion and still not wearing any clothes.

Su felt alive, no one had ever loved her, wanted her in any way, offered to take care of her or feed her, defended her or made love to her, Su felt loved. She wanted to keep him with her so bad, he'd given her everything and if he wanted to make love she was all in. The least she could to to repay for all his compassion was to love him back, and that came easily to her.

She'd married him, and never for one second did she regret it.

Heartz was equally happy, he had a girl to love and buy things for, he had someone to show off to. He felt stupid and horrendously disorganized next to her, nothing he did would ever match he perfect he saw her as. She was not a girl: she was THE girl, Su Wu was the goddess of all female life in China to Heartz, and no one or group of people could upstage her if they had tried. He loved her, and he didn't regret for a second asking her to marry her, and then going through with it.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	15. Gang Secrets

Gang Secrets

The Imperial Palace was quiet, void of the usual hundreds of servants and aids, stripped of its living glory and left an empty and very expensive shell. With the help of Jack- who now was in command of his men as he was supposed to be- the city was growing cleaner by the minute, things being revitalized and fire damage erased.

Jay was waking up, feeling the immense silk sheets around his body. The bed was huge, an accommodation provided by Lord Shen. Jay may be a man of the people, but he was still a rich kid. Jay spread his legs and arms out as he stretched, reaching over and finding Tigress. He reached until he was touching something, and the first thing his paw landed on were her breasts.

"Good morning to you too, honey."

Said Tigress, who was lying on her side, facing him with her head propped up on her paw. She put her paw on top of his, letting him touch her some more through her clothes and under the sheets.

He issued a satisfied groan, rolling over so he was on top of her. Tigress let him dominate her; she always liked the way that felt. He kissed her nose once, feeling her chest with both of his paws.

"Your chest still feels like that of a twenty-something Tigress, you haven't aged a day."

She blushed, resting her paws on the small of his back, smiling up at him.

"Thank you, so, how are things going with your plans? It's been a few days."

Jay nodded, rolling over again and taking Tigress with him. Now she was on top, and he liked the way that felt.

"Give me a few months, the lesser half of a year, maybe, and everything will be ready."

"What will you do when it's all over, Jay?"

"Well, first I think I'll make hot, intimate love to my wife, and then I'll just take a swing at everything else when I get that far."

Tigress giggled.

"That's a plan I can stand behind."

"I thought you would."

Later that same day Jay and Jack were working together to round up the military. From the way it was left by the emperor, Jay could tell the country was in a desperate state. The army was spread thin, barely willing to respond and reassemble.

With all the colonels dead and that room of the palace being scrubbed of the dry blood within it, Jay needed a new board. There were a few lieutenant colonels lying around, and Jay sorted through them and picked the best, making them the new colonels for China. He had to make a new position for himself so he was above everyone else, and for the first time in a long time China had a General.

Usually the emperor was General, and his colonels did as they were told, but now Jay had final say on all military actions. Shen didn't mind, he was the one that coughed up the money to pay for the new uniforms.

This time around, Jay would not only expand his emergency service and farming businesses, but he had an idea to get everyone's taxes lower, too. Across China, in some places there were no taxes or laws, and in others it was a military state and taxes were everything you had. He'd decided a formula, comprised of so many tax paying income earning individuals per square kilometer, so that taxes wouldn't be too high. If he did that and he was doing it, China would be a functioning country and not a field full of random what not.

Constable stations, fire stations, and hospitals, all controlled by Jay were being installed everywhere, and he'd sent an order back home for Theresia and Constanze to start buying areas of land that would work as farmland.

High in the mountains, Heartz was making money for Su. He was cheating the system he understood so well, using it to get money and information. Heartz was racketeering, using a cluster of small disconnected villages as his clients. They paid him, and he offered protection that he personally couldn't give. He wasn't lying through, Heartz was paying a local gang of crocodiles, keeping them in his pocket so if he needed muscle they'd serve him well.

Su loved that he was able to make something out of nothing, but she hated that he was breaking the law.

They'd been married for three months now, and Heartz's business was more than successful. They had at least seventy thousand yuan lying around, and Heartz used it to keep the villages happy, buying them things like tools and materials to do whatever they wanted to do.

"Hey Heartzee."

Su walked in to the large area of her fortress, closing the front of a robe he'd bought her. She pulled both sides taught, wrapping them closed and walking over to him with her arms crossed around her body to keep her warm.

She walked over to him, and he took her paw, kissing its top and resting it on his shoulder when he was done.

"How's my darling?"

She looked at his paw, grabbing it and holding it in hers.

"What's this Heartz?"

She'd gone out and found him a wedding band to show everyone- specifically girls- that he was taken. He wasn't wearing it on his paw like he was supposed to, he was wearing it on the digit farthest to the outside of his paw, his pinkie if you will.

"It's my ring Susie."

"Why are you wearing it there..."

"Well it shows that I'm the boss around here, it's a respect thing, you know? I've got all these people now giving me money, I want them to know who I am to them."

Su sighed.

"It's supposed to show that you're married to me, not that you're some gangster."

"Come on Susie I'm your man, look what I've done for people, those villages are happier with me, they're safe. They love me! even more so they love you too! Su for the first time you can go down there, walk around and people will be nice to you, kids walk up to you and want a hug and a kiss like you're a goddess!"

"But..."

"You're my goddess."

She blushed, sitting down across his lap, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

"Heartz I don't like this, you're breaking the law it's not... that's not who you are."

"I know Susie, but I'm not hurting anyone, I'm doing good. My day's trying too, with my help the villages down there are making his changes, and this place is growing into a real home made for real people."

"I guess so..."

"Guess what, Susie?"

He smiled at her, still holding her in his arms as she lay across home lap, looking into his very happy eyes. She rolled hers, bopping him on the nose once.

"What Heartzee?"

"You know all those other gangs around here?"

"Gods Heartz, why so you have to get involved in their business?!"

"No not like that..."

"Yes like that! Wear your ring like you're supposed to and stay away from trouble!"

"Susie my mother doesn't even talk to me like that."

Su sighed again, resting her forehead against his, looking at his eyes which were mere centimeters away from hers.

"Is this my fault? Heartz please don't stoop down to my level just because you're here now..."

"No Susie, I'm not doing this for bad reasons, I just wanted us to have something together. We can't go home, we don't have a home together, look at this place, Susie we're inside a volcano! I want to make something to hold us over."

"But Heartz..."

"Hey, don't argue with me, alright?"

"Don't talk to me like that! You don't like to be interrupted so don't interrupt me!"

"Susie come on, this is over nothing."

"No it's not! I want you to be a good boy! I'm attracted to you because you're stable, you're law abiding, clean. Look what's happening, you don't care anymore; you're breaking the law Heartz!"

"I am a good boy."

"You sound ridiculous."

"Su please, let me do my thing, alright?"

"And what's that? what 'thing' are you referring to?"

"Being a gangster I guess."

"Heartz, you can make promises right? If I asked you to promise me something would you do it?"

"I'd try, what is it?"

"When the is over and we're back with your father, this has to stop, this gang thing has to end."

"Susie, I promise, in a few weeks I'm going to do something so good you won't know what to say or do but kiss me."

"I hope that's my reaction."

A few days later, Heartz was getting dressed into one of his black suits, getting ready to go down to the village below the fortress and retrieve some things he'd need for his plan. He was adjusting his collar and setting the lapels so his jacket was on right, some of his crocodile gang soldiers in the room, guarding the door. Su didn't like them in the fortress, but Heartz was taking them with him to the village so he let them in.

Heartz was looking into a mirror as he buttoned his jacket closed, and behind him he heard yelling.

Heartz turned, seeing two of his soldiers blocking Wing from entering the room. They wouldn't let her in because Heartz hadn't said to do so.

"Let me in dammit, this is my house!"

They tried to block her, looking to Heartz for his confirmation. He nodded to them, and they let Wing into the room. She squeezed through, visibly angry at what they'd done to her. Wing didn't like to be constrained.

"Wing I'm sorry about that, so what's up?"

This area was dedicated to Heartz's things and his money, so it wasn't normal for any of the sisters to come in after him unless something was happening.

"Su is having a moment in the other room, again."

For the past four months, Su would have occasional bouts of self loathing and anxiety, angry and sad that she didn't have her claws. It happened to Wan and Wing as well, but when it happened to Su the go-to-person was Heartz.

He nodded to Wing, leaving the room with her and going to where Su usually was when she had an episode. Wing broke away and went to do something else with Wan, leaving the married couple alone.

Heartz asked his soldiers to wait outside the fortress.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

He walked up behind her, hugging her body close and resting his chin on her shoulder, rubbing the side of her face with his.

She was standing in front of a wooden beam, rubbing her soft paws against it like she were sharpening her claws, even though she had none to sharpen. Heartz watched her run her paws against the wood, understanding what she was trying to do.

Heartz put his paw against the wood, extending his own claws so they touched the wood. With his other paw he took hers, placing it on top of his. She stroked down, and he did so in unison, letting her rake his claws against the wood. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound, missing the feeling she used to really enjoy.

Heartz watched her face, examining her features and trying to keep up with what she was feeling. He stroked the wood with her again and again, driving claw marks into it, sharpening his claws as he did so.

After several times Su started to cry, silent tears streaming from her closed eyes. She bit her lip, shaking her head from side to side as if to say no, covering he eyes with her paw and starting to walk away. Heartz moved to face her, putting himself between the beam and his wife. With another hug, he whispered nice things into her ear, trying to calm her down and end the episode peaceably.

"I'm sorry Heartz, I didn't want you to see this." She sniffled, trying to calm down more quickly than she should have.

"Don't you worry Susie, you're so beautiful no matter what, claws or not Su, I'll love you forever."

She nodded, whipping under her eyes. He'd been holding her shoulders so she was facing him, and she gave in and hugged him. He rubbed her back, and she cried softly into his shoulder, angry at the world for crippling her.

"I'm sorry I can't be better..."

"No! Don't ever say that Su, you're perfect and don't you dare think you're not."

She smiled, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly for a moment before letting him go. They had their paws intertwined; they began walking over to the large pillow nest where all four of them slept.

"You're the best hubby ever."

"I try sometimes, here, lay down ok? I'm going to go down to the village for some things, and when I get back we can talk about what kind of house I'll build for us and your sisters."

She smiled again brightly, sitting down and sprawling out, hugging one of the pillows. She was looking down with her head, but her eyes were staring at him alluringly and with faint hints of admiration.

"A house just for me?"

"As big as you want, and rooms for your sisters too, I couldn't forget them."

"You're so sweet to me."

"I'll be back soon."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and she kissed back, laying back in the pillow nest as he started away. Heartz turned back as he disappeared, blowing her a kiss. She pretended to catch it, giggling and watching him disappear around the corner.

She sat back, thinking about how great her life was.

Heartz went down to the village, picking up a wide variety of hard to find and expensive chemicals. His crocodile soldiers carried them back to the fortress, unsure why they had what they had.

"Sir?"

Heartz looked to the one that spoke, acknowledging the question to come.

"What's this stuff for sir?"

"Well, tell me what I bought."

"You have... ten bottles of vodka, white powder, green stuff..."

Heartz held up his paw to stop the crocodile, who obviously didn't recognize anything but the vodka.

"Tell you what, when the time comes you can help me distribute it alright? This is going to be big."

"Is it for a party, sir?"

Asked the other crocodile as they entered the fortress.

Heartz smiled.

"Yeah, a party. Did the invitations get sent out?"

The soldiers nodded.

"To all the crime lords within a two hundred mile radius, the gathering is in three days like you wanted, sir."

Heartz nodded, pointing to where he wanted the boxes of stuff. They set them down, and as they left he put some money in their hands.

"Thank you, I'll call if I need you."

They left the fortress, and Wan made herself known, walking over to where Heartz was standing. He turned, jumping back slightly when he saw her.

"A party?"

Asked Wan, her eyebrow raised. She looked over to the boxes, seeing all the vodka first.

"We down drink Heartz you know that, we had champagne once..."

"I don't need the alcohol, just the bottles. Pay not attention Wan, I'll have everything sorted out, and I'll tell everyone what I'm planning tomorrow at breakfast, ok?"

"If you say so."

"Come on, I was going to talk to Su about building a house, just dream a little you know? You're invited to sit with us and talk, since you'd be living in the house, too."

"Sure. Oh, put your ring on the right..."

Heartz sighed, moving it to the center digit and showing Wan so she could see it.

"I'm not being a hard ass, it's just..."

"I know Wan, you're just reminding me what Su wants, she told me to fix it a while ago, but I never did."

"Well now you have."

They went back to the pillow nest, going to dream something lavish up so one day they could hopefully make it a reality.

They spent the better half of the afternoon talking to each other about the dream of living in a big house built just for them. The sun was setting across the mountains, slowly descending out of sight, down and away, taking all light with it.

Su was cuddling with her husband, who was cuddling her back. He had something that he needed to do before he went to sleep, so he was thinking of how to get up and go away for a few hours without making her angry for leaving her alone.

"Susie?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to go and get something done before I go to sleep tonight. Will you be alright if I go and work on a project of mine? I'll tell you all about it tomorrow morning."

Su grunted with displeasure, hugging him tighter, he took that as her version of a tired no.

"Come on Su it'll only be a few hours, do you want me to wake you up when I get back?"

"Yeah, wake me up so I know you got back alright? If you don't, I'm going to be really angry with you tomorrow, Heartz."

"Don't worry Susie-" he started up, kissing her cheek as she kissed him back, "-I'll be back as fast as I can."

Heartz rushed off silently. Leaving the three sisters alone. Wing had fallen asleep, leaving Wan tossing around trying to find comfort and Su very much awake.

"Sisters?"

Asked Su in a quiet squeak, lying on her back and facing upwards.

"I'm here sister."

Said Wan, rolling to face her sister. Wing was between them, but f they whispered they wouldn't wake her up.

"I feel so alone all of a sudden."

"Come on Su, you're not alone, he's just around the corner working on something like he said."

"He's changing Wan, he's acting differently. I don't know who he is anymore. Heartz talks so sweetly to me; I forget what's really happening around me."

"He talks sweetly to you because he loves you Su, he's just doing what he knows, he's scared."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this place Su, he doesn't like it here, he doesn't like living in a hole. He's dirty, he hasn't taken a shower in a long time, there's no running water. He doesn't like it here, he's just trying to make himself a home."

"How do you know Wan?"

"He gets frustrated easily, he doesn't like it, I can just see."

"I'm his wife and I can't. Wan, what's wrong with me?"

"You're just too close to him Su, you love him too much to see that he's unhappy, I don't care enough to be swayed by sweet talk."

Su smiled thinking her sister and rolling onto her side, turning her back on them. Su couldn't sleep now, she was too busy thinking about whether Heartz was unhappy or not. Wan's prediction made sense. Heartz liked to be clean, he lived in a big house full of books and amenities she didn't have in the fortress, and it was apparent Heartz was trying to make the fortress more comfortable. Su thought and she did recognize that he did walk away from more angry conversations than not, being the gentlemen he was he'd never yelled at her but subtly you could tell when he was upset.

After falling into a very light sleep, Su could feel Heartz crawling in next to her, kissing her sleeping face once. She lifted her paw, touching his cheek and opening her eyes. It was black in the fortress, but she could see his eyes looking at her. His scent stung her nose like vinegar, he smelt like he'd been messing around with some smelly science materials.

"Hey Heartzee."

"Shh beautiful, lets just cuddle alright? it's late and your sisters are sleeping."

Su nodded, shifting so she was facing him as he laid down. He tossed a blanket over both of them, offering her the majority. They were each lying on their sides, facing each other and holding paws. The two didn't usually sleep like this because it was strange and they couldn't hold each other, but tonight Su wanted to talk to him.

She pulled the blanket over their heads like she had done previous nights for fun, and she looked at him beneath their blanket tent. He kissed her paw, his breath coming into her fur hot and regular, slow.

"Heartzee can we talk?"

"Anything Susie."

"Are... Heartz are you happy with me?"

She could tell he was starring at her, concerned, his face a mix of wonder and sadness.

"Of coarse I am Susie, why would you think that, aren't you happy?"

"Absolutely I just... Heartz is it this place? Do you miss home?"

"Well, yeah I miss home, my bed, my library of coarse, but you matter more. That's the important part."

"I'm sorry Heartz, I wish this place was nicer."

"No Susie, don't you worry about anything more."

"I want you to be happy Heartz."

"You make me happy."

"You're changing..."

Su whispered, just before he kissed her. He wasn't listening, he'd gone in for a kiss and while he was locked with her he realized what she'd said.

"No I'm not, I'm the same guy, I promise."

"If you don't like it here that's fine Heartz, but don't lie to me."

"I'm not Susie! Look, in a few weeks we'll be out of here, alright? My dads plans are almost ready and when they are everything will work out . I've got a plan, too and we'll be happy, remember when we talked about the house? Su, picture a room just for dancing, a room just for books, a room just for us! Right now is a test, if we can survive this together everything else will seem easy."

"I hope so."

"It will, I love you and sweet dreams, Susie."

"Love you, too, Heartz."

She rolled over, and he spooned up with her, hugging her tightly like she enjoyed and kissing her neck every so often. Su felt as if her suspicions were confirmed, he'd said she made him happy without anything else in consideration. He dreamed about a house for them, not the fortress they currently lived in. Su would wait for the next day, when Heartz would reveal whatever he was planning to them.

Dow in the Imperial City while everyone slept, Emperor Shen was stalking around, yelling to himself angrily.

"This is nothing like I wanted! Things are happening and I know nothing! nothing! Jay is doing whatever he wants and Jack is following him like a lost puppy. I need..."

"Help?"

Lord Shen gritted his beak, knowing full well who was speaking. Only one person interrupted him like that and completed his sentences. She turned around, seeing the short and wide soothsayer behind him, propping her glasses up higher on her face.

"Not you! my day couldn't get any worse."

"Here I stand, you're worried, aren't you?"

"Black and white! I see those colors everywhere, what's happening? Tell me..."

"Your destiny?"

Shen sighed, nodding yes and rubbing his face with his wing.

"Nothing has changed, you are being plotted against, and..."

"A warrior of black and white blah blah it's ends with me dead, doesn't it?"

"It always has and will, Shen."

Shen ruffled his feathers, thinking about whatever his future might hold. Nothing was changing, he'd given the tiger a wide berth and let him do whatever he wanted with little to no resistance, yet his fate remained unchanged.

Emperor Shen was angry, and if anything came across him that stood out, if anyone was causing trouble anywhere for any reason, he'd unleash his fury on them.

As one of the people Heartz was paying to serve him and his new family cooked breakfast, the four of them woke up, getting dressed the way they wanted to. The sisters didn't particularly care, so they'd get changed in front of each other. They were physically identical for the most part, so there wasn't anything there to be awestruck about. Heartz may sleep in a nest with three girls, but he most certainly doesn't change his clothes around them.

Heartz had gone off to an area he called for himself, changing into the same thing he wore everyday: black.

"Black, everything is so drab around here."

He tossed a shirt on, thinking for a minute as he buttoned his pants up.

"Maybe Su was right, I am very much out of my environment, I haven't showered in weeks."

He smelt himself, and thanks to good grooming he didn't smell bad, but he felt greasy and thick with matted fur. Su touched him all the time and she never complained, so Heartz had to assume nothing was as bad as he thought it was.

Putting on his suit jacket Heartz went out to the massive fortress table, a thick shiny black stone, long enough to seat forty. He sat down, and shortly after the sisters also sat down.

Breakfast was served, and once they were alone they started talking.

"So Heartz, tell me your big plan."

Said Su, looking at him with a weak smile as she spooned some of her food.

"I've invited all of the heads of organized crime here to the fortress, and tomorrow at noon the meeting will occur. Once they're here, I'll have business for them."

"Business?"

Asked Wing with a raised eyebrow, not understanding.

"No! Heartz you can't do this to me! I told you no more crime! I said you were changing and look, it's getting worse!"

"Su, don't yell at me, once the meeting is over you'll see what's really happening."

"I want to know Heartz, please don't hide things from me."

He sighed, leaning forward and putting his paw on top of hers which was on the table. She pulled back, not wanting him to touch her. He sighed again, resting his forehead on the table itself, slouched over uncomfortably.

"Susie..."

"Tell me!"

Wan elbowed her sister, signaling that this was one of those times when Heartz was really mad. He didn't like being questioned, and for her participation she wasn't supposed to know what was happening while it happened.

Su received her sisters message, and when Wan and Wing left the room Su knew it was the time to apologize.

"Heartz I'm sorry..."

"I know you are. Look Su, we were talking last night, you thought I was unhappy? I basically shooed you away and never answered the question. Well you were right, I want a shower, this place is dirty, the food is always potatoes and cabbage, the clothes only come in black, and... well to be blunt I don't think the pillows or the blankets here have ever been washed. Su this is not my home, I don't like this place one bit."

"I'm sorry Heartz I want to give you more, but I can't. This is all I have."

"There's a bright side though, there's always a brighter side, Susie this may be your ceiling but mine is very far away. How about this, I've got an idea, ready?"

"I'll listen to anything you have to say."

"It's almost winter, and soon enough it'll be snowing and there will be ice everywhere. Let me take you somewhere special as a surprise for us, just like when we were dating in the valley."

"What would we do together?"

Heartz shrugged.

"I'll take you somewhere nice where we can be alone, we can eat some really delicious food, snuggle up under a blanket like we did on our first date, and I'll make as much love to you as you like, or we can do anything else you want to do at night, go to some teen party, anything."

Su smiled.

"No parties, I want to be alone with you."

"That's what I want, too."

"Where will you take me?"

Heartz smiled, holding her paw for a moment and then letting her go as he sat back.

"I'm sorry I'm so irritable Susie, I'll go back to regular soon enough."

"Thank you for owning up to it, I'll try my best to keep you as happy as I can."

"You know what I'd like right now?"

"What?"

"A hug."

Su smiled, and they both stood up and Su gave him what he wanted. She knew his eyes were closed and he was calming down, his heard was beating extremely slow and his breath was calm and cool.

"I love you Su, all of you."

"I love you too Heartz."

"So it's settled, tomorrow I'll have my meeting and do some good, and when it's gets cold for winter, I'll bring the somewhere nice for a surprise."

"Exactly, and I can't wait for a date alone with you."

"Heartz, why did you want a hug? You could have asked for a number of things, I was expecting so thing more... sexual."

"Susie I love you, I don't need sex to love you, I wanted to touch you and that's what I got out of a hug, if you want something then just ask me and you can have it, anything you want."

"Let's go somewhere so we can be alone."

"Now?"

Su nodded, holding his paw and leading him somewhere more private. Heartz was willing to make love to her, but with his current mood it wouldn't be anything but soft and intimate.

All afternoon Wan and Wing worked to clean up the fortress so it looked like a decent place for some gangsters to have a headquarters for the following day.

They all fell as peel that night in the same spot, and it was obvious to both sisters that Su had been taken by her husband for the second occasion in their marriage. She was happy, they could tell she was happy and how close she was to him when they moved and slept. Su glowed after sex, and it was obvious she'd been thoroughly satisfied. Heartz acted different as well, he talked less, purred more and was in a much more cuddly mood.

The next afternoon, Su was disgusted to see other criminals in her fortress. She hadn't stolen anything in months, and these people didn't care about anything. After an hour a massive group of at least twenty crime bosses and a few guards each had assembled at the table in the fortress, whispering to each other that whatever was happening: it better be good.

Su stood at the end of the table, ready to do what Heartz told her to do. He'd asked her to give a speech about Emperor Shen and how he was weak, easily defeated if all the crime organizations worked together in a short truce. When Shen was dead, things would return to every man for himself.

Su had gotten several moments into her speech when bottles of apparently vodka exploded on the table. They'd been sitting there unsuspectingly full of clear liquid, shot glasses gathered around them, but then the bottles all exploded simultaneously. The fluid within quickly turned to a white gas, and it flowed down from the table and across the room in a flash. Su started to panic, but before she could run away she felt a paw slip around her mouth and clover her nose. She was pulled backwards and out of the room, she closed her eyes she let the person behind her pull her away; she saw his fur, orange and tiger like as she was dragged out. Outside the fortress were Wan and Wing, who were waiting anxiously.

Heartz released Su's muzzle, and she took a deep breath in, watching white smoke pour out of the fortress.

"What did you do?"

"Liquid peace."

"What?"

"My dad invented it, that stuff will knock them out long enough to cuff them and get the army up here to take them away. See Su, I did something good, I've eliminated all organized crime within two hundred miles of here. Heartz two hundred, bad guys zero."

"I knew you were still a good boy!"

Su hugged him, kissing each of his cheeks and finally his muzzle. He picked her up and spun her around, setting her back down and chuckling.

After letting the gases disperse, Heartz opened a crate of handcuffs and tied up all the criminals, having his crocodile soldiers carry them away and down to the village below. With the criminals incapacitated and cuffed, the people of the village called for the army to take them all away and have then jailed.

Jack was dispatched with some of his med and a mix of new men to respond to the amazing call, and when they found it to be truth Jack was amazed. While his men were escorting the docile and heavily drugged criminals away, Jack looked up at the mountains, seeing on the lip of the only volcano an orange furred figure wearing black, who stood for a moment and then disappeared behind a ledge.

Jack smiled up at who must have been Heartz, attributing the immense arrest of criminals to the tiger himself. Jack would make sure to tell Jay about what he had seen while making the biggest arrest in Chinese history.

In the Imperial City when Emperor Shen caught wind of every criminal organization being apprehended by an unknown group, he had a different idea of what was happening, and developed a secret plan to root out whatever was going on up in those disconnected villages, high in the mountains.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	16. The Pain of Many

The Pain of Many

Several weeks had passed since the massive arrests and executions of organized crime officers and bosses, and Shen was severely concerned why they were all together in the same place, and also where the hosts were. One of the many crime bosses apprehended confessed the Wu sisters had hosted the gathering. With not a single female amongst those arrested, Shen wondered where they were.  
He regretted letting them go alive, because now they were causing nothing but trouble high in the mountains. He would have sent Jack and Jay after them, but a massive snow storm a few days after the arrests rendered the pass leading up the mountains a dangerous and impossible to trek. He cursed the snow, noting that the gods were screwing with him and standing in his way.  
Up in the mountains where Shen couldn't travel, Heartz was getting ready to take Su on the surprise date he'd planned several weeks prior. The weather was cloudy, winds minimal and the sun blocked by puffy white clouds. The day was nicer than past days during the snow storm, but it was still cold out.  
"Susie, are you ready yet?"  
Heartz called for her from a different area of the fortress, and she appeared soon after, buttoning her shirt and holding a coat over her arm. She stood in front of her husband, and he took a scarf from behind his back and tied it around her neck like a cravat, then taking her coat and helping her put it on. Su turned back to face Heartz, and he buttoned her coat up, snug to her body and thick with warming fabric. Her coat was long, going halfway down her thigh. Heartz wore similar layers of clothes, buttoning his coat after assisting Su.  
"What a gentleman."  
"Thank you Su, now come on, I want to take you to see your surprise."  
Heartz led her out of the fortress and down the mountain on a road well traveled, one Emperor Shen didn't know about because it was a dead end that didn't lead to anything important.  
"Alright, close your eyes Su."  
She smiled, closing her eyes and tucking her paws under her armpits for warmth. She was shocked when he picked her up bridal style, and she opened her eyes quickly and struggled to grip his coat, not wanting to fall over.  
"Don't worry Su I've got you."  
"So where's the surprise?"  
He kissed her once, nuzzling her cheek against his for a moment.  
"I'm going to bring you to it, now close those pretty eyes of yours."  
Su did as she was told. After walking for several more minutes and listening to snow crunch and shift as Heartz walked, feeling the cold air on her immobilized body, Heartz eventually put her down. She felt the ground beneath her, and slipped, grabbing onto his coat so that she wouldn't fall. Looking around, the area around her was completely flat, the ground: shining.  
"Where are we?"  
"We're on a lake."  
Su starred at him intently, completely unsure why he would take her out to a frozen lake.  
"I can't even stand up Heartz-" she shifted on the ice, using him to balance herself on the slippery surface, "-no claws, remember?"  
"I know Su, that's the best part, I've brought you ice skating."  
"What's that?"  
"We're on a frozen lake, and now were going to slide and shuffle around, it's like dancing, but on ice."  
"Ok, let's do it then."  
Heartz used his claws like ice skates to push himself around and navigate, and to keep Su standing he held both of her paws and pulled her along with him, dancing just as he had said it would be. At first Su was getting frustrated because of her soft and clawless paws, but after a few minutes she'd gotten the hang of skidding around on the ice, holding onto Heartz and giggling whenever they did a spin or whatever.  
Ice skating was likely the second most romantic thing they'd ever done together, only upstaged by their first date. All the cuddling, the kissing, the talking, she had it here, but achieving such perfection would be difficult. This date followed a very similar format, ending the skating with their drinking hot tea in a lakeside cabin. It was small, made entirely of large and solid timbers. There was one door and two windows, a fireplace that had been previously lit so the cabin itself was hot when they entered.  
"Where did this come from Heartz?"  
"I rented it, only twenty yuan for the night."  
"We can stay here?"  
Su looked around, seeing a table that was clothed in white fabric, candled on top and laid out for a dinner. Beside that in the one room cabin was a bed big enough for both of them.  
"This is nice Heartz, fire, food, a big bed for us."  
"I bought sheets too, those are our blankets, they're new so we'll be the only ones to sleep in them."  
"I bet you like that."  
Said Su, sitting down on the end of the bed, feeling a squishy sleeping pad mush beneath her, somewhat firm but mostly soft. Heartz put some tea on the fire to warm up, also starting to prepare the dinner he was going to make, he went outside, recovering the pot of soup he had purchased pre made in the village below the fortress. He stored the pot in the snow outside to keep it cold. Now inside, he hung it over the fire from the iron cooking hook, intending to warm it up.  
A half hour later the soup was ready, and Su was happy to find out that it was pea soup. Not particularly special in comparison to other foods, but it was warm and delicious.  
After they finished eating, Heartz and Su worked to pack away the things they had eaten with, cleaning them first before putting them inside of a basket.  
As night descended on the lake house, Heartz stoked the fire appropriately so it would burn through the night and into the next morning. With heavy stoking comes heavy heat, and soon enough the cabin was sweltering hot. They were down to wearing absolute base layers, Su laying on her back, her shirt open slightly, revealing the chest wrappings beneath. She had been wearing something under her normal pants, but being married and not self conscious she was only wearing her black underwear, small and thin, looking attractive and suiting for a teenage girl with a boy to impress. Heartz wasn't wearing his shirt, as he was also not self conscious about his body, he sat only wearing his pants and underwear, sitting in one of the dinner table chairs and looking at Su, his eyes tracing from her paws, up her legs, down her body and wherever he saw fit to look. Su had her legs propped up, bent at the knee, she sat up, knowing that he had been looking at her.  
"Horny much?"  
"What?"  
He hadn't been listening for her to speak, so when she did he wasn't ready to process audible input.  
"I can feel you looking at me Heartzee."  
"Oh, sorry babe."  
He laughed for a moment awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable and caught. He was married to her, but he still felt guilt when he starred at her.  
"Well?"  
Su looked at him with a raised eyebrow, starring him down as she was steamed in the heat of the cabin.  
"Well what?"  
"We're married Heartzee, that mean you can look AND touch."  
"Are you asking me..."  
"I'm begging you."  
Heartz smiled like a kid eating a cookie, uncrossing his legs and rubbing the tops of his thighs, up and down.  
"I'll play this game Susie, beg for it."  
He laughed afterwords, seriously thinking that Su was being silly and not acting honestly. Though the way she was moving around in the bed, touching herself, he could tell all of a sudden that she was very serious.  
"We weren't supposed to have sex here, that wasn't the plan."  
Said Heartz, speaking between kisses. This situation was vaguely similar to their moments when Su was in jail, hip grinding, vigorous kissing, breast groping and sweet word whispering.  
"These are our sheets right?"  
"Yeah."  
Said Heartz, talking another open mouth kiss from Su immediately afterwords.  
"We'll than we won't worry about it."  
And so it was sealed, Heartz and Su would make soft intimate love yet again. He loved her very much and she loved him, they had gone through something when Heartz was messing around with organized crime, but now he was doing so much better and was less irritable, more willing to talk and socialize with the three sisters and most importantly the one woman alive who would give herself to him sexually. That was more than sufficient to Heartz, as she lusted for him emotionally and physically, he did the same, having eyes that went no where but to her. All be it his eyes had been temped once with a very attractive lioness named Pricilla, who would of bent over the second she saw him; he passed that test with flying colors.  
The next morning, Heartz rolled over in bed, finding the naked Su beside him as he had found her before. She was laying on her back, still moaning and bucking forward and back like she was imagining everything that happened the previous night. He touched her paw beneath the sheets, making Su shudder. She rolled over on top of him, giggling and kissing him a few times.  
"Good morning Heartzee."  
"Was your night everything you expected?"  
Su nodded happily.  
"Too bad we have to leave now."  
"Actually..."  
"What?"  
Heartz smiled at her, his paw on the back of her neck, the other paw on the back of her bare thigh, holding her in place over him as they spoke.  
"I rented this cabin for three nights."  
"Were you planning on screwing me night after night on this wonderful date?"  
"I wasn't expecting any, but I'm glad that's what you gave me."  
"There's more to come."  
"How so beautiful?"  
Heartz moved his paw up from the back of her thigh to her butt, traveling against the grain of her soft grey spotted fur. She bit down on her bottom lip, letting him kiss her once or twice on the neck.  
"It's morning..."  
"Yes it is Susie."  
He kissed her again, only taking a break for air to respond to her.  
"You now how you get in the morning."  
"Yes I do Susie."  
"I'm ready, and so- are- you."  
It was early morning, the fire was low but still burning, and suddenly it was burning very bright again. These two eighteen year old basically still cubs were trying their paws at sex for the umpteenth time in their (so far) short marriage. The first time it was really slow, and ever since they'd maintained a similar pace of slow and extremely intimate. Su didn't think she could enjoy herself if he wasn't kissing her and she couldn't make he contact, and Heartz simply clenched up and tried to last as long as possible- something very difficult when the most beautiful girl you could ever hold in your arms is looking at you and saying sexy things.  
Hours later at noon time they were eating their breakfast of toast and marmalade, which was absolutely delicious. Su didn't know what marmalade was or how to pronounce the word as eloquently as Heartz, but it tasted very good, and he explained it as being a fancy sort of jelly made of fruit. Su figured it expensive, and comparatively it was very much so.  
They played a few game for a few hours, enjoying testing each other. Heartz easily could have won all of them, but that would do nothing to create fun, or encourage Su to feel better about herself.  
"Hey Heartz?"  
"Yes Susie?"  
She smirked, sitting back in her seat momentarily before leaning forward again, placing her elbows on the table before her and using her paws to hold her chin up. Heartz was more or less beside her at this round table, and he reached out, rubbing her chin- cupping it- then letting go. The touch was a gesture suggesting she was cute, and it was well received by Su.  
"I bought you a present."

"You did? Thank you Su that's so nice."  
"I thought since y were taking me in this big date I should get you something."  
"Thank you Susie."  
"I'll go get it. I bought it with your money..."  
"Our money Su, what's mine is yours, except my underwear."  
Su smiled, opening the bag she had packed for this trip. She hadn't known about the cabin, but he'd asked her to bring extra clothes so she did. Inside the bag Su yelled something out, hiding it behind her back and walking over to Heartz. She handed it to him, and he smiled at her.  
"You bought me a book, thank you Su, do you know what it's about?"  
Heartz removed the string ribbon she'd tied going from side to side, reading the title and the synopsis on the back while he listened to Su.  
"I asked around if anyone in the village had a really good book they'd sell me, and one of them sold me that one. She said it was a collection of poems, mostly about the weather I think, there's pictures so... I skimmed."  
"Pictures? That's really adorable Su."  
He leaned forward and kissed her once and long, then moving to hug her from his sitting position.  
"It's called Weather: a binding of poetry."  
"That's interesting."  
"Can I read you a few of them? We can talk about how they make you feel."  
Heartz flipped around, and between the back cover and the last page he found a smaller booklet of poems,  
"There's a second book in here Su, this one is... love poems."  
Heartz dug through the pages of the smaller, paperbacks only, trying to fine a good poem to read to Su.  
"Here's a good one Su, its by... Diana Shawgi Martin, ready?"  
"What's it called?"  
"The poem is entitled "I always see you."

"You aren't physically here with me  
but I always see you.  
I see you every morning  
because you're my sunshine.  
I see you every afternoon  
because you're my dream during my nap.  
I see you every evening  
because you're my sunset.  
And I see you every night  
because you're my blanket of stars."

Heartz put the smaller paper booklet of love poems back between the cover of his larger and more significant gift, and as he looked down at the two wealthy of new knowledge in his paws he couldn't help but cry. His tears fell from the corners and insides of his eyes, landing on the dark green book in his paws. Su hadn't understood the poem, but it sounded wonderful to her. Heartz sniffled his nose, putting the books down on the table and sitting back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling as e whipped his eyes hard.  
"What's wrong..."  
"Wow, that one really got me."  
"What do you mean Heartzee?"  
"It's so sad, that poem, I feel like the person that is loved so dearly by the poet is... dead. That scares me and now I'm sad."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be, the whole point of poetry is to elicit an emotional response, both I and the poem are functioning."  
He chucked a few times, whipping his eyes and sniffling before he calmed down, his eyes slightly more shiny then they normally were.  
"So you like it?"  
"I love it Su, I really love poetry and these books are going to make me very happy, I'll read them to you every night if you want."  
"I'd love that Heartzee."  
With the books on the table, Su stood up to hug Heartz and kiss his cheek, but just as she had he sprung up and hugged her back fiercely. The poem had obviously gotten to him, he'd cried for gods sake.  
"I don't want to lose you Su."  
Heartz had his mouth nestled into her shoulder, hugging her as tightly as he could, walking for her to be physically there.  
"I don't want to lose you either."  
They both went and laid down on the bed, facing each other in the hot cabin and thinking.  
"Heartzee?"  
"Yes my love?"  
She smiled, placing her paw on his chest and feeling his muscles before her arm fell limply on the sheets, discouraged from playfulness.  
"Can we talk about something serious?"  
"Anything."  
"I..."  
Su was at a lose for words. She had a topic in my, but she didn't know exactly what to say.  
"I'll start then. Su, I wanted this date to be a sort of honey moon for us. The whole wedding thing was so rushed and we didn't celebrate it outright, I wanted to give you something to remember that you could tell people about."  
"Thank you Heartz, this is really a great honey moon. Did your parents have a honey moon?"  
Heartz shook his head no, still facing her on the bed, lying on his side.  
"They got married like we did, it just happened, and then right after that they were making cubs."  
"How long did they date?"  
Heartz thought for a moment, not wanting to be wrong.  
"Two and a half months, maybe."  
"That's nothing."  
"Yeah, they got on top of things fast."  
"You know Heartz, about that..."  
"About what Susie?"  
"Starting a family."  
He was silent for a few too many moments, lost in thought about what a family of his making would look like.  
"Heartz?"  
"Yeah I'm still here, sorry, I was thinking."  
"I mean, I don't know when you would want something like that, if you'd want it at all, and how many... these questions eat at me you know? I want to talk to you about it since we're married."  
"Exactly Su, but here's the thing, I exist strictly to serve you, so whatever you want I'll give you."  
"I want you to be happy, though."  
"Nothing would make me happier then knowing you, Su Wu, were pregnant with my cubs, that would make my day, no, my year, maybe even make my whole life worth living."  
"Really?"  
Su started to tear up, hugging him, she twirled, taking his paw and wrapping herself up under it so they were spooning with his arm over her side.  
"Absolutely Susie."  
"How old was your mom when she... you know."  
"My mom got pregnant when she was twenty four, I think."  
"Oh, so we've got time..."  
"Six years to be kids in love and do couple stuff."  
"So you would want a family with me?"  
"And with no one else, I love you Su, when I say that, I mean it whole heartedly without a moment of doubt. Sure I get frustrated sometimes, but I'll always love you. My heart is at your command, making you happy is my upmost desire."  
"I love you too, and I want the best for us."  
Heartz appreciated Su's level of thoughtfulness, and how she was such an amazing girl. She was well organized and was willing to talk o him about serious issues like cubs. She gave him fists, the kind of things he liked too, ands he let him pamper her to no end.  
"So how many cubs do you want Su?"  
"I mean... you first."  
"No you."  
Su caved, not wanting to go first because she didn't want to sound like a crazy person.  
"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of... six?"  
"Six!"  
Heartz was amazed she'd say six cubs. Maybe four, but six? That's twice as many as his mother had had.  
"I know it's a lot but I never thought I'd get married, I never thought anyone would love me, let alone have cubs of my own. Now that I'm here I want to have as many as I can, and six is a good number, lots of cubs to fill this big house we want."  
"The house is going to be bigger now, Su."  
"Do you not like that idea?"  
Heartz sighed.  
"Six is so many Su... but I'd give you anything, and six cubs means I'd love them all so incredibly much, they'd all be smart and beautiful and handsome and strong, and at least one would be named after me."  
Heartz was telling the truth, he'd like a cub named after himself, and he'd love all the cubs Su gave him.  
"Heartz, when we build this house, I... I want to start earlier than your parents did. Like when I'm twenty one, or twenty two."  
"That early? Su Wu you're bold and hot, absolutely."  
Su was happy he was being so nice to her. Although it may not of seemed like much, talking to men about children is one of the hardest things you can do. If a man is immature, he himself is still a child and thus not even capable of comprehending what having children of his own would be like. If a man it too old or too mature, he'd think he knew way too much or at least everything and then some, and you wouldn't be able to talk to him without getting lectured. Heartz made the conversation easy, and that was a gift in itself considering how difficult the topic could have been.  
"Thank you for not freaking out Heartz."  
"Thank you for letting me be the one to make love to you."  
She closed her eyes, turning back to face away. He moved in to spoon up to her again, and Su pushed her backside against his crotch, nestling in as close as she could. He was kissing her neck, and Su tilted her head away so that he had more room to play around in. She loved him. The way he talked, and the way he touched, so as of yet nothing had gone wrong in their relationship.  
Heartz was having difficulty grasping the number six. That's a lot of cubs, but he pulled something psychological out of it all. Su trusted him enough not to get her pregnant once, but on six separate occasions if it took that. Six times he'd be allowed to impregnate her, something not taken lightly for obvious reasons. Heartz recognized through this level of trust that Su not only wanted to be a mother and that her motherly instincts were very much in tact, but that she simply adored him and intended to be with him for a very long time.  
He agreed with her, they would be together for a very long time.  
As night rolled around again Heartz and Su fell back into a state of slowness. They'd gone outside and played around in the snow for an hour or two, tossing snowballs and pouncing on each other. Heartz was laying on his back, Su sprawled out across his chest.  
"You're a really good hugger, Heartz."  
He chucked, kissing her forehead and stroking her back with his paw as they laid in the bed.  
The next morning as the sun was rising Emperor Shen was planning something that was his business. Jay and Jack were concerned that whatever the emperor was planning he wasn't sharing with them intentionally.  
When Shen disappeared from the palace, Jay and Jack were informed together that the peacock had left the city to go to the mountains, Shen left with with a large group of soldiers.  
"What's going to happening Mr. Haifu? if Shen finds Heartz and Su..."  
"I know Jack, under my desk there's a few large bottles of liquid, the bottles are red, put them in the big room where Shen's always stalking around alright? If he sees Heartz he'll want to ring him back here and take me out first."  
"You think so?"  
"Shen's a predictab..."  
Jay noticed someone watching them, and he immediately stopped talking and rushed for the door. He swing the corner, claws digging along the floor as he darted away. Jack heard a moan out in pain, and something fall on the floor. Jay came back in, holding a short old woman at least four feet off the ground. Jack sighed.  
"It's just the soothsayer, Mr. Haifu."  
"I don't care who she is, she was listening!"  
"She does that sometimes, it's her job, I guess."  
Jay put her down on the ground gently, and the old ox looked up at the tiger curiously.  
"You are the warrior of black and white."  
Jay laughed, pulling up his sleeve to reveal his arm.  
"Orange fur, I'm a tiger."  
"For now."  
Jay raised an eyebrow at her, pulling his sleeve back down.  
"Anything else to say?"  
The soothsayer nodded.  
"Your son and his wife are safe, they will come here and protect each other from Shen's evil."  
"Wife?"  
The soothsayer chucked, starting away.  
"You'll see soon enough."  
The soothsayer left the room, and Jay turned around to see Jack laughing, he was silent at first but his volume gradually increased until he was hysterical.  
"What's your problem Jack?"  
"Nothing... that lady just cracks me up, she pisses Shen off too!"  
Jack laughed some more, composing himself.  
"Just carry those bottles to the big room."  
Jack nodded, wiping his eyes and doing as he was told.  
On the path to the mountains, Shen was infuriated to see Wu sister flags and banner all along the road. He tore sever of them down, but when they appeared to be everywhere the peacock gave up in a big huff. As he walked to what must have been a very quiet and empty flat area on the mountain, Shen saw to his right a single stem of smoke rising up from the trees. He smiled, waving the troops in that direction.  
I side the cabin Heartz was feeding ash breakfast romantically. They were eating a vet expensive dish with apples and clementines, something that Su would never picture herself eating because of how artsy it looked. She really liked it, and Heartz was glad she did.  
There weren't any windows on the cabin, but outside Su could hear something. Heartz held another bite to her lips, but when she didn't take it like she had been he grew worried.  
"What's wrong Su?"  
"I hear something outside."  
Heartz shrugged.  
"It's probably just the fire or the wind."  
"No-" Su shook her head, "-it sounds like someone's coming."  
Heartz put the food down on the plate, getting up and moving over to the door. He cracked it open, and when he saw the army, lead by his least favorite peacock, Heartz frowned with worry and despair.  
"It's Shen, I need you to hide Su!"  
He took her by the arms, tossing her coat onto her shoulders and closing her bag, which had been sitting on the baggage rack.  
"No! I won't leave you alone!"  
Su cried out to him, but he shoved her outside, walking her away from the cabin and toward the frozen lake.  
"Go Su! I'll be fine, alright? just go!"  
"Come with me!"  
"He'll need to find someone or Shen'll get suspicious! Now go on!"  
She stopped and kissed him once, crying into his clothes as she did so.  
"I love you."  
She squeezed the words out as she stumbled away toward the lake, leaving a hearts to his own devices. He didn't want to cry, but he was so close.  
"I love you too, Su."  
He ran back to the cabin, slipping inside before the army and their leader had seen him or Su go. Inside, be destroyed anything that would make you think more hen one person had been there. Heartz had brought some of his gangster paperwork, and he laid it out on the table, burning some of it to make it look like he was trying to hide it. He hid his two books of poetry for safe keeping.  
He sat down, ruffling his fur and closing his eyes. Soon enough he heard the soldiers assembling around the cabin, and when they opted to tear the door down rather then simply open it- as it was unlocked- he knew they were serious.  
Emperor Shen looked into the cabin, seeing only the young tiger.  
"Oh, you're Jay's son aren't you?"  
Shen stepped in, to soldiers guarding the door from the outside.  
"Yes."  
Shen looked at the paper on the table, reading them over Heartz's shoulder, a practice he detested. When Shen saw what they said, his angry red eyes darted from tiger to paper.  
"You? You're the bastard in here messing around? You're the crime boss that took out all the other families?"  
"You're welcome."  
Heartz was being a smart-ass, wanting to piss off Shen to distract him from the Wu sisters.  
"How dare you think you're the hero in all of this!"  
Shen whipped him across the face with his wing, knocking Heartz from his chair and onto the floor, his head banging against the wall and the wood. Shen grabbed the coat hanging near by, throwing it on top of Heartz. The tiger wiped his bloody lip, taking the coat in his paw and moving it off of him.  
"Get up and put that on! we're going back to the palace, and you, your dad and I are going to have a talk! You and him think you can plot your way around me? well no more! the soothsayer was right to tell me not to believe a tiger!"  
Heartz stood, putting his coat on. On of the soldiers entered the cabin, pushing Heartz out the door. He landed on his face in the snow. Heartz looked up for a moment, and in the distance he could see Su watching the entire thing, he was embarrassed.  
No one put cuffs on him, likely because they thought he wasn't strong enough to take on them all, and the soldiers were right. Here stood before them a teenage tiger in a coat that cost more then all of their uniforms, and it was highly unlikely he'd be fighting anyone.  
Heartz made the hike to the city, and he felt small going through the massive gates. As they moved through the city and toward the palace, Heartz wondered where Suchad gone, hoping she was safe.  
They group entered the palace, the doors closing heavily. A bust of cold wind squeezed into the palace just as the doors sealed, sending a chill up Heartz's spine. Shen had walked away to a larger room, Heartz following. He entered the room, and two of the soldiers closed the doors behind them, leaving the teenage tiger alone with the peacock.  
"You, go and get me my commanders, you know the two."  
Shen ordered an advisor to fetch who he figured were his father and Jack.  
Heartz looked around, seeing a table covered with red glad bottles. Shen opened a row of windows, lining the entire backside of the palace, the windows were almost twenty feel off the ground.  
It may have been winter, but it started raining out anyway, a freezing rain that banged on the roof and the walkways.  
Heartz's father walked in, wearing his heavy dark green general's uniform, one made by his own design. With a new regime, Jy decided to alter the uniforms and update them. It was similar to his last one except it was a dark forrest green.  
"Jay! care to explain this?"  
Shen motioned to Heartz, who stood, bouncing on the pads of his paws.  
"How so?"  
Jay motioned for Jack to lock the doors, and he did. Shen stood, puzzled as to what was happening around him. Unexpectedly, someone jumped through the open windows, down from the roof. It was Su. Heartz stood by, mortified as his now wife attacked the peacock as best she could without her claws. The peacock clawed at her, slicing three gashes through her clothes and to her skin.  
When Su was thrown across the room onto the floor, blood evident from the slices across her chest and on Shen's claws, Heartz had every reason to attack with extreme prejudice. Heartz bared his coat, pouncing on the peacock. Heartz roared so loud there's no way it didn't resound throughout the entire palace, and he used his coat to keep Shen's claws away from him for a while. He tore away at the Emperor's feathers, scratching his neck and torso, ripping his silver silk robe. Eventually Shen got his claws free, and when he did he used them against Heartz.  
Jay went to stop his son from being hurt, but as a defense Shen grabbed three red bottled from the table. Jay tried to dodge them, but all three struck their target. Jay clutched his eyes and face, screaming as he fell backwards: twenty feet down to the ground through a window. Shen threw several more out the open window, cracking and exploding when they landed, spewing their toxic mix all over Jay.  
It was still raining ice.  
Jack dodged a bottle successfully that flew at him, and as commander he reached for his sword, rushing Shen. He was his life long friend, but this family of tigers was suddenly much more important then any peacock ever would be. He took his sword and stabbed Shen at the most important area of the body. Shen screamed, but it was too late. Heartz had one of the metal claws stabbed through his torso, and as he fell back onto the floor, clutching his chest, Shen stumbled back, laughing. He took a knife of his own, tossing it at Jack. Jack fell to the ground, apparently immobilized.  
Emperor Shen removed the sword from his chest, starring zombie-like over at the two sets of double doors on one side of the room, doors that were being banged on as soldiers and guards tried to enter to assist.  
Shen, bleeding badly, went after Su. She was lying on her back, scooting away from him by her paws and elbows. He hunkered down to jump on her, and when he left the ground and screeched she figured the end was upon her. Just as Shen jumped, a identifiable number of shots rang out through the room. Su had her eyes closed. She peeked for a moment after realizing she wasn't dying.  
Before her, lay a stupid looking Shen. His wings were spread across the floor, and he lay awkwardly on his stomach, his eyes open and starring angrily at her. His tongue hung from one side of his beak, which frightened Su slightly.  
She backed away when his warm blood began to pool closer and closer to her paws. She scoffed back, sitting up and suddenly clutching her own chest. Her stomach had three bleeding slashed across, painful but not too deep. She clutched them with a clean paw, looking around the room.  
Shen was dead, Jack appeared to be dead, and Heartz was lying on the floor, also bleeding and in a strange position. Su started to cry when she saw him lying there in a bent and broken shape, gagging on her breath. She covered her mouth with her other paw, sobbing so heavily she couldn't control herself.  
She turned to see who had killed Shen, and was amazed to see who had done it.  
Jay stood over the bird, one of those small hand cannons in his paw. The chemicals Jay intended to use in case of emergencies were turned on him, and he had payed the price.  
Six bottles of chemical bleaching agent had struck him.  
The bleaching agent soaked into his uniform, pulling its color away so most of it was white or a pea green. Half of his once handsome face with swirling orange and charcoal features was now all white fur, some faint hints of charcoal war paint remaining. He had taken off his uniform jacket, and from what Su could see the discoloration was much more then just on his face.  
Beside that, his right eye, had been damaged as well. Just like her, he too now had different colored eyes. Previously he had beautiful brown eyes, but now the right one was yellow at the cornea, red at the whites from the chemicals. The right side of his body seemed to be severely bleached, as was his eye, and before Su could speak Jay moved forward, shooting Shen in the head once. Grey matter shot up all over the room, onto Jay's pants, his arm, and almost onto Su. Blood pooled at an increased rate. Jay dropped the hand cannon, it clattered and rest still. Jay collapsed on the floor, falling first to his knees and then to his face.  
Su began to weep heavily again.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	17. Returning Home

Returning Home...

Jack moved from his position in the room, surveying the peoples around him to clearly assess the damage. Emperor Shen was very dead, lying on his stomach, his head for the most part blow away, his small peacock brain scattered around the room. Jay seemed to be equally deceased, lying face down on the floor; Jay's paws never rose to protect his face when he was reduced to a crippled heap. He wasn't moving, and as far as Jack could tell Jay wasn't breathing either. Su was crying heavily at one end of the room, three horizontal gashes crossing her torso just below her breasts, not too deep but still bleeding more than the average scrape. Emperor Shen had gotten her good with his razor sharp metal claws. Worst off than Su appeared to be Heartz. He was laying on his back, his eyes open and starring up at the ceiling, unblinkingly. His paw rest on his chest, covering the bloody wound. The wound itself appeared to have gone all the way through his body, as his shirt was saturated with crimson on both sides.  
Jack looked to the two sets of double doors, soldiers on the other side still banging heavily and trying to get in, wanting to assist whoever it was that would need assistance.  
Jack stumbled over to Heartz first, and the wolf was still mostly in shock from seeing so many people he cared about hurt all at the same time. Jack crouched down beside Heartz, picking his head up in his paws and looking into his eyes. Slowly but surely Heartz's pupils focused, sliding their way over to Jack. The wolf boss smiled down at his friend, glad he was alive.  
"Medicine, get the kit, as many as you can find."  
Jack nodded to Heartz, looking around the room and seeing a first aid kit label on one of the cabinets beside the wall. Jack left Heartz's side to retrieve it, and just as he picked it up both sets of double doors shot open, and at least thirty wolf soldiers rushing into the room, armed to the teeth and scared as hell.  
They starred between the injured, the dead, and Jack.  
"Go get medical kits! go get blankets! They're hurt!"  
The wolves delayed for a moment, eventually submitting and rushing away to retrieve the things their commander asked for. Emperor Shen was their leader, but Jack was their commander, a manner of their family that they respected and trusted. He was by far more reliable than any peacock ever was to them.  
Jack took the lone kit over to Heartz, placing it near the tiger's side. With his paw, Heartz dug around inside the kit, pulling out the things he thought would be necessary.  
"Here."  
Heartz handed Jack some gauze, a needles to stitch someone up, disinfectant and medical clasps. Jack took it in his paws, shaking his head from side to side.  
"Heartz, this isn't enough to help you."  
"I know, it's for Su, help her first."  
"Heartz..."  
"Go!"  
Heartz had yelled, and that was obviously too much for the tiger because afterwords his face was covered with regret. Heartz was hurting really badly.  
As Jack walked hesitantly away from Heartz, his wolf soldiers returned with medical kits and blankets like he requested. Heartz asked one soldier from the floor where he was laying for another medical kit, and the soldier gave it to him quickly. The other kits were left on the floor near Heartz, and two of the blankets were employed to cover the expectedly dead. Both Shen and Jay were covered with blankets, and at Jack's request the soldiers waited outside the room, also going to retrieve doctors and stretchers.  
"Su, Su calm down ok!"  
She laid back on the floor, the sight of her husband's father being covered with a blanket driving her mad with sorrow and fear. She laid down, sniffling and grabbing at Jack's face with a bloody paw.  
"Heartz, how's my Heartz is he alright?"  
"He's hanging in there Su, don't you worry, I'm going to stitch you up ok?"  
She nodded, sniffling some more. Jack had to cut her shirt off to get to her wounds, but she was wearing chest wrappings that covered her breasts, so there was nothing to see. Jack sprayed her with the disinfectant, making Su wince at the strange stinging sensation. When Jack started stitching her up she moaned a little, but soon enough her wounds were tended to, and she was being bandaged. Jack carried her away from Shen, moving her closer to Heartz. She tried to crawl to him, but Jack stopped her.  
"Stay still Su you're hurt."  
"Heartz?"  
"Yes Susie?"  
He'd removed his shirt, and was in the process of stitching himself up just like Jack had done to Su.  
"How are you Su does it still hurt?"  
Heartz had something hanging from his mouth, likely for him to bite down on. He'd studied all sorts of medical textbooks, but never did he expect to be stitching himself up, propped up on one paw and trying to sooth someone in far less physical pain.  
"It does hurt."  
"Everything is going to be alright Susie, I promise."  
Jack looked at Heartz's wound, and was not convinced some stitches would be enough.  
"Heartz, You were stabbed right through the middle of your torso, you might need more help."  
"Don't worry about it Jack, the blade didn't hit any of my organs, it's just a flesh wound."  
"How can you be certain?"  
"I know where my organs are Jack, don't you? they're pretty important."  
Jack chuckled, knowing that Heartz was in good enough condition to tell a joke. With his front side stitched up, his white fur cleaned of the blood on it by use of water in a squirter and disinfectant, Heartz rolled onto his side.  
"Jack, could you stitch my back up? clean it too, please."  
Jack agreed, cleaning and stitching up the exit wound on Heartz's back just like he was asked to do. When done, Jack wrapped his tiger friend with bandages all the way around his torso.  
Heartz, was now lying in wait for a stretcher, away from the pooled up blood.  
He looked to his father, who was covered with a blanket.  
"Is my father dead?"  
"I... I think so Heartz."  
Jack went over to Jay, moving the blanket off of the tiger's head. Jack reached down to feel for a pulse, but Jay groaned in discomfort, making a check for life unnecessary.  
"Don't worry son, I'm alive."  
"Then roll off your face dad."  
"I'm resting."  
"Shut up and roll over."  
Jay rolled onto his side, sitting upright and then standing. He nearly fell, but Jack caught him, and with the wolf's help he managed to stay on his paws.  
Jack looked at the tiger's discolored fur, amazed it was so damaged.  
"What was in those bottled Mr. Haifu?"  
Jay's face was very badly damaged from being assaulted with the liquid. The right side of his face was void of the colors a tiger should posses, leaving only the base color of white and occasional outlines of previous charcoal markings, his war paint faded and replaced with battle scars. His right eye was extremely inflamed, a hot and bloody red with his cornea yellowed instead of a previous brown.  
"It was a bleaching agent."  
"Bleach?"  
Jay nodded.  
"I can't see out of my right eye."  
Jack checked it, and didn't even want to tell the tiger what it looked like.  
"It's bad Mr. Haifu."  
Several minutes later the doctors arrived with stretchers, quickly removing Su and Heartz from the room. Jay was taken away in a wheel chair, as he was not physically injured beside the fur discoloration, the damage to his right eye, the twenty foot fall, and when he fell on his face, also shock.  
In the hospital wing of the palace, the three injured were placed in a line of stretchers. Treated by real doctors who practice medicine for a living, not as a hobby. After days of healing, Jay requested that he be allowed to stay in his bedroom. Without an emperor to disagree, or any serious injuries left, the doctor allowed Jay to stay in his own room.  
Heartz hadn't seen his father in several days, and he knew what his father was feeling for the most part. Heartz was left alone with Su, and that level of privacy was a good thing for them. Their beds were pushed together, and as they laid on their backs and they held paws.  
"Su?"  
"Yeah Heartzee?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"I feel safe here with you, I'm still hurting a little, but in a week I should be fine."  
"I love you."  
Su smiled, still holding his paw. She squeezed down on it, happy he was right next to her and still so madly in love with her.  
"I love you too Heartz, and I'm glad you're alright."  
"I'm glad you're alright too, I don't know what I'd do without you Susie."  
"Did you ever send for Wan and Wing?"  
Heartz nodded. They had sent for the other Wu sisters because with Shen gone, nothing would hurt them if they came to the Imperial City and to the palace to visit their sister and brother in law.  
"When are they coming Heartzee?"  
"I think later today."  
"Heartz, I know you're hurt worse than I am, but I'm really thirsty."  
"Hold on."  
Heartz tried to squirm out of bed, standing in his paws and moaning as he did so. Heartz made his way to a bar stand not to far away, leaning against it. He grabbed a glass, filling it with water and then making his way back to the bed. Su was proud of him for being able to walk, it had been a few days and he really was badly hurt.  
He gave her the glass, lying back down.  
"I want to go and talk to my dad today, I think he's suffering more than us."  
"How come?"  
"You saw his face, he's probably really self conscious now."  
"No way, not your dad."  
"Yes my dad, he was so proud to be a tiger and now he's a mess, his whole right side is discolored."  
Su agreed, leaning over and kissing Heartz on the cheek. Twisting her body as she did hurt, but she really wanted to kiss him. Later that day Wan and Wing arrived at the palace, carrying all the things that they were supposed to bring with them.  
They had taken all of Su's belongings from where they were left at the cabin, also talking all of the things that were left in the fortress, as the sisters never expected to return there.  
Wan and Wing dumped several large duffle like bags in the room where Heartz and Su were, bags full of Heartz's money.  
"You took the money?"  
Wing nodded.  
"We gave most of it back, but we kept enough to take care of us if something bad happened."  
Heartz nodded, and Su was proud of her sisters for finally giving something back rather then stealing and keeping things for themselves.  
"So what's going to happen now Heartz?"  
"We'll move to the valley, there's about nineteen acres for sale across the street from my dad's house, it's fairly wide, and really long for a big yard, that's where I want to build our house."  
"We don't have any money Heartz."  
"My dad, everything will be fine Susie done worry."  
Down the hall, Jay was lying in bed alone. He was contemplating contacting Tigress, but he didn't want her to see what he looked like. Jay had sent a letter home to his daughters describing the current situation and that they- including Jack- were all alive and healing from their experiences. The only person left to contact was his wife.  
Jay got our of bed, walking over to the large doors that opened up to a balcony. He went out onto it, seeing that it had a very nice view over the city. Jay saw the third of his three towers was nearly three quarters of the way reconstructed, looking new and refreshed. He sat down on the stone rail, looking down to find that his room was at least fifty feet off the ground.  
There was a knock at his door, and soon enough it opened. Heartz was in a wheel chair as he could not walk for long distances yet, and Wing was pushing him. Wan had stayed back with Su.  
"What happened to you?"  
Asked Wing, wheeling Heartz out into the balcony as well. She immediately regretted saying something so blunt, and recalled being forewarned that Jay would be self conscious.  
"Sorry I..."  
"Don't worry Wing, I'm hideous I understand, I didn't want to look like this either."  
"I didn't want to say it like that."  
"I know Wing, I know."  
"I'll go wait outside."  
Wing left the bedroom, going and taking a seat outside. Heartz and Jay were left alone on the balcony, watching the night time sun, it's position indicating it would set any moment now.  
"I haven't wrote to your mother yet if you mean to ask."  
"You should dad, she needs to see what happened one way or another."  
"I know that, gods I know that but I don't know how she'll feel about it. Your mother and I have a great relationship but I'm worried about us, she did not sign on to be with a messed up tiger, she married a mint condition one."  
"You just need to write her and hope she understands, I understand, you wrote 'stanze and Theresia right?"  
"Yes."  
"Did they understand?"  
"I haven't gotten a reply."  
"But you told them, right dad?"  
"Yeah I did."  
"Then you'll do fine with mom alright?"  
Jay nodded.  
"I'll send it in the morning, she'll be here by the afternoon."  
And thanks dad, for saving Su."  
"Don't worry about it Heartz, she was worth it. Now go on out of here."  
Heartz nodded, and his father wheeled him to the door, opening it and Wing taking him away from there. The tiger and the snow leopard discussed what had happened to Jay and why he looked the way he did, but such talk was powerless to reverse the effects shown in Jay's fur.  
Jay stayed up a little late, writing the letter to Tigress and setting it in the 'leaving' mail office after everyone but the night guards had gone to sleep.  
While Jay was walking past them, feeling self conscious, they didn't even seem to care that he was the wrong color on half of his face. They all seemed silently grateful for what he did, likely because Jack told his soldiers and now they understood what had happened in that big locked room.  
Jay got back to his room, closing the door behind him and lying down in bed. He had slight trouble falling asleep, worried about seeing his wife the next day. They had been together for about eighteen years, but she signed on to marry a mint condition tiger, not a damaged one with a broken right eye. Jay hoped he could win her over, because seeing her like this would be like having a brand new relationship with no memories. Jay would have to show her how much he loved her, and somehow prove that he was still the same person, capable of all the same things.  
That next morning Jay decided to stay in bed and sleep in, not eating the breakfast that was offered to him. He had a glass of water exclusively. Toward noontime, Tigress was shown into the palace by the Chief Advisor, and she asked to see her son first.  
Jay had only included that they were all hurt in a fight and she needed to come to the palace, he didn't include what kind of injuries he suffered.  
Tigress knocked on the door, opening it a crack and then peeking inside. Heartz and Su were lying on their separate but adjoined beds, talking quietly about what seemed to be poems.  
"Hello mom."  
Said Heartz, shifting around a little bit so he could see her. Su said hello as well, and Tigress asked how they were feeling. Heartz said he was alright for the most part, and likewise Su was healing up nicely.  
"We also got married."  
Said Su, holding up her paw so that Tigress could see the ring her son had bought. Tigress made a gasp and an aw, looking at the ring and then giving Su her paw back.  
"I'm so happy for you two."  
"Sorry you weren't there mom, no one was there if that makes you feel better."  
Tigress giggled.  
"Your father and I got married the same way, we just did it with no one invited. I'm going to see him next."  
Heartz looked to Su, and they both shared a worried glance. Now was the moment when Tigress would accept or reject her depreciated husband.  
"Mom, dad isn't hurt physically, it's just fur deep but... he's really sensitive."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Dad got hit with a lot of chemicals, and they messed up his face really bad, it's just his fur though, he's alright."  
"I should have brought him something."  
Tigress regretted not stopping for cookies or flowers to give to everyone, but luckily Su had an idea good enough to cover her mother in law's butt. She grabbed Heartz's poetry book which Wing and Wan had retrieved from the cabin. She pulled out the smaller love poem booklet, offering it to Tigress.  
"Here, I bought Heartz a poetry book, maybe one of these will cheer him up."  
"They cheered me up, find a good one mom."  
Tigress bent the covers back and flipped through the pages, glimpsing at the word count. She nodded in approval, taking the book and putting it in her pant waistband. She kissed her son's forehead with a loud kissing sound, and he pushed her off gently as if he didn't like the affection.  
Tigress also kissed Su on the forehead, wishing them farewell and hoping that they'd recover fully with no lingering traces of pain or damage. Outside of Jay's room there were seats for people who had to wait for him, or people who simply wished to sit. Tigress did so, wanting to find a good poem that would inspire her.  
She had something that Jay needed to hear, but she needed to find the courage to tell him what was happening. Tigress removed the book from her waistband, understanding now that her son hadn't given her mere poems, but love poems, she giggled silently at the thought.  
As time went on, giggles turned to seriousness, and almost to tears. She's found a poem that not only summed up her life, but everything Jay had done for her, and answering a question she hadn't been able to understand for a long while.  
She stood up, placing her paw on the surface off he door, almost ready to open it when some one stopped her. She looked up, her eyes following from the grey paw, up the arm, and to Jack's face.  
"Get out of my way, I want to see my husband."  
"Mrs. Haifu I..."  
"I don't want to hear a word from that mouth of yours."  
Tigress tried again to open the door, but Jack wasn't moving.  
"Mrs. Haifu I wanted to tell you that I've had a lot of time to think, and... stop trying to open the door!"  
Tigress stood back in a huff, hating the feeling of condescension. That's how Jay treated her at first, and by the end they were close as could be. She'd let him speak if he so pleased.  
"Mrs. Haifu I really want to pursue a relationship with 'stanze alright? I really like her and I think she likes me too. I know you don't like me that much yet, but if I'm going to go back to the valley with your family, and I intend to, I want your permission. Mr. Haifu had already said yes."  
"Jack, if you want to court my daughter than do so, the only thing I don't like about you-" Tigress got right in his face, and he backed against the wall, frightened as she continued, "-is that you screwed her after one date."  
Tigress grabbed Jack's paw and twisted it behind his back, forcing the wolf down to his knees and eliciting a pained whimper.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"  
Jack begged her to let go, and eventually Tigress did. He could have escaped and took a swing at her, but she was the mother of his girlfriend and that would be an unwise course, to hit her.  
"I forgive you."  
Tigress went to open the door again, but was stopped for the umpteenth time.  
"Wait!"  
Tigress sighed.  
"What is it now?"  
"He's.. he was really badly hurt across his face and his chest, it's just his fur, not the skin, but... well what I'm asking is for you to be gentle with him, he's been sensitive you know?"  
"That's what my son told me."  
"Alright then, I'll be around if you need me, just ask one of the servants."  
Tigress nodded with frustration and sarcasm, slipping into her husband's room slowly. He was sleeping, lying on top of the sheets on his back, his arms spread eagle across the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she could see all of his chest fur.  
Tigress walked up slowly, seeing that his formerly orange clad face was half white with lingering traces of charcoal, and how his white chest fur seemed to trail on more so than it had previously, the white going on over to his shoulder and all over the top half of his right arm. She worried for his stripes, stripes that had been turning her on for almost nineteen years passed.  
She reached out, and he groaned in his sleep. She pulled back, not wanting to touch him while he was making sleep noises.  
After a few more second, Tigress' paw made contact with Jay's right cheek, feeling the new coarseness of his discolored and bleached fur. She leant down and kissed his forehead, and then his muzzle, kissing him a few times until he woke up. Jay stirred, and hen he saw who it was through his one good eye. He wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her from his lying down position. She backed away from him, seeing that his right eye was a different color from the last time she saw it, now it was yellow.  
"I missed you Tigress."  
"What happened Jay?"  
"Everything happened at once, Shen went after Su, Heartz went after Shen, Shen went after me, Jack went after Shen, so much was happening... this, what happened to me, it was an accident Tigress."  
"I still love you Jay, I'll always love you I know that now."  
"You thought otherwise?"  
"Not exactly Jay, I just... there's something I want to tell you."  
"Anything my love, anything at all."  
"It's... well I wanted to share a poem with you."  
"Who by darling?"  
"It just says Lesli, it's called 'You Taught Me.'"  
"Would you like to share it?"  
"Yes."  
Jay closed his eyes while holding her paw, and Tigress read from the small book.

"You taught me how to love...  
for I hate everybody.  
you taught me to embrace...  
for my arms never move.  
you taught me to be my own self...  
for I am living in a plastic world.  
you taught me to beg...  
for my pride always lift up.  
you taught me everything...  
for I know nothing.  
but you never taught me how to forget...  
for I learned to love you!"

Tigress set the book down on the nightstand, lying down in bed beside him and hugging his body from the damaged right side. Jay hugged her back, understanding why she had chosen that poem over any other.  
"Jay, that poem is so right. I was a stone before I met you, you couldn't get water out of me if you tried. You really did show me how to be a better person, I really am nicer, more open, less hating and happier for having you."  
"I'm happier than I ever was with you as well Tigress, one of the many reasons I love you so much."  
"There's something else Jay, remember when I asked you for an adventure?"  
He nodded, recalling the moment she scratched his face out of anger, demanding he give her something more then the life of a house cat.  
"Jay I was too stupid to realize that you were my adventure, you made my life so perfect and filled it with happiness, and I was too busy thinking about wanting to fight bandits. I love you Jay, I'm sorry I got so angry and wanted too much."  
"You'll never want too much, because you deserve everything. You're not stupid either, I'm so glad you'd say that I make you happy and perfect, because that's what I really wanted for you, happiness."  
"I'm really happy right now, a little scared too I guess."  
"What makes you feel that way beautiful?"  
He kissed her neck, and she pulled back, smiling and holding him away as he tried to move closer to her playfully.  
"Stop showering me with compliments Jay! you make me blush."  
"Tell me what's making you excited and afraid at the same time love, what is it?"  
"I'm..."  
Tigress couldn't get another word out, it was too embarrassing and unexpected.  
"What are you, Ti?"  
She sighed, closing her eyes and speaking.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Jay moved back for a moment, looking at his wife whom he was lying on top of. He lessened the pressure of his body against hers, moving to her side as to not crush whatever was growing inside of her.  
"Impossible Tigress, you can't be."  
"I timed it back to here, when we were together in the palace."  
"You're sure?"  
She nodded, and Jay chucked.  
"I'm so happy Ti, I never thought we'd have the first three, let alone a second round!"  
"I think it's just one."  
"I care not, one is more than enough, gods how I love you Tigress."  
"We didn't think I could ever get pregnant again, so I guess we stopped taking precautions."  
"True, I haven't worried about getting you pregnant in years."  
"But you're happy now?"  
"I'm glowing-" Jay took Tigress' paw and put it on his right cheek, also placing one of his paws on her stomach where the cub would inevitably grow, "-and so are you."  
He kissed her, and the day passed much quicker this way.  
The next morning, Jay woke up first. He got out of bed, showering and dressing in a new uniform that hadn't been damaged as of yet. He called for an early session, gathering all the eleven colonels and himself as general.  
They met in the chamber, all very smart and dedicated men prepared to discuss whatever it was in need of discussion. They were all silent, waiting for their messed up looking general to speak. Jay knew that everyone looked at him differently, not with snide comments and grotesque faces, but with a sense of pride and gratitude that the most powerful man in China was so dedicated and protecting.  
"I'd like to see the Chief Advisor."  
One of the servants in the room left, soon returning with a young looking antelope. he stood there with his clipboard, the same advisor that was brave enough to exchange brief words with Shen from time to time.  
"Your father was advisor before you?"  
Jay thought he recognized the advisor, not that antelope specifically but his features.  
"Yes Mr. General, my father fought beside the Emperor's brother in the Three Days War, he fought so valiantly he was made chief advisor, as I am now. My name is Sun Fang Mr. General."  
"Good, I thought you were a Fang."  
"Mr. General, may I ask who is to be the next emperor, his majesty must be briefed immediately. I am familiar with everything he will need to know, to relieve your work load I'd be honored to do it myself Mr. General."  
"Are you?"  
"Yes Mr. General."  
"How long have you been Chief Advisor?"  
"Twenty years Mr. General."  
Jay sat back in his chair, the other eleven colonels listening diligently.  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm thirty next week Mr. General, I was given the position when I was very young, my father died and the Emperor insisted a Fang remain chief."  
"Are you married Sunny?"  
"Yes sir, three years."  
"What does your wife do for work?"  
"She's... well she doesn't work you see but her hobby is... woman's rights, I understand its frowned upon but I keep her quiet, she doesn't hurt anyone Mr. General, she doesn't spread trouble."  
Jay nodded in response. It was frowned upon for woman to ask for or talk about rights exclusive to them in society, but Jay found it intriguing. He gave Tigress and his daughters everything rights would, but some girls were less fortunate.  
"Jack, are my new laws put in place? The services?"  
"Yes Mr. General."  
The emergency services Jay had been pushing for had been completely installed across China the previous week, as had regulations resulting in taxation and farmland. Jay asked all of these questions, understanding that all of his projects for China- and his family's financial benefit- were beginning to function.  
"Chief Advisor Fang, as you familiar with all of these changes I've just spoken of?"  
"Yes mr. General, I understand them completely."  
"Then I think it would be in China's best interest for a man who knows what he's doing to be emperor, for a man with a ambitious wife to be empress, don't you all agree?"  
All of the eleven colonels agreed, including Jack.  
"Sun Fang, on behalf of the board of colonels, if like to nominate you as out next emperor."  
"Me?"  
"I second the motion."  
Called out Jack. The matter was out to a vote, and by the end the antelope was made emperor of China. Jay had taken emperor Fang aside to discuss certain details of his future as general. Jay told the emperor that he would be unable to remain in the capital, and a solution to that was created.  
Outside of the valley, a large military base would be created to house office complexes for all of the colonels and their general, buildings full of meeting rooms and bunking enough for two hundred guards. Jay also requested a separate favor, which was also granted by the new emperor. Fang was very happy to be given such office, and he assured his general that no matter what he'd serve honorably and that he would not let anyone down.  
The next day, it was said that construction had begun in the valley. The base was being created, and two hundred of the finest guards were being relocated to fill this base. Jay had informed his first deputy of the new military base's construction, also promoting the rhino to constable, as Jay would now serve a higher cause.  
Tigress had written to her daughters, telling them that everything was all right. Tigress assured them they'd return in less then two months, and she also included a brief passage about Jack. Tigress also included that she was again pregnant, so that her daughters would know. Soon enough Heartz and the Wu sisters also knew.  
After two months of continued healing and construction back in the valley, all the colonels, the general, Heartz, the Wu sisters, and Tigress departed the capital, making the short trek to the valley which would last a few days. Tigress was carried in a rickshaw, as Jay insisted she not walk. The soldier pulling her understood why, and also insisted that she be pulled and barred from walking.  
Once back at the valley, he discovered his base, large and swelled with office space and quarters, a parade ground fit for the highest officials of Chinese military. The colonels departed into the base to settle their things in, but Jack and Jay continued on to the village.  
The two hundred soldiers were already quartered, waiting for their commanders who were just arriving.  
Everyone in the valley had been informed of Jay's discoloration, so no one was immensely surprised. All of the deputies in their blue uniforms saluted their former constable, and the people of the valley greeted him and his family warmly as he arrived home.  
Across the street from Jay's house, everyone except for Jay was amazed to see two new, smaller mansions built adjacent the old one. They were not matching, one made of pink granite and the other a shade of red. They were both lavish, but too small for Heartz and Su.  
"Dad, what are these?"  
"Well, that blue one is for your sister and Jack, and the pink one is for Theresia, your mother and I also."  
"What? but dad you already have a house."  
"That one-" Jay looked at the home he'd built almost twenty years ago, massive, bigger then he'd ever actually needed, "-that house is yours now Heartz. Something tells me you and Su will need quite a few bedrooms."  
Su clung into Heartz, amazed that they didn't need to build a home of their one, because the best possible home they could have ever imagined was standing before them.  
"Thank you dad."  
"Thank you Mr. Haifu."  
Said Su, smiling and hugging onto Heartz's side.  
"You can call me dad, Su."  
She let of of Heartz, hugging her father in law as well.  
"Thanks... dad."  
"I'll have my things moved out by tomorrow afternoon son, then you and your lovely wife can move into the third floor, where the master of the house deserves to sleep."  
"I can't afford to furnish it dad..."  
"Don't worry Heartz, everything inside is yours now, the books, the furniture, the beds, all but my clothes and your mother's things, as well as the bed upstairs, but I've already handled that."  
"Thank you so much dad."  
"There's one more thing Heartz."  
Jack had disappeared into his new house, Tigress had told him that's where Constanze would be. He thought it a little premature to build them a house, but in truth he had been seriously considering marriage for a few weeks. They wouldn't marry immediately of coarse, but he wanted her.  
"Hey 'stanze?"  
He called out through the small house, and from the stair landing his tiger girl appeared. She came down the stairs slowly, and when she came down he quickly hugged her.  
"Gods 'stanze I'm so sorry I left you, I know I shouldn't have and I regret it. I'm here now and I'm sorry I left you here alone."  
She smiled, kissing him several times slowly with affection and longing from their separation.  
"You left before I woke up, I didn't get to ask you if you liked it."  
"I loved it 'stanze, and I think I love you."  
"You think?"  
"Look, I asked your mother and your father and their both ok with me being with you, I want to stay with you and maybe have something in the future... if you want."  
"This house was built for us you know."  
"Will you let me stay in it? with you?"  
"Same bed and everything."  
Constanze hugged Jack, and he kissed her cheek on the way in, spinning her around while she giggled happily, together in their new house.  
In their new house, Jay and Tigress were also settling in. Jay had shown her around, and the home itself only had three bedrooms. It was significantly smaller, but just as nice and luxurious, more user friendly if you will. Years of living in the other house taught Jay everything he needed to know about designing the next one, and he was happy to dwell in the newer version of tigers' den.  
"That was sweet of you Jay, surprising Heartz with out house and giving 'stanze a house too, also building this one for me."  
"I had to do it."  
"And that favor you pulled with the emperor for Heartz."  
"It was a good idea, a steady job that he'll love doing, a peace time job. Plus, it'll give me more time to spend with you."  
"And out newest cub."  
Jay smiled, setting her down in their new bed and kissing her cheek, then her muzzle.  
"What would my dear like to name this house? tigers' den is no longer ours."  
"How about Adventure Hall?"  
Jay smiled, kissing her several more times in repetition, slowly as they nipped at each other's cheeks.  
"I love you Tigress."  
"I love you too."  
Across the street in tiger's den, Heartz and Su were exploring the vast third floor.  
"This house has like thirteen bedrooms Heartz I had no idea."  
Said Su, settling into a couch in the third floor sitting room.  
"More rooms for us to fill I guess."  
He sat down beside her, cradling her body and moving her so Su was sitting on his lap.  
"I can't believe your dad gave you a job, a uniform and all."  
Jay had made Heartz Minister of Peace, an occupation created to replace the general during peacetime. Heartz was to maintain peace and order, as well as low level protection services that were not war related. His job was an honorable one, a job where he'd do good and no harm.  
"There's even rooms for Wan and Wing, they're down stairs right now settling in."  
Said Su happily, never wanting to be apart from her husband or her sisters.  
"And I'm glad for it, I wouldn't dare separate you from your sisters Susie."  
"Thank you Heartz, I love you so much I can't even describe it, you've made my dreams come true."  
"I'll never stop either, making you happy is my desire, and I wait anxiously for the day that we can be more than a couple, when we can have a family here."  
"Thank you Heartzee."  
"Love you Susie."  
Like that they stayed, in love and well off, dreams made true and smiles genuine, feelings true and affection sprawling with growth, money in ample supply as well.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis! Thanks for reading the final installment of High Command!

**THE END**


End file.
